


Lazos

by Tina_Black



Category: CLAMP in Wonderland, One Piece, xxxHoLic
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Magic, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 107,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_Black/pseuds/Tina_Black
Summary: Existen mundos alternos que en ocasiones no es obstáculo para el destino. Zoro tendrá que recurrir ante la Bruja Dimensional para salvar a su nakama, pero tendrá que pagar un precio y le pondrá al mismo tiempo una condición. ¿Zoro será capaz de reconocer y enmendar el error que cometió logrando herir a Sanji?Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.Los personajes de XXX Holic pertenecen a CLAMP.





	1. Capitulo 1.- Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Por ahora espero que disfruten del primer capitulo, si es así comentenlo y subiré el resto a su tiempo :)

Y ahí estaba, solo observándome sin decir palabra alguna, pero su mirada fría lo decía todo o eso es lo que imagine por un segundo. Antes de poder preguntar o tan siquiera explicarle lo que sucedió... Ella se limitó a decir:  
-No queda mucho tiempo...  
-...  
-No, esto no es un sueño... –Dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que iba a contestarle  
-Tal vez sea suerte o una coincidencia... ¡No me importa, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, sálvalo!  
-En este mundo, no existen las coincidencias... Sólo lo inevitable.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos semanas antes:  
La tripulación se encontraba disfrutando del sol, Franky y Ussop estaban platicando sobre la realización de un invento, Robin y Nami se encontraban tomando una refrescante bebida bajo la sombrilla; mientras que Luffy, Chopper y Brook jugaban a la guerra de globos con agua. En algún rincón del Sunny, Zoro estaba entrenando para sorpresa con unas pesas medianas ya que no se sentía con mucho humor para ejercitarse, pero sentía que debía hacerlo aunque sea por unos minutos aunque claro ya llevaba dos horas de entrenamiento. –Necesito sake... Uff, Tal vez y eso me ayude ejercitar un poco mas –Dijo esto, mientras dejaba las pesas en el suelo. Se dirigió a la cocina y allí se encontraba el cocinero que estaba preparando unos cocteles de fruta para sus nakamas. –Oye, ¿aun queda alcohol en el refrigerador? –Preguntó el espadachín entrando a la cocina y vio por un momento los cocteles en la mesa, Sanji estaba terminando de hacer una crema batida para decorarlos, una vez que puso su atención hacia Zoro, contestó –Pensé que nunca ibas a venir por tu botella, sólo agarra un poco –Dijo mientras decoraba los cocteles con la crema.  
-¿Acaso estás espiándome cocinero?  
-No, de hecho durante el día vienes tres veces aquí a pedirme sake, pero hoy es el primer trago de todo un dia... ¿Sucede algo? –Dijo el cocinero concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo  
-Pareciera como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, me sorprende que seas atento con nuestra rutina o eso o eres un metiche –Respondió Zoro con una sonrisa retadora.  
-Como el cocinero del barco veo lo que les gusta comer y sobre todo es mi responsabilidad darles lo mejor y no soy un metiche, cabeza de alga –Dijo el cocinero con algo de indiferencia y terminando con el ultimo plato en decorar, fue a buscar las cerezas y un poco de miel para dar los toques finales a sus postres, Zoro sólo observaba lo que hacía mientras bebía, se dio cuenta que había un coctel sin preparar – ¿Y ese? –Preguntó.  
-Este es tuyo, le pondré doble crema y mucho chocolate –Dijo divertido Sanji con su característica sonrisa.  
-¡Eres un...!  
-Jajajajaja... Es broma, sé que no te gustan las cosas dulces y sobre todo el chocolate. Puedes comer tu coctel cuando gustes, aun así hay crema y miel si te animas a ponerle a tu gusto. ¡Iré a entregarles a mis queridas y hermosas señoritas su postre! –Dicho esto, Sanji salió de la cocina con sus clásicas danzas y vueltas y con su ojo derecho en forma de corazón. Eran muy raras las ocasiones que este par se llevaba bien, pero la convivencia duraba máximo alrededor de 10 segundos, pero esta ocasión duró un poco más, ni siquiera terminaron con alguna de sus típicas peleas. Esta vez todo fue diferente y extraño. – ¿Se habrá golpeado en la cabeza o algo? A veces pienso si fue buena idea aceptarlo en esta tripulación... Apenas se podía mantener de pie en aquel incidente con ese sujeto... –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido ensordecedor, se trataba de la descarga de un cañón... – ¡Enemigos...! –Gritó Ussop temeroso y dirigiéndose a su puesto para prepararse del ataque de los piratas invasores.  
El espadachín salió rápido de la cocina desenvainando sus espadas listo para pelear, se percató de que esta vez se trataba de un barco pirata con muchos sujetos, de hecho más de la cuenta, como podían, los sombrero de paja luchaban contra los invasores, hacían lo posible por no perder de vista a ninguno y cuidar las espaldas de sus camaradas ya que aquellos alborotadores rebasaban de la cuenta.  
-Maldición... Son demasiados –Dijo Luffy intentando quitarse a unos de encima.  
-¡Debemos sacarlos del barco y huir! –Exclamó Nami preocupada.  
-¡Cien Flour! ¡Romper! –Robin apenas logró derribar a unos cuantos y arrojarlos al mar con la ayuda de su habilidad –Son demasiados... Un momento... Habian como 20 alrededor mio, pero sólo hay cinco sujetos en el agua... Debe ser obra...  
-De una Akuma no Mi –Sanji terminó de a completar la oración de la peli negra.  
-Cocinero-san...  
-si no mal lo recuerdo, tal vez se trate de la fruta de la ilusión...  
-No, parece que estás en lo correcto... –Antes de decir algo mas, el cocinero apartó a Robin, un enorme sujeto obeso, de piel clara y cabello azul estuvo a un paso de cortarla con su gigantesca hacha. –Maldito cobarde, como te atreves a intentar herir a una mujer y por la espalda... ¡Gordo asqueroso de mierda!  
-Je je je je... Parece que descubriste mi pequeño secreto, sólo los afortunados conocen la existencia de esta fruta gracias al libro y no cualquiera a tenido la oportunidad de tan siquiera ver su portada... ¿Acaso tu...? –El sujeto fue interrumpido por una patada del rubio, pero pudo evadirla con su hacha, apenas el cocinero aterrizo en el suelo para preparar otro ataque, el sujeto logró aprisionarlo en un circulo hecho por copias de el mismo, Sanji intentó concentrarse para poder golpear al enemigo original, pero sólo logró patear una simple ilusión, esta no titubeo e hirió a Sanji con su arma, apenas pudo esquivar el ataque pero logro ganarse una cortada en su mejilla derecha.  
-Como podrás darte cuenta, puedo crear ilusiones a mi antojo, ustedes no pueden herirlos, pero ellos a ustedes si... ¿Ahora dime, como es que lograste tener ese libro? ¿Dónde lo viste?  
-¡Eso...! ¡No te incumbe, malnacido...! –De pronto unas gigantescas manos salieron del suelo inmovilizando al rubio de piernas y brazos – ¡Suéltame maldito hijo de...! –Antes de terminar de insultar al tipo, este lo calló posando la hoja de su hacha en el cuello de Sanji – ¡Veinte Fluor! –Robin intentó llamar la atención del sujeto haciendo aparecer sus brazos sobre el cuello y brazos de éste –Vaya, vaya... Parece que tú también quieres divertirte un rato con nosotros, Nico Robin... Je je je je je...  
-¡Robin-cwhan, no lo hagas, vete! –Gritó Sanji tratando de hacer un pobre intento por zafarse de aquellas enormes manos que lo aprisionaban – ¡Aléjate de ella, si la tocas, te juro que...!  
-No estoy interesado en ella o en algún otro de tus amiguitos, debo confesar que en un principio iba tras la cabeza de Monkey D. Luffy, pero creo que si te hago mío me serás de mucha más utilidad, pequeña, deberías hacerle caso a tu amigo si no quieres salir lastimada, ganas no me faltan de matarlos... Si vienes conmigo te prometo que no los mataré por ahora... Je je je je... –Dijo esto dirigiéndose al cocinero.  
-... –No sabía si ceder o arriesgar tanto la vida de Robin como la suya –Yo... –Las grotescas manos hicieron fuerza en el agarre logrando hacer gritar de dolor al cocinero -¡¡¡DETENTE!!! ¡¡¡ROMPER!!! –La arqueóloga cerró sus manos para efectuar el ataque, pero lo que sostenía era una simple ilusión – ¡ROBIN, BASTA HUYE! –Gritó con gran desesperación Sanji.  
-Por cierto, mi nombre es Morgan. Será lo último que sabrán de mí. Aquí termina su viaje, te di una oportunidad niño, pero si tanto quieres a estos tontos... –El capitán de aquella tripulación invasora apareció esta vez atrás de Sanji y antes de realizar su ataque... –Tecnica...Santoryuo...¡ Onigiri! –El tipo cayó al suelo inconsciente tras el ataque de Zoro, las ilusiones fueron desapareciendo ante los ojos del resto de la tripulación dejando en total de 10 sujetos y que era la cifra original de aquel barco sin contar los que había arrojado Robin al mar. Los alborotadores huyeron del barco llevándose con ellos a su capitán.  
-¿Todos están bien? –Preguntó Franky dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Zoro, Sanji y Robin.  
-Sí, gracias... Cocinero-san... ¿Estás bien? –El rubio yacía en el suelo, apenas pudo levantarse moviendo la cabeza en señal de aprobación –Estoy bien, Robin-chwan... ¿Ustedes está bien? –Sí, gracias por haberme salvado de ese hombre... –Dijo la arqueóloga con su serena sonrisa, Sanji respondió con la misma sonrisa y dirigió su vista hacia Zoro, pero fue su sorpresa y al mismo tiempo sintió por primera vez un poco de temor al ver el semblante frio de su nakama, pudo percibir el aura del espadachín, con esto sólo giró su vista otro lado para ver si se encontraban bien los demás.  
-“Ya fue suficiente” –Pensó Zoro mientras veía como el cocinero se retiraba a la enfermería con Chopper –“Tenemos mucho de qué hablar”


	2. Capitulo 2.- Ondas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten del capitulo :)

Ya que había pasado el incidente de aquella tarde, Sanji se encontraba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena de esta noche, pero algo lo tenía distraído; no fue el conflicto que tuvo con ese desagradable pirata, Robin se encontraba bien, lo que lo tenía inquieto era la expresión de Zoro. Nunca había visto esa mirada, en especial si esta iba dirigida a él. Se preguntaba que había hecho mal. Últimamente no habían peleado mucho desde la pelea que tuvieron contra Kuma. Quería buscar la oportunidad para agradecerle. –Si ese Marimo no hubiera intervenido... Tal vez no estaría aquí... –Se le ocurrió una idea –Ya sé. Haré un banquete con el pretexto de hacer una pequeña fiesta, una vez que lo encuentre sólo, hablaré con él y de paso le daré las gracias con esto... Saco de la alacena una pequeña espada; la funda estaba decorada con el grabado de un tigre, el resto de la funda era negra mientras que el grabado estaba delineado con dorado. –Pensaba guardárselo para su cumpleaños... Pero creo no hará daño dárselo ahora –Observó con cariño la espada –Al igual que ese viejo, sabes apreciar a los demás a tu manera... Eres mi salvador... –De repente, se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse, se trataba de Luffy que había venido para ver si ya estaba lista la comida. Antes de que pudiera entrar a la cocina, el cocinero ya había guardado el regalo con rapidez y eficacia en la alacena; por alguna extraña razón le daba pena mostrar el regalo o simplemente comentar lo que quería hacer.  
-¡¡¡Luffy!!! ¡Toca antes de entrar!  
-Pero no es el baño –Dijo el capitán con una sonrisa – ¿Ya está lista la comida? ¡Ya quiero probar lo que hiciste! –Estiró su brazo para alcanzar lo que ya estaba preparado en la barra, eran unos pequeños onigiris y antes de poder alcanzar uno recibió un golpe en la mano con la cuchara de madera del cocinero. – ¡Demonios, cálmate! Aun no está listo –Dijo el cocinero que intentaba no entrar en cólera –Luffy, me gustaría que hiciéramos un pequeño festín... ¿Podría...?  
– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Será genial! –El cocinero fue interrumpido por su capitán. –Les avisaré a los demás para preparar todo... Pero... ¿Qué vamos a celebrar?  
Sanji no supo que contestar, no le podía decir que era un plan para poder hablar a solas con Zoro –“Claro” –Pensó – ¡Vamos a celebrar un no cumpleaños! ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo nervioso y una vez que pensó con claridad lo que había dicho pensó –“¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?”  
-Suena divertido, ¿por qué no? Les avisaré a los demás.  
-Sí, gracias. En unos momentos estará lista la cena. Pueden ir empezando si quieren –El capitán le dio una señal de aprobación con el pulgar y se fue corriendo de la cocina –Sólo a ti se te ocurren estas tonterías –Se dijo así mismo el cocinero.  
Una vez que ya había empezado el pequeño festín, el rubio trajo los platillos y los dejó sobre la mesita del jardín. Los demás se acercaron a agarrar la comida, entre risas, música y convivencia Nami preguntó – ¿Que estamos celebrando, Sanji-kun?  
-Ah, ah... Ah-aaah... Bueno yo...  
-¡Estamos celebrando un no cumpleaños! Shishishi... –Dijo divertido Luffy mientras llenaba su plato con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor de la mesa  
-¿Un no cumpleaños? ¿Donde eh escuchado eso antes? –La navegante posó sus dedos en su sien para intentar recordar aquella oración.  
-E-e-eso no importa Nami-swan. Mejor disfruta de la bella noche... Jajajaja... –Contestó Sanji con un poco de nervios  
-Eso es del libro de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, fufufufu –Dijo divertida Robin al notar la cara de pena del cocinero –De hecho tengo ese libro, si te interesa, puedes pedírmelo, navegante-san.  
-Creo que le daré una pequeña leída, suena curioso eso del no cumpleaños... Pero...  
-¡Hay que festejar! –Gritaron con mucha energía Luffy, Ussop y Chopper –Franky, Brook toquen algo para bailar shishishi –Dijo con mucho entusiasmo el peli negro  
-¡SUUUPER! Estamos listos –Dijo Franky mientras sostenía su guitarra –Yo te sigo Brook  
-¡Yohohohoho!... De acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si tocamos la melodía que estábamos componiendo la otra vez? –Dijo el músico que estaba terminado de prepararse   
-Claro, espero que les guste. –Una vez que comenzó la música, los chicos comenzaron a bailar junto con Nami mientras Robin y Sanji estaban viéndolos desde la mesita. El cocinero buscó con la mirada al espadachín, pero no había rastro de el –Seria increíble que se perdiera en el barco, tal vez esté durmiendo o entrenando...  
-Podrías ir a buscarlo  
-No quiero molestarlo. Tal vez deba esperarlo un rato más  
-¿Y si no aparece?  
-Debe venir, vivimos en el mismo barco... ¡Robin-chwan! –Apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta y de inmediato se puso rojo de la pena –Lo-lo siento mi querida Robin-chwan, yo...  
-Fufufufufu... No te preocupes, los demás no te han oído. No le diré a nadie que esto lo hiciste por espadachín-san –Dijo serena, mientras tomaba un poco de té.  
-Tienes razón... Además debo hablar con el de algo. Iré a buscarlo, si necesitas algo...  
-Está bien, yo estaré aquí con los demás. Tomate el tiempo que quieras. –Dijo esto posando su mano sobre la de Sanji en señal de confianza.  
-Gracias. Nos vemos en un rato.  
-Suerte, cocinero-san.  
El cocinero se levantó de su lugar y fue a buscar al Marimo. No tardó en encontrarlo, se encontraba sentado al otro lado de donde estaban los demás – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ¿No te avisó Luffy? –Dijo Sanji entrando al territorio de su nakama, Zoro se encontraba sentado observando las estrellas dándole la espalda al cocinero, sin voltear a verlo, respondió con un tono seco –Si me avisó... Me dijo que fue idea tuya –Sanji se sorprendió un poco ante el tono en que le había respondido su compañero. Mientras observaba al peli verde, tenía sus manos atrás en la espalda que sostenían el regalo, antes de ir a buscar a Zoro, hizo una rápida parada a la cocina para recoger el obsequio. –Sí, sé que no estamos celebrando nada, pero sería una verdadera fiesta si vienes... Además, quería hablar contigo de algo... –Antes de poder decir más, el espadachín se levantó de su lugar se acercó al cocinero y antes de que este reaccionara, ya había desenfundado dos de sus katanas arrinconando a su nakama en el mástil y posando ambas hojas en su cuello. Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y quería saber el por qué de la reacción de su compañero. – ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Marimo? –Ante la pregunta, las hojas se acercaron mas al cuello del cocinero –Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que no tendré piedad sobre ti... –Los ojos de Zoro mostraban una fuerte y espeluznante vibra. El cocinero sólo calló mostrando un semblante de terror, estaba completamente inmóvil por el miedo que recorría en su cuerpo, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era escuchar lo que le dijera Zoro. –Sabes que en esta tripulación no nos andamos con juegos... No voy a tolerar y mucho menos permitir que hayan débiles en este barco... –Sus palabras sonaban tan frías, sin quitarle la mirada encima a los ojos del cocinero, continuó –Aun no entiendo por qué sigues aquí con nosotros, no eres más que un estorbo... El hecho de que hagas buenos planes no significa que te haga alguien fuerte. Entraste a esta banda sin mi consentimiento, si, Luffy es el capitán, pero te recuerdo que soy el segundo al mando... –Sanji sentía que en cada oración, palabra tras palabra, emergían unas extrañas ondas que se dirigían hacia él. Ya no sabía si concentrase en lo que le decía el espadachín o tomar atención ante aquellas figuras. Sentía una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo atado por algo... Su cuerpo no podía responder, apenas podía mantener el regalo en sus manos –Parece que no tienes nada que decir, ¿cierto? Sólo has traído problemas –Las ondas crecían más y más. Pronto, se percató que esas ondas eran las que lo estaban aprisionando. Apenas pudo decir... –Basta... –Con trabajos sacó esa palabra que apenas y fue un pequeño y frágil susurro. Los hilos cada vez invadían su cuerpo.  
-No eres más que un bueno para nada, eres la vergüenza de este barco... –Ante aquellas duras palabras del espadachín, Sanji no pudo contener una lágrima. Algo estaba reviviendo dentro de sus pensamientos, algo que había tratado de olvidar por años, sin querer estaba reviviendo ese pasado, pero ahora era Zoro quien lo estaba lastimando –No vales nada para mi... Sólo eres una falla... –Esas palabras fueron las detonantes para lograr que Sanji soltara en un lastimero llanto y las mismas que lo hicieron recordar todo. Zoro no mostró ni una pizca de arrepentimiento ante aquella escena que había provocado. Lentamente se alejó de Sanji y este cayó al suelo en un baño de lágrimas, haciendo lo posible por no gritar del dolor que sentía en su corazón y aun sin mostrar el regalo. Mientras tanto, Zoro se retiró del lugar y sólo se limitó a decir –Feliz no cumpleaños... –Sanji estaba llorando desconsoladamente, no podía controlar sus lagrimas. Una vez que se percató de que el peliverde no estaba ya, sacó la alargada cajita que contenía el obsequio lo mucho que pudo hacer fue abrazar la caja y desahogarse en un mudo llanto, y sin darse cuenta, estaba rodeado ante una inmensa red de hilos de aquellas ondas que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Ya no había nada que pudiera consolarlo. En los arboles de naranjo se encontraba una pequeña mariposa quien había visto aquella espantosa escena. Lo único que pudo decir el cocinero fue:  
–Lo siento mucho... Zoro...


	3. Capitulo 3.- Sacrificio.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten del capitulo.

Durante las dos semanas, Sanji no era el mismo de antes. Hacia lo cotidiano, pero no mostraba esa energía que lo mantenía animado, por ratos no podía evitar revivir aquellos recuerdos que lo lastimaban, cuando lo recordaba, las palabras de Zoro se hacían presentes en su cabeza; esto provocaba que las ondas aparecieran. A duras penas lograba verlas, lo que si presentía era como estas lo cubrían cuando se convertían en esos finos y blanquecinos hilos. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. El regalo quedó guardado en la alacena y prometió nunca sacarlo de nuevo ya que le recordaba la discusión de esa noche que en un momento era emoción y alegría se había convertido en una espantosa y miserable. Últimamente no iba al cuarto con los demás chicos ya que no quería ver a Zoro. Sentía que si se lo llegase a encontrar se derrumbaría, así que optó por dormir un tiempo en el sofá de la cocina. Durante las horas de la comida, el se adelantaba para comer antes de que los demás llegaran. Dejaba la comida lista, llamaba al resto de la tripulación, llegaban y se iba de la cocina. El mismo sabía que era un acto muy cobarde de su propia parte, pero estaba seguro de que si veía al espadachín lo haría recordar más cosas y hacer sentir mal. –Supongo que tiene razón... Una vez que lleguemos a una isla con pueblo terminará mi viaje con ellos... Me iré de la banda –Decía esto mientras observaba el mar desde la cabeza del Sunny. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la camisa, se trataba de Luffy – ¡Sanji, ese es mi asiento especial! Por lo menos dame lugar –Dijo algo quejumbroso -¿Qué sucede?  
-Ah, nada. Es sólo que estoy algo aburrido, ya han pasado varios días sin encontrar una isla –Dijo el cocinero tratando de despejar un poco su mente –Apenas tenemos provisiones para dos días...  
-No te preocupes, llegaremos a la siguiente isla pronto. Se logra ver a lo lejos, tal vez nos tome alrededor de una hora llegar –Dijo la navegante haciendo acto de presencia.  
-¡Nami-swan! Siempre tan lista y calculadora –Respondió de inmediato el rubio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara y unos corazones saliendo a su alrededor.  
Una vez que llegaron a tierra firme, para su suerte habían llegado a un pueblo. Escondieron el barco en una cueva de la isla, los chicos comenzaron a planear lo que iban a comprar con lo que Nami les compartió del dinero que habían recolectado. Robin iría a explorar el pueblo para encontrar información y saber de su historia junto a Chopper quien tenía pensado comprar ingredientes para sus medicamentos; Ussop y Luffy irían a divertirse un rato por allá junto con Brook que estaba pensando en comprar algunas cuerdas para su violín; Franky acompañaría esta vez a Nami, ya que ella misma se lo pidió de favor para ayudarla a cargar las compras que haría.   
-Creo que el barco estará bien aquí, así que no hay problema de dejarlo solo por un momento, el log pose volverá a funcionar mañana. Así que traten de llegar antes de la media noche. No podemos bajar la guardia con los caza recompensas –Nami observó por un momento a Sanji –Sanji-kun, ¿será mucho lo que comprarás de comida?  
-Creo que sí. Debemos tener por lo menos para dos meses, no quiero que nos quedemos sin comida por un largo tiempo –Respondió el joven cocinero –Tal vez haga dos o tres vueltas...  
-¡¡¡Zoro!!! Acompañaras a Sanji-kun con su encargo.  
-¡¿Qué?! –Ni de broma. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Debo ir a buscar algo importante –Respondió con sarna el espadachín.  
-¿Qué? ¿Un bar? –Dijo retadora la peli naranja.  
-Está bien, Nami-swan. No hay problema. Yo traeré las cosas sin ningún problema, no es necesario  
-Basta, irán los dos juntos, quieran o no. Sólo les pido que se comporten y no hagan un alboroto, sobre todo tu Zoro. –Replicó Nami dirigiendo inmediatamente su vista hacia el mencionado.  
-¡Tsk! Maldita arpía... –Rechistó el espadachín.  
-“Supongo que me iré en la noche” –Pensó es cocinero mirando al suelo por un momento.  
Ya de camino al pueblo:  
Zoro quiso tomar “un atajo”, atajo por el cual los terminaría perdiendo. Lo único que pudo hacer Sanji era seguirlo a un metro de distancia detrás de su nakama. No había dicho nada durante toda la caminata. Fueron los minutos o tal vez las horas más eternas e incomodas para ellos; sobre todo para Sanji. –Si no quieres acompañarme está bien, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer –Rompió el silencio.  
-¿En verdad no quieres verme, cierto? –Dijo el peli verde sin quitar de vista el camino.  
-La verdad, no... No quiero ser acompañado por a alguien que no me tiene consideración... Eres un mal agradecido...  
-Eres libre de irte de la tripulación si quieres, pero hazme un favor... No quiero que regreses.  
-Eso me queda muy claro... No deseo compartir el mismo espacio con un egoísta como tu... –Dijo el cocinero deteniéndose al mismo tiempo. Zoro se detuvo tras escuchar lo último y dirigió su vista hacia su compañero.  
-Si lo que quieres es pelea, lo único que estás logrando es cavar tu propia tumba. No tendré piedad sobre ti...  
-No voy a pelear –Respondió Sanji decidido –No vale la pena gastar mi tiempo y energía con alguien que sólo piensa en resolver todo con peleas e insultos. Tal vez tengas razón soy la falla... Y siempre seré la gran falla, pero tú no eres nada... –Dijo esto tratando de controlar su llanto ya que otra vez estaba volviendo a recordar aquel pasado, los hilos se comenzaron a hacer presentes en su cuerpo. Sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una telaraña.  
-¡Ya fue suficiente! –Las palabras habían hecho efecto en el orgullo de Zoro –Date por muerto, junto con ese sueño tuyo. –Hizo un penetrante gesto y mirando al cocinero directo a los ojos, desenfundó sus espadas e hizo una posición de ataque, Sanji solo lo miraba.  
\- Haz todo el circo que quieras... No voy a pelear... –Antes de que diera comienzo la batalla se escucharon extraños ruidos desde los arbustos.  
-¿Escuchaste eso? –Dijo Zoro.  
-... –El cocinero buscó con la mirada para encontrar a los que los tenían acorralados; ¿habrán hecho un fuerte escándalo? Estaban muy retirados del pueblo –Debemos irnos de aquí ahora –Dijo en un susurro.  
-Arreglaremos esto después... Vamo... –Antes de poder terminar, recibió una pequeña lanza en su hombro izquierdo, Zoro reaccionó rápido y se quito el arma que lo había herido.  
-¡Zoro!  
-¡Estoy bien! Vámonos ahora –Intentaron huir de donde estaban, pero fueron emboscados por 5 sujetos que venían armados, se trataban de unos caza recompensas. –Demonios... Supongo que llegó la hora de acabar con unos cuantos...  
-No me digas... –Dijo con sarcasmo el cocinero.  
-Vaya, vaya... –Uno de los cazadores comenzó a hablar –Parece que sacamos el premio gordo, dos del trío monstruoso. –El cazador junto con sus compañeros sacaron unas escopetas y comenzaron a disparar hacia los dos jóvenes. Estos no dudaron en combatir contra ellos; esquivaron las balas. Sanji logró derribar a dos de los sujetos con su diable jamble, Zoro puso en marcha con una de sus técnicas de las tres espadas, derribando a otros dos. El líder del grupo sólo se limitó a arrojar más balas mientras retrocedía. Los chicos esquivaban sin problema alguno las balas, Sanji saltó hacia él y lo derribó con una gran patada, logrando que su contrincante chocará contra un árbol, tal impacto hizo que cayera con todo y este.   
-Eso fue sólo suerte... No te luzcas cocinero de cuarta –Dijo el espadachín guardando sus espadas, y quitándose su mascada se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sanji.  
-Supongo que tengo mucha suerte... –Dijo el rubio con un poco de rabia, se percató de que el cazador tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... –“¿Qué le pasa a este idiota?” –De pronto escuchó ruidos de las hojas, al parecer Zoro no se había dado cuenta del ruido, Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver a Zoro y efectivamente se trataba de otro cazador, estaba apuntando con su arma hacia su nakama, sin pensarlo corrió hacia su compañero al mismo tiempo que el sujeto estaba jalando el gatillo. Zoro no comprendía ante tal comportamiento del cocinero, antes de darse la vuelta, Sanji lo empujó violentamente haciéndolo a un lado del blanco. El peli verde cayó al suelo y escuchó la descarga del arma. Fijo rápidamente su vista hacia Sanji y como si estuviera en cámara lenta, vio con detalle como su nakama se desplomaba lentamente de espaldas al suelo, mientras que la sangre se dispersaba en el aire; la enorme bala había impactado con fuerza a su pecho. No podía creer al ver esa escena, antes de que cayera al suelo, Zoro logró atraparlo. Se llevo a su nakama en la espalda y corrió lo más que pudo para alejarse del caza recompensas. Había corrido más de 3 kilómetros. Cuando perdió de vista al sujeto puso a Sanji en el suelo y lo posó sobre sus brazos – ¡Cocinero! ¡Despierta! ¡No me hagas esto! –Le tomó el pulso en el cuello –Está vivo... Debo llevarlo de inmediato con Chopper... Es cierto aun están en el pueblo... ¿Qué haré? –El cocinero apenas podía respirar, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre –Debo hacer algo... ¿Pero qué...? –Estaba completamente desesperado, no podía tener sus ideas en orden, estaba perdido. No podía dejar que el cocinero muriera.  
-No queda mucho tiempo... –Se escuchó la voz de alguien, era la voz de una mujer  
-¿Qué? Debo estarme volviendo loco... –Ya no sabía si estaba consciente o no ante la situación en la que se encontraba.  
-Ven conmigo... –A su vista apareció una mariposa de color azul oscuro, era extraña, pero muy llamativa.  
-¿Me estás hablando a mi...? –Antes de poder decir más, se abrió un portal debajo de los muchachos.  
-Hablaremos del pago luego, ahora lo importante es salvar a ese chico... –  
Desde el portal apareció una barrera que los transportaría a otra dimensión.  
-¿Quién o qué eres tú?  
-Ya lo verás, una vez que lleguemos...


	4. Capitulo 4.- Inevitable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten del capítulo

Llegaron a su destino. Zoro estaba hincado en el suelo con Sanji en sus brazos; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando. Levantó su cabeza para ver a su alrededor; estaba a su vista una casa con un estilo antiguo, los chicos se encontraban en el patio de aquella casa, era la media noche en ese lugar, los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus hojas, el ambiente estaba siendo alumbrado con la luz de la luna llena. A unos cuantos metros estaba una misteriosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, vestía un kimono de color rojo con decorado de color dorado u negro. Era muy alta y de piel pálida y sus resaltantes ojos de color carmesí; estaba viendo con total atención a sus visitantes con una mirada fría y antes de que Zoro pudiera decir algo, ella se adelantó a responder:  
-No queda mucho tiempo...  
-... –Estaba petrificado ante la presencia de esa mujer –“Debo estar soñando”  
-No, esto no es un sueño... –Dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que iba a contestarle  
-Tal vez sea suerte o una coincidencia... ¡No me importa, haré lo que sea, pero por favor, sálvalo!  
-En este mundo, no existen las coincidencias... Sólo lo inevitable.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tienes suerte... El también tiene algo que pedir... –Dijo señalando a Sanji –Entra, no hay nada que temer... –Dijo con una sonrisa -¡Watanuki! –En esos momentos, salió un chico con un pijama de blanca, cuando vio a Zoro y el estado en el que se encontraba Sanji sintió como se le heló la sangre ante tal escena. –Rápido no hay tiempo... –Dijo la chica haciendo que el joven de lentes saliera del trance.  
-¡Sí! –Zoro se levantó y llevaba a Sanji en los brazos –Por aquí... –Dijo el ayudante guiando al espadachín adentrándolo a la casa, una vez que llegaron, el muchacho los llevó a una habitación que tenía una cama rodeada con cortinas de ceda fina, decoradas con las figuras de unas mariposas, el peli verde vio claramente que una de las mariposas movía las alas y en seguida las demás comenzaron revolotear dentro de las cortinas.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar...? –Zoro estaba sorprendido por el lugar. Había visto cosas y sucesos extraños durante su viaje con la tripulación, pero nunca algo como lo que estaba presenciando. La chica entró a la habitación con una navaja en sus manos. – ¿Podrías darme tu mano por favor? –Dijo dirigiéndose al espadachín, este no dudó estirar su brazo. La peli negra tomó con delicadeza la mano del muchacho colocándola boca arriba –Esto dolerá un poco, Watanuki, ¿podrías desabrochar la camisa de ese joven, por favor? – Su ayudante fue a hacer lo que le pidió, mientras que la misteriosa mujer hizo un corte en la palma de la mano de Zoro con la navaja. Después, puso su mano derecha sobre la herida del peli verde, le entregó a su ayudante la navaja y con la otra mano ya libre la puso sobre la herida del cocinero. En cuestión de segundos, comenzó a emanar humo blanco dentro de la habitación, Zoro veía con total atención lo que estaba pasando, lentamente tanto los mechones del cabello de la chica como los del rubio comenzaron a flotar al mismo tiempo que las ropas de los presentes. El espadachín se percató de que estaba saliendo la sangre como una pequeña corriente hasta llegar a Sanji, se empezaba a sentir un poco débil –Es-espera... No sé si somos del mismo tipo de... –El peli verde fue interrumpido por la mujer.  
-Descuida, no estoy haciendo una transfusión tal cual, lo que estoy pasando a tu amigo es la energía de tu alma y sangre, ese es el pago de tu deseo. –Dijo la chica con seriedad.  
-¿Deseo...? ¿Pago? –Zoro cayó al suelo cuando la extraña mujer terminó de hacer su trabajo. El peli verde se sentía muy debilitado, con trabajos se levantó y fijó su vista al cocinero, fue tal su sorpresa al ver como la herida de muerte estaba cerrándose completamente. Se acercó a éste para tocar el pulso de su cuello, su pulso era normal, pero no despertaba – ¿Por qué no abre los ojos? –Preguntó aún débil e marimo, a lo que la mujer contestó –Descuida, necesita descansar, ya pasó el peligro. También deberías descansar un poco... Si lo deseas puedes usar el baño. El agua de la bañera es de los montes sagrados de los espíritus, te ayudará a recuperarte rápido. Respondió la peli negra con una serena sonrisa.  
-Si quieres déjame guiarte hasta allá, te daré una bata. –Dijo el chico de lentes con una sonrisa y sosteniendo con gentileza el brazo del espadachín lo llevó al baño –No te preocupes ya todo estará bien. Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes también.  
-Gracias... –Zoro contestó con algo de inseguridad y giro su vista hacia la chica – ¿Cómo te lo voy a pagar?  
-La deuda ya fue saldada. –Dijo con total tranquilidad –Cuando te sientas mejor hablaremos.  
Los muchachos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al baño. Una vez que llegaron, el peli negro sacó una bata de un armario que estaba en frente de la puerta del baño –Ten, tómate el tiempo que gustes, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme. –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa que provocaba seguridad al espadachín.  
-Gracias... Eh...  
-Watanuki Kimihiro, puedes llamarme Kimihiro  
-Es un gusto... Mi nombre es Zoro. –Watanuki dejó al marimo en el baño y se dirigió a la sala para ver a su patrona. Cuando se encontró con ella, preguntó –¿De dónde vienen esos chicos? –Yuko estaba recostada en su sofá encendiendo su pipa –Esos viajeros no son de nuestro mundo. Parece que son piratas...  
-¿Piratas? No lo parecen. Visten con la época actual.  
-No creas en todo lo que te ha querido mostrar este mundo, algunas cosas son ciertas, otras sobrepasan de la realidad a la absurda fantasía, ve a descansar, mañana será un gran día para nosotros. Ahora que estás de vacaciones, tendrás más tiempo para estar en la tienda –Dijo con una sonrisa  
-Claro... Porque me toca trabajar, ¿qué va a desear que prepare?  
-¡Podrías hacer una gran bufet! –Dijo divertida Yuko  
-¡No tengo tanto dinero para hacer un bufet!  
-Ya hablaremos mañana de la comida, lo que sea que prepares saldrá delicioso, eso sí, no puede faltar el sake ante todo, por cierto... –Dijo algo divertida –¡Tráeme una botella de sake antes de que vayas a dormir!  
-¡Eres una completa viciosa, ese hígado ya debe estar muerto! –Watanuki fue al almacén para recoger la botella de sake y traerla hasta su patrona junto con unos vasos. –Aquí está, hasta mañana, no te desveles demasiado. –Dijo esto dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un rato con nosotros?  
-No, gracias –Dijo con algo de fastidio el peli negro  
-Aaahh... Ya veo. Estás celoso. Te prometo que no pasará nada entre ese muchacho y yo, confía en mí, cuando quieras estaré para ti y sólo para ti –Dijo con una fingida seducción mientras se descubría un poco el hombro  
-¡¡¡Yuko-san!!! –Gritó apenado su ayudante –Iré a dormir, hasta mañana.   
-Descansa, Watanuki –El muchacho e dirigió al pasillo y en el se encontró con Zoro –Ah, ¿cómo te sientes?  
-Ah... Ya un poco mejor, ya no me siento tan mareado como hace rato... ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu novia?  
-Ah, ah-ah-ah... ¿No-novia? ¡Ella no es mi novia! –Dijo Watanuki con una inmensa pena, que hasta su cara se puso como jitomate –Yo... Yo trabajo para ella...  
-Lo siento. Pensé que eran algo... Hacen una perfecta pareja –Dijo divertido el espadachín –Está bien, discúlpame por eso, jajajaja...  
-Jajajaja... Déjame guiarte a la puerta –Lo llevó hasta la puerta de la sala, una vez que llegaron se despidieron deseándose buenas noches y con esto el peli negro se fue a su habitación a descansar. Zoro estaba en frente de aquella puerta, no sabía si entrar o no cuando de pronto –Pasa –Se escuchó la voz de la chica, el marimo abrió la puerta y encontró a Yuko sentada en el sofá fumando su pipa. Sin fijarse en la presencia de su cliente comenzó a hablar  
\- Nada en este mundo pasa al azar. Todo está predestinado.  
-Pero entonces... –El espadachín no esperaba recibir un sermón como ese y lo confundía aun mas. Quería saber cómo fue que habían llegado y sobre todo como es que esa mujer llegó a ellos.  
-Porque es inevitable... –Dijo Yuko sacando humo de su boca y mirando a su invitado. –También es inevitable el hecho de que hayan venido aquí  
-... Inevitable...  
-Parece que no quieres despegarte de esas espadas y de lo que hay en el bolsillo de tu bata, saca lo que traes en el bolsillo...  
-¿Eh...?  
-Vamos...  
-Mmm... –dudó por un instante el espadachín, pero se acercó a la chica y sacó del bolsillo un diamante que llevaba con el durante días, lo había estado guardando para cambiarlo con algún vendedor de espadas o si no tenia suerte en encontrar alguna tienda negociar con algún comerciante para que le dieran sake. Se lo entregó a la chica y ésta observó con detalle la piedra.  
-Tu nombre...  
-¿Perdón?  
-¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?  
-Ah... Roronoa Zoro  
-Naciste un 11 de noviembre...  
-¡¿Eh! Solo lo supo con decirle mi nombre?!  
-Un sujeto tan rudo y desconfiado que dice su nombre completo y su cumpleaños a un desconocido sin mentir... Irónico  
-¡¡Tú me preguntaste!! –Grito con total fastidio el marimo  
-Al dejar que alguien sepa tu nombre, le estás dando algo semejante a la habilidad de arrebatarte tu alma... Al dejarles saber tu fecha de cumpleaños, les estás dando la habilidad de ver tu pasado y tu futuro y la habilidad de dirigir tu vida... Si, es por eso que eres el más buscado en tu mundo...  
-¿Cómo es que...?  
-¿Quieres saber mi nombre?  
-No a lo que me refiero...  
-Me llamo Ichihara Yuko  
-¡Y encima me lo dices!  
-Por supuesto es un nombre falso –Dijo con total calma y sonriente.  
-¡¡¡¡Y encima es un nombre falso!!!! –Grito ahora con una total desesperación hacia la chica –Está bien, sólo devuélveme mi gema. –Pero antes de hacer algo mas, las puertas de la sala se cerraron, fue tal su sorpresa que dirigió su vista a Yuko.  
-Ya te lo eh dicho, es inevitable... En este mundo no existe algo como la casualidad o la pura suerte... Todo es inevitable –El peli verde no apartaba su vista de ella. –Aun después de todo lo que has visto sigues sin creerme... –Abajo del sofá se encontraba un recipiente con agua, la peli negra sacó de su manga un extraño circulo con una mándala dibujada en el centro y la colocó en el recipiente, el circulo flotaba. Y repitió el nombre de Zoro tres veces mientras que el extraño circulo comenzaba a girar, ella contestó –El sitio en el que naciste y en que vives ahora son distintos... –El humo comenzaba a brotar nuevamente y los mechones de cabello d la chica volvieron a flotar –Desde pequeño has querido cumplir un sueño y es al mismo tiempo una promesa que juraste con alguien que ya no está en tu mundo... Y tú deseo... Es convertirte en el mejor espadachín del mundo... Y eso, solo se logrará cuando derrotes a aquel sujeto que te hizo esa herida en tu pecho –Zoro estaba sorprendido ante la adivinación de la bruja –La sangre que corre en tu interior tiene una energía muy fuerte...  
-¿Y esto lo supiste con haberte dado mi nombre y mi cumpleaños?  
-Así es...  
-Pero...  
-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa –Dicho todo esto, me quedo con tu gema –Dijo con total tranquilidad y estirando su brazo mostrando en su mano el objeto  
-¡¡¡Un momento!!! –El marimo se inclinó por un instante y continuo -¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Antes de que puediera agarrar la gema, Yuko en un movimiento rápido la aparto de su vista.  
-Es una compensación, ¿no es obvio?  
-Por todo lo que se recibe, debe haber un pago equivalente, ni más ni menos... Así debe ser... –Dijo fijando su vista hacia su cliente. –De lo contrario... Resultará herido –Dijo acercando su mano al mentón del espadachín.  
-... ¡Gh! –No tenía nada que decir.  
-El cuerpo de tu vida actual... –Dijo la bruja con una mirada sombría – Y tu futuro destino...  
-¡¡¡¿Qué rayos este lugar?!!! –Grito el marimo ya desesperado  
-Es una tienda...  
-¿Una tienda?  
-Exacto... Un tienda que concede deseos, sin importar cual sea, te será concedido, claro como dije antes siempre y cuando sea pagado con el mismo valor –La chica se levantó de su lugar y se acerco con algo de insinuación al marimo –Incluso si el pago se trate de un alma... –El espadachín retrocedió asustado y sacó sus espadas con una cara graciosa –¡¡ALÉJATE DE MI!!  
-¡Jajajajajajaja...! Eres divertido  
-¡No voy a dejar que me mates!  
-Jamás me llevaría algo tan pesado como un alma... Tendría graves consecuencias, igual, si matas a alguien tendrás que pagar el precio durante toda tu vida, el precio de tomar una vida es muy pesado, tanto que puede aplastarte. –Dicho esto, se dirigió al balcón para sentarse a contemplar la luna llevando consigo el sake y los vasos. Hizo un ademan invitando a Zoro a acompañarla. Una vez que el espadachín se calmó, obedeció y se sentó junto a ella. –Además esta tienda solo puede ser vista por aquellos que necesitan que su deseo sea concedido... –dijo mientras serbia los vasos  
-¿Me estás diciendo que ese cocinerucho tiene un deseo? Dijo antes de darle el primer sorbo a su vaso.  
-Cuando haya despertado iré a hablar con él, por el es que di con ustedes... ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? –Preguntó con calma.  
-En realidad es algo entre él y yo... Es una carga... –Dijo Zoro con disgusto.  
-Si en verdad lo odiaras, lo habrías dejado morir solo... Conmigo estamos a mano, pero aun tienes unas cuentas pendientes con el...  
-Parece que nunca te quedas callada... Eres igual a una molesta mujer que está con nosotros en el barco  
-¿Una mujer que aunque tuvo un duro pasado, tú y tus camaradas la salvaron de su ejecución? No hace daño mostrar tus sentimientos con ellos, en especial con ese muchacho... –Dijo mientras miraba la luna.  
-Nos vendría bien alguien como tu...  
-Lo siento, yo pertenezco a este mundo y aun debo hacer algunas cosas antes de que llegue el dia... –Dijo Yuko con un triste semblante en su rostro. Zoro prefirió no preguntar.  
-Así que... Ya no tengo nada que deberte, podrías darme mi gema y a cambio te doy un poco de mi sangre... –El espadachín recibió un pequeño zape por parte de la chica y le respondió –Esto es esto y aquello es aquello... Además no funciona así, parece que sigues perdido y eso que no estás en la calle... Jajajajajaja...  
-¡Ya deja de molestarme!  
-¿Ahora entiendes por qué no debes dar tu nombre y tu cumpleaños así porque si? –Dijo llenando su cuarto aso con sake –Ahora sé tus debilidades. Espero que tu amigo no sea tan distraído como tu... –Dijo esto con una cara divertida y a la vez retadora.  
-¡¡BASTA!!


	5. Capitulo 5.- Encargo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capítulo de esta ocasión y gracias por leer.

-¿Y...? ¿Entonces...?  
-¿De qué?  
-¿Por qué odias a tu amigo, pero estás llorando a mitad de una terrible situación suplicando para que no muera?  
-Eso fue muy duro... –El espadachín vio a la bruja dimensional, notó que hablaba en serio por su expresión en el rostro.   
-¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿No te has dado cuenta, cierto?  
-... –El peli verde estaba confundido – ¿Qué mas sabes de mí?   
-Lo necesario para poder derrotarte... Pero ese no es mi trabajo... Lo que puedo decirte es que tienes un hábito...   
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?   
-Si no cambias pronto ese hábito, habrá consecuencias... Si no enmiendas ese error, cuando menos te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde... –Dijo esto la peli negra mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ir a descansar –Hasta que tu amigo se recupere, puedes pasar el tiempo aquí, pero claro, lo cargaré a tu cuenta... Mañana me lo pagarás... –Respondió dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala para salir, dándole la espalda al espadachín.  
-¡Alto...! –Ordenó Zoro posando la hoja de la espada Sandai Kitetsu en el hombro de Yuko, ella no se inmutó en lo más mínimo – ¿Dijiste que tenias el poder suficiente para derrotarme no es así? Demuéstramelo... –Dijo el espadachín con un aura retadora.  
-... –La chica cerró los ojos –Jmm... Veo que esa espada tiene un gran poder... Inténtalo... –No podía creer lo que Zoro había escuchado, antes de poder hacer un movimiento, sintió algo extraño en su espada, no emanaba la misma presencia, era como si la espada no quisiera ceder a pelear contra Yuko. Hasta que sintió una fuerte descarga en su brazo, soltó la espada y esta cayó al suelo. –No soy buena para una pelea, pero si para detener una... Si no me querrás ver enojada, y ni siquiera lo pienses... –Giró un poco su vista hacia Zoro y continuó –Piensa en lo que te dije... Hay una cama extra en la habitación en donde está tu amigo. Buenas noches, Roronoa-san –La chica se retiró de la sala para ir a descansar a su cuarto, dejando a un marimo sobándose su muñeca, cuando sintió que el dolor se había ido, levantó la espada y la guardó –Parece que no es cualquier persona... Sería una gran adversaria... –El peli verde se retiró de la sala para ir a dormir a su habitación temporal. Al llegar, dio un pequeño vistazo a su compañero, Sanji se encontraba durmiendo, en su semblante se mostraba una tranquilidad, pero había algo que no tenia tranquilo a Zoro –Mas te vale despertar cocinero... Tal vez sea acogedora la sala... Recogió el futon y lo llevó a la sala para poder dormir.  
Mientras tanto:  
-Sí, disculpa que te llame a estas horas... Gracias. Serás compensado con un gran festín... Por supuesto, Watanuki hará un delicioso banquete... De acuerdo, te veo mañana Doumeki-kun... Buenas noches –Yuko colgó el teléfono –Quién diría que ese joven espadachín atrae los problemas al igual que esa chica Himawari-san, al menos su mala suerte no es tan poderosa como la de ella. Una vez que ellos estén afuera, efectuaré mi plan... Presiento que esto se pondrá interesante...  
Al día siguiente:  
Ya habían pasado más de las once de la mañana, Zoro no despertaba de su profundo sueño, hasta que... –¡Despierta! –Un extraño conejo negro parlante aterrizó sobre su cara, logrando despertar de golpe al espadachín. Con trabajos se logró quitar de la cara a la molesta bola de pelo -¡UN CONEJO! ¡Fuera de aquí! –Aventó al animalito quien cayó al suelo y giró, se detuvo y se lavantó -¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡Ya es muy tarde! –Zoro pegó un grito al ver que el conejo tenía sentido de la razón y hablaba –Mokona no es un conejo... ¡Mokona es Mokona!  
-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –De pronto unas niñas entraron a la sala con la ropa limpia del peli verde en sus manos. -¿Unas niñas?   
-¡Buenos días! –Dijeron las gemelas al unísono, la peli negra estaba viendo el show desde el marco de la puerta –Vaya... Al fin despertaste... Déjame presentarlos, ella es Maru y ella es Moro –Dijo señalando a cada niña –Sus nombres son Marudashi y Morodashi, ¿son lindos nombres, no?   
-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando al bautizarlas?! –Gritó sonrojado el espadachín –Nunca pensé que habían más personas como ese cocinero o Brook...   
-¿Brook...? ¿Te refieres al esqueleto parlante? –Dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara.  
-¡Ya deja de hablar de mi vida! –Gritó el marimo con fastidio.  
-Pasemos a otro tema, Roronoa-kun... En cuanto te termines de arreglar quiero que vayas a hacer un mandado por mí...  
-¿Un mandado? ¿Qué clase de mandado?  
-Bueno, es el pago por haberte quedado aquí y mientras mas tiempo pase aquí, mas deberes te voy a encargar...  
-¿Como sé que no eres una tratante...?  
-¡Termina de vestirte! -Yuko arrojó a Mokona con fastidió atinando sobre la cara de Zoro –Por cierto, el es Mokona, te sugiero que seas más amable con el...  
-¿Qué es un Mokona? –Dijo el espadachín volviendo a quitarse de encima al pequeño  
-¡Ya te lo dije Mokona es Mokona...!  
-Muy bien, vayan a ayudar a Watanuki con los deberes y díganle que también tengo un trabajo para el... -La bruja dimensional se dirigió hacia sus ayudantes -¡Siiii! –Los pequeños se retiraron de la sala junto con Yuko, dejando al marimo tranquilo para que pudiera vestirse. Watanuki se encontraba terminando de tender algunas sabanas –Serias la esposa perfecta de cualquiera... –Buscó al dueño de aquella voz y con una actitud de muy pocos amigos Watanuki dijo –¡¡¡Doumeki!!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!  
-Tu jefa me pidió que viniera... –Zoro terminó de ponerse sus botas y salió al jardín para ver lo que estaba pasando –¿Te está molestando?  
-Mmm... Ah, buenos días, Zoro-san, no... Bueno, reconozco que es un tipo muy desagradable, pero no es peligroso –El peli verde fijo su vista hacia Doumeki y este respondió con total calma –Es un gusto, soy Doumeki Shizuka... –Dijo en reverencia.  
-Mucho gusto, Zoro –Hizo la misma reverencia.  
-Un momento... Tienen la misma voz... ¿Pero...? –Yuko salió a verlos y saludó a Doumeki –Ah, Yuko-san. ¿Para qué me necesitabas? –Preguntó Watanuki  
-Cierto, necesito que tu y Doumeki vayan a entregar esto, la dirección está en este papel, después de ahí necesito que traigan estas cosas –Dijo la peli negra dnadole a Watanuki una pequeña bolsa de tela de color morado cerrada, no pesaba demasiado –No la abran hasta que se lo entreguen al dueño de la tienda. –Después se acercó al marimo –Roronoa-kun, debes ir con ellos... Sólo promete que no te separaras de ellos...  
-Cómo si te fuera a hacer caso... –Cuando menos lo esperó, la chica le había puesto un brazalete en la muñeca -¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me lo pusiste? –Trató de quitárselo, pero no pudo, Yuko se acercó a Doumeki y le puso un brazalete idéntico al que le había colocado a Zoro –Sólo yo puedo quitártelo, esto servirá para que no te pierdas, Doumeki, si ves que se separa de ustedes sólo da la orden de que regrese a ustedes... Has la prueba... –Doumeki miró por un momento el brazalete y obedeció.  
-Ven... –Zoro comenzó a sentirse extraño y empezó a caminar en contra de su voluntad hacia el muchacho.   
-Eres una... –El peli verde miró con odio a la chica y esta sólo hizo su clásica sonrisa de triunfo –Maldita...  
-Luego me dirás lo que quieras, ahora vayan... ¡Con cuidado! –Los tres jóvenes salieron de la casa a hacer lo que la chica les había encargado. Una vez que ya no estaban, entró de nuevo a la casa para ir a revisar el estado de Sanji. Estaba caminado por el pasillo pensando en cómo iba a efectuar el plan, llegó a la puerta de la habitación. –Este muchacho no debe dejar ir lo que lo ha hecho feliz por culpa de las tonterías de su marimo... Ellos deben aprender una lección, pero primero, debo conocer lo que guarda en su corazón este joven. Sanji estaba sentado en la cama contemplando las pequeñas mariposas que estaban en las telas. No llevaba mucho despierto, hizo memoria de lo que había pasado, apenas recordaba el momento en el que la bala lo había herido y ahí todo se volvió oscuro. Ahora lo que quería saber era como llegaron a ese lugar y donde se encontraba su nakama. Estaba muy confundido, traía puesta una bata, se tocó el pecho y se percató que ya no tenía la herida, ni siquiera una marca –Ya no está... ¿Qué pasó...?  
-Me alegra mucho que encuentres mejor... –La voz de Yuko rompió los pensamientos de Sanji y este la vio que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, se había perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la mítica mujer abrió la puerta. Y claro como era de esperarse el cocinero se emocionó al instante al verla. Nunca, aparte de Robin, había conocido a una mujer con una personalidad tan misteriosa pero muy atractiva.  
-¡¡¡¡UNA DIOSA!!!! ¡Tú fuiste quien me salvó! Pensé que nunca iba a ser merecedor de recibir el cariño y el cuidado de una hermosa mujer como tu –Dijo esto parándose de la cama e ir a sostener con gentileza la mano de su nuevo amor -¿Cómo voy a pagarte por este gran favor, mi hermosa y misteriosa mariposa? –Yuko se sentía muy alagada por el trato que le daba el cocinero. –Eres muy gentil y muy bueno para rimar los cumplidos –Dijo con una sonrisa –Para mi querida... Ah, sí, lo siento mucho... Mi nombre es Sanji. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?  
-Yuko, Ichihara Yuko –Dijo con mucha amabilidad la peli negra  
-Ah, Yuko, que hermoso nombre... ¿Puedo llamarte Yuko-Chwan o Yuko-swan? ¿O tal vez...? –La chica puso su dedo índice con delicadeza en los labios del cocinero. –Con llamarme por mi nombre está bien, querido Sanji-san –Dijo con una sonrisa que provocó que el cocinero girara de tanta felicidad desbordando corazones, mientras que Yuko lo miraba con toda la tranquilidad, la verdad a Yuko no le molestaba la actitud de Sanji, se acercó al joven enamorado y colocó su mano sobre el mentón de éste. Sanji quedó hipnotizado ante la acción de la chica pensando que iba a recibir un beso, cerró los ojos y alzo sus labios para responder aquel beso, pero nunca llegó –Sanji-san... ¿Podrías sentarte en la cama por favor...? –Dijo la bella bruja y Sanji sin dudarlo obedeció y se sentó como niño bueno, mientras que Yuko acercó una silla y se sentó en frente del cocinero.  
-Sanji... ¿Tu nombre está compuesto por los números de tu cumpleaños, verdad?  
-Sí, supongo que no es un nombre muy original... Jajajaja...  
-Para nada, es un lindo nombre... Lamento decirte que lo que hice por ti no fue por decisión mía, de hecho fue un deseo...  
-¿Un deseo...?   
-Zoro deseó que te recuperaras... –Sanji no podía creer lo que había escuchado... –Entonces... –El cocinero bajó la cabeza –Zoro... –Estaba confundido. Ya no sabía que pensar de su nakama, había sido un completo patán con él y después estaba pidiendo porque salvaran su vida –Sanji... No es bueno que afirmes tu fecha de cumpleaños así como así, si lo haces...  
-Es porque estoy dándole a esa persona la habilidad de ver mi pasado y mi futuro... –Yuko no sé esperaba una respuesta como esa, estaba sorprendida.  
-Ya veo... ¿Por qué no dudaste de mí?  
-Porque puedo ver en ti que eres una buena mujer... Sé cuando una mujer miente o dice la verdad... Mi deber como caballero es proteger y amar a las mujeres sin importar qué...   
-Eres un hombre muy interesante... Aunque no compartan la misma sangre, te doy por hecho que eres el hijo legítimo del hombre que te salvó...  
-Sabía que las supersticiones no eran falsas... En verdad sabes de mí...  
-Es bueno saber que aun hay humanos que no subestiman lo sobrenatural o lo que no ven a simple vista... Es por eso que hay un dibujo en tu cartel... Jeje –Dijo un poco divertida la peli negra.  
-No me recuerdes eso...  
-Jajajaja... Está bien, no lo tomes como algo malo, por ahora no corres mucho peligro de que te molesten en tu mundo...   
-Tienes razón... Es cierto... ¿Cómo voy a agradecerte por lo que hiciste? Me dijiste que no lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad, pero quiero agradecértelo, tu me curaste... –Dijo el cocinero con mucha pena.  
-Descuida, tu amigo ya lo pagó... Con darme las gracias es más que suficiente para mí...   
-Claro que no... Voy a pagártelo como sea... No lo tomes como un pago extra, tómalo como un regalo... Pero... No tengo nada que ofrecerte... Demonios...  
-Sabes cocinar, ¿no?  
-Es cierto, puedo hacer lo que quieras... Pídeme el platillo que sea, no importa... Sé que no será suficiente, pero...  
-Descuida, Sanji. Eso lo hablaremos después, ahora necesito saber cual será tu deseo...  
-¿Mi... Deseo?  
-Esta es una tienda donde puedo cumplir todos tus deseos, siempre y cuando sean pagados por el mismo valor de éste, ni más ni menos...  
-Yuko... San... –Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sabía que esa herida que había recibido era algo que ni siquiera Chopper podría ser capaz de curar, sólo un milagro lo salvaría o en este caso por medio de la magia. A diferencia de Zoro, pudo comprender un poco lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero le costaba entenderlo todavía – ¿Cómo te lo pagó ese tonto?  
-El pagó con su sangre... Los deseos no son pagados por dinero, dependiendo de la magnitud de tu deseo, puedo cobrarte desde lo más insignificante, hasta lo más complejo...  
-Siempre y cuando tengan el mismo valor... El deseo de ese marimo era salvarme y lo hizo dando su sangre, porque lo más justo...  
-Exacto... Y tú tienes un deseo... ¿No es así...? –Yuko apoyó su brazo sobre el brazo de la silla, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano a la vez –El abrió una vieja herida que habías tratado de mantenerla muy en el fondo de tu corazón... Pero uno no puede escapar de su pasado... Por más que lo quieras olvidar o reprimir, es imposible –En la misma posición, miró a Sanji a los ojos y continuó, pero está vez articulando sus labios sin sacar sonido alguno, algo que sólo escucharía el corazón de Sanji-<> -Las ondas que ataban a Sanji se hicieron presentes, al fin el cocinero podía ver los hilos que lo tenían aprisionado, el cocinero estaba petrificado al haber escuchado ese apellido.


	6. Capitulo 6.- Compras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :)

Los muchachos habían llegado a una tienda de empeño. Entraron y fueron recibidos por un señor de lentes, les indicó que pasaran a su caja para poder ver lo que llevaban –Es un gusto recibirlos, Yuko-san me dijo que tenían algo que mostrarme... –Dijo curioso el dueño del lugar, Watanuki se acercó al señor y le dio la pequeña bolsa, una vez que la recibió, abrió la pequeña bolsa y tanto el dueño, como Watanuki se impresionaron al ver que se trataba de la gema de Zoro. -¡¡¡Maldita bruja!!! ¡Me las va a pagar cuando la vea! –Gritó con furia, Doumeki veía con total indiferencia el comportamiento de Zoro, lo mucho que hizo fue tapar sus oídos, Watanuki pegó un susto que lo hizo saltar –Zoro-san... ¿Es tuya esta gema?  
-¡¡¡Si!!! Me costó trabajo esconderla de esa arpía y cuando al fin la tengo, esa loca me la arrebata... ¡Anciano, devuélveme eso! –Zoro fue hacia donde estaba la caja y Doumeki dijo – ¡Alto! –El espadachín se detuvo en seco, había olvidado que tenía el brazalete –Esa maldita... –Dijo con sorna el Marimo.  
-Déjame ver si atino... Le diste tu nombre y tu cumpleaños a Yuko-san... ¿No es así? –Dijo con cansancio el chico de lentes.  
-¿También te hizo lo mismo? –Dijo incrédulo  
-Si... Con mi reloj...   
-Par de idiotas... –Dijo Doumeki  
-¡Cállate tú! –Dijeron al unísono Zoro y Watanuki.  
-Bueno, tienen mucha suerte, esta gema vale mucho, sobre todo porque parece ser que no es de esta dimensión, me darán bastante por ella... –El señor sacó de la caja cuatro paquetes de dinero –Aquí hay como diez millones de yenes, no puedo darles mas... Pueden contarlos –Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar la cantidad que les estaban dando por la gema -¿Yenes? –Preguntó el espadachín ya calmado -¿Así llaman su moneda aquí?  
-Ah, es cierto... Tú eres de otro mundo... Si, ¿Cómo es la moneda que manejan ustedes?  
-Por ahora no tengo una, pero estan hechas de oro o plata... Dependiendo de su denominación en cuanto al billete es un papel como este –Dijo señalando uno de los billetes –Les llamamos berries...  
-Espero que no vuelvas a caer en la misma trampa para la próxima... –Dijo Doumeki terminando de contar el dinero.  
-Yuko-san siempre hace ese tipo de jugarretas... Al menos dice la verdad cuando se trata de adivinar los secretos de los demás... –Dijo Watanuki recordando la primera vez que conoció a Yuko. Una vez que terminaron de contar el dinero, se despidieron con una reverencia para el dueño y este se despidió con una gran sonrisa –Salúdame a Yuko. Dile que venga a visitarme un día de estos... Oh, cierto... ¿Podrías llevarle esto? –El señor fue rápido a su bodega y regresó con una caja alargada de color café –Dile que le doy las gracias por el deseo que le cumplió a mi esposa hace poco, dile que es de mi parte. –Le entregó la caja a Watanuki –Claro, no se preocupe... –El chico guardó la caja en la bolsa de mandado. –Normalmente, Yuko-san me envía cosas que son de mucho valor para los humanos, pero para el mundo espiritual no valen nada, sólo es basura. –Fue una enorme pedrada para Zoro.  
-Desgraciada... –Dijo el espadachín intentando no explotar de la ira. Salieron del lugar. Mientras caminaban, Watanuki sacó la nota que Yuko había guardado en la bolsa -¿Ahora donde debemos ir? –Preguntó Doumeki.  
-Pues... –Watanuki se detuvo para leer la nota, mientras que Zoro y Doumeki miraban curiosos lo que había escrito Yuko –Querido Watanuki, el dinero que te acaban de dar es para comprar la comida... Confío en que podrás sorprenderme con algo delicioso. Dile a Zoro que con lo que les sobre compre ropa para Sanji-san y de paso tres botellas de licor. Atentamente Yuko.  
-Esa mujer insolente... Dijo Zoro mirando la carta -¿A quién le acabas de llamar insolente, niño perdido? –La nota había respondido a Zoro, se quedó sin palabras al ver el cambio de palabras de la hoja y le respondió -¡No soy un niño perdido!  
-Cálmate, Zoro-san. Estás gritándole a una nota... –Dijo el chico de lentes tratando de calmar al espadachín –Me pregunto si eres el yo alterno de Doumeki... –Dijo analizando a los presentes.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Doumeki.  
-¿No es obvio? Tienen la misma voz –Dijo Watanuki comenzando a caminar hacia el supermercado seguido de Zoro y Doumeki. –Aunque en temperamento difieren mucho... –Dijo posando su mano en barbilla.  
-Sólo llévanos a ese supermercado... –Dijo el espadachín con fastidio.  
-Está bien... No se desesperen... Estaba pensando hacer algo con mucho condimento... –Llegaron al súper mercado para comprar los ingredientes, en eso Doumeki y Zoro vieron por un momento las fotos de algunos platillos que estaban exhibidos en la entrada del lugar.  
-¡Oi! ¡Quiero todo esto para comer! –Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo – ¡No soy su sirviente, aprovechados! –Gritó con fastidio el también cocinero personal de la tienda. Llegaron a la sección de carnes y Watanuki comenzó a ver que le apetecía para preparar. Doumeki estaba a su lado, mientras que Zoro fue a ver los licores. –Eres un completo pesado... –Dijo un poco molesto el cocinero mientras observaba las carnes.  
-Que curioso...Eso no es lo que me dices cuando estamos en la cama... –Dijo Doumeki posando su mano en la cintura de su compañero con dulzura. Watanuki se sonrojó ante el comentario de Doumeki –Bueno... –No sabía que contestar –Oye, no puedes decir algo como eso en publico...  
-No lo dije en voz alta... Además, sabes que me gusta estar contigo –Esto hizo que Watanuki se sonrojara aun mas, al escuchar cada palabra de su compañero, sonrió –No me aburro al estar contigo, Doumeki... –Dijo con serenidad y cerrando por un momento los ojos. Al ver la dulce expresión de Wtanuki, Doumeki giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Vio que Zoro se acercaba a ellos y con pesadez tuvo que quitar su mano de la cintura de Watanuki con suavidad –Después continuamos con nuestra charla en mi casa... –Dijo Doumeki mirando ahora a Watanuki, este al ver la cercana presencia de Zoro, lo entendió –Está bien... –Dijo el chico de lentes. Tomó la mano de Doumeki con mucho cariño –Creo que sé lo que haré –Fijó su vista la marisquería, para su suerte los camarones estaban a buen precio, Doumeki respondió al agarre de manos y le susurró algo al oído a su amante –Lo que sea que hagas saldrá bien, eres el mejor que eh conocido... –Antes de que Watanuki dijera algo, Zoro había llegado con el licor y la ropa para Sanji, con eso ultimo no le costó trabajo escoger, ya que conocía a la perfección los gustos en cuanto a ropa de su nakama –Le agrade o no... Tiene que ponérselo –Dijo el espadachín, Watanuki tuvo que deshacer el agarre de su mano con la de Doumeki y comentó –Parece que a tu amigo le gusta vestir con ropa formal... ¿Qué puesto tiene en tu tripulación?  
-Es el cocinero... –Dijo Zoro con indiferencia.  
-Vaya, eso suena bien... Cuando despierte le pediré algunos consejos de cocina. –Dijo Watanuki con una sonrisa. Fue a pedir los camarones dejando a Zoro y a Doumeki solos por un momento. Ellos sólo se dijeron que hay con un gesto. Zoro rompió el silencio –Parece que lo quieres mucho... –Dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión –No es necesario que oculten sus sentimientos siempre... No escuches lo que los demás piensen... Si en verdad se aman, no les debería importar... –Doumeki miró con agradecimiento a Zoro.  
-¿El chico que está con esa mujer, es importante para ti? –Preguntó.  
-No... Además... Últimamente se ha vuelto muy débil... Sólo somos compañeros de barco, pero no es nadie importante para mí...  
-Parece que no sabes cómo mostrar tus sentimientos... Ni siquiera controlarlos... No sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que no debes menospreciar a los que te valoran, aun no conozco a ese chico, pero en cuanto a ti, veo que tenemos mucho en común... A veces creo que el... –fijando su vista hacia Watanuki -Es una persona molesta, es quejumbroso y a veces un ridículo... Pero lo apreció y soy capaz de hasta dar mi vida por ese idiota... Supongo que tu compañero te saca de quicio...  
-Es un idiota... No siento por el lo mismo que tú sientes por Watanuki... Ese cocinero...  
-Tienes que dejar ese hábito... Y dejar de desquitarte con tu compañero... –Doumeki mostró una mirada fuerte. Zoro había recordado las palabras de Yuko y ahora un chico que apenas conoció esta mañana le había dicho casi lo mismo. Watanuki regresó con los camarones, el espadachín vio lo que había en carrito de compras y de inmediato supo lo que Watanuki tenía pensado hacer –Harás tallarín con camarón condimentado con picante, ¿verdad?  
-Ah, si... Estaba pensando hacerlo desde hace tiempo, será la primera vez que lo haga... –Dijo apenado Watanuki.  
-Te saldrá bien... Es la comida favorita de ese cocinerucho... Para ser su favorita, muy rara la vez la hace...   
-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo Doumeki mirando a Zoro divertido.   
-¡Tsk...! Vámonos... –Dijo Zoro indignado. Mientras tanto Watanuki no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no le tomó mucha importancia y fueron a la caja a pagar lo que tenían. Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron directo a la tienda.  
Mientras tanto en la tienda:  
-Ahora... Sólo dime qué quieres que deje presente en de tu identidad...  
-Sólo déjame lo que sé de cocina, no quiero ser un estorbo para ellos... –Dijo un Sanji decidido.  
-De acuerdo... No importa el tiempo que transcurra entre ustedes dos... Pero no me haré responsable por lo que suceda después, te deseo lo mejor Sanji-san... Espero y no te defraude...  
-Gracias...


	7. Capitulo 7.- Trato.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el capítulo :)

En la habitación:  
\- Algunos dicen que la vida es un péndulo que oscila en función de un eje o punto cero. A veces hay más cosas buenas que malas y viceversa; sin embargo, este punto de vista es incorrecto. Para experimentar una cantidad correcta de felicidad debes experimentar la misma cantidad de tristeza como pago. Por eso se dice que hay que aguantar lo malo para poder disfrutar lo bueno. Cuando se dice que tras una mala racha hay una buena no es un decir. En otras palabras, si quieres ir a la cima de una colina para ver un paisaje desde lo más alto, primero tendrás que pasar por un valle profundo. Si no fuera así no sería justo. Por el contrario, si estás destinado a descender por un camino de tristeza, para salir de él deberías realizar un esfuerzo equivalente a esa tristeza. –La peli negra acarició la mejilla derecha de Sanji –Sin embargo... No puedes escapar de ese pasado, por más que lo desees, si llegará a cumplir tu deseo... El precio será muy alto...  
-¿Si quisiera pedirte eso, cual sería ese pago...?  
-Olvidar a los que amas...  
-Sólo quiero quitarme este dolor... Pero... Sería peor no volver a amar o recordar a los que me aman...Tienes razón...   
-Además... Ese pasado logró convertirte en lo que ahora eres... Pero te podría proponer esto... –Sanji sostuvo la mano de Yuko –Pero es algo que involucraría a tu compañero... Será como matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro...  
-Yuko-san... Quiero saber que fue lo que hice mal... Que provocó que Zoro me trate de esa manera... Primero me trata mal y después pide que salves mi vida...   
-Primero voy a quitarte esas ataduras de tu cuerpo... Lo que viste antes son ondas... Están hechas por las palabras... Desde el momento que salen de tu boca, no puedes hacer nada. No hay vuelta atrás... Las palabras viven en ocasiones, crean ataduras en la vida misma... Son cadenas, que perjudican a otros o hasta a uno mismo... Quién toma la decisión asume la responsabilidad... Ahora piensas: “Soy la falla” “Tienen razón” ”La vergüenza”... Pero... ¿En verdad lo crees...? Has hecho muchas cosas gracias a tu decisión... Esa decisión fue la que te dio tu libertad... ¿O acaso lo que hiciste fue un gran error...? –Las lágrimas de Sanji comenzaban a brotar, estaba recapacitando todo lo que Yuko le decía. Poco a poco los hilos fueron rompiéndose, estaba recobrando los ánimos. –Yuko-san –Dijo entre lagrimas –¿Cual es el trato...?  
-Una vez que efectúe el plan, no serás el mismo por un tiempo... El tiempo que pase, dependerá de la voluntad de tu camarada... Olvidaras todo lo que eres ahora... No tendrás identidad, lo único que se mantendrá despierta es tu inocencia, esto mostrará si en verdad te aprecia o no... Zoro tiene un terrible hábito... Si él no se da cuenta de ello... Ese hábito lo terminará aplastando... Así que... Si el muestra el cariño y aprecio contigo, volverás a la normalidad, pero si no...  
-Me quedaré así por siempre...   
-Así es... Podrás rehacer tu vida, pero ya no volverás a recordar a los que quieres y te aman ni a los que te odian... –Sanji se quedó pensando por un momento en la situación, estaba consciente de las consecuencias. Los hilos se iban rompiendo constantemente, cayendo uno en uno –Te dejaré que lo pienses... –La chica estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento hasta que...  
-Acepto... ¡Quiero cambiar...! Si el Marimo se preocupó por mí, estoy seguro de que lo haría de nuevo... Confío en mi nakama–Dijo Sanji decidido secándose sus lagrimas.  
-... –Yuko tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la decisión del muchacho. Los hilos se reventaron de un solo golpe liberando al cocinero, al ver esto, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Había vuelto a ser el mismo. –De acuerdo... –Dijo con una sonrisa y tomando con delicadeza el rostro de su cliente, manifestó su poder –Parece que tú mismo lograste liberarte de aquellas ondas... –puso la palma de su mano a la vista del cocinero –Ahora... Sólo dime qué quieres que deje presente en de tu identidad...  
-Sólo déjame lo que sé de cocina, no quiero ser un estorbo para ellos... –Dijo un Sanji decidido.  
-De acuerdo... No importa el tiempo que transcurra entre ustedes dos... Pero no me haré responsable por lo que suceda después, te deseo lo mejor Sanji-san... Espero y no te defraude...  
-Gracias... Yuko-san... –De pronto, el cocinero cayó en un profundo sueño, Yuko lo atrapó para evitar que se lastimara –Siempre te has preocupado por los demás, que dejas a un lado tu sueño para ayudar a los que te acompañan... Ese tal Zoro lo salvó dos veces... Estoy segura de que lo volverá a hacer...   
Estaban caminando de regreso a la tienda, Watanuki y Doumeki veían con disimulo a Zoro ya que estaba cargando todo el mandado. –Ah, Zoro-san puedes pasarnos algunas bolsas si quieres –Dijo un poco nervioso Watanuki.  
-No te preocupes, además no pesan... –Dijo el espadachín con total tranquilidad.  
-¿Y que está buscando tu tripulación...? –Preguntó Doumeki agarrando una de las bolsas que tenia Zoro en su mano derecha –Espera... –Dijo asombrado el espadachín. Watanuki aprovechó el momento y agarró otra bolsa. –De acuerdo, al menos ya vamos a llegar... Pues viajamos por el mundo, en busca de un tesoro que está desparecido, le perteneció a un legendario pirata... Ahora hacemos lo posible por encontrarlo, mi capitán desea convertirse en el próximo rey de los piratas, y al igual que él, también tenemos unos sueños que cumplir.  
Antes de decir más, llegaron al fin a la tienda, entraron por la puerta principal donde los estaban esperando Mokona y las niñas. – ¡Watanuki! ¡Sake! –Gritó el pequeño saltando hacia la botella. Yuko hizo acto de presencia para ver que había traido.  
-Vaya, es mucho lo que compraron...   
-¡Tú! –Gritó el espadachín yendo hacia donde estaba la peli negra. –¡Vendiste mi gema, me había costado trabajo obtenerla!  
-¿Acaso esa grema pertenece a tu familia...? ¿Tiene algún valor sentimental...? No... Era sólo algo sin poder alguno... –Dijo la dueña sin pena alguna.  
-Iba a comprar alcohol con eso...   
-¿Trajiste la ropa? –Preguntó Yuko.  
-Si... traje la ropa de ese cocinero... –Dijo sacando l ropa de la bolsa.  
-Sanji-san ya está despierto... Creo que se está terminando de arreglar, se gentil y dale la ropa, ¿quieres?   
-Sí, claro... –Dijo con pesadez el Marimo.  
-Ah, antes... Dame el pantalón... Watanuki, ve a arreglarlo... –Dijo la dueña tomando el pantalón y dándoselo a Watanuki –Ve a ver a tu amigo... –Le ordenó al peli verde.  
-Está bien... Esa mujer está loca... –Recibió un zape por parte de la mencionada. –Está bien, está bien...  
-Mokona... Acompaña a este niño perdido –Dijo divertida Yuko.  
-¡Ya déjame en paz! –Mokona saltó hasta el hombro del Marimo y fueron rumbo a la habitación.  
-Yuko-san... No creo que sea buena idea subestimarlo... –Dijo cansado su asistente.  
-Descuida... Watanuki, quiero que le hagas esto al pantalón... –Zoro estaba afuera de la habitación. –Por ahora debo darle la camisa, esto... Esto y unos shorts... Creo que escogí la talla equivocada de camisa... Se tendrá que conformar con lo que le traje... –El espadachín abrió la puerta y se encontró con el cocinero, estaba sentado en la cama mientras tenía una toalla encima de su cabeza, estaba secándose su cabello y traía puesta una bata de baño  
-Oye ponte esto, mientras más rápido nos apuremos, mas rápido nos iremos de este extraño lugar... –Mientras el espadachín estaba hablando, Sanji se quitó la toalla de encima de su cabeza. Zoro fijo por un momento su vista hacia su compañero... Abrió los ojos como platos, se había quedado de piedra, se le había ido la voz por un momento, no creía lo que estaba viendo. Fue el asombro que le comenzó a salir un tic en el ojo. Y entonces...  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! –Un ensordecedor grito invadió toda la tienda. Los demás escucharon el espantoso grito de su invitado. Watanuki se había espantado mientras terminaba de arreglar el pantalón, Doumeki no le tomó importancia alguna a lo que escuchó y en cuanto a Yuko... Estaba tomando una taza de té como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
-Supongo que se sorprendió... –Dijo l peli negra como si nada.  
-Yuko-san... ¿Qué diablos hiciste...? –Preguntó Watanuki. Ella lo miro mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa levantando su pulgar de aprobación, mientras que salía un pequeño destello de victoria a lado de su rostro. –Yu-Yu-Yuko... San... –Su ayudante ya no sabía si seguir preguntando.  
-Ya lo verás, mi querido Watanuki. –Dijo manteniendo esa picara sonrisa.  
Zoro estaba tirado en el suelo. Estaba completamente petrificado como si hubiera lo peor de su vida; su mente estaba en blanco, no decía nada. Hasta que tuvo la fuerza suficiente pudo decir:  
-Tú... Tú... ¿Qué fue lo que...?


	8. Capitulo 8.- Sorpresa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer el capítulo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó...? –Zoro se encontraba tirado en el suelo, estaba impresionado por lo que vio. Su grito hizo que un joven de cabellos dorados se escondiera detrás de la cama, este se asomaba un poco con mucho miedo, el espadachín no sabía qué hacer; una vez que dejó de respirar agitadamente, comenzó a calmarse y a analizar un poco la situación.  
-¿Qué te pasó...? –Ya preguntó más tranquilo. Cuando vio que su nakama se asomó de nuevo, Zoro se acomodó sentándose en el mismo lugar en el que estaba. –Sal... No voy a hacerte daño... –Dijo tranquilo. Sanji salió de su escondite y avanzó un poco de rodillas; el espadachín vio con mejor detalle a su camarada. –Tampoco... fue mi intención asustarte de esa forma... ¿Eso fue lo que pediste, cocinero? ¿Crees que con eso vas a atraer a las chicas...? –Sanji se veía como el mismo de antes, pero tenía orejas y cola de zorro, no le quitó la vista de encima a Zoro. Se acercó lentamente al Marimo y este se quedó quieto esperando a que el cocinero llegara hasta su lugar. Estaban frente a frente, el espadachín acercó sus manos hacia la cabeza de Sanji y acarició sus orejas con delicadeza.  
-Son reales... Convirtió tus orejas en las de un zorro... –Las orejas se movieron al sentir un cosquilleo al mismo tiempo que el cocinero agachaba un poco la cabeza –Son muy suaves... –La cola de Sanji se movió –Vaya... ¿Cuál es el motivo de esto...? ¿Por qué pediste semejante cosa...? –No recibió respuesta de su nakama. El cocinero tomó una de las manos de Zoro y este se sonrojó un poco. Puso la mano del peli verde en su mejilla sosteniéndola aun con sus dos manos –Es tan cálida... –Fue lo que dijo el rubio. Zoro notaba algo muy extraño en el comportamiento de Sanji. Tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle tanto al cocinero y a Yuko. En cuanto a Sanji, liberó la mano de su nakama y se abalanzó sobre este dándole un tierno abrazo. – ¡Oye...! ¿Qué te sucede? –Dijo el espadachín atrapado en el abrazo, se separó un poco del cocinero –Tranquilo... Sabes que... –Antes de poder decir algo mas, vio la cálida sonrisa de Sanji, inconscientemente, el espadachín respondió también con una, pero volvió a reaccionar y agitó un poco la cabeza, apartó al cocinero de encima –Te traje algo... –Zoro le mostró las cosas y al verlas, Sanji se emocionó como un niño en su cumpleaños.  
-¿Es para mí...? –Preguntó alegre.  
-Si... Mas te vale que te guste... –Dijo cansado el Marimo.  
-Si...Porque lo escogiste para mi... Muchas gracias... –Dijo el rubio con aquella sonrisa contagiosa abrazando con ternura la camisa.  
-Si... Vístete... No tardes... –El espadachín se levantó del suelo y antes de comenzar a caminar, Sanji lo detuvo jalando la manga de su pantalón.  
-Espera... –Dijo tímido -¿Quién eres tú...?   
Zoro volteó a verlo y extendió su mano para ayudar al cocinero a levantarse, este respondió agarrando su mano y una vez que estaba de pie, Zoro le dijo:  
-Oye... Déjate de bromas... –Dijo algo divertido.  
-Pero... Es verdad... No sé quién eres... –Dijo el cocinero con pena.  
-Es en serio... Ya basta...   
-Ni si quiera sé quién soy... –Dijo con un tono triste.  
-¿Qué...? –Abrió un poco los ojos al impresionarse por la respuesta de su nakama.  
-Es cierto... –Se escuchó la voz de Yuko desde la entrada de la habitación –Roronoa-kun, ven conmigo un momento... –Dijo tranquila. El espadachín obedeció y salió de la habitación, Yuko miró a Sanji y le dijo con una sonrisa –Te esperamos en la cocina, no tardes. –El cocinero asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que salieron del cuarto, caminaron rumbo a la sala, ya estando ahí Zoro inició la plática:  
-¿Qué fue lo que te pidió...? –Preguntó con seriedad.  
-¿De qué hablas...? –Dijo con indiferencia  
-Sabes de lo que hablo... ¿Qué fue lo que te pidió ese cocinero...? –Dijo el espadachín comenzando a enfadarse.  
-Roronoa-kun...Debes prometer algo... No por mi... Si no por tu compañero... Prométeme que no lo vas a lastimar...  
-... ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo...?  
-No hubo necesidad de que me lo dijera... Recuerda que tengo la habilidad de ver tu pasado... Además... Vi lo que pasó aquella noche... Gracias a tu hábito pudiste perder a alguien... Sólo no cometas el mismo error...  
-Tsk... No te entiendo... Dime qué fue lo que te pidió... –Dijo con autoridad el espadachín.  
-No fue un deseo lo que me pidió es algo que verás más adelante, por ahora no puedo decírtelo...  
-¿Por qué...?  
-Habría consecuencias al romper una promesa... Sólo prométeme que no serás duro con el... –Dijo la chica con una mirada de desafío, Zoro se estaba cansando y prefirió dejar en paz el tema.  
-Está bien... Pero... ¿Por qué tiene esas cosas pegadas a su cuerpo...? –Preguntó molesto.  
Yuko miró con una expresión de completa seriedad al espadachín -¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa...? –El espadachín se sorprendió un poco al escucharla. –Porque se ve muy lindo y no me pude resistir... –Yuko respondió con una divertida cara imaginando la nueva personalidad de Sanji, posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó – ¡No le puedes decir que no a esa carita...! ¡Es tan tierno...! ¡Sería feliz si se quedara en la tienda conmigo...! –Zoro no podía soportar la actitud melosa de la peli negra. En verdad estaba emocionada por la nueva imagen de Sanji.  
-Parece que lo estás disfrutando mucho... –Dijo Zoro con cansancio. -¿Cómo por qué...?  
-Soy una genio, ¿no lo crees? –Dijo triunfante chasqueando sus dedos en señal de aprobación –Cosas así no las ves todos los días... ¡Aaahh...!  
-Ya te entendí... Pero por favor... Deja de hablar de esa forma...  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Debemos celebrarlo con sake! –el espadachín cayó por un momento al suelo al escuchar la semejante respuesta de la dueña. Si, había perdido la seriedad que tenía hace unos momentos. Mientras tanto, Sanji había salido de la habitación vistiendo la camisa color azul marino que le quedaba grande, cubría los shorts negros que llevaba junto con unas pantuflas de color blanco. Estaba buscando la cocina hasta que se topó con Doumeki quien había ido al baño, al toparse con el rubio lo miró sin expresión alguna.  
-Así que tu eres el amigo de ese cabeza de alga... –Dijo indiferente. Sanji se mostraba tímido no sabía que responder –Ven... –Tomó a Sanji de la mano y lo llevo a la cocina. Watanuki había terminado de coser el pantalón y comenzó a hacer la comida iniciando con preparar los camarones y poniendo a hervir el tallarín –No sé por qué me pidió que hiciera eso... Bueno... Ya no importa, debo hacer una excelente comida –Dijo mientras sacaba algunos cuchillos y la tabla para cortar algunas verduras; Doumeki llegó con Sanji.  
-Oi, también quiero arroz con curri... –Dijo Doumeki.  
-¡Voy a hacer los tallarines y punto! –Dijo con fastidio el pelo negro haciendo una cara graciosa, se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sanji y se calmó con algo de pena ya que el rubio se escondió de Doumeki –Ah, disculpa... No quise asustarte... –Dijo sobándose la cabeza –Es que este niño mimado me saca de mis casillas... –Dirigiéndose a su compañero – Mi nombre es Kimihiro, Watanuki Kimihiro... –Watanuki notó las orejas y cola –Mmm... Ven siéntate, en un momento estará listo todo... –Watanuki encaminó a Sanji a sentarse en la mesa y se percató de que estaba cocinando.  
-¿Qué haces...? –Preguntó curioso moviendo sus orejas.  
-Haré una sopa, ¿te gustaría ayudarme? –Preguntó mostrándole una sonrisa al rubio, Sanji se alegró y asintió con la cabeza.  
-¿A qué te ayudo...? –Preguntó animado.  
-Primero debes ponerte este delantal y esta mascada en la cabeza –Watanuki sacó del pequeño armario de la cocina lo que había mencionado y se lo entregó a Sanji. Una vez que se las puso, fue a lavarse las manos.  
-¡Listo! –Dijo con energía el joven zorro.  
-¿Podrías ayudarme a cortar esta fruta, por favor? –Watanuki le mostró las cosas, era un melón.  
-¡Claro...! –Dijo el rubio acomodando las cosas, una vez que tenía el melón sobre la tabla, lo cortó en trozos con agilidad. Los otros jóvenes estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad del cocinero.  
-Corta este otro melón... –Dijo Doumeki con confianza.  
-¡Doumeki!  
-¡Sí! –Dijo animado el cocinero y cortó el melón haciendo unas figuras con los trozos. Hizo los trozos en forma de flores, los puso en un plato y los dejó en la mesa, Doumeki agarró una de las flores y la comió.  
-¡Eres un confianzudo...! –Gritó el peli negro – ¡Por lo menos dale las gracias, mal educado...! –Estaban haciendo una comedia con los divertidos gestos que hacia Watanuki y la indiferente actitud de Doumeki llenándose la boca con las flores de melón. Sanji rió al ver lo que estaba pasando, los chicos se habían detenido y lo vieron. Su risa era contagiosa y sin querer Watanuki rio por un momento. –Está bien... Hay que terminar de preparar la comida. –El cocinero asintió y volvieron a lo suyo. Watanuki volteó a ver a Doumeki –Y tu ve a preparar la mesa...  
-Hay que comer a fuera...  
-¡Doumeki...! –Dijo desesperado Watanuki.  
-¡Si, suena divertido...! –Dijo Sanji, pero se percató que interrumpió a Watanuki –Ah, disculpa... No fue mi intensión... No quería... –Dijo apenado con las orejas abajo.  
-Jajajaja... No te preocupes... Está bien... Así nos llevamos este torpe y yo –Dijo sereno el peli negro. Doumeki le ofreció el plato con la fruta a Sanji, este agarró una flor y la comió y sonrió al probar su dulce sabor.  
-Se ve muy feliz... Es muy lindo con los demás... –Dijo Yuko desde lejos junto a Zoro.  
-Es un tonto... –Dijo con desdén.  
-Jmm... Ya veo... Pero esto aun no termina, Roronoa-kun –Dijo segura.  
-...  
-Deberías comenzar con presentarte... Y dile lo que conoces de el...  
-Si él me lo pregunta, lo haré...  
-Por lo menos dile como se llama... ¡Como se llama, no como le dices...! ¿Entendido...? –Dijo acertando las intenciones de su huésped.  
-Por lo menos déjame llamarlo como siempre le digo...  
-No, dile por su nombre...  
-Nunca me eh dirigido a ese cocinero pervertido por su nombre... No tiene caso...  
-Ahora es necesario que se lo digas.  
-El me dice Marimo, cabeza de alga, palmera parlante, tonto...  
-Pero es la verdad, eres un marimo quejumbroso... –Dijo tocando la cabeza de Zoro.  
-¡Ya basta...! De acuerdo... Sólo se lo diré una vez y con una vez basta... –Dijo molesto.  
-No te haría daño cooperar de vez en cuando... Ayuda a Doumeki a sacar la mesa al jardín... –Dijo calmada.  
-Está bien... –Zoro sacó la mesa pequeña al jardín y después fue a ayudar a Doumeki a sacar algunos platos y unos vasos. Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos, los cocineros trajeron la comida con un jugo de fruta, llenaron los platos de comida y sirvieron el jugo para el resto. –¡Les quedó muy delicioso! –Dijo con tanta felicidad mientras saboreaba el primer bocado de su plato la peli negra.  
-Me alegra que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por ayudarme... Ah... Disculpa, no nos has dicho tu nombre... –Dijo Watanuki algo avergonzado  
-Ah... Yo... –No sabía que decir el rubio hasta que...  
-Sanji... –Dijo con mucho esfuerzo el espadachín, en verdad le había costado decirlo –Tú te llamas Sanji... Grábatelo bien porque no lo voy a volver a repetir, ¿me oíste...? –Dijo aparentando que estaba molesto.  
-¿Sabes...? –Yuko se dirigió a Sanji –Si tienes alguna pregunta, el te podrá responder... –Dijo feliz, el cocinero sonrió y miró a Zoro –Te lo agradezco –Dijo con una gran sinceridad al Marimo.  
-Si lo que sea... –Dijo con molestia –Pero yo te diré ero... –Recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de la dueña y corrigió rápido el apodo -¡Cocinero...! ¡Sólo cocinero...! –Dijo esto último con dolor y mirando con odio a Yuko.  
-Sanji... Me agrada mucho mi nombre... Si tu quieres decirme cocinero está bien... ¿Zoro...? –Dijo Sanji esperando haber acertado al nombre de su nakama.  
-Sí, pero para ti soy Zoro-sama... –Recibió otro codazo más fuerte que el anterior que provocó que saltaran las cosas de la mesa –Zoro... Sólo llámame Zoro... –Dijo mirando con gran cólera y dolor a una disimulada Yuko que estaba tomando con tranquilidad su jugo.  
-Si, Zoro... –Dijo el cocinero con una sonrisa, al ver su expresión, Zoro se sonrojó un poco. –Quiero que seamos muy buenos amigos, Zoro... –El espadachín no sabía que responder.  
-Es aquí cuando le declaras tu amor... –Dijo picara la peli negra en un susurro al espadachín.  
-¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza, pervertida? –Dijo molesto.  
Habían pasado toda la tarde conviviendo, platicando un poco de cada uno, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba comenzando a anochecer, fue ahí cuando Yuko los llevó a buscar algún rincón entre las calles que los pudiera transportar devuelta a su mundo. Llegaron a un callejón, la bruja levantó su mano poniéndola frente a su vista abriendo así el portal. –Quiero que se agarren de las manos y caminen derecho –Dijo la chica. Sanji tomó a Zoro de la mano con mucha seguridad, mientras que éste se limitó a ignorar la acción de su compañero.  
-Gracias por todo, aunque reconozco que fuiste un dolor de cabeza... Pero aun así gracias, Yuko... –Dijo Zoro con una leve sonrisa.  
-Fue un gusto conocerlos... ¿Nos volveremos a ver...? –Preguntó Sanji   
-Claro que si... Nuestros lazos ya tienen un fuerte vinculo, Sanji-san... Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver... Cuídate mucho y cuida también de tu amigo... –Dijo con picardía. Al mismo tiempo le entregó el pantalón en una pequeña bolsa.  
-Cuídense mucho, les deseo mucha suerte... –Dijo Watanuki   
-Buena suerte... –Dijo Doumeki.  
Zoro y Sanji avanzaron hacia el portal invisible pero antes de llegar al borde... –¡Zoro...! –El mencionado se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la chica –Recuerda lo que te dije... Cuídalo. –Dijo con seriedad. Zoro recordó la charla que tuvieron y regresó su vista hacia el camino y una vez que comenzaron a avanzar, en un parpadeo desaparecieron.  
-Es la primera vez que te veo preocupada por un cliente... –Dijo Watanuki.  
-Si te refieres por ese cabeza de alga, no lo extrañaré...  
-Me refería a Sanji-san... Estuviste al pendiente de él todo este tiempo...   
-Debo reconocerlo... Personas como él no se encuentran todos los días... –Watanuki estaba intrigado por lo que iba a decir su patrona –¡Se ve tan lindo con esas orejitas...! –Dijo en un tono empalagoso.  
-¿Es otro de tus juegos...? –Preguntó incrédulo el peli negro.  
-No, bueno en parte si... Son el reflejo de su inocencia... Dime... ¿Te gustaría saber que animal serias...? –Dijo divertida.  
-Me gustaría que tuviera las orejas y cola de gato... –Dijo Doumeki interrumpiendo la plática.  
-¡Eres un entrometido...! –Dijo molesto Watanuki  
-Sabes Doumeki-kun... Puedo concederte ese deseo si quieres... Imagínatelo... –Dijo secreteándose con el mencionado.  
-¡Dejen de decir tonterías...!


	9. Capitulo 9.- Bienvenido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus comentarios, gracias por seguir la lectura.

-¿Donde estarán...? –Preguntaba una Nami molesta. –Ya pasan de las ocho, tuvimos que ir nosotros por la despensa que acordaron traer... Nos iremos mañana por la tarde...  
-Descuida, tal vez sigan explorando el lugar –Dijo Luffy intentando calmar a Nami.  
-¿Y si fueron capturados por la marina o por cazadores...? Tal vez ya estén muertos... –Decía Robin con tranquilidad.  
-¡Robin! ¡No digas esas cosas tan crueles! –Dijo Ussop. Franky sólo estaba pensando en lo sucedido aquella noche.

Una vez que el sueño y el cansancio invadieron en las energías de los mugiwara, Franky y Brook estaban recogiendo algunas cosas, en teoría eran los únicos que se mantenían despiertos. –Iré a traer algunas bolsas, creo que están en la cocina... –Dijo el peli azul.  
-Está bien, Franky-san, mientras llevaré a los chicos al dormitorio...  
Franky llegó a la cocina y una vez que entró, vio a un Sanji llorando acabando de guardar el regalo. Era la primera vez que veía al cocinero tan deprimido.  
-Sanji... –El rubio se secó rápido las lagrimas y volteo a ver a su nakama –Ah, Franky... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué necesitas...? –Dijo intentando controlar el llanto.  
-Vine por unas bolsas para la basura... ¿Qué te pasó...? –Dijo con preocupación.  
-Estoy bien... Es sólo que tengo algo de sueño, eso es todo... Déjame traerte las bolsas, creo que están por...  
-Las bolsas pueden esperar... Primero quiero saber lo que te sucedió...  
Sanji se detuvo y recordó las palabras que Zoro le había dicho. –No... No pasa nada... –Sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente. No quería platicar de lo sucedido y prefirió callar. –Las bolsas están en ese mueble, debo ir a descansar... –Antes de poder salir, el cyborg puso su brazo en su camino.  
-Tal vez no llevamos mucho conociéndonos, pero puedes platicar conmigo... –Dijo con una total serenidad.  
-Yo... Yo... Estoy bien, Franky... Estoy... Bien... –Sanji bajó el brazo de su nakama con delicadeza y se dirigió a la salida de la puerta hasta que sintió unos enormes brazos rodeando su torso desde su espalda, Franky lo aprisionó mas a su cuerpo –No te voy a obligar... Pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí... Cuando estés listo, puedes ir a mi taller a platicar... No te guardes ese dolor...  
-Franky... –Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos –Gracias... ¿Tú crees que soy una falla?  
-¿Una falla...? Lo dices como si estuvieras defectuoso... Además, no eres un robot, ¿o sí? –Dijo divertido.  
-Jajaja... Tienes razón... ¿Pero, crees que soy...? ¿Un estorbo...? Es decir... –Sintió un poco mas de fuerza en su cuerpo, por el abrazo.  
-Claro que no... Eh notado que te sacrificas primero por los demás... Y eres muy bueno ideando planes... Todos tenemos nuestras altas y bajas... Nadie es perfecto... Tienes un gran don...  
-Franky... Te lo agradezco...  
-No agradezcas, hombre. ¿Quieres ayudarnos a limpiar un poco...?  
-Claro... No hay problema –Deshicieron el abrazo para escombrar el barco.

Franky hizo memoria con lo de la mañana, vio como el semblante de Sanji cambió cuando Nami le ordenó a Zoro que lo acompañara. El cocinero mostró una cara de miedo y tristeza al mismo tiempo. –“¿Le habrá hecho algo...? ¿Habrá sido él quien lo hizo llorar...? ¿Pero por qué habrá sido...? Cuando regresen, hablaré con Zoro...”  
Mientras tanto a unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la cueva, Zoro y Sanji habían llegado por el portal. El espadachín miró a su alrededor, era de noche. -¿Qué hora es...? ¿Y también cuantos días pasaron...? Espero y siga el barco aquí... –Fijó su vista al cocinero, quien estaba viendo lo que había alrededor suyo. -¿En dónde estamos...? –Preguntó curioso  
-Es cierto... No recuerdas nada... ¿Cómo les explicaré a los demás cuando te vean...?   
-Hay un hombre con camisa saliendo de esa cueva...  
-¡Franky! ¿Ahora qué hago...? – Franky escuchó al espadachín.  
-¡Muchachos! ¿Dónde habían estado...? Los estuvimos buscando, mejor nosotros fuimos por la despensa –Dijo mientras se iba acercando a los chicos.   
-¿Qué hago...?  
-¿Quién es él...?   
-Es... Nuestro nakama...   
-¿Nakama...? –Antes de preguntar más, Franky ya había llegado hacia ellos. Sanji se acercó a él y le sonrió –Hola –Dijo moviendo su cola, Franky se había impresionado con el nuevo aspecto del cocinero.  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó...?! – Gritó jalando la cola del cocinero, este gritó del dolor y se sonrojó, lo mordió en el brazo. El cyborg no sintió gran dolor, pero lo soltó –Es de verdad... ¿Zoro, que fue lo que ocurrió...?  
-También me gustaría saber lo que pasó... Más bien me gustaría saber que pasa por la cabeza de ese extraño cocinero... –Dijo con fastidio  
Sanji abrazaba su cola con temor a que Franky volviera a hacerle lo mismo. El peli azul miró al cocinero –Disculpa... Fue la impresión, no quise hacerte daño... –Quiso sostener su brazo en señal de disculpa, pero Sanji corrió hacia Zoro y se ocultó detrás de él –Ah... Tranquilo, es amigo nuestro... No seas miedoso... –Dijo con cansancio el espadachín.  
-Lo dices como si no me conociera o algo... –Al ver que Zoro no mostraba algún gesto de broma –Creo que tendrás mucho de qué hablar, Roronoa Zoro... –Dijo con seriedad.  
-Si lo sé, pero ahora... Cocinero... Deja de esconderte detrás de mi... –Sanji se separó de Zoro.  
-Tal vez debí ser mas cortes... Me llamo Franky... –Se acercó al cocinero y este retrocedió un poco, Franky le tendió la mano en señal de saludo y Sanji posó la suya sobre la de el. Una vez que hicieron el saludo con las manos, el cocinero se sintió más tranquilo y se disculpó con el peli azul.  
-Lamento haberte mordido...  
-No, me lo merecía... Soy yo quién debería disculparse... No debí hacerte eso...  
-Debemos ir al barco... –Dijo Zoro interrumpiendo la escena. Llegaron al barco y ahí se encontraron con los muchachos que estaban preocupados por su regreso, Chopper y Ussop gritaron de la emoción al verlos, fueron hasta donde se encontraban y notaron algo diferente de Sanji, en eso las chicas, Luffy y Brook salieron y notaron ese algo de inmediato.  
-¡Sanji-kun! ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó...? –Preguntó la navegante.  
-¿Por qué tienes esa cola y orejas de gato...? –Preguntó divertido Luffy –Se ven geniales... ¿Puedo tocar...?  
-No son de gato, son de zorro... –Dijo Zoro con molestia.  
-¿En dónde diablos estaban? Estábamos preocupados... –Dijo Ussop.  
-Se siente tan suave... –Dijo Chopper quien estaba jugando con la afelpada cola de su nakama y claro Sanji también se estaba divirtiendo con el renito.  
-Eres un reno muy divertido... Jajajaja... –Dijo alegre.  
-Cocinero-san... ¿Estás bien...? –Preguntó la arqueóloga acercándose a su nakama. –Bueno, debo reconocer que te ves lindo con esas orejas, fufufufu... –Dijo divertida.  
-Oh no me digas que tu también... –Dijo Zoro con fastidio. –Ah, si... Ellos también son nuestros nakamas. –Dirigiéndose a Sanji.  
-¿Nakamas...?  
-¿Por qué hablas así con el...? –Preguntó Luffy confundido –Sanji sabe perfectamente quienes somos, ¿o no?  
-Hay algo que debo platicarles... Vayamos al nido... –Y dicho y hecho, fueron al nido del cuervo. Zoro comenzó platicándoles desde la emboscada, claro omitiendo la discusión que tuvo con Sanji, hasta llegar a la parte cuando conoció a la bruja dimensional y del como lo ayudó a salvar al cocinero. –Sé que suena muy ridículo, pero es la verdad...  
-Te creemos, Zoro –Dijo Nami y continuó –Pero... ¿Entonces, y lo que tiene Sanji-kun...?  
-Eso fue deseo del cocinero...  
-¿Su deseo...? ¿Estás seguro...? –Preguntó Ussop -¿Pero por qué habrá pedido algo como esto...? No recuerda nada y además, no le veo el chiste de que tenga esto –Dijo tocando las orejas.  
-Tal vez pidió algo distinto y esto fue el pago... Supongo que será algo que tendremos que descubrir por nosotros mismos... –Dijo Robin. Zoro recordó en esos momentos la charla que tuvo con Yuko. –“Aun no entiendo lo que esa mujer quiso decirme...” –Pensó el espadachín.  
-No importa lo que haya deseado, sigue siendo uno de los nuestros, y seguirá con nosotros en nuestro viaje... –Dijo con decisión el capitán. –Además, son asombrosas... –Dijo tocando con cuidado las orejas de Sanji, este no podía resistir ante las caricias que recibía de sus nakamas y sólo se dejó llevar acurrucándose en Zoro. –Esto es increíble... Son ellos los que te están haciendo cariñitos tontos, no yo... –Dijo con sarna el peli verde, Sanji no hizo caso y continuo junto con el –Está bien... Sólo será una vez, pero solo una... –Acarició las suaves orejas –No puedo creerlo...   
-¡Hey, Sanji! ¡Vamos a fuera a divertirnos! –Dijo Luffy tomando al cocinero del brazo.  
-¡Sí! ¿Qué haremos...! –Preguntó divertido.  
-¡Ven, iremos a encender algunas luces! –Dijo Ussop –Estas varillas las compré en una tienda de pirotecnia de aquí, mientras te contaré las grandes hazañas que ha hecho el gran capitán Ussop-sama. –Dijo divertido.  
-¡Andando! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! –Dijo Sanji jalando a Luffy y a Ussop de los brazos con mucha energía y de paso también tomaron a Chopper para ir a jugar.   
-Nunca había visto a Cocinero-san tan alegre... Y tan tierno... –Dijo la arqueóloga intentando ocultar la ternura que sentía al ver a su nakama mientras se retiraba del lugar.  
-Genial... Primero esa mujer pervertida y ahora ella... –Dijo el espadachín ocn enfado  
-Parece que tendré que hablar con el una vez que regrese a ser el mismo... –Dijo Franky acercándose a Zoro –Zoro... ¿Hay algo que puedas decirme lo que ocurrió esa noche...?  
-¿De qué hablas...?  
-La noche que tuvimos fiesta... Encontré a Sanji llorando en la cocina... ¿Sabes que fue lo que le pasó...?  
-No sé de qué me hablas... Sé que ese cocinerucho es un completo estorbo... –Franky recordó las palabras que había dicho Sanji esa noche.  
-Creo que comienzo a ver algunas cosas... Sólo no quiero que lo lastimes...   
-¿Me estás amenazando? –Dijo con orgullo.  
-Tal vez... No quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo –Acto seguido se retiró del lugar dejando al espadachín solo.  
-Si, como no... –Zoro se sentó en el sofá y recordó algunas cosas que pasaron aquella noche, en eso, vio la bolsa que llevaba Sanji, la revisó y se encontró con el pantalón -¿Para qué quería el pantalón...? –Se fijó que en la parte trasera de la prenda llevaba una abertura con un botón arriba, era para la cola –Claro... Era de esperarse, sólo bastaba con hacerle un agujero y ya... –En eso encontró algo más en la bolsa, era una carta que decía “para Zoro”. La abrió y leyó lo que contenía la carta:  
-Querido Roronoa-kun:  
Quiero pedirte algunas cosas, primero deberás junto con alguno de tus amigos que sepa de costura arreglar por lo menos tres pantalones para Sanji-san. Sería un bonito gesto de tu parte y tal vez ganes algunos puntos extra por tu buena acción. Y por último, no cometas el mismo error...  
Saludos.  
Yuko.  
-Aun sigue diciendo tonterías... –En eso volvió a ver como las palabras de la carta cambiaban.  
-¡No son tonterías! ¡Usa tu cerebro para pensar!  
Saludos.  
Yuko.  
-Esa maldita... Cuando vuelva a verla, no tendré piedad sobre ella... –Dijo aplastando la carta con su mano. –Bueno... No sé qué debo hacer, pero haré lo que pueda... –Bajo del nido a buscar a Nami. Ella y los demás estaban a fuera del barco con una fogata platicando, mientras que Luffy, Ussop, Chopper y Sanji estaban contemplando las luces de las varillas.  
-Son hermosas... –Decía un Sanji admirando las llamativas luces. –¿Y que mas pasó durante tu viaje, Ussop?  
-Ah, pues, una vez que llegué a tierra, para mi sorpresa, no estaba en una isla cualquiera, sino en el lomo de un monstruo marino, era gigantesco, tenía la cara un gato y tenía los ojos viscos –Dijo Ussop haciendo unas caras graciosas que hacían reír a Sanji y compañía.  
-¿De verdad? –Dijo con emoción Chopper.  
-¡Por supuesto!  
Los demás los estaban viendo desde la fogata.  
-Parece que se divierte mucho Sanji-san. Nunca lo había visto tan alegre... ¿Creen que regrese a ser el de antes...? –Dijo Brook tomando un poco de té.  
-Supongo que nos turnaremos para preparar la comida, en lo que Sanji-kun regresa a la normalidad... –Dijo Nami observando a los chicos.  
-Sería una lástima que terminara pronto su transformación... Fufufufu... –Dijo Robin.  
-Regresará lo antes posible a la normalidad, y una vez que pasé será ¡SUUPEEER INCREIBLE! Además, aunque se vea diferente estoy seguro que sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. –Dijo Franky terminando de hacer su famosa pose. En eso, Sanji vio a Franky y se acercó a él para hacer aquella pose graciosa; al verlo dijo –Parece que te gustó mi súper pose, ¿verdad? –El cocinero asintió con la cabeza, en eso Luffy y compañía se acercaron.  
-Hay que hacer algo... –Dijo Luffy sentándose a lado de Nami.  
-¿Pero cómo qué...? –Preguntó la peli naranja.  
-¿Cómo les fue durante su paseo en el pueblo? –Dijo Brook  
-Cierto, la aldea es muy bonita, vimos una gran fuente de color azul, ¿verdad Robin? –Dijo Chopper  
-Sí, tiene un gran valor histórico esa fuente... Mucha gente del pueblo viene a pedir un deseo lanzando una moneda al agua... Si el deseo es concedido, debes dar un tributo a una cueva, sin importar el valor que tenga, siempre y cuando sea dado de corazón, si intentas robar el dinero que se lanza a la fuente, serás maldecido –Dijo la arqueóloga adivinando las intenciones de Nami.  
-¿Y en donde está esa cueva, señorita Robin? –Preguntó Sanji.  
-Descuida, puedes llamarme sólo Robin, Cocinero-san, Bueno, ¿y ustedes donde creen que esté...?  
-¿No me digas que está aquí...? –Preguntó algo crispada la navegante.  
-Sí, cualquiera que invada esta cueva, será molestado por espíritus... –Dijo con tranquilidad la peli negra. Los muchachos estaban aterrados por lo que dijo –¡Debiste habernos dicho antes, Robin! –Dijo Chopper aterrado.  
-Tal vez sea para los que vienen a hacer destrozos, nosotros no estamos haciendo nada. –Dijo Luffy.  
Zoro se unió al círculo y fue con Nami a pedirle de favor en arreglar algunas prendas para Sanji –De acuerdo, Zoro. Pero te costará, con intereses. –Dijo la peli naranja  
-Sólo te lo pido como favor...  
-De acuerdo... Haré una pequeña excepción... Ya veré como te lo cobro... Al menos me lo estás pidiendo para alguien –Dijo viendo al cocinero.  
-No es lo que piensas... –Dijo el espadachín simulando enfado. –Parece que no le costó adaptarse con los demás, parece ser el mismo de siempre...  
-Sabia que estabas preocupado, Zoro-san... –Interrumpió Brook.  
-Claro que no, es sólo que... –Se quedó callado por un momento pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido –Más le vale que regrese a ser el de antes... Cocinero idiota...  
-¡Yohohohohoho...! Si lo apoyamos entre todos, volverá a ser el de antes, te lo aseguro.  
Zoro sabía que le esperaba de ahora en adelante unos días difíciles en especial al notar que de todos los que estaban en el barco, Sanji estaba mas encariñado con el, no dejaba de retumbar en su conciencia aquello que le dijeron.  
-Hábito...


	10. Capitulo 10.- Mañana.

Después de haber apagado la fogata, se retiraron a dormir. Una vez que se despidieron las chicas se dirigieron a su dormitorio, los muchachos se prepararon para ir a dormir. Zoro fue el último en recostarse a su hamaca, pero antes de que pudiera acomodarse para descansar, el cocinero le hizo una pequeña visita cayendo encima de su compañero.  
-¡¡Oye, oye, oye...!! ¡Tu cama es la de arriba! –Dijo con fastidio, Sanji lo miró y le respondió con una juguetona sonrisa y después para acurrucarse en su pecho, claro que a nuestro espadachín no le cayó muy bien en gracia –¡Dije que tu cama está arriba! –Dijo esto levantándose de mala gana, apartando al cocinero y luego llevándolo a su respectiva cama –Aquí dormirás tú... –Dijo cansado.  
-Pero quiero estar contigo... –Dijo el cocinero haciendo un fingido puchero.  
-No, esta es tu cama... Además no cabemos en el mismo espacio...  
-Está bien... –Dijo resignado yendo a recostarse en su cama. -¿Cuándo partiremos?  
-Creo que mañana en la tarde... ¿Por qué...?  
-Me gustaría conocer el lugar antes de irnos...Quiero ver esa fuente... Aunque no tengo monedas... –Dijo con desilusión.  
-Si te apuras con el desayuno de mañana tal vez te dé tiempo de ir... –Dijo ya desesperado por ir a dormir.  
-¡Acompáñame...! –Dijo el rubio con felicidad.  
-¡Claro que no...!  
-Pero somos los únicos que no han explorado este lugar...  
-Yo en algún momento tuve ánimos de ir a conocer el pueblo... Pero cierta bruja me arrebató lo único con lo que contaba... –Dijo con rabia recordando a cierta brujilla picara.  
-Podríamos ir sólo a pasear... –Dijo con inocencia.  
-¡Dije que no! ¡Ahora, duérmete! –Dicho esto, Zoro se retiró a dormir, dejando a Sanji algo desanimado. Se recostó tapándose y al mismo tiempo el sueño lo iba invadiendo poco a poco. –“Tal vez mañana lo logre convencer...” –Pensó el cocinero cerrando sus ojos.  
Al día siguiente:  
Sanji fue el primero en levantarse, miró el reloj dándose cuenta que eran apenas las cinco de la mañana. No se sentía tan cansado al haber despertado a esa hora, sentía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. –Mmmm... ¿Qué haré...? Tengo ganas de tomarme un delicioso baño, y después haré la comida... ¿Pero que podría preparar...? –Dijo sentado con las orejas abajo –Ya se me ocurrirá algo... –Dijo con ánimo y bajando de la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los demás, una vez que bajó, miró más a su alrededor –Pero... ¿Dónde estará mi ropa...? ¿Y con que me bañaré...?  
-Yo podría ayudarte Sanji-san... –Dijo el músico acercándose a Sanji.  
-¡Brook! ¿Por qué estás despierto...? –Dijo mirando a su nakama.  
-Cierto... No recuerdas nada, verás tú y yo somos los primeros en despertar siempre a esta hora. Ven te diré donde están tus cosas, sígueme... –Brook llevó a Sanji a un pequeño ropero. –Mira aquí está tu ropa y algunas cosas, lo que esté aquí es tuyo... Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme...  
-Gracias, Brook... De hecho... Si tengo algunas preguntas...  
-Claro, dime...  
-¿Podrías llevarme al baño, por favor?  
-Por supuesto, en el camino te mostraré lo demás... –Salieron de la habitación. Sanji llevaba una toalla y sus sandalias puestas y con un cambio de ropa, mientras iban de camino al baño, Brook le enseñó la cocina la biblioteca y el almacén de la comida.  
-Y dime Sanji-san, ¿cómo es la chica que les ayudó...?  
-Bueno, es muy alta, tiene el cabello largo y negro, su corte de fleco se parece al de Robin, y es muy agradable, espero volver a verla... –Dijo con mucho cariño.  
-¿Es hermosa...?  
-Sí, es muy linda... –Dijo con inocencia.  
-Pensé que ibas a hacer algunos de tus bailes del amor...  
-¿Eh...?  
-Yohohoho... Nada. Aquí está el baño, el agua ya está caliente.   
-Sí, gracias... Llevo todo... Si... Ah, cierto... ¿Qué te gustaría para desayunar, Brook...?  
-No lo había pensado... Bueno, me gustaría desayunar unos deliciosos panqueques si no es molestia, Sanji-san...  
-No es molestia, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme... Haré muchos panqueques para ti y los demás. –Dijo con alegría.  
-Es muy dulce de tu parte, no importa si engordo, porque sé que lo que harás será delicioso... Espera... Pero yo no tengo estomago... ¡Yohohohohohoho!  
-Jajajajaja... Eres muy gracioso, Brook.  
-Es cierto... Me sorprende que no te hayas asustado de mi presencia...  
-Por alguna extraña razón, cuando los vi, sentí como si ya nos habíamos conocido desde mucho antes... Aunque no recuerdo nada, me dio el presentimiento de que no tenía nada que temer... Bueno, es difícil de explicar...  
-De acuerdo, no hay problema... Ahora ve a arreglarte, yo estaré a fuera tocando mi violín.  
-Sí, nos vemos en un rato... –Brook se retiró dejando al cocinero para que se pudiera preparar para entrar a la ducha. Preparó el agua y se sentó en un pequeño banco y comenzó a preparar la jabonadura, una vez que terminó de enjabonarse todo su cuerpo, preparó el champo, se puso en la cabeza, enjabonándose con cuidado en sus orejas y preparó un poco más para su cola. Ya que terminó, se arrojó un balde con agua para quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo, después entró a la tina y se relajó, mientras disfrutaba del calor del agua pensó un poco sobre su existencia; quién era, como es que sabían algunas cosas de él, como se conocieron, pero sobre todo, quién era su familia.  
-Espero tener alguna fotografía de mi familia... Me gustaría que me platicaran sobre más cosas, y conocerlos... No sé qué haría si no estuviera con ellos... ¿Podré hacer bien mi trabajo como cocinero de ahora en adelante...? –Dijo esto posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza -¿Por qué tendré estas orejas y cola...? –Sacó su cola del agua para observarla mejor –Por extraño que parezca... Una parte de mi me dice que confíe en ellos... No parecen ser malas personas... Pero cuando estoy con Zoro, siento un dolor en mi pecho, es agradable, pero al mismo tiempo me duele, me pregunto que será... –Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y salió de la bañera, se secó con la toalla y comenzó a prepararse, colocándose desodorante, su ropa interior, una playera holgada y unos shorts. –Ah, rayos, mi ropa interior no es molestia, pero esto, si... Cierto, debo buscar los pantalones que me dio la señorita Yuko... Por ahora debo hacer el desayuno... Espero no fallar... –Una vez que terminó de arreglase, salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, la contempló por un rato y vio en una mesa de algún rincón que tenía unas libretas sobre ella; se acercó y tomó una de las libretas, eran las recetas que él escribía, comenzó a hojear la libreta y encontró la receta de los panqueques –Muy bien... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo... –Tomó los utensilios necesarios para preparar el desayuno, y como por arte del instinto, preparó la comida como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo que no se daba cuenta de la perfecta coordinación que tenia al manejar la cuchara y preparaba la masa, encendió la estufa y puso el sartén a calentar, sacó unas mandarinas de un canasto que estaba a lado suyo y con ellas preparó el jugo, una vez que terminó de preparar el jugo, colocó un pedazo de mantequilla en el sartén esparciendo el pedazo con mover el instrumento; ya que estaba listo, tomó una cucharada de la masa y la esparció en el sartén, comenzaba a percibir el ligero aroma del panqueque, lo volteó haciéndolo volar y logrando atinar, hizo esto con el resto de la masa. Mientras tanto, el delicioso aroma invadió en la habitación de los muchachos, Luffy fue el primero en despertar y como era de esperarse, se dirigió corriendo a la cocina, abrió la puerta y encontró al cocinero terminando de preparar los enormes panqueques. –Ah, buenos días, Sanji... –Dijo Luffy.  
-Buenos días, Luffy. ¿Podrías ayudarme acomodando los platos a la mesa, por favor?  
-¡Claro! –El capitán sacó de la alacena los platos y los acomodó en la mesa, después fue por los vasos –Listo... ¡Se ven deliciosos...!   
-¿Los demás ya están levantados...?  
-Supongo que si...  
-Esperemos a que lleguen...   
-¡Pero quiero comer ya!  
-No tardarán, sólo espera... –Dijo tranquilo.  
-Mmm... –Luffy puso una mueca como respuesta. Se le ocurrió la idea de molestar un rato al cocinero tratando de tomar uno de los panqueques. Acercó su mano al plato que tenía el desayuno, pero tal fue su sorpresa que Sanji lo retuvo sosteniendo su mano con total calma –Sanji... –Dijo atónito.  
-Ah, lo siento mucho, pero es de mala educación comer antes que los demás... –Dijo con mucha pena el cocinero.  
-Eso ya lo sé. Siempre molestas con eso... Es sólo que es la primera vez que no me golpeas por intentar robar la comida... Eso es nuevo...  
-¡¿De verdad...?! Me disculpo por esas ocasiones... –Dijo rascándose la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa de pena -¿Qué te parece, mientras llegan los demás podrías irte a lavar las manos y la cara...? Ya no han de tardar...  
-Shishishishi... Está bien, sólo lo hice por diversión. De acuerdo, pero no comiencen sin mi...   
-Claro que no, por haber sido el primero en llegar, te tocará uno de los dos más grandes  
-¡¿En serio?! ¿El otro para quién es...?  
-El otro es para Brook, de todas formas sobró masa. Haré más si quieren repetir...  
-De acuerdo... No tardo –Luffy se retiró para ir al baño a lavarse las manos, de paso tocó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas –¡Nami! ¡Robin! ¡Ya es hora de desayunar! –Con esto se retiró para ir al baño. Nami abrió la puerta junto con Robin. -¿Quién habrá hecho el desayuno...? Aun no nos hemos organizado... –Dijo la peli naranja.  
-Vayamos a la cocina y lo sabremos, parece que habrá panqueques... –Dijo la arqueóloga.  
El resto ya había salido de la habitación a excepción de un marimo quien se había quedado profundamente dormido, los chicos no hicieron nada, ya que era la costumbre de cada día. En lo que los demás llegaban a la cocina, Sanji salió para avisarle a Brook, una vez que todos estaban en la cocina, o bueno, casi todos; Sanji entró con Brook, los muchachos exclamaron un gran “ooww” y Franky preguntó -¿Quién hizo el desayuno...? Se ve apetitoso...  
-Ah, yo. Brook me dio la idea de prepararlos  
-Perdón si no lo consultamos antes con ustedes, pero se me antojaron, ¡yohohohoho!  
-Está bien, sólo quería... ¡¿Preparaste el desayuno...?! No has olvidado quien eres del todo... –Dijo Franky con sorpresa.  
-Bueno... Al momento de hacer la comida me dejé llevar es todo... Además hay unas libretas en la mesa de allá. Espero les guste... –La tripulación se sentó para comer, pero antes de ensartar el tenedor sobre los esponjosos panqueques...  
-Esperen... ¿Y Zoro...? –Dijo Usopp  
-Ay, ese torpe... Se volvió a quedar dormido... –Dijo Nami con fastidio.  
-¿Dormido...? –Preguntó Sanji  
-Cierto, Zoro hace eso a diario, duerme a cualquier hora del día... Que no te sorprenda –Agregó Chopper.  
-Iré a traerlo... –Dijo Sanji, logrando que sus compañeros abrieran los ojos como platos y casi tirando la quijada al suelo. -¿Sucede algo...?  
-No, es sólo que por lo general mandas a alguno de los muchachos a despertarlo o simplemente guardas su comida para después... Pero si tu quieres ir, está bien... –Dijo la navegante.  
-Ya veo... Iré por el... Ah, si... ¿Podrían esperarnos por favor...? Prometo que no tardaré... –Dijo el cocinero esperando la respuesta de alguno.  
-De acuerdo, Sanji-kun... Pero no tardes. –Dijo resignada Nami  
-Sí, no tardaré... –Salió disparado de la cocina.  
-¡Si no despierta, no insistas...! Ah, ya se fue... –Dijo Nami en un suspiro.  
-Descuida, estamos hablando de Cocinero-san, ya se las ingeniará para traer a espadachín-san... –Dijo Robin recargando su brazo en la mesa. Luffy intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para robar un panqueque y antes de poder alcanzar uno, Robin usó su habilidad y lo aprisionó con una llave.  
-¡Robin, suéltame...! –En vez de obedecer, sus manos comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas al capitán para matar tiempo. –¡Jajajajajajaja...! ¡Esta...! ¡Bien...! ¡Esperaré...! ¡Jajajajajajaja...!  
Sanji se dirigió a la habitación, entrando vio al espadachín tumbado en su cama, estaba en una posición bastante incómoda, pero al parecer era algo que no le molestaba, Sanji se acercó con sigilo hacia donde se encontraba Zoro y posó su mano en el hombro de su nakama para moverlo un poco, al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna, volvió a moverlo una vez más logrando que despertara al fin.  
-Cocinero... Déjame dormir... –Decía con gran pesadez.  
-Buenos días, Zoro... Ya levántate...  
-Dije que me dejes dormir... –Decía abrazando su almohada  
-Pero te estamos esperando...  
-Que desayunen sin mí... –Zoro se levantó y quedando sentado en la cama continuó –Además... Tú siempre guardas mi comida...  
-Pero me gustaría que desayunaras con nosotros...  
-Sólo déjame dormir, ¿quieres...? Se bueno y guarda mi desayuno... –Sanji se molestó por tal patanería que vio del marimo, hizo sus orejas hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza, pero vio que Zoro traía puesto el haramaki y se le ocurrió una idea. El marimo se encontraba encamorrado, así que no se encontraba bien en sus cinco sentidos; el cocinero aprovechó para quitarle de un tirón su haramaki como si se tratase de una playera, ante tal acción, logró despertar al fin a Zoro y éste, molesto por lo que hizo su nakama se levantó de golpe.  
-¡Quien te dijo que puedes tomar mi haramaki! –Gritó con una pose de desafío  
-... –Sanji tenía en sus manos el dichoso haramaki, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y dijo –Si lo quieres, ve por el... –Le hizo un gesto con la lengua y salió corriendo de la habitación con Zoro detrás suyo –¡Devuélvemelo, maldito zorro! –Gritaba con completa ira el espadachín. Los chicos estaban aun sentados en la mesa esperando por el regreso de Sanji junto con un discurso preparado para animarlo de su fracaso por no poder traer al espadachín, pero repentinamente vieron como su nakama entraba a la cocina con tanta prisa. –¿Es el haramaki de Zoro...? –Preguntó Usopp sorprendido.  
-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Sanji...? –Preguntó Chopper asombrado, en eso Sanji se dirigió por donde estaba el acuario y esperó de pie y tranquilo a que llegara Zoro, el susodicho entró a la cocina jadeando y lleno de coraje, los demás vieron con atención lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Zoro se acercó con una aura amenazante y a paso lento, ignorando los murmullos de sus compañeros, llego a Sanji, quedaron frente a frente; el cocinero estiró sus brazos ofreciéndole el haramaki, al ver esto, Zoro hizo todo lo posible por no soltarle un golpe o decirle algún insulto, le arrebató con brusquedad la prenda y miró al rubio a los ojos diciendo –No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, o te juro que...  
-Está bien... –Dijo con una leve sonrisa  
-Te voy a... ¿Qué...? –Si como lo leyeron, Sanji no siguió con la absurda pelea y agrandó mas aquella contagiosa sonrisa dejando a Zoro y al resto de la banda con la boca abierta, bueno excepto a Robin, ella sólo miraba con tranquilidad la escena.  
-Ve a lavarte las manos mientras te sirvo de desayunar... –Dijo con mucha calma alejándose del peli verde no sin antes darle una suave palmada en el hombro. Zoro quedó atónito ante la acción de su nakama. Y a regaña dientes fue a lavarse las manos. Se sentó a la mesa y Sanji le sirvió tres panqueques –Hay miel y mermelada para tus panqueques... –Dijo el cocinero sentándose a la mesa.  
-Tsk... Eres un arrogante... –Recibió un zape por parte de Nami.  
-Ya basta, y come... Pareces un niño... –Dijo Nami entre divertida y molesta.  
-¡Shishishishishishi...! Zoro ya déjalo así, además nos da gusto que nos acompañes a comer...  
-¿Quieres jugo...? –Dijo Sanji sirviéndole un vaso al espadachín  
-Gr- gracias... –Respondió con pesadez.  
-Partiremos de aquí a mas tardar a las cinco o siete de la tarde, podrían ir al pueblo...  
-Nami, necesito que me ayudes con lo que te pedí... –Dijo molesto el espadachín  
-Te ayudaré cuando hayamos partido, sería bueno que tú y Sanji-kun comenzaran a llevarse mejor, en eso ayudaría su visita al pueblo...  
-Dije que...  
-Si no lo haces, lo lamentarás... –Dijo esto apretando con desquite la rodilla de Zoro.  
-Está... Bien... Está bien... ¿Por qué me senté junto a ti...?  
-¿Entonces iremos a conocer la fuente...? –Preguntó Sanji con muchos ánimos.  
-En tus... –Antes de insultar al cocinero, recibió otro apretón en la rodilla de parte de la navegante –¡Ya basta!  
-Tal vez éste es el precio que tú tienes que pagar, Zoro... –Dijo con disgusto Franky.  
-El ha sido amable contigo, deberías ser agradecido... –Dijo Usopp mientras le daba una mordida a su comida. –Además, Nami tiene razón, es buen momento para que convivas mejor con el...  
-Me levantó de mi cama... –Dijo con protesta.  
-En verdad eres un cínico... vas a acompañarlo quieras o no... –Dijo Nami.  
-Prepararé algo de comer para nuestro paseo... –Dijo el cocinero juntando sus manos. -¿Qué te gustaría comer, Zoro?  
-Ah, lo que sea, menos cosas empalagosas... No puedo creerlo...  
-Ay, no es tan malo... Sanji-kun ha sido bueno contigo...

Mientras tanto...  
-¡Aaahh...! ¡Son tan deliciosos estos panqueques...! –Decía una alegre y despreocupada Yuko –No cabe duda que esto cae muy bien después de tomar sake... Watanuki eres el mejor...  
-Tsk... Alcohol... Es en lo único en lo que piensas...  
-Me pregunto... –Dándole una mordida a su desayuno –Como le estará yendo a Sanji-san...  
-¿Y Zoro-san...?  
-El está bien... No me preocupa ni en lo más mínimo...  
-Se nota que te agrada... –Dijo con sarcasmo -¿Cuándo los volveremos a ver...?  
-Si la piedra que acaba de comenzar a rodar... No los aplasta, tal vez muy pronto...  
-¿Eh...?  
-Watanuki, podrías ser tan amable de traer sake, por favor... –Dijo canturreando la peli negra  
-Tú y tus vicios, te harán daño un día de estos... –Dijo retirándose de la sala refunfuñando.  
-En verdad, ese muchacho acaba de apostar a su propio destino... –Dijo mientras dejaba a un lado lo que comía –Lo peor de todo, es que es un juego que dejó en manos de la persona menos apta... Aun tengo fe de que pasé lo bueno... La piedra no se detendrá, hasta encontrar el fin del camino... Pero por ahora el destino de ambos aun sigue incierto... Roronoa Zoro... tanto tus lazos como los de Sanji están conectados... Y esos lazos acaban de crear el vínculo conmigo... No cometas el mismo error gracias a tu hábito... Si no, será el fin de él y el tuyo...


	11. Capitulo 11.- Paseo.

Sanji estaba preparando el almuerzo para su paseo, estaba haciendo unas bolas de arroz rellenados con trozos de pescado y otros rellenos de mermelada de zarzamora; estaba tan ilusionado y muy contento por salir con Zoro. Ya llevaba una gran cantidad de onigiris, el resto se los dejaría a sus nakamas. –Muy bien, ya está listo, ahora pondré los que nos llevaremos en estas cajitas... –Sacó de un mueble las cajas de almuerzo, después lleno en una cantimplora jugo de mandarina –¡Listo! Muy bien... –Guardó la comida en una mochila y salió de la cocina para buscar a su compañero de viaje, quien estaba buscando algunos pantalones para arreglar, pero no sabía cuales escoger –Esto es muy difícil... Tendrá que conformarse con ese pantalón y ya... –En eso, el cocinero entró a la habitación y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su nakama.  
-¿Qué buscas...?  
-Mmmm... –Miró con desdén a Sanji –Nada, algo para arreglar...  
-¿Mi ropa...? –Zoro se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta.  
-Ayúdame a escoger las prendas que quieras que arreglemos... –En eso, vio que su nakama traía puesto el pantalón que le habían arreglado -¿Cómo te sientes con ese pantalón...?  
-Ah, muy bien... Mejor que el short que traía puesto en la mañana... Me hubieras dicho y te ayudaba...  
-Estabas preparando no sé qué cosa, así que mejor te deje... –Se retiró del ropero.  
-Mmm... Quiero este... Y este... Y también...  
-Oye son sólo shorts, escoge por lo menos uno o dos pantalones mas...  
-De acuerdo, entonces estos tres shorts y estos dos pantalones... –Dijo sacando las prendas del cajón.  
-Son muchos... Vas a tener que ayudarnos...  
-¡Claro! Con gusto los ayudaré, pero primero vamos a ver la fuente... –Dijo con entusiasmo el cocinero.  
Está bien... No puedo creer que esté haciendo semejante ridiculez... –Dijo sobándose la sien. Zoro estaba de muy mal humor y sin ganas de acompañar a Sanji. Salieron de la habitación junto con la mochila y fueron con Luffy.  
–Luffy ya nos vamos... ¿No quieres venir con nosotros...? –Preguntó el rubio.  
-No, vayan ustedes... Yo ya fui ayer... Diviértanse... –Luffy estaba preparando su caña para pescar –Debo quedarme aquí, espero cazar un gran pez...  
-¿Se acercaran a la cueva...? –Preguntó el cocinero.  
-¡Claro que sí, estoy seguro...!  
-De acuerdo... Si gustas, dejé unos onigiris en la cocina, ¿podrías avisarles a los demás por mí?  
-Claro... Iré después de conseguir un pez...   
-Te deseo suerte capitán... –Dijo Zoro viendo a otro lado.  
-¡Suerte también...! –Los muchachos fueron a la orilla del barco para irse pero antes... –¡Sanji...! –El cocinero se detuvo al escuchar que su capitán lo llamaba –Hay unas señales que te indican donde se encuentra el pueblo... Síguelas y no dejes que Zoro se pierda... No le quites la vista de encima, shishishishi... –Dijo divertido el capitán.  
-De acuerdo... ¡Volveremos pronto! –Dijo esto último saltando, cayendo de pie sin ningún problema, Zoro ya se encontraba en tierra también.  
-¿Qué te dijo...?  
-Me dijo que hay unas señales para llegar al pueblo... Debemos seguirlas... –Dijo esto marchando.  
-O... Podríamos tomar un atajo... –Dijo el espadachín con tanta seguridad y confianza de si mismo, pero antes de dar un paso, Sanji lo retuvo del brazo.  
-No dejaré que te separes de mi... –Dijo con algo de autoridad –Además Luffy me dijo que están las señales para llegar allá...  
-De acuerdo... –Zoro miró al cocinero con un poco de enojo.  
-Es cierto... ¿Qué llevas en esa mochila, Zoro...? –Preguntó curioso –Ya llevo la comida aquí en la mia...  
-Ah, es verdad, te voy a dar algo... –Se quitó la mochila para sacar lo que llevaba dentro, Sanji fue a ver lo que estaba sacando –Oye, me estás quitando espacio... –Dijo con desdén el marimo.  
-Disculpa... –Aun no se apartaba del espadachín.  
-Si no te tapas los ojos, no te daré lo que tengo... -Sanji se apartó de Zoro y cerró los ojos –No veas... “Así me lo quito de encima por un momento...”   
-Está bien... –Dijo el cocinero tapándose la cara con las manos y dándole la espalda a su nakama.  
-De acuerdo... –Sacó lo que había en la mochila y se lo puso encima de Sanji, este notó algo sobre su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos... –¡Waaa! ¡Una capa! –Dijo con tanta emoción que dio una vuelta -¿Cómo se me ve...? –El espadachín había comprado esa capa hace algún tiempo, pero nunca le dio un uso. Era de color negro y tenía dos botones cocidos del lado izquierdo.  
-“Ridículo...” –Pensó con molestia el espadachín –Eso es para cubrir tus orejas y esa cola... No te la quites por nada, ¿de acuerdo...?  
-¡Sí...! –Dijo moviendo la cola por la emoción.  
-¡No la muevas...! ¡Ni siquiera la levantes...! –Dijo deteniéndolo tirando un poco la capa –No hay nadie más aparte de ti que lleve esas cosas pegadas a su cuerpo... No quiero que nos molesten... Por nada te la quites... –Dijo con mucha autoridad.  
-Está bien... –Dijo con la cabeza abajo sintiendo como si lo acabaran de regañar.  
-Escucha, si tienes calor dímelo e iremos a algún lugar apartado de la gente...  
-Sí, es cierto hay que apurarnos. Debemos ir a ver esa fuente... –Dijo tomando nuevamente el brazo de Zoro y caminaron siguiendo las flechas que señalaban la entrada al lugar. Llegaron al pueblo y se percataron que había mucho pasto en el. Sanji estaba muy emocionado y comenzaron su paseo viendo los aparadores de algunas tiendas y algunos puestos–Mira, esos adornos, son geniales... –Dijo el cocinero viendo unas decoraciones hechas de cristal, tenían formas y colores muy hermosos. El dueño del puesto le enseñó un caleidoscopio y Sanji lo tomó con mucho cuidado –Mira a través de ese orificio, chico –Dijo el vendedor, Sanji miró lo que había en su interior y fue tal su sorpresa al ver las figuras que eran hechas por el reflejo de los espejos –Es muy hermoso... Me lo llevo... –Dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa con dinero.  
-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero...?   
-Nami me dio un poco de dinero, me encargó que le llevara un recuerdo del pueblo y me dio de mas para gastar en lo que quiera... –Dijo sacando algunas monedas y se las entregó al vendedor –Muchas gracias... –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Esa arpía... –Dijo con sarna.  
-Vamos a ver que hay por allá... –Sanji guardó el caleidoscopio en la mochila y jaló a Zoro de la mano, ya que vio el puesto que vendía los juegos artificiales –Debe ser aquí donde Usopp compró esas varillas... –Dijo mirando la mercancía.  
-Si puede ser... Pero vamos... –Dijo el espadachín llevando a Sanji a otro lugar.  
-Pero...  
-No gastes el dinero con cada puesto con el que te vayas topando... Primero observa y después piensas que vas a querer comprar... –Dijo regañando a su compañero.  
-Tienes razón... Terminemos de ver el lugar y después vamos a ver que compramos... –Dijo animado.  
-Vaya...  
-¿Sucede algo...?  
-No, nada... Sigamos viendo... –Zoro estaba un poco sorprendido, normalmente comenzaban con una discusión ya fuera Sanji o el, pero esta vez todo fue diferente, era bastante extraño y era algo que comenzó a ver días antes de lo ocurrido –Vamos a buscar la fuente... ¿No tienes calor...?  
-No, estoy bien... ¡Mira, un parque...! –Sanji llevó a Zoro al lugar con tanta emoción, el espadachín se sentía tan avergonzado, no sabía si dejar inconsciente o abandonar a su nakama -¡Espera...! ¡Me voy a caer...! –Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca. Sanji miró lo que los tenia rodeados y descansó recargándose en el respaldo de la banca -¿Tienes hambre...?  
-No, aun no... ¿Tu...? –Dijo el espadachín recargándose igual.  
-No, pero si cambias de opinión, puedes decirme... –Dijo mirando a su compañero.  
-Gracias... ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada...?  
-No...   
-Cuando viste a esa mujer, ¿no te dijo algo de casualidad...?  
-La verdad no... Cuando desperté ella sólo me dijo que me sintiera cómodo y que esperara a alguien... De ahí me llevó a tomar un baño... Pero no me dijo mas... ¿Me ayudarás...? –Nunca antes había visto una cara que reflejaba la tristeza a la perfección, el espadachín no sabía que responder –No te aseguro nada, pero haré lo que pueda...  
-Gracias... Me ayudaría mucho si me... –En esos momentos un zorro se les había unido –¡Mira! Es muy bonito... –Dijo olvidando por un momento su preocupación.  
-Genial... ¿De dónde habrá salido...? –El pequeño animal se acercó a ellos con mucha confianza y se acurrucó en el rubio.  
-Es muy simpático, ¿No lo crees...?  
-Sí, claro... –Sin darse cuenta, otros dos zorros se les habían unido -¿De dónde rayos salieron...? ¡Fuera...! –Intentó ahuyentar a los zorros, pero no hicieron caso y se pegaron al espadachín como si se conocieran de toda la vida –No... ¡Aléjense de mí, roñosos...!  
-No están haciendo nada malo, sólo quieren hacerte compañía... Jajajaja... –Dijo mientras acariciaba a uno de los pequeños invasores.  
-Sólo quieren comida... No les daré nada... ¡Fuera...! –Zoro agarró a uno y lo bajó de la banca, en esos momentos una mujer se acercó a los mugiwara –Por lo que veo, ustedes son visitantes... –Dijo la chica –Este pueblo venera a los zorros, los consideramos guardianes de nuestro pueblo...  
-Los demás no me dijeron nada... ¿Te platicaron algo de este pueblo, cocinero...?  
-No...   
-Está bien, son muy sociables con el resto de las personas y como lo pudieron ver, también con los viajeros...   
-¿Podría decirnos donde queda la fuente, por favor...? –dijo Sanji mientras cargaba a uno de los zorros.  
-Por supuesto, vayan caminado por donde está esa curva y sigan, entraran al centro del parque y ahí mismo encontraran la fuente, la podrán ver a simple vista... –Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba de una canasta alimento para los zorros.  
-¿Siempre vienes a darles comida...? –Dijo Zoro teniendo encima ahora a siete zorros –Dije que me dejaran...   
-Jajajaja... Les agradas mucho... Todos cuidamos a estos pequeños, de hecho la fuente fue creada en su honor y para protegerlos...  
-¡Son muy simpáticos!   
-Como tú eres uno de ellos... –El espadachín cerró la boca sabiendo que acaba de arruinar “el secreto” de su compañero.  
-¿Eh...? –La chica no entendió lo que quiso decir el marimo –¿Uno de ellos...?   
-Pero... –Zoro le tapó la boca aprisionándolo a su pecho. –¡Mmmm...! ¡Mmm...!  
-Jajajaja... Nos vamos, gracias por todo... –Zoro se retiró llevando a rastras al cocinero y por un momentáneo milagro no se perdieron. Estaban caminando por la ruta que les indicó la chica –No digas nada de lo que eres... No quiero que nos molesten... –Decía el espadachín tratando de controlar sus nervios -¿Por qué le ibas a decir algo de ti, verdad...?  
-Tú fuiste el que casi me delata... Me doy cuenta que eres muy nervioso...  
-En verdad eres un insoportable... ¿Por qué no me dijeron de esto...? Tenían que decirme que el lugar está infestado de zorros...  
-¡Mira! Allí está la fuente... –Corrió hacia donde estaba, caminó alrededor de ella para contemplarla. La fuente era de un color azul cielo, contaba con cinco pisos con forma circular en cada una de las bases estaba decorada con algunos grabados que al parecer contaban la historia de la fundación del pueblo; mientras que en cada piso de la fuente tenia la escultura de un zorro en diferente posición .Al acercarse, Zoro le dio un pequeño vistazo lo que estaba escrito en la placa de dicha fuente. –En honor a nuestros guardianes... –Se apartó de la placa y miró cada detalle de la obra –Me pregunto qué harán con las monedas...   
-Supongo que las usan para mantenerla en buen estado... –Dijo el cocinero acercándose a Zoro.  
-¿Vas a pedir tu deseo...?  
-No...  
-¡¿Entonces por qué venimos aquí?!  
-Tenía tantas ganas de conocer el lugar... Aunque tuviera un deseo, no podría dar el tributo, porque no regresaremos... –Agachó la cabeza.  
-A veces... Uno puede cumplir su deseo por si mismo... –Sanji levantó la cabeza al escuchar a su nakama –Al igual que los sueños...  
-¿Tienes algún sueño...?  
-... –Zoro recordó por un momento lo que había vivido, desde su amistad con Kuina, pero sobre todo la derrota que tuvo contra Mihawk. Era algo de lo que no quería platicar por ahora –Le hice una promesa a alguien... –Sanji tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire para sacar otra pregunta, pero... –Y es algo que no quiero contar...  
-Al menos lo recuerdas... –Sanji bajó la cabeza de nuevo, Zoro pudo notar el semblante que reflejaba tristeza.  
-Estamos en ese barco porque compartimos algo en común... Y eso es cumplir nuestros sueños... –Dijo mientras miraba como la fuente hacia figuras con el agua.  
-...  
-Tu sueño es encontrar un mar legendario...–El cocinero levantó la cabeza.  
-Gracias... –Dijo mostrando una cálida sonrisa, al escuchar lo que le había dicho recuperó los ánimos y sintió que en una parte de el no se sintió perdido –No sé qué decir... En verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Zoro... –Nuestro espadachín vio aquella sincera sonrisa, pero no mostró ningún gesto para responder a aquella cara que mostraba ahora su nakama. Trató de mostrarse indiferente ante Sanji.  
-Está bien... Podríamos ir atrás de aquellos arboles para descansar un momento...  
-Sí... –Se adentraron en lo más profundo de aquél lugar, al llegar, vieron que había un rio. Decidieron sentarse en el suelo cerca del agua. Sanji sacó la merienda y le dio su respectiva parte a Zoro –Espero que te gusten, la verdad es que ya no me dio tiempo para probar alguno... –Zoro abrió la caja para encontrarse con ocho onigiris, agarró uno y antes de dar la primera mordida dijo –Descuida, estoy seguro que te salieron bien... de eso no hay duda –Mordió el onigiri y disfrutó de su delicioso y fresco sabor. Al escuchar eso, Sanji no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco –Te lo agradezco mucho... –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Es cierto... –Dijo mientras masticaba un poco –Ya puedes quitarte la capa...  
-Es verdad... –Sin pensarlo, se la quitó y la dobló para después dejarla a un lado de las mochilas –Disculpa...   
-¿Por qué...? En verdad te quedaron bien, cocinero...  
-No, no es para tanto... –Dijo esto mientras movía la cola de alegría.  
-Oye, deberías comer también... –Sanji salió de sus pensamientos y fijó su vista a su compañero.  
-Ah, si... –Estaban pasando un buen momento a solas, Zoro miró de reojo a Sanji quien estaba viendo el rio desde su lugar. Nunca antes habían convivido de esa forma, libre de insultos y peleas, así que no estaba acostumbrado a tratarlo de una manera digamos más... afectiva; así que era obvio que no sabía cómo convivir con él. Haciendo todo lo posible por no iniciar un verdadero pleito; el mejor que nadie sabía que Sanji no recordaba nada de su persona, por la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, haría lo posible por no entrar en alguna fuerte discusión con el cocinero, o bueno, hasta donde pudiera su poca tolerancia. En esos momentos mordió uno de los onigiris que tenia mermelada así a su vez saliendo de sus pensamientos –Zarzamora... –Dijo con un poco de disgusto. El cocinero volteo a verlo.  
-¡Ah, sabía que era una mala idea...! –Tenía miedo de recibir algún regaño, el espadachín saboreó lo que tenía en su boca, no sabía mal, de hecho, la mermelada no tenía un sabor tan empalagoso y sin reclamo alguno se comió el resto del onigiri.  
-Creo que no todas las cosas dulces saben tan mal después de todo... –Dijo tomando otro onigiri dulce.  
-... –Sanji movió con mas animo su cola en señal de felicidad –Estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado... No te muevas... –Sacó de su mochila una servilleta y se acercó a su compañero para limpiarle la mejilla que tenía un poco de arroz de la comida, Zoro retrocedió un poco con algo de nervios, pero al ver la inocencia de Sanji y sus buenas intenciones, dejó que le limpiara lo que tenía en su cara –Listo... –El espadachín se sonrojó demasiado –Zoro... ¡¿Estás bien...?! –Se acercó demasiado a Zoro, era demasiado, a casi rosando sus narices, acto seguido tocó su frente para revisar la temperatura –No tienes fiebre... ¿Seguro que estás bien...? –Era demasiado vergonzoso para el espadachín y más al ver que su nakama no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. No soportó mas y se separó de el sin aventarlo y se volteó para el otro lado –Zoro...  
-Es-es-estoy bien... Es sólo que sentí un poco de calor... “¿Qué rayos me pasó...?”   
-Pero te veo muy rojo... ¿Seguro que estás bien...?  
-¡Si, no te preocupes...! Si quieres ve a ver el rio...  
-De acuerdo... –Dijo con algo de duda. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al rio. Zoro volteó para verlo discretamente y analizó lo que sintió hace un instante, no sabía qué era lo que era, pero fue muy extraño –“¿Estaré volviéndome loco...? No, claro que no... Pero...” –Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza –Es el ridículo cocinero... Sólo eso... –Se levantó para ir a acompañar a Sanji, se sentó junto a él y notó como éste estaba tan emocionado al ver a los peces que nadaban en aquél rio. Estaba tan entretenido como un niño, Zoro observó con total atención esa linda sonrisa, esos ojos que brillaban gracias a la luz del agua, pero sobre todo ese inocente y gentil comportamiento. No soportó más y hundió su cabeza en el agua.  
-Son muy hermosos estos peces... Admito que hasta se ven deliciosos, ¿no lo crees...? –Volteó a ver al peli verde y fue su sorpresa al notar el extraño comportamiento de este –Zo-Zoro... –Pero antes de decir más, el mencionado sacó la cabeza del agua por la falta de aire -¿Es-estás bien...?   
-Perfecto, ya no tengo calor... Jajajaja... –En verdad los nervios se habían apoderado de el –Ya me siento mucho mejor... Debemos terminar de comer... –Se levantó y regresó a donde estaba la comida.  
-Jajajaja... Saliste del agua al igual que un marimo... –Sanji no paró de reír, por supuesto, su risa no era de burla, le había parecido gracioso lo que hizo el marimo. Sus orejas se movieron al detectar el ruido de unos pies andando como si se tratase de una locomotora y al voltear su vista, vio a un espadachín con sus espadas en sus manos. Supo que iba a ser derribado por Zoro.  
-¡¡¡Date por muerto cocinero de...!!! –Pero antes de decir más o de hacerle daño al rubio, este cerró los ojos y se quitó del camino logrando que Zoro cayera al agua; sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua y guardó las espadas una vez que volvió a abrirlos, no pudo contenerse y se rió de su compañero –¡Jajajajajajajaja...! ¡Tienes un pez en tu boca...! –Claro a Zoro no le hizo ni la más mínima gracias, escupió al pez y antes de poder levantarse, sintió algo que se movía en su camisa, rápido lo buscó y sacó a otro pez y lo arrojó al agua –Déjame ayudarte... –El cocinero se acercó para ayudar a sacar a su compañero del profundo rio, le tendió su mano y en una mala jugada, Zoro lo jaló con el cayendo al agua.  
-¡Ja...! –Rió con una sonrisa de lado. Sanji sacó la mitad de su cuerpo del agua y miró atónito a su nakama –Parece que no soy el único... Cocinero... Jeh... ¿Quién ríe ahora...?  
-¡Jajajajajaja...! ¡Qué divertido...! ¡Es genial estar contigo, Zoro!   
-“Esto tiene que ser una broma... No está enojado” –En verdad, eso no lo vio venir –¡Ya déjate de bromas, maldito zorro...! –Pero antes de protestar por más, recibió un abrazo del cocinero en su brazo, logrando que se crispara el espadachín.  
-Me agrada mucho estar contigo. Ven, salgamos... –Dijo esto llevando a su nakama del brazo; una vez que salieron del agua, Zoro se quitó la camisa para exprimirla, Sanji hizo lo mismo y las pusieron sobre un rincón donde pegaba los rayos del sol. Después de esto, Sanji se sacudió para quitarse el agua de encima de él.  
-¡Oye, me estás empapando más...! ¡Basta! –Dijo con molestia el espadachín. Fueron hacia donde estaban sus cosas para terminar de comer su merienda, pero antes de que Zoro se sentará volvió a sentir otra cosa ahora en sus pantalones, se trataba de un pequeño pez que había entrado a sus pantalones, con gran disgusto lo arrojó al agua. Sanji estaba haciendo lo posible por no reír abrazando su cola y cubriendo un poco su cara con ella.  
-¡¿Quieres pelear?!  
-¡Jajajajaja...! –Ganas no le faltaban para cortar en pedazos a Sanji, pero al ver aquella cara tan dulce, decidió dejarlo por ahora.  
-Para la próxima no tendré piedad sobre ti... –Sanji se acercó para darle otro abrazo –Oye...   
-Te quiero mucho Zoro. –Dijo esto mientras reía.  
-Que tierno... –Dijo con sarcasmo tratando de no perder de nuevo los estribos.


	12. Capitulo 12.- Tarde.

Los muchachos estaban sentados en la mesa disfrutando de los onigiris que había dejado Sanji -¿Cómo creen que les vaya en su paseo a los chicos...? –Preguntó Usopp.  
-Supongo que bien, ya tiene rato desde que se fueron... –Dijo Nami  
-¿Alguien les dijo que ese pueblo tiene zorros en todas partes...? –Preguntó Robin.  
-No les dijimos nada... Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que a Zoro no le cayó muy bien en gracia... –Dijo Luffy mientras tomaba mas comida del platón.  
-Tengo mis dudas respecto a Cocinero-san... Me pregunto que habrá pedido... Porque no creo que haya sido un deseo... –Franky dejó a un lado su refresco cuando escuchó el comentario de la arqueóloga –Tengo una ligera sospecha de que fue tal vez alguna especie de trato...  
-¿Por qué lo crees, Nico Robin...? –Dijo el cyborg  
-Con lo que nos platicó Espadachín-san, al parecer los deseos tienen que ser pagados por persona, no más de una y por lo que veo... Zoro es quien está involucrado en ese trato, pero por lo visto, no se ha dado cuenta...  
-También creo lo mismo... –Los muchachos dejaron de comer y pusieron atención a la charla de Robin y Franky –Quisiera saber cómo es que dieron con ella... O más bien como es que esa mujer supo de ellos, se supone que es de otra dimensión o bueno es lo que a Zoro le dijo...  
-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es ayudar a Sanji con sus recuerdos... No me interesa quien sea esa mujer... Ni la decisión que tomó o el trato que hicieron... Pero mientras estemos aquí, pelearemos contra su poder para hacer que regrese a ser el mismo de antes... –Dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos –Nada nos va a detener, aun si se trate de la magia... Y si a ella no le parece, la enfrentaré... –Dijo con gran decisión.  
-Luffy... ¿Pero cómo lo haremos...? –Preguntó la navegante  
-Bueno, aun no ha olvidado su habilidad como chef... Eso es un punto a nuestro favor... –Dijo Brook.  
-Podríamos platicarle de nuestra vida diaria y que era lo que hacía antes... Haré todo lo posible por hacer un antídoto... –Dijo Chopper con gran decisión.  
-No será mucho, pero le platicaremos del como nos conocimos... Aunque no nos ha contado mucho de su familia, apenas si sabemos que vivió con el dueño de ese restaurante... –Dijo Usopp con algo de preocupación.  
-Sea poco o mucho, no importa, pero debemos recuperar los recuerdos de nuestro nakama... –Todos miraron con admiración al capitán –Ni siquiera sabemos si habrá algún límite de tiempo, pero no esperaremos sentados... ¡Hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo! ¡Cuento con ustedes!   
-¡SI! –Todos dijeron al unísono.   
-¿Crees que Zoro nos ayudará con esto...? –Dijo Nami  
-Claro que si... Estoy seguro que también está preocupado por Sanji –Respondió el peli negro con una gran sonrisa.  
-Lo dudo mucho... –Dijo Franky en un murmuro, pero Usopp lo escuchó. –Iré a arreglar algunas cosas, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea Luffy –Dijo esto levantándose de su lugar para ir a su taller.  
-Gracias, Franky  
-¡Franky, espera! ¿Vas a trabajar mucho...? –Preguntó el narigudo yendo tras de Franky.  
-Bueno, no haré mucho. Pero si quieres puedes ayudarme...  
-Sí, ¿qué harás...?  
-Estaba pensando crear alguna nueva arma para el barco. Vamos.  
Mientras tanto:  
-¡Achu...!  
-Más vale que no hayas pescado un resfriado, cocinero... –Estaban caminando devuelta a la fuente. El cocinero estaba temblando un poco por el frio de la brisa, se cubrió lo mas que pudo con la capa –Parece que ya es un poco tarde... Cuando regresemos al barco dile a Chopper que te dé algún medicamento...  
-Si... Pero valió la pena...   
-¿Eeh...?  
-Fue gracioso ver tu cara... Jajajaja... ¡Achu!  
-Debemos llegar pronto al barco... –Sanji se recargó en Zoro –Oye... Basta... Eres un confianzudo... Sólo me harás enojar. –El chico no hizo caso de la advertencia de su nakama y abrazó su brazo –Está bien, pero sólo hasta que salgamos del parque. ¿De acuerdo...?  
-Sí, en verdad es agradable estar contigo...  
-Deja de decir esas cosas...   
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-Puedes hacerlo, pero no te aseguro si quiera responder o no...  
-Antes de que olvidara quien era yo... ¿Cómo era nuestra relación...?  
-A decir verdad, siempre estamos peleando... Es algo que llevamos haciendo desde que nos conocimos...  
-¿Yo soy quién las empieza...? –Preguntó con pena.  
-En ocasiones eres tú, lamento que lo sepas...  
-Quiero disculparme por esas ocasiones, de ahora en adelante quiero llevarme mejor contigo... No quiero que nos peleemos por algo tonto... Eres una gran persona...   
-Parece que esa mujer hizo un buen trabajo contigo... No esperes nada de mí... –Sintió algo que lo retuvo, Sanji se quedó parado con la cabeza agachada aun sosteniendo el brazo de Zoro –Oye...  
-¿Me odias...? –Esa pregunta lo puso a pensar, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía por Sanji.  
-Eres un insoportable... Pero no te odio... Creo... –Después de lo de hoy y lo que ocurrió días atrás, en un principio, su deseo era que se fuera de la tripulación, pero después del ataque que sufrió el cocinero ya no sabía que pensar. Estaba muy confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Sanji.  
-Haré lo que pueda para enmendarlo... Pero quisiera pedirte un favor... Si algo que no te guste de lo que haga, dímelo... Y si te sientes obligado a hacer algo que no quieras por mí, no lo hagas... No quiero ser un estorbo para ti...  
-Escucha... La verdad no sé cómo comportarme contigo, ahora que eres más tranquilo. Esto es nuevo para mí al igual que para ti... Sería injusto tratarte como antes cuando no has hecho nada malo... Admito que es... Es... –Intentó lo posible para sacar más palabras de su boca –Es... Agradable estar contigo... No me aburro a tu lado... –Sanji levantó su vista hacia Zoro.  
-Prometo que seré el mejor... Mejor...  
-¿Nakama...?  
-¡Eso! –Abrazó a Zoro con todas sus fuerzas. Zoro se limitó a acariciar su cabeza que estaba cubierta por la capucha de la capa. Sanji al sentir su mano sobre su cabeza, se acurrucó mas en el pecho de su nakama –Te sientes tan cálido...   
-¿Gracias...? Muy bien es hora de irnos –Dijo esto deshaciendo el abrazo -¿Ya pensaste que vas a comprar...?  
-Es verdad... Vi un anillo en ese puesto donde compré el caleidoscopio... ¿Podemos regresar a comprarlo...?  
-... Por supuesto...  
-Andando. –Salieron del parque y se dirigieron al puesto de cristales, compraron un anillo, la pequeña piedra era de color violeta, no era una gema de verdad, pero tenía un bello acabado. –Mira... –Vio en otro puesto unas figurillas talladas de madera con forma de distintos animales, se acercó al local y contempló lo que le había llamado la atención, era la figura de un tigre en una posición de ataque –Se ve increíble... –Miró a su nakama quien estaba a unos cuantos metros y por alguna extraña razón lo identificó con el animal de madera, vio que aun le sobraba bastante dinero y decidió comprarlo, Zoro estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos lejos del puesto, una vez que presintió la cercanía de su nakama, Sanji le entregó la figurilla.  
-Espera... ¿Por qué...?  
-Lo compré para ti... Espero te guste... Quiero conocerte... –Zoro sostuvo la figura, colocando sus manos encima de las de Sanji.  
-Gracias, Cocinero... –Respondió con una ligera sonrisa de lado. Caminaron hasta salir del pueblo, durante su recorrido, unos zorros se toparon con ellos, se acercaron hasta llegar a los pies de los muchachos, uno se restregó en la manga del pantalón de Zoro, mientras que el otro se sentó esperando alguna acción de Sanji, le acarició la cabeza y el zorro en respuesta lamió su mano, Sanji lo cargó para seguir jugando con él, mientras que el espadachín deseaba quitarse al animal de encima, el zorro se levantó de dos patas pidiendo ser cargado. –Olvídalo... Vete...  
-No seas cruel con el... Sólo quiere despedirse...   
-De acuerdo... –Cargó al animal y como muestra de cariño, el pequeño zorro le lamió la cara –De acuerdo... De acuerdo... Ya entendí... También te quiero, roñoso...  
-Son muy cariñosos... –El zorro que estaba con Sanji se acomodó entre sus brazos –Quisiera llevarte, pero tu perteneces aquí... –Bajó al animal al suelo y se agachó para despedirse de su pequeño amigo –Cuídate mucho. –Dijo esto último acariciando al pequeño.  
-Este es el adiós, roñoso, cuídate tu también... –Dijo esto colocando al animal en el suelo y acto seguido revolvió su pelaje y después le hizo un cariño tocando su oreja –Suerte.  
Los pequeños zorros se alejaron de ellos y se desaparecieron entre los arbustos, los mugiwara continuaron su camino para regresar al barco.  
Mientras tanto en el taller:  
-Ya veo... ¿Qué fue lo que le habrá hecho como para lastimar a Sanji de esa forma...?  
-No lo sé, pero fue algo que no soporté ver... Nunca había visto a una persona tan destrozada... –Franky comenzó a llorar –No es lo que... Parece... Debe... Ser alguna fuga...   
-Pues yo creo que son lágrimas... –Franky sacó su guitarra y se sentó en una silla.  
-A esto le llamo: La melancolía del zorro... –Dijo sacando la primera tonada –Es que fue tan...  
-¡Tranquilo, Franky! Te creo... Ahora lo entiendo... Por eso no comía y dormía con nosotros estos últimos días... ¿Pero que habrá pasado...?  
-Lo voy a averiguar...   
-¿Intentaste platicar con Zoro?  
-Sí, pero no quiere hablar... Y ahora Sanji no puede recordar nada. Ya lo sabremos a su tiempo, por ahora debemos hacer lo posible por recuperar la identidad de Sanji... Según lo que entendí, esa mujer que los ayudó no es de esta dimensión.   
-Según Zoro, esa mujer puede conceder cualquier deseo, sin importar cuán malo o bueno sea, siempre será pagado por algo que equivalga al deseo... Es extraño...   
-Tal vez nunca sepamos sobre el deseo de Sanji... Me gustaría conocerla... Je... –Dijo esto con una mirada retadora.  
-¡SANJI! ¡ZORO! –Escucharon los gritos de Luffy desde el taller.  
-Parece que ya llegaron... –Dijo Usopp acercándose a Franky –Descuida, te ayudaré a saber lo que pasó. –Dijo esto colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Franky.  
-Gracias, Usopp...  
-No tienes que agradecer, necesitaras a un experto en mentiras y quien mejor que el gran Usopp.  
Zoro y Sanji estaban platicando con Luffy sobre cómo les había ido en el paseo -¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ese pueblo está invadido por zorros...?  
-No quería arruinarle la sorpresa a Sanji, ¡ese pueblo es increíble! Muchos zorros jugaron con nosotros, son muy amistosos. Quería llevarme uno, pero Nami no me dejó...  
-Sabes que es una gran responsabilidad cuidar una mascota... –Dijo Nami haciendo acto de presencia –Además te recuerdo que tenemos una vida de piratas, Luffy...  
-Pero sería fantástico tener uno...  
-¡Dije que no! ¿Cómo les fue, Zoro...?  
-Bien, supongo... A alguien se le ocurrió la ingeniosa idea de jugar en el rio... Y ese alguien acaba de pescar un resfriado...  
-Descuida, para eso está nuestro doctor... ¡Chopper! – Chopper salió disparado desde la cocina para ver que necesitaban.  
-¿Si, Luffy...?  
-Sanji está enfermo...  
-¿¡QUÉ?! –Chopper se convirtió en su forma humana.  
-¡Es increíble! –Sanji estaba muy impresionado por la habilidad de Chopper -¿Cómo lo hiciste...? ¡Eres fantástico!  
-Eh... ¡Tus halagos no me hacen efecto, tonto! –Y como siempre Chopper comenzó a hacer su divertida danza. – ¡Cierto! Debemos ir a la enfermería...   
-¡Espera...! –Sanji se quitó la capa –Esto es tuyo... Te lo agradezco mucho, Zoro.  
-Quédatela... Es para ti... –Dijo sin mostrar alguna expresión –Te queda mejor a ti que a mi...  
-¡¿De verdad...?!  
-¿La quieres o no...? –Sanji sorprendió al espadachín con un gran abrazo -¡Hey...!  
-Gracias... –Luffy, Nami y Chopper miraron con gran detalle la escena, era algo que nunca olvidarían de ahora en adelante. Sanji se apartó y fue con Chopper a la enfermería. Zoro miró a su compañero sin razón alguna pero se acordó que sus nakamas lo estaban viendo con ternura -¿Habías visto algo más lindo, querido Luffy...?  
-Ni en sueños... Jamás pensé que llegaría algo así... ¿Y tú?  
-No... –Se juntaron como tortolos acaramelados en broma para provocar a Zoro.  
-¡Déjenme en paz...! ¡Dejen de mirarme!  
-¡Jajajajajajaja...! –Los dos rieron al mismo tiempo.  
-¡Dije que ya basta...!  
-No seas tan duro... Es bueno ver que se llevan bien... –Dijo Nami intentando relajarse tras haberse reído.  
-No es tan malo... Se la pasaron bien, ¿o no...? Shishishi...  
-Iré a entrenar... –Zoro se retiró y fue al puesto de vigía.  
-¿Crees que se lleven mejor ahora...? –Dijo Nami viendo como se retiraba Zoro.  
-No lo sé, pero sería divertido ver cómo termina esto...  
Zoro llegó al puesto de vigía, pero no contaba con la presencia de Robin y Brook, quienes estaban tomando una taza de té que había preparado la arqueóloga –Oh, Zoro-san. ¿Cómo les fue...?  
-¿Y cocinero-san...?  
-Está en la enfermería con Chopper...  
-¿Está herido...? –Preguntó con preocupación el músico  
-Tranquilo, parece que se resfrió es todo...  
-No hubo mucho frio... ¿Hicieron algo durante su paseo...?  
-¡Ngh...! –Zoro recordó lo que había pasado en el rio –Nada, supongo que ya le tocaba enfermarse...   
-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste rojo, Espadachín-san...? Fufufufufu...  
-¡Ya déjenme en paz...! –Se retiró indignado del lugar, pero no sin antes...  
-Fue muy dulce de tu parte regalarle esa capa, Zoro-san... ¡Yohohohohoho!  
-¿Cómo es que...?  
-Vimos todo desde aquí, yohohohoho...  
-Y escuchamos todo...  
-Se acabó, iré al acuario... No quiero que me molesten más. –Y con esto se retiró del lugar. Dejando a los mayores hablando.  
-Espero que con esto se lleven mejor... Y no lastime más a Sanji-san...  
-¿De qué hablas...? –Preguntó intrigada la arqueóloga.  
-Te contaré algo que pasó la noche de la fiesta, Robin-san. No lo vimos, pero es algo que sacamos en conclusión Franky-san y yo.


	13. Capitulo 13.- Testimonio.

-La noche de la fiesta... Franky-san y yo nos quedamos a arreglar un poco, después de que ustedes se fueron a descansar...  
****************  
Franky salió de la cocina junto con Sanji quien ya se encontraba un poco más tranquilo –Mejor ve a descansar... –Dijo el cyborg apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su nakama.  
-No, quiero ayudarlos... No estoy cansado. Además, necesitaran mucha ayuda por el caos que hicieron... –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Sanji-san... Pensé que habías ido a descansar. –Brook se acercó a los muchachos -¿Vas a ayudarnos...?  
-Si...   
-¿Qué sucede...? Te veo desanimado...  
-No, no pasa nada... Es sólo que estoy un poco agotado por haber preparado el banquete... –Aunque intentó mostrar su sonrisa de siempre, claramente en sus ojos se notaba una gran depresión.  
-Sanji, que te parece si nos ayudas a meter los trastes a la cocina, en un momento te ayudo... –Dijo Franky con el propósito de distraer un rato al cocinero.  
-Está bien... –Se dirigió a hacer su deber, dejando a Franky y a Brook solos por el momento. Una vez que se alejó más de ellos, comenzaron a conversar.  
-Entré hace un momento a la cocina y lo encontré llorando... –Dijo esto entre murmullos mirando al cocinero.  
-¿Sanji-san...? ¿Llorando...? –Hizo lo mismo que Franky -¿No te dijo por qué...?  
-No... Y eso me preocupa; debemos averiguarlo... Y estoy seguro que fue alguien de este barco.  
-El único que no estuvo en la comida fue Zoro-san... ¿Crees que...?  
-Tendría que hablar con el... Tal vez sí, pero es mejor investigar antes de sacar alguna conclusión.  
-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, se ve muy triste... Hace unos momentos estaba feliz y ahora... Es como si algo le hubiera arrebatado por completo esa felicidad.  
-O alguien... Además de eso, cuando entré, vi que guardaba algo en la alacena; como una especie de caja.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mientras tanto, Sanji entró de nuevo a la cocina para poner las vajillas y platos en el lavabo, mientras preparaba el jabón no dejaba de pensar en aquellas palabras que le retumbaban en la cabeza –La falla... –Cerró los ojos recordando algo que lo había atormentado alguna vez <> Estaba sumergido en sus recuerdos, sosteniendo un vaso en su mano derecha <> En sus recuerdos se podía ver la silueta de alguien quien estaba diciéndole todas esas aberrantes cosas <> -Basta... Déjame... –Dijo esto respondiéndose a sí mismo entre murmullos –Ya basta... <>Como si hubiera recibido una fuerte descarga, escuchó la voz de Zoro << NO VALES NADA PARA MI... SÓLO ERES UNA FALLA...>>Aquella enorme silueta que estaba presente en sus pensamientos agarró la forma de su nakama –Detente... – Apretó con más fuerza contra el vaso... De pronto... ¡Crack! Reventó el vaso ocasionándose una herida en su mano logrando salir de su trance. Se espantó al ver el charco de sangre que estaba dejando en el lavabo; corrió por una toalla de la cocina y salió corriendo para dirigirse a la enfermería para agarrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Escuchó los pasos de Franky y Brook y corrió a la bodega para esconderse; llegó al lugar, cerró la puerta, se recargó en la pared y se arrastró cayendo al piso. Antes de tratarse la herida observó sus manos, tanto la que tenia la cortada como la que estaba manchada de sangre –Perdóname, viejo... –Las lagrimas invadieron sus ojos haciendo que una gota cayera en su mano herida –Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora... Me gustaría sentir... De nuevo tus cálidas manos... Escuchar tus regaños... Quiero estar contigo... Tu eres mi salvador y sin embargo... Nunca te he contado toda la verdad por miedo a que me desprecies... –Comenzó a tratarse su herida tratando de contener el llanto –Así como ahora... Fui despreciado por la persona que amo... No pensé que volvería a pasar... Tal vez lo soportaría de alguien más, pero el... –Con trabajos terminó de curarse. Una vez que acabó de tratar su cortada, juntó sus rodillas al pecho y se abrazó a si mismo ocultando su cara para desahogar ese dolor que lo torturaría de ahora en adelante –Lo siento... Perdóname... Zoro... ¡Sólo quiero quitarme este dolor y olvidar...! ¡Quiero olvidar...! –Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de caer, cerró por un momento sus ojos para descansar un poco de ese terrible pesar.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
En la cocina:  
-Sanji, no habrás empezado sin... –Al entrar, observó que no había nadie, los platos estaban en el lavabo, pero con un pequeño detalle; algunos estaban teñidos con toques de sangre, Franky comenzó a llamar al cocinero, pero no escuchó respuesta alguna, se acercó al lavabo y encontró un vaso roto el cual tenía más rastros de sangre. Salió de la cocina agitado, en eso, Brook apareció y vio la extraña actitud de su nakama.  
-¡Franky-san...! ¿Qué sucede...?  
-¿Has visto al muchacho...?  
-No... ¿Qué no se había ido a la cocina a lavar...?  
-No está... Hay manchas de sangre en los platos...   
-¡No puede ser...! ¡Debemos encontrarlo! Más le vale no haber cometido alguna locura... No podemos dejarlo así... –Buscaron por todas partes. Fueron a cada rincón del barco hasta que dieron con la bodega; Sanji escuchó de nuevo los pasos de sus nakamas, se incorporó y decidió ocultarse entre la despensa. Los hombres entraron al lugar y no vieron ningún rastro del cocinero, en cuanto a él, estaba escondido en alguna esquina con cientos de cosas delante suyo, inconscientemente estaba conteniendo la respiración; no quería que lo vieran en ese estado, ya había preocupado a Franky y no quería volver a hacer lo mismo, una parte de él se sentía avergonzada y con miedo a ser interrogado, así que sólo esperó a que se fueran, no tardaron mucho en estar en la bodega. Sin éxito en su búsqueda salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación.   
-Espero que Sanji-san esté bien... No podemos dejarlo así. Sé que por ahora no quiere hablar de lo que sea que le haya pasado, pero no descansaré hasta verlo feliz de nuevo.  
-Tranquilo, Brook... Estoy seguro que está bien, bueno en lo que cabe. Ahora lo importante es averiguar qué fue lo que le sucedió... Mientras lo dejaremos sólo.  
-Está bien, Franky-san. –Entraron a la habitación para descansar.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Por otra parte, Sanji salió de su escondite sin hacer ruido alguno, acomodó con sumo cuidado algunas cosas adaptándolas en forma de una cama, para su suerte, encontró algunas colchas y se recostó de lado y comenzó a hacer memoria de todo lo que ocurrió durante el día, un día que había iniciado bien con un almuerzo, después ser emboscados por un escurridizo pirata, preparar un pequeño festín con el propósito de acercarse a la persona que aun seguía amando, esa persona que lo hirió desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Intentó olvidar lo que pasó y cerró los ojos para al fin descansar con el consuelo de no volver a repetir lo que para él se convirtió en el peor día de su vida.  
******************************

-Al día siguiente, entramos a la cocina para ver si lo podíamos encontrar, pero lo único que vimos fueron los platos limpios y sin rastros de su sangre...   
-Ya veo...  
-Aun no estamos seguros si en verdad Zoro tiene algo que ver con su comportamiento...  
-Ahora en el estado en el que se encuentra, no nos ayudará mucho, debemos hablar con Espadachín-san  
-Hasta donde he podido conocer a esos dos, tienen una forma curiosa de llevarse, pero estoy seguro que sucedió algo terrible...  
-Ahora entiendo porque Cocinero-san se comportaba tan extraño estos últimos días... –Robin comenzó a recordar lo que pasó al día siguiente del festín:  
*********************************  
-Cocinero-san...  
-¡Ah, mi querida Robin-chwan...! ¿Qué pasó...?  
-¿Cómo te fue con Espadachín-san...?  
-... –Sanji mostró ese inevitable semblante, agachando un poco la cabeza se limitó a decir –Bien...   
-Cocinero-san... ¿Estás bien...? No fue mi intensión...  
-Descuida, Robin-chan... Estoy bien... Es sólo que no me dio tiempo de ir a buscarlo, se me presentaron otros pendientes que tenía que hacer... –Dijo esto con una sonrisa que reflejaba culpa y tristeza –Debo hacer la merienda... ¿Qué te gustaría comer...?  
-No quiero molestar... Lo que sea que hagas está bien, porque sé que lo que prepares será delicioso.  
-Muchas gracias, pero no es molestia... En verdad. ¿Qué te gustaría...?  
-De acuerdo, recogimos muchas manzanas en nuestro último viaje, podrías hacer un pay con ellas...  
-¡Sí! ¡No tardo!  
-No te preocupes, no hay ninguna prisa, gracias.   
-No tienes que agradecer, Robin-chan. –Dicho esto fue camino a la cocina a preparar el pay, Nami se topó en su camino, ella lo saludó, en cuanto a Sanji, claro que respondió con gran amabilidad el saludo, pero no como de costumbre al bailar y muchos corazones a flote hostigando a sus damas, esta vez sólo fue un saludo con educación. Entró a la cocina dejando a las chicas sorprendidas ante el comportamiento del cocinero.  
-¿Hice algo malo...? –Preguntó algo preocupada la navegante.  
...-Robin sólo negó con la cabeza.  
******************************************

-Yo los ayudaré a ver qué fue lo que pasó...  
-Gracias... Robin-san. Disculpa por las molestias...  
-Está bien, no te preocupes... Somos una familia.


	14. Capitulo 14.- Noche.

Una vez que zarparon para dirigirse a su destino próximo, la tripulación fue a hacer sus deberes o simplemente querer matar tiempo. Durante el resto de la tarde hasta el anochecer, Nami, Zoro y Sanji estaban arreglando las prendas de este último; Nami les había dejado las instrucciones para hacer los cortes. Sorprendentemente estaban realizando esto en la habitación de las chicas. Nami estaba por terminar de coser los pantalones que le había tocado arreglar, Sanji estaba pasando la aguja e hilo en la tela del short y Zoro estaba haciendo los cortes de las prendas restantes.  
-¿Cómo van chicos...? –Preguntó la navegante cortando lo que sobraba del hilo.  
-¿Está bien así, Nami...? –Dijo el rubio mostrando lo que ya había terminado de hacer. Nami se acercó para ver el trabajo de su nakama.  
-Te quedó bien, lo entendiste muy rápido. ¿Tú cómo vas Zoro? ¿Ya terminaste de cortar los que faltan...?  
-Sí, eso creo... –Dijo mostrando lo que ya llevaba.  
-Vaya... También entendiste.  
-¿Dudabas de mi...? A todo esto. ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto en tu cuarto...?  
-Porque aquí es más pacífico, y como sé que no estás loco y Sanji-kun es más tranquilo ahora, dije ¿por qué no...? Además... ¿No te gustaría que los demás te molestaran o sí...?  
-Gracias... Creo...  
-Por supuesto esto si te lo cobraré...   
-Maldita... –Se miraron a los ojos en señal de desafío, cuando escucharon una inocente risa.  
-Jajajaja... Gracias por aceptarnos en tu habitación, Nami.  
-No hay por qué, Sanji-kun.  
-¡Es verdad! Iré a ver si ya está lista la comida para la cena... No tardo. –Dijo esto levantándose de la silla y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina dejando solos a Nami y Zoro.  
-Es curioso, ¿no lo crees?  
-¿Eh...?   
-Por una parte, es el mismo, pero por otra no... Es difícil de decir.  
-Bueno, en lo tonto sigue siendo el de antes...  
-Haz lo posible por hacerle recordar quién es realmente...   
-Si él me lo pide, lo haré... –Se recargó en la silla.  
-No seas tan egoísta con él, hasta ahora ha sido gentil contigo... ¿Por qué odias a Sanji-kun...? Antes de esto... Últimamente no se habían tratado como de costumbre, ¿pasó algo...?  
-... –Cerró por un momento los ojos –Nada... Hay que terminar con esto...  
Sanji regresó trayendo consigo unos cuantos onigiris que habían sobrado –En un momento ya estará lista la cena, pero no estaría mal descansar un poco... –Dijo esto colocando el plato sobre la mesita.  
-Gracias, no te hubieras molestado. Son deliciosos... –La peli naranja tomó uno y comenzó a comerlo.  
-No, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme con esto. ¿Cómo se los podría pagar...? –Dijo el cocinero viendo a sus nakamas.  
-No es nada... –Dijo Zoro devorando un onigiri de un solo bocado. –Con haber ayudado es más que suficiente... –Miró por un momento a Sanji. –Anda, debemos seguir con esto.  
-Si... –Por un momento había sentido las palabras de su nakama un poco frías. Se sentó en su silla y comenzaron a coser de nuevo.  
Dieron pausa a su actividad para ir a cenar. Sanji fue a llamar a los demás para comer, no tardaron en llegar; se sentaron en la mesa -¿Qué preparaste ahora, Sanji-san...? –Dijo Brook.  
-Ah, bueno; preparé pastel de carne, espero que me haya salido bien... Aquí está. –Colocó el platillo en medio de la mesa y sin más comenzaron con la cena, Sanji se sentó a un lado de Franky, este notó el nuevo comportamiento de su nakama, era como si no hubiera pasado nada sobre aquella noche, estaba consciente ante la situación, pero por otra parte se sentía un poco más tranquilo al ver que los ánimos de Sanji volvieron. Cortó un pedazo de la comida y lo puso en su plato, y al dar la primera mordida –Está muy bueno... –Dijo con la boca llena.  
-Me alegra que te gustara, Franky. –Dijo el cocinero sirviendo los vasos.  
-Por supuesto, por algo eres el cocinero de este barco... –Dijo el carpintero colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del cocinero haciendo así una tierna y cálida caricia, Sanji se sonrojó un poco, al sentir aquel gesto de cariño, por un instante sintió como si lo hubiera vivido ya antes en otra ocasión. Mientras que al frente de ellos se encontraba Zoro, quien veía la escena –Que ridículos... –Pero sintió un ardor desde su pecho hacia el estomago. Y por un momento miró con un poco de coraje a Franky. –“Pero... ¿Por qué me molesta...?” –Sanji fijó su vista a Zoro y le contestó con una linda sonrisa, esa sonrisa logró sacar a Zoro de sus pensamientos, logrando reaccionar y volver a la realidad. Respondió haciendo un gesto de incredulidad y fijó su vista hacia otro lado fingiendo enojo consiguiendo que el cocinero inclinara un poco la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión, alzó un poco los brazos y continuó comiendo. –“¿En qué rayos estoy pensando...?” –Cuando terminaron de cenar, Sanji fue el primero en levantarse de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba el lavabo –Pueden darme sus platos para lavarlos. –Los muchachos obedecieron y antes de comenzar con su tarea, Franky se puso a lado suyo.  
-Si quieres puedo ayudarte...  
-Claro, muchas gracias, Franky.  
Zoro volvió a sentir esa desagradable sensación sin razón, tenía en su mano un tenedor y sin darse cuenta lo dobló para poder desahogar su ira. Se acercó a ellos de mala gana y dejó el plato y el tenedor aventándolos –GRACIAS... –Dijo tratando de no explotar.  
-Hey, tranquilo hombre... –Dijo molesto el carpintero.  
-¡Ah, cállate...! –Dijo haciendo una extraña, pero graciosa mueca de completo disgusto y salió de la cocina.  
-Es un idiota... –Miró con completo desdén a su nakama.  
-... –Sanji miró aquella escenita con confusión alzando una oreja y la otra caída. Puso el plato de Zoro a remojar y al ver el tenedor doblado se sorprendió y dejándolo aun mas confundido por la situación. Pero no fue el único en ver eso, también Robin estaba presente y sin más soltó una pequeña risilla y salió del lugar dejando a los otros dos solos. Continuaron lavando los trastes y dieron por inicio su plática. –Franky, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta...?  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos...?  
-Mmm... Bueno. Es un poco larga la historia... Verás, yo vivía antes en una isla, está tiene una ciudad llamada Water Seven, ustedes llegaron allí por recomendación para arreglar un barco, en ese tiempo estaban Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Usopp y tu... Digamos que al principio de conocernos todos, no di una buena impresión. Fuimos enemigos por un pequeño tiempo, pero después por asares del destino, terminamos apoyándonos, además necesitaban un carpintero y heme aquí...  
-¿Y cuál fue la causa de todo esto...? Ah, disculpa si te hago muchas preguntas, en verdad me gustaría saber todo de ustedes...  
-Está bien... La verdad no me molesta. –Dijo mientras lavaba algunas vajillas. Continuaron con la plática, contando lo sucedido en Water Seven y una parte del incidente de Ennies Lobby, claro la parte contada con el testimonio de Franky.  
-Ya veo... Pero es bueno tenerte aquí. No eres una mala persona. Hiciste un gran trabajo construyendo este barco... Y veo que te preocupas por nosotros... Gracias...  
-¿Por qué...? –Detuvo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo.  
-Por haber creado ese vinculo con nosotros. –Dijo esto mirando con una serena sonrisa a Franky.  
-Gracias a ustedes por aceptarme. –Mientras terminaban su tarea, Zoro se encontraba a fuera apoyado en el barandal que estaba situado a fuera de la cocina, pensó en lo que había sentido hace rato cuando vio a Sanji y a Franky juntos; estaba muy enojado y pateaba por ratos la madera, lo más curioso de todo es que no sabía la razón del porque estaba esperando; decidió ir a la torre de vigía para entrenar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso salieron los muchachos, los miró por un momento y comenzó a caminar para ir a la torre; en esos momentos Sanji vio a Zoro y fue tras él con gran felicidad. Cuando lo alcanzó lo abrazó del tronco logrando sorprender al espadachín, y una vez que se giró para verlo, lo apartó de el dejando al cocinero extrañado por aquella reacción de rechazo.  
-Déjame en paz... –Con esto se retiró dejando al cocinero un poco triste.  
-Descuida, así es el... Que no te sorprenda sus repentinos cambios de humor... –Dijo Franky acercándose a Sanji.  
-Ya veo... No quería molestarlo... –Franky pudo observar como Sanji miraba a Zoro.  
-Sabes, estoy haciendo un pequeño proyecto en mi taller... ¿Te gustaría verlo...? –Al escucharlo, Sanji alzó la cabeza para mirar a Franky.  
-¡Sí! –Recuperó los ánimos y se fueron al taller. Zoro había llegado a la torre y se sentó para comenzar a meditar; pero cuando cerraba los ojos, se le venía a la cabeza lo que sucedió, se palpó un poco las mejillas para olvidarlo, pero mientras más intentaba evadir lo sucedido, mas se hacía presente la molesta escena. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, pero esta vez notó que se encontraba en un sitio diferente; ya no estaba en la torre de vigía, sino en el jardín de la tienda. Se levantó de golpe y observó que la tienda tenía un ambiente muy diferente, se dirigió a la puerta del balcón para ver si esto era real o no, al abrir las puertas, se encontró con un árbol de cerezos provocando una gran lluvia de hojas de este. Había alguien recargado en el árbol, cuando sintió la presencia del espadachín, volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa le contestó –Así que tu eres la contraparte de Shizuka, ¿no es así...? –El peli verde se quedó inmóvil al ver la aparición de aquel extraño hombre. -¿Tú no eres el muchacho que estaba con ese lentejudo...?  
-¿Te refieres a Kimihiro-san...? –Dijo el hombre que vestía un kimono y un haori con colores grisáceos. Tenía en su boca un cigarrillo, dio una pequeña calada y sacó el humo; se acercó a Zoro para presentarse –Tomé mi forma de cuando era joven, debo admitir que Shizuka se parece bastante a mi... Mi nombre es Doumeki Haruka.   
-¿De qué hablas...? No entiendo nada... ¿Cómo es que llegué de nuevo aquí...?   
-Esto es un sueño, pero todo lo que ves es real... Inclusive yo... Jajajaja...  
-¿Entonces...? Tú no eres el muchacho que yo conocí...   
-Exacto, soy el abuelo de Shizuka... ¿Cuál es tu nombre...?  
-Zoro... Es un gusto...  
-Parece que aprendiste la lección de la señorita Yuko.   
-¿Aah...?   
-Para compartir la misma esencia del alma, son muy contrarios mi nieto y tú...   
-¿Esa bruja te mandó para vigilarme, cierto...?  
-Jajajaja... No, claro que no. Tenía curiosidad de conocerte, lamento haber llegado así de sorpresa. Te veo un poco pensativo. Puedes confiar en mí. –Dijo esto mostrando una agradable sonrisa, una sonrisa que logró hacer entrar en confianza a Zoro, no le molestaba la presencia de aquel extraño hombre.   
-¿También vives con ellos...?  
-No, mi cuerpo dejó este mundo hace tiempo...   
-¡Espera...! Entonces... ¿Estoy hablando con un fantasma...? No pareces ser uno...  
-No deberías creer en todo lo que te dicen... En fin... Noto que algo te molesta, ¿no es así...?  
-Eh... No sé cómo explicarlo... –Zoro comenzó a contarle lo sucedido, desde el incidente hasta ahora. Esta vez se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol de cerezo. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómodo platicando con el abuelo de Doumeki, pensando así que tal vez el tuviera una respuesta ante lo sucedido de hoy, pero sobre todo lo que Sanji había pedido. –Supongo que soy un tonto... Nunca había sentido esto hacia ese ero-cook...  
-Pero sientes aprecio por el...  
-¿Qué te hace creer eso...? No lo abandoné porque no quería que los demás me molestaran por ese idiota...  
-Parece que tienes un hábito...  
-¿Sabes lo que es...?  
-Tal vez si, tal vez no...  
-Supongo que no me dirás...  
-Es algo que tú mismo debes descubrir... Pero es sorprendente que ese hábito no muestre un horrible aroma, aunque no significa que no sea malo... Dime, Zoro, ¿por qué no te llevas bien con ese chico...? Se ve que es una buena persona.  
-¿Bromeas...? ¡Es la peor persona que eh conocido...! Es un inútil...  
-¿Estás seguro...?  
-... –Se quedó por un momento callado pensando por un momento en lo que había dicho –Mmm... Bueno, es un presumido...  
-No parece serlo...  
-Siempre molesta con sus romanticismos...  
-Es normal en un hombre que en verdad admira a las mujeres...  
-El... Es sólo un error... No debería estar viajando con nosotros...  
-Nadie es perfecto... Todos tenemos altas y bajas... Sin excepción...  
-...  
-Piensa muy bien en lo que dices... Las palabras lastiman más que los golpes... Y a veces ya no puedes encontrar alguna cura contra ellas... –Dijo esto ofreciéndole su cigarrillo al espadachín.  
-Gracias, pero no fumo...  
-Sostenlo por mí, por favor... –Hizo caso a la petición de Haruka, sostuvo con cuidado el cigarro, Haruka se levantó y abrió la puerta del balcón mostrando lo que estaba pasando en el taller –Se ve muy feliz... Pero no es la misma felicidad como cuando está contigo...  
-¿Cómo es qué...?  
-Tengo mis secretos... –Haruka y Zoro vieron con atención lo que estaban haciendo Sanji y Franky. El carpintero le estaba mostrando una nueva lancha con algunas nuevas mejoras, el cocinero se mostraba muy emocionado por ver la nueva obra de su nakama. Zoro veía lo que estaba pasando con un poco de enfado, pero no pudo evitar contagiarse al ver la linda sonrisa de Sanji –El sólo lo ve como a un niño... No más de eso... Jajaja... Está preocupado por el al igual que el resto de tus amigos...   
-¿Qué tratas se insinuar...? –Dijo con pena y simulando ira hacia Haruka.  
-Sólo digo que deberías ayudar a tu amigo al igual que ellos lo están haciendo... No lo olvides... Cuando una palabra hiere a alguien, así como ya no hay remedio para corregir el error, también esas palabras pueden hacer que pierdas lo que más quieres.  
Repentinamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el piso con sus pesas a lado, se levantó un poco y comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había soñado –Que extraño sueño... ¿Me habrá hecho daño algo...? No, hasta eso, ese torpe sabe cómo hacer las cosas... –Fijó su vista al suelo, y encontró el cigarrillo prendido que estaba a lado suyo -¿Cómo es que...? –Recordó todo lo que había visto –Tal vez no fue un sueño después de todo... Doumeki Haruka... Un hombre muy interesante.


	15. Capitulo 15.- Confesión.

Contemplaba con gran admiración las hojas del árbol de cerezo cayendo a mitad de la noche un joven de cabellos negros con lentes, llevaba un kimono de color azul oscuro puesto. Sin darse cuenta alguien más lo estaba acompañando a apreciar tan maravillosa vista –Aun no ha llegado la temporada y sin embargo se ven increíbles... –El chico volteó a ver de quien era el dueño de aquella grave voz.  
-Haruka-san... ¡Buenas noches! –Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.  
-Buenas noches, Kimihiro-san... –Respondió Haruka con el mismo semblante –Veo que ya te sientes mejor, ha pasado un mes desde ese infortunio... ¿Cómo sigues...?  
-Ya me siento mejor, todo se lo debo a usted...  
-Jajaja... Puedes hablarme de tu, la verdad no hice gran cosa. El que ayudó fue mi nieto...  
-... –Bajó la cabeza pensando en todo lo que Doumeki había hecho por el ese día –Fui un mal agradecido con el... Claro que le mostré mi gratitud por lo que hizo por mí, pero... Siento que no es suficiente...  
-Eh notado que en estos últimos días has visto de una forma diferente a Shizuka... ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes...?  
-Bueno... Sigue siendo el mismo impertinente y pedante de siempre... La verdad no ha pasado nada...  
-Parece que no te has dado cuenta...  
-¿Eh...?  
-Lo vas a saber pronto... Jajajaja... Tienes mi bendición...  
-Haruka-san... –Despertó de aquel sueño, levantándose de golpe del futón. –¿De que me habrá hablado exactamente...? –Se levantó de su cama y preparó sus cosas para tomar un baño. Estaba a vísperas de terminar el año escolar, así que decidió hospedarse durante esos días y la época de vacaciones en la tienda. Por supuesto fue una propuesta hecha por Yuko; salió de la habitación y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró con su jefa –Buenos días, Yuko-san. –Dijo alegre.  
-Buenos días, Watanuki. ¿Cómo amaneciste...?  
-Bien gracias, ¿qué vas a desear para desayunar hoy...?  
-No me vendría mal unos biscochos... –Dijo esto sacando la lengua en señal de antojo.  
-Es muy temprano para comer pastelillos ¿No crees...?  
-Bueno, tú preguntaste que quería para desayunar... Pero si quieres puedes hacerlos más tarde. Sería bueno que hicieras arroz y pescado ahumado... Sobró un poco ayer...  
-¿Un recalentado...? De acuerdo, no hay problema. Iré a arreglarme y en un momento haré la comida.  
-Tómate tu tiempo. Yo iré a buscar el sake para acompañarlo. –Dijo divertida.  
-¿Mas sake...? Ya bebiste demasiado ayer...  
-Nada es demasiado cuando hablamos de alcohol... Por cierto...   
-¿Si...?  
-¿Verás hoy a Doumeki...?  
-No me lo recuerdes... Ya pronto terminaremos el semestre, por lo menos déjame disfrutar algunos días sin ese engreído...  
-¿En verdad es lo que piensas de Doumeki-kun...?  
-... –Recordó el sueño que tuvo, sobre la pequeña charla con Haruka –Lo siento... Iré a bañarme. Permiso... –Dijo esto marchándose al baño; Yuko lo observó por un pequeño rato, tenía un presentimiento con respecto a los sentimientos de su ayudante.  
-En verdad... No se ha dado cuenta... Espero y no tarde en descubrirlo... –Se fue a la bodega a buscar el sake. Una vez que llegó, encontró la botella, mientras la veía dijo –No sería mala idea invitar a Doumeki-kun. Me pregunto si...  
Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Watanuki regresó a la habitación para vestirse –Veamos... –Estaba poniéndose su camisa de la escuela y sostuvo un cuadernillo donde tenía su lista de pendientes –Parece que me tocará el aseo del aula... Estaré con Himawari-chan... Y... –Al recordar la existencia de su compañero se quedó callado, al recordar algo que tratase de Doumeki, ya sea algo pequeño o grande, su corazón no dejaba de latir. Era un sentimiento que no lograba comprender aun, no era como lo que sentía por Himawari, era más fuerte y sólo se hacía presente tanto al recordarlo como verlo; en un suspiro dijo –Doumeki... –Reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza para olvidar en lo que estaba pensando. Terminó de alistarse y fue a la cocina a preparar el recalentado para él y Yuko; una vez que ya terminó de hacer todo, llamó a su patrona y comenzaron por iniciado el desayuno –Llegaré tarde hoy... Me toca hacer el aseo en el aula... Disculpa...  
-Está bien, yo entiendo... Si ves a Doumeki, y claro si puede hoy, llévalo a la tienda a pasar la noche con nosotros...  
-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar con él...?  
-Bueno... Hace tiempo que no lo veo.  
-Sólo han pasado 3 semanas, no es mucho.  
-Pensaba salir por unos días, tengo un encargo por parte de un cliente, es de otra dimensión... Y claro, no puedo dejarte solo con las niñas. Necesitaras ayuda extra para cuidar la tienda. Si viene, consideraré descontarlo de tu deuda... No pierdes nada...  
-... –Dejó de comer para digerir las palabras de su patrona, le estaba ofreciendo una oferta que no podía dejar pasar, válgame la redundancia; tenía que pagar un precio del precio que tenia adeudado con el deseo que le pidió –Mmm... Mejor no te vayas.  
-Debo hacerlo, no puedo ignorar la petición de un cliente... Sólo será este fin de semana. Anda, se te pasaran como agua... –Se miraron fijamente a los ojos –Sólo es el fin de semana... –Dijo esto último con su característica sonrisa.  
-De acuerdo... Que mas da... –Dijo con gran pesadez.  
-Es un buen chico... –Se levantó de la mesa con su plato en la mano.  
-Espera, yo los...  
-Está bien... Los dejaré en el lavabo, puedes lavarlos cuando regreses de clases... Yo me iré en la tarde con Mokona. Siéntanse libres de estar mi tienda. –Se fue a su recamara para alistarse dejando a Watanuki en la sala –No quiero que se quede solo  
Watanuki se alistó para irse al fin al colegio. Fue a la habitación de Yuko para avisarle que ya se iba y después fue a la entrada de la tienda para ponerse sus zapatos y se marchó; estaba caminando entre las calles, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no sabía qué hacer una vez que Yuko se fuera dejándolo solo con... el... –Oye, es un poco temprano para ir a la escuela... –Al escuchar aquella fuerte voz regresó a su realidad y sin querer había parado a la calle d la casa de Doumeki –Ya que estas aquí, ayúdame con unas cosas y de ahí nos iremos...   
-¡¡¡Doumeki!!! ¡Qué forma de saludar...!  
-No tiene caso... Siempre estás en la luna... Acompáñame...  
-¡Eres un mandón! ¡Por qué rayos te haría caso! –Doumeki agarró la mano de su compañero logrando que se callara; al ver la acción del peli castaño, Watanuki sintió una fuerte descarga en su corazón por la cálida mano de Doumeki –Es-espera... Alto... Doumeki... Yo... ¡Doumeki...!  
-No vamos a tardar...   
-¡No...!  
-Otras veces me has ayudado... ¿Ahora qué te pasa...? –Por parte Doumeki tenía razón y pudo captar el cambio de humor de Watanuki, éste se soltó del agarre saliendo del patio de su compañero –¡Oye...! ¿Estás bien...? –Antes de decir más, Watanuki salió disparado del lugar para ir a la escuela –Ese idiota...  
-¡¡¡Corre, corre, corre, corre, corre...!!! –Llegó en un tiempo record al colegio, se recargó en la barda del lugar y recapituló lo que acababa de hacer -¿Qué...? ¿Me está...? ¿Pasando...? Nunca me había paso esto con ese tarado... Debo tranquilizarme... A lo mejor y es... ¿Qué me está pasando...? –Hizo lo posible por dejar a un lado el tema y se dirigió a su salón de clase. Comenzó la rutina del día a día, el resto de los alumnos llegó, entre ellos Doumeki y Himawari.  
-¡Watanuki-kun! –Watanuki volteó a verla y la recibió con mucho cariño.  
-¡Himawari-chan! ¡Me alegra verte...! ¡Tanpopo, hola! –El pequeño canario apareció de repente aterrizando en el hombro de Himawari y respondió el saludo de Watanuki con un lindo canto, cuando se acercó Doumeki, la pequeña ave voló y cayó a su cabeza para acomodarse. Watanuki miró a Doumeki y nuevamente aquella descarga invadió su corazón, lo único que pudo hacer fue girar a otro lado, era una sensación muy extraña, no sabía si era desagradable, pero le dolía el pecho; pensó por un momento lo que temía que fuera ya que había experimentado eso la primera vez que conoció a Himwari, sólo que no fue tan grande aquella descarga, regresó a su asiento ignorando por completo a los muchachos. Clase por clase, hora en hora, minuto tras minuto, fue un dia eterno para nuestro joven de lentes quien intentaba hacer lo posible por evadir a su compañero de clase. Y por supuesto, Doumeki quería saber por qué demonios actuaba de esa forma con él, era nuevo en Watanuki, dicho asunto se arreglaría una vez que pudieran estar solos para poder discutirlo. Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, Watanuki fue a la bodega y sacó las cosas para limpiar el salón, llegó y vio a Doumeki sentado en una de las bancas.  
-¿Y...? ¿Himawari-chan dónde está...?  
-Kunogi salió antes, tenía un asunto pendiente en su casa, así que limpiará la próxima semana con el otro equipo...  
-Eso significa qué... –Sintió como el mundo se le iba encima, no tenia escapatoria –Estaré contigo...  
-Andando, mientras más rápido mejor –Iniciaron su tarea, por supuesto no fue mucho trabajo ya que no estaba tan desordenado el salón. Doumeki se puso a hacer a un lado las bancas para poder barrer, mientras que Watanuki acomodó una silla para subirse en ella y empezar a limpiar las ventanas; estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos y se sentía tan incomodo sabiendo que estaba en compañía de su rival, fue tanta su desorientación que pisó mal la base del asiento y estuvo a un pelo de caerse, pero su compañero logró atraparlo justo a tiempo –Ten más cuidado... –Dijo Doumeki sosteniendo Watanuki del hombro.  
-Do-Doumeki... –Estaba completamente hipnotizado con la mirada de su compañero –Yo... –Por fin reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la situación y como acto seguido se posicionó y apartó a Doumeki de su lado –No tenias que hacerlo... –Dijo fingiendo molestia.  
-Te ibas a caer...  
-Bueno yo... Yo...  
-Sólo ten mas cuidado, ¿quieres...?  
-Gracias...   
Terminaron tan pronto como pudieron con su deber y salieron de la escuela, ya era un poco tarde, iban caminado por las calles –Ah, cierto... Doumeki...  
-¿Si?  
-Yuko-san salió a hacer un encargo y no regresará hasta el lunes... Me pidió de favor que cuidara la tienda y también me dijo que si podrías ayudarme también...  
-Más bien me pidió que te cuidara mientras ella no esté...  
-¡No lo digas así, torpe...!  
-Te quejas al igual que Nobita...  
-¡Ya cállate!  
-En ese caso, acompáñame a mi casa para empacar lo que necesitaré...  
-De acuerdo...  
-Sabes...  
-Eh...  
-Mientras esté empacando puedes agarrar lo que necesites de la cocina para la cena...  
-¡No te haré comida...!  
-Me gustaría un poco de curry...  
-¡Eres un testarudo, no haré la cena...! –Fueron de camino a la casa de Doumeki, una vez que entraron, Doumeki llevó a Watanuki a su habitación para empezar a guardar lo que se pondría para el fin de semana.  
-Siéntete cómodo...  
-Está bien... –Watanuki se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la ventana –No es necesario, tenemos batas y habitación de huéspedes...  
-No quiero molestar... –Decia mientras acomodaba sus playeras en la mochila.  
-En verdad no es molestia... ¿Qué te gustaría para cenar...?  
-Dijiste que no harías nada...  
-¿Quieres cenar o no?  
-... –Observó por un momento a Watanuki logrando que este se crispara un poco -...  
-Ah, yo...  
-Quiero takoyaki...  
-¡Ah, maldito...! ¿Dónde conseguiré los ingredientes a esta hora?  
-Puedes ver en mi cocina, mi madre no se molestará...  
-Bien, si tu lo dices...   
-Listo... Vamos a la cocina... –Fueron a la cocina y por suerte consiguieron algunos ingredientes para hacer la cena de esta noche. Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la tienda. Llegaron a su destino y al entrar fueron recibidos por Maru y Moro, quienes se acercaron para recibirlos con un abrazo.  
-Supongo que ya se fue Yuko-san... –Dijo Watanuki quitándose los zapatos.  
-¡Sí! Nos pidió que te dijéramos que durante su ausencia podrías tomarte el fin de semana libre. –Dijeron con perfecta sincronía las gemelas.  
-Muchas gracias por avisarme, bueno, cuando regrese le haré un delicioso platillo...  
-¡También dijo que fueras a comprar más sake para la semana!  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y el resto de la bodega...?  
-Jajajajajaja... –Se fueron a la sala corriendo sin decir mas.  
-Aaaahhh... Maldición... Será cuando vuelva...  
-Quiero comer...  
-¡Silencio...! –Se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar la comida, Doumeki lo acompañó –Si quieres puedes ir preparando la mesa... Tenemos un poco de pescado y arroz, ¿o vas a esperar a que prepare el takoyaki...?  
-No me vendría mal algo de pescado...  
-Bueno, en ese caso el takoyaki lo prepararé mañana...  
-Oye...  
-Mi nombre no es oye...  
-¿Te pasa algo...?  
-¿Por qué lo dices...?  
-Actuaste muy raro esta mañana y en clases, estás ocultando algo...  
-Si tuviera algo no te lo diría... –En esos momentos Doumeki estampó su mano en la pared de la cocina logrando aprisionar a Watanuki -¿Qué te sucede...? –Estaba un poco temeroso.  
-Dime que es lo que te pasa... –Dijo con autoridad.  
-... –Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.  
-Te recuerdo que tú y yo compartimos el mismo ojo...  
-... –Abrió los ojos al escuchar aquella oración.  
-No sé que es, pero si es algo...   
-Corta con eso... Eres un exagerado...  
-Dime...  
-... –Volteó a ver a otro lado, estaban tan cerca del uno del otro que hizo que esa fuerte descarga regresara a Watanuki –Sólo olvídalo, disculpa por lo de la mañana...  
-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que sucede...  
-¿Por qué quieres saberlo...?  
-Mírame... –Dijo con gran firmeza –Si hay algo que te moleste dímelo a la cara... –Watanuki no tuvo más remedio que volver a mirar a su compañero; pudo notar esos ojos caídos de color café oscuro que lo estaban observando, esa mirada, esos rasgos, lo hacían perderse, sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, pero su más grande temor lo hacía callar.  
-Doumeki... –Unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos –Yo...  
-... –Doumeki no sabía que decir, había acabado de hacer llorar a Watanuki –No era mi intención... Yo...  
-Está bien... Tienes razón...  
-...  
-Verás... Hace poco... Me di cuenta de algo... Ese algo comenzó con hacer que me doliera mucho mi corazón, es una sensación tan bella, pero al mismo tiempo tan horrible... Y ese dolor aparece cuando te veo... Eh sido un completo cretino contigo y es algo que no me perdonaré nunca ya que tu has hecho bastante por mi... Te debo más que mi vida. Cuando pienso en ti, mi corazón está alegre, pero igualmente me duele... Es una enorme felicidad estar contigo, pero igualmente sufro... Es algo que había sentido ya antes; pero esto... Esto es muy diferente... Y por eso...  
-...  
-Doumeki... Tu... Tú me gustas mucho... –Las lágrimas salieron al fin. Trató de secárselas con la manga de su uniforme y miró de nuevo a Doumeki –Perdóname... Perdóname por no haberte agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí... Perdóname por molestarte con mis sentimientos... Sé que no corresponderán nunca porque... –Fue callado por un dulce y acogedor abrazo, sintió su cálido cuerpo invadiéndolo. –Lo siento...  
-No... No tienes nada de que disculparte... ¿Sabías que el primero en enamorarse pierde...?  
-...  
-Y en esta ocasión es un empate... –Watanuki deshizo un poco el abrazo para poder ver a Doumeki.  
-Doumeki... –Dijo en un susurro –Tu...  
-... –Miró a Watanuki con una ligera, pero dulce sonrisa y contestó con un casto beso en sus labios, Watanuki respondió al beso, pasaron algunos minutos y se separaron para tomar un poco de aire; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando parecía como si se tratase de un sueño, era real, cada segundo que corría era real –Doumeki...  
-También me gustas mucho... Watanuki.  
-... –Abrazó a su compañero, éste respondió y se quedaron así por otro buen rato hasta que decidieron ir a la habitación en donde se quedaba Watanuki a dormir. Llegaron y se recostaron en el futón; estaban posicionados de lado a lado y mirándose el uno al otro. Como acto, Watanuki se acurrucó en el pecho de Doumeki y se abrazaron de nuevo -¿Cómo te gustaría que lleváramos esto...?  
-A mi no me molesta si se enteran... Pero tú dime.  
-Me agrada como nos llevamos, por ahora m gustaría comentárselo a Yuko-san... ¿Está bien...?  
-Sí, no hay problema... Así que te gusta que te moleste. Por mi mejor...  
-La verdad no sé cómo llevar una relación...  
-Yo tampoco... Supongo que está bien como nos hemos llevado siempre, claro que con mas sentimiento...  
-Sí, tienes razón... ¿Aun quieres cenar...?  
-Prefiero disfrutar esto... –Se separó de Watanuki y lo acomodó boca arriba y Doumeki se levantó un poco para mirarlo mejor, colocó su mano en la cabeza de su compañero y Watanuki posó su mano en la mejilla de Doumeki –Eres importante para mi...  
-También tu... Haré lo que pueda por ser el mejor y no cometer los mismos errores...  
-Tú has hecho mucho por mi también... –Se inclinó para darle otro beso, Watanuki respondió a ese cálido beso y colocó su otra mano en el pecho de su amado, Doumeki hizo lo mismo y sin deshacer su beso, deslizó su mano lentamente al pecho y después al estomago de su pareja hasta que rozó con su entre pierna; al sentir esto, Watanuki se asustó un poco y desvaneció aquel beso para mirar lo que estaba haciendo Doumeki.  
-Es-espera... Es muy pronto...  
-Disculpa... Es cierto, me dejé llevar...  
-Bueno, debo reconocer que se sintió bien, pero aun no me siento preparado para eso...  
-Está bien, no hay problema... No voy a presionarte, lo haremos cuando te sientas preparado...  
-Gracias... Vamos a cambiarnos   
-Bien... –Se levantaron y fueron al armario a sacar unas batas para dormir, Se recostaron nuevamente en el tufón de lado a lado y con esto se abrazaron de nuevo con tanta ternura esperando que por fin el sueño los invadiera.  
-Ese dia... Nunca pensé que se hiciera realidad... -Watanuki se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de su apartamento –En este mundo no existe la casualidad...  
-¿Sólo lo inevitable...? –Fue aprisionado por los brazos de su amante desde la espalda -¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?  
-Fui por un vaso de agua y me quedé un rato viendo la luna... Es muy hermosa, ¿no lo crees...?  
-Cierto... Al verla me recuerda ese dia...  
-A mi también... Estoy feliz de estar contigo... –En esos momentos Doumeki besó con mucha delicadeza el cuello de Watanuki y este sólo se dejó llevar para disfrutar de aquella muestra de cariño –Se siente bien... ¿Podríamos...?  
-¿De nuevo...? –Dijo el peli castaño y continuo besando su cuello.  
-Si... –Dijo en un suspiro.  
-De acuerdo... Pero te lo advierto, no tendré piedad de ti esta vez...  
-Haz conmigo lo que quieras... –Watanuki se dio la vuelta y se colocó de rodillas frente a su pareja y le bajó con lentitud su bóxer, y sin titubear comenzó besando el miembro de Doumeki, recorriendo cada parte hasta que por fin decidió lamerlo sin perder el ritmo.  
-¿Cuando me darás la oportunidad de iniciarlo...?  
-Un día de estos... –Dijo el peli negro y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez que Doumeki se puso duro, Watanuki se lo metió a la boca e hizo movimientos suaves y lentos de vaivén. Doumeki estaba disfrutando lo que su querido amante le estaba haciendo, pero no hacia gran escándalo.  
-Ven... –Dijo esto colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Watanuki –... –Watanuki se detuvo y Doumeki aprovecho para sorprenderlo y llevarlo cargando hacia la cama. Lo recostó con sumo cuidado y se colocó encima de él y contestó con otro cálido beso, Watanuki respondió; Doumeki se acomodó para que sus hombrías chocaran entre sí frotándose, esto hizo que Watanuki sacara un gemido.  
-Doumeki... Sigue... –Continuaron así y ya que Watanuki estaba preparado, Doumeki bajó hasta la entrepierna de Watanuki y se lo metió a la boca logrando que su amado se arqueara por el placer –Dou... Doumeki... Si... Ah...  
-Te gusta...  
-Si... Más... Por favor... Ah... –Lo levantó un poco y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo pero esta vez en la entrada de Watanuki –Ah... ¡Ah...! –Con sumo cuidado metió uno de sus dedos a la estrecha cavidad del peli negro -¡Dou...! Doumeki...  
-¿Cuántos dedos crees que quepan...?  
-No... Seas tan sucio... –Dijo con la cara sonrojada –Sólo... ¡Ay...! –Doumeki ya había metido el segundo dedo y en seguida el tercero –Sigue...  
-¿Estás listo...?  
-... –Asintió con la cabeza. Doumeki se posicionó para entrar; lo metió poco a poco consiguiendo así que su amado gimiera al sentirlo –¡Ah...! ¡Hazlo...!  
-Nhg... –Hizo movimientos lentos.  
-¡Aaah...!  
-Parece que lo encontré... Ah... Ah... –Aceleró mas el ritmo haciendo las envestidas un poco más fuertes.  
-¡Sí...! ¡Ahí...! ¡Más...! ¡Más...!   
-¡Ah...! ¡Ah...!  
-¡Doumeki...! ¡Sigue...!  
-Wa... Watanuki... Te amo...  
-También te amo... ¡Doumeki...! –Rodeo el cuello de Doumeki con sus delgados brazos y éste acomodó a su amado quedando sentados y continuando con sus envestidas –¡Dou... Meki...! ¡Creo...! ¡Ya no aguanto...!  
-¡Resiste un poco más...! ¡Ah...! –Aceleró más y más las estocadas, logrando que Watanuki llorara por el dolor y el placer mezclados -¿Ahí...?  
-¡Sí...! ¡Más rápido...! ¡Más...! –Continuaron así hasta que los dos llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo, logrando manchar el pecho de Doumeki. Con trabajos se recostaron en el tufón –Ah... Ah... –Al sentir que Doumeki iba a salir... –No, déjalo ahí...  
-En... Ese caso... –Hizo unas ultimas envestidas en el interior de su amante hasta que finalmente salió por su cuenta; entre profundas respiraciones, Doumeki se levantó con un poco de trabajo para ver el rostro de Watanuki –Te amo...  
-Doumeki... –Diciendo esto le dio un gran y profundo beso, un bello beso que duró más de cinco minutos, se separaron por falta de aire y se volvieron a ver –Te amo... Doumeki... –Con esto se dieron un abrazo y se quedaron dormidos dando por terminada su gran noche.


	16. Capitulo 16.- Piezas.

-Con esto pondremos en marcha este bebé... –Dijo Franky quien estaba terminado de hacer unos pequeños arreglos a un bote -¿Y bien...? Ah... –Miró a su nakama que ya se encontraba sentado y durmiendo sobre la mesa –Bueno, no lo culpo... Me ayudó arreglando este bote. –Franky se levantó de su lugar para ir por una cobija que tenía en algún rincón y con ella cubrió a Sanji y acarició con ternura su peinado –Quien diría que detrás de esa imagen de chico rudo se ocultaba alguien de corazón puro... Bueno, hora de ir a dormir. –Cargó a su nakama y salieron del taller para ir finalmente a dormir –Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá pasado entre él y Roronoa...  
-También me pregunto lo mismo... –Dijo a lo lejos Robin quien estaba a fuera de la cocina -¿Quieres ayuda...?  
-Nico Robin...   
-Fufufu... –Acompañó a Franky a dejar a Sanji en su cama, Salieron de la habitación y fueron a platicar un rato en el jardín –Eres muy bueno con Cocinero-san...  
-¡Mm..! –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el comentario de su compañera –No es para tanto...  
-Fufufu... Serias un excelente padre...  
-¡¿Tú crees...?! –Dijo con pena al escuchar el halago de la arqueóloga –No, creo que no... Por cierto...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó esa noche...?  
-¿La noche del festín...? Sí, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie... Seguiría guardando en secreto, pero tal vez sirva de algo...  
-Palabra de hombre...  
-Bueno... Lo único que sé es que ese día, el de la idea fue Cocinero-san en hacer la fiesta, lo había hecho para Espadachín-san... Y así pudiera hablar con el...  
-Por eso lo hizo... Ese día Brook y yo...  
-Descuida, el ya me lo contó...  
-Ya veo... Nunca lo había visto tan triste... Ese día vi que estaba guardando algo en la alacena, pero no vi muy bien que era.  
-Debe ser algo que le iba a dar a Espadachín-san...  
-...  
-Ese día, saqué en conclusión que Cocinero-san... Siente algo por el...  
-No esperaba eso...  
-Sólo es una suposición...   
-Ah, bueno... –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Robin –Si fuera así...   
-Pero no creo que Espadachín-san sienta lo mismo por Cocinero-san... No lo quiere...  
-Es duro cuando no correspondes a los sentimientos de alguien...  
-Si ese fuera el caso... ¿Cocinero-san le habrá dicho lo que siente...?  
-No lo creo... Si fuera así, Zoro no pensaría más de dos veces en rechazarlo... Cuando le muestras lo que sientes por esa persona y esta te rechaza, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer que se olvide de lo que le dijiste, hará lo posible por evadirte, y si hubiera pasado eso, aun con la situación en la que Sanji está, inconscientemente Zoro lo rechazaría... Bueno, ese es mi punto...  
-¿Alguna vez te pasó...?  
-Jajajaja... Fueron varias ocasiones... Pero estoy seguro que llegará esa chica... ¿Y a ti te ha pasado...?  
-No, eh tenido tantos percances que no me había dado el tiempo para saber que es amar a alguien... Nunca eh estado con un hombre...  
-Pensé que nunca conocería a una verdadera señorita, hasta ahora... Jajajajajaja...  
-Fufufu... Bueno... Si llega el indicado para mí, y si él me ama, por supuesto que no lo dejaría... Y estoy segura que cuando encuentres a la chica correcta la harás muy feliz...  
-¡Nnnn...!  
-¿Franky...?  
-¡No es nada...! ¡Se me metió algo en el ojo...! ¡Buaaaa...! ¡Qué bellas palabras...!  
-Fufufufufu... –Posó su mano en el hombro de su nakama para calmarlo –Pero ahora, tenemos un sueño que cumplir... Nunca será tarde para amar...  
-¡Buuuuaa...! ¡Eres tan sabia, Nico Robin...!  
-Los ayudaré en lo que pueda para saber qué fue lo que pasó...  
-¿Harías...? ¿Eso por mi...?  
-Si... –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa  
-¡Gracias...!

 

Al día siguiente:  
Hoy era día de lavar la ropa de los muchachos. Entre su tarea y diversión, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban entretenidos con las burbujas de jabón que salían al momento de lavar las prendas, Sanji estaba terminando de lavar algunas camisas; se le ocurrió formar un círculo con sus manos y sumergirlas en la jabonadura, con sumo cuidado sacó sus manos y sopló lentamente entre ellas sacando una gran burbuja, al ver esto, los chicos se acercaron a él -¡Es una enorme burbuja! Hazlo de nuevo, Sanji... –Dijo Luffy sorprendido.  
-Ah, claro... Sólo hay que hacer esto... –Volvió a hacer lo mismo y sacando otra burbuja, Luffy y los demás hicieron lo mismo sacando muchas burbujas –Son muy bonitas... Jajajaja... –Dijo el cocinero moviendo su cola de la felicidad.  
-Idiotas... Dijo Zoro quien los estaba mirando desde los tendederos –Ah, parece que se les acabó la fiesta... –Dijo con cinismo al ver que Nami se iba acercando a ellos  
-Oigan dejen de jugar y terminen de lavar la ropa... –Dijo Nami  
-Ah, lo siento mucho, Nami... No volveré a hacerlo... –Dijo Sanji levantándose de su lugar y agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.  
-¡Mira esto, Nami...! –Dijo Luffy quien alargó los dedos de sus manos y con ellos hizo el procedimiento de sumergirlos en el jabón para sacar una burbuja aun mucho más grande que antes.  
-Eso no es nada... ¿Quieres ver lo que yo hago...? –Dijo algo retadora la navegante, sacó su báculo y con él hizo una técnica especial sacando muchas burbujas, tanto grandes y pequeñas, dejando asombrados a los chicos.  
-¡Woow...! Has practicado mucho... –Dijo Usopp sorprendido  
-No es gran cosa... –Dijo divertida.  
-Qué divertido... Jajajajaja –Dijo con alegría el cocinero.  
-¡Ah, carajo...! –Zoro había pateado una cesta llena de mandarinas por el coraje al ver que no había pasado nada de acción.  
-¡Ya te vi, Zoro...! –Nami volvió a usar la misma técnica pero ahora como ataque contra el espadachín, invadiéndolo con muchas burbujas de a montón.  
-¡Basta...! ¡Basta...! –Cayó de sentón.  
-Jajajajaja... –Rieron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.  
-Muy bien, dejen de distraerse más y terminen con sus deberes –Dicho esto, dejaron a Sanji sólo, y sin dudarlo fue con Zoro para ayudarlo.  
-¿Estás bien...? –Dijo llegando con su nakama y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Zoro hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero aceptó la ayuda de su compañero -¿No te pasó nada...?  
-¿Qué me pueden hacer un montón de tontas burbujas...?  
-Pero te caíste...  
-¡Ah, ya déjame...! –Dijo haciendo una graciosa cara de enojo. Sin prestarle mucha atención, el cocinero se retiró a su lugar para terminar de lavar su ropa –Es tan molesto... –Zoro, continuó tendiendo su ropa. En esos momentos llegó Brook.  
-Zoro-san... ¿Todo bien...?  
-Sí, eso creo...  
-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte...  
-¿Qué sucede...?  
-Bueno, la noche del festín vi a Sanji-san muy triste... ¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó...?  
-No tengo idea... Bueno sea lo que sea, todos sabemos que es un chiquillo llorón...  
-Esa noche se veía muy mal... Cómo si alguien le hubiera hecho daño...  
-... –Zoro recordó esa noche –No creo que haya sido algo muy importante...  
-Tú sabes algo... Y lo averiguaré...  
-¿Tienes pruebas...?  
-No, pero no descansaré hasta descubrir lo que pasó...  
-¿De qué sirve perder el tiempo por alguien que no vale nada...?  
-...  
-... –Se miraron cara a cara. Por supuesto en Brook no se podía ver su semblante, pero Zoro mostraba una mirada fuerte –No pierdas tu tiempo, te recuerdo que el ha olvidado todo...  
-Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas ahora, te veo luego... –Brook dejó a Zoro yendo a ver que estaban haciendo los muchachos.  
-Aun no entiendo lo que quiso decirme esa mujer... <> Eh... –Esa palabra retumbó en sus pensamientos –Hábito... Sólo lo dijo para asustarme, es todo... Yo, un hábito... Claro...  
Mientras tanto en la tienda:  
-Lo sabía... La piedra no se detendrá... Ha comenzado a girar más rápido... Era de esperarse... Alguien que tiene un hábito encima de él no lo reconocerá aun si este lo lleva a su fin... –Yuko se encontraba recostada en su sofá fumando su pipa, inhaló y exhaló el humo del tabaco –Roronoa Zoro... Vinsmoke Sanji...–Sonrió –El mundo es muy pequeño, en ocasiones los lazos te llevan a conocer a otras personas... –Se levantó de su lugar y fue a la bodega. Una vez que llegó fue a uno de los estantes para buscar un artefacto que le habían dado como pago.  
De vuelta en el barco:  
Sanji se encontraba tendiendo las ultimas camisas que le faltaban, en eso vio a lo lejos a Zoro quien se encontraba entrenando con sus pesas –Es muy fuerte... Me gustaría tener esa fuerza... –Giró su vista al tendedero y se percató que estaba el haramaki de Zoro –Ya está seco... Iré a llevárselo... Pero antes... –Hizo un pequeña risita picara.  
-Uff... Necesito tomar un baño... –Dijo el espadachín dejando las pesas en el suelo, Sanji se acercó a él –Ah, eres tu... ¿Qué pasó...?  
-...  
-¿Por qué esa cara...? ¿Qué llevas atrás...?  
-... –Sanji sacó el haramaki que estaba ocultando en su espalda, esto hizo que Zoro se enfureciera y fue hasta él para quitarle la prenda, pero Sanji fue más rápido y corrió –Primero tendrás que atraparme... Jajajajaja...  
-Eres un... –Zoro lo persiguió en círculos en el jardín –¡Ven aquí...! ¡Cuando te atrape, te haré picadillo...!  
-Jajajajaja...  
Desde el mirador estaban Robin, Brook y Franky viendo la escena.  
-Es tan tierno Cocinero-san...  
-¿Pudiste sacar algo, Brook...? –Preguntó Franky mientras bebía un refresco.  
-No mucho, pero si dijo algo que me dejó sorprendido...  
<<¿De qué sirve perder el tiempo por alguien que no vale nada...?>>  
-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo...? Maldito...  
-... –Robin seguía observando lo que estaban haciendo los muchachos.  
Sanji se sentó en el pasto, estaba agotado por todo lo que corrió, pero al mismo tiempo se divertía mucho estando en compañía con Zoro –Esta bien... Jajajaja... Ten... –mostró el haramaki para devolvérselo a su dueño, pero antes de recibir respuesta; Zoro lo empujó logrando que cayera completamente al pasto. Esto hizo que Sanji se asustara antes de decir más, vio esa mirada tan fría; Sanji sintió mucho miedo lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse inmóvil –Zo-Zoro... –El espadachín se fue encima de él –Yo... Lo...  
-Dame eso... –Dijo con un tono muy escalofriante.  
-Yo... no quería... –Sanji le entregó con mucho miedo el haramaki al peli verde  
-... –Se lo arrebató con gran violencia de las manos  
-Yo... –El miedo lo invadió completamente, que unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero hizo lo posible por no llorar –Discúlpame...   
-La próxima vez que lo intentes, dile adiós a tus manos...  
-Zo-ro... –Intentó apartarlo de el, pero era muy pesado –Me estás asustando... Basta...  
-¿O qué...? –Se preparó para darle de lleno con un puñetazo.  
-¡¡¡Diez Flour!!! –Sin darse cuenta, Zoro fue aprisionado por el ataque de Robin, la arqueóloga se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos –Son mis nakamas, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño no dudaré en asesinarte... –Robin hablaba en serio, no mostraba ningún gesto de bacilo –Ahora que el no recuerda nada... ¿Crees que puedes aprovecharte de la situación...?  
-¡Suéltame...!  
-Entonces déjalo en paz... –Dijo con gran firmeza  
Zoro se rindió y decidió ya no seguir con la pelea. Al ver que ya no iba a continuar, Robin deshizo el ataque; el espadachín se levantó dejando a Sanji en el suelo, Se dio la vuelta y antes de irse dijo sin mirar al cocinero –La próxima vez no tendrás suerte...  
-Zoro... –Sanji se levantó con temor y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin -...  
-¿Estás bien...?   
-Si... Gracias... –Abrazó a su nakama.  
-Cocinero-san... Ya pasó... –Robin respondió al abrazo de su camarada  
-No era mi intensión hacerlo enojar... Sólo quería... –Dijo entre lágrimas  
-Lo sé... Lo vi todo...  
-Ni siquiera pude... Defenderme... Lamento haberte molestado...  
-Está bien... No pasa nada... –Deshizo un poco del abrazo para hablar bien con el cocinero –Escucha, tú no eres una persona débil... En realidad eres muy fuerte, y yo te ayudaré a recordar cómo defenderte...  
-Robin... ¿En verdad harías eso por mi...?  
-Por supuesto...  
-... –Agachó su cabeza -¿Qué fue lo que hice para que Zoro me odiara...? Cuando fuimos a visitar el pueblo no se portó de esa forma... Pero ahora, es como si fuera otro...  
-Tú no hiciste nada... Por ahora será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo por un tiempo... Y si te molesta, dímelo o al resto de los muchachos, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si...  
-¿Qué te parece si mañana entrenamos un poco? –Dijo esto secando las lágrimas de Sanji  
-Si... Muchas gracias Robin.  
-Ahora ven conmigo, estamos tomando un poco de café en el mirador. Hay lugar para uno más.  
-Robin... Gra-gracias...  
-¿De qué...?  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?  
-Claro.  
-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos...?

 

-Con esto pondremos en marcha este bebé... –Dijo Franky quien estaba terminado de hacer unos pequeños arreglos a un bote -¿Y bien...? Ah... –Miró a su nakama que ya se encontraba sentado y durmiendo sobre la mesa –Bueno, no lo culpo... Me ayudó arreglando este bote. –Franky se levantó de su lugar para ir por una cobija que tenía en algún rincón y con ella cubrió a Sanji y acarició con ternura su peinado –Quien diría que detrás de esa imagen de chico rudo se ocultaba alguien de corazón puro... Bueno, hora de ir a dormir. –Cargó a su nakama y salieron del taller para ir finalmente a dormir –Me pregunto qué es lo que habrá pasado entre él y Roronoa...  
-También me pregunto lo mismo... –Dijo a lo lejos Robin quien estaba a fuera de la cocina -¿Quieres ayuda...?  
-Nico Robin...   
-Fufufu... –Acompañó a Franky a dejar a Sanji en su cama, Salieron de la habitación y fueron a platicar un rato en el jardín –Eres muy bueno con Cocinero-san...  
-¡Mm..! –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar el comentario de su compañera –No es para tanto...  
-Fufufu... Serias un excelente padre...  
-¡¿Tú crees...?! –Dijo con pena al escuchar el halago de la arqueóloga –No, creo que no... Por cierto...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Sabes algo de lo que pasó esa noche...?  
-¿La noche del festín...? Sí, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie... Seguiría guardando en secreto, pero tal vez sirva de algo...  
-Palabra de hombre...  
-Bueno... Lo único que sé es que ese día, el de la idea fue Cocinero-san en hacer la fiesta, lo había hecho para Espadachín-san... Y así pudiera hablar con el...  
-Por eso lo hizo... Ese día Brook y yo...  
-Descuida, el ya me lo contó...  
-Ya veo... Nunca lo había visto tan triste... Ese día vi que estaba guardando algo en la alacena, pero no vi muy bien que era.  
-Debe ser algo que le iba a dar a Espadachín-san...  
-...  
-Ese día, saqué en conclusión que Cocinero-san... Siente algo por el...  
-No esperaba eso...  
-Sólo es una suposición...   
-Ah, bueno... –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Robin –Si fuera así...   
-Pero no creo que Espadachín-san sienta lo mismo por Cocinero-san... No lo quiere...  
-Es duro cuando no correspondes a los sentimientos de alguien...  
-Si ese fuera el caso... ¿Cocinero-san le habrá dicho lo que siente...?  
-No lo creo... Si fuera así, Zoro no pensaría más de dos veces en rechazarlo... Cuando le muestras lo que sientes por esa persona y esta te rechaza, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer que se olvide de lo que le dijiste, hará lo posible por evadirte, y si hubiera pasado eso, aun con la situación en la que Sanji está, inconscientemente Zoro lo rechazaría... Bueno, ese es mi punto...  
-¿Alguna vez te pasó...?  
-Jajajaja... Fueron varias ocasiones... Pero estoy seguro que llegará esa chica... ¿Y a ti te ha pasado...?  
-No, eh tenido tantos percances que no me había dado el tiempo para saber que es amar a alguien... Nunca eh estado con un hombre...  
-Pensé que nunca conocería a una verdadera señorita, hasta ahora... Jajajajajaja...  
-Fufufu... Bueno... Si llega el indicado para mí, y si él me ama, por supuesto que no lo dejaría... Y estoy segura que cuando encuentres a la chica correcta la harás muy feliz...  
-¡Nnnn...!  
-¿Franky...?  
-¡No es nada...! ¡Se me metió algo en el ojo...! ¡Buaaaa...! ¡Qué bellas palabras...!  
-Fufufufufu... –Posó su mano en el hombro de su nakama para calmarlo –Pero ahora, tenemos un sueño que cumplir... Nunca será tarde para amar...  
-¡Buuuuaa...! ¡Eres tan sabia, Nico Robin...!  
-Los ayudaré en lo que pueda para saber qué fue lo que pasó...  
-¿Harías...? ¿Eso por mi...?  
-Si... –Dijo con una cálida sonrisa  
-¡Gracias...!

 

Al día siguiente:  
Hoy era día de lavar la ropa de los muchachos. Entre su tarea y diversión, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper estaban entretenidos con las burbujas de jabón que salían al momento de lavar las prendas, Sanji estaba terminando de lavar algunas camisas; se le ocurrió formar un círculo con sus manos y sumergirlas en la jabonadura, con sumo cuidado sacó sus manos y sopló lentamente entre ellas sacando una gran burbuja, al ver esto, los chicos se acercaron a él -¡Es una enorme burbuja! Hazlo de nuevo, Sanji... –Dijo Luffy sorprendido.  
-Ah, claro... Sólo hay que hacer esto... –Volvió a hacer lo mismo y sacando otra burbuja, Luffy y los demás hicieron lo mismo sacando muchas burbujas –Son muy bonitas... Jajajaja... –Dijo el cocinero moviendo su cola de la felicidad.  
-Idiotas... Dijo Zoro quien los estaba mirando desde los tendederos –Ah, parece que se les acabó la fiesta... –Dijo con cinismo al ver que Nami se iba acercando a ellos  
-Oigan dejen de jugar y terminen de lavar la ropa... –Dijo Nami  
-Ah, lo siento mucho, Nami... No volveré a hacerlo... –Dijo Sanji levantándose de su lugar y agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa.  
-¡Mira esto, Nami...! –Dijo Luffy quien alargó los dedos de sus manos y con ellos hizo el procedimiento de sumergirlos en el jabón para sacar una burbuja aun mucho más grande que antes.  
-Eso no es nada... ¿Quieres ver lo que yo hago...? –Dijo algo retadora la navegante, sacó su báculo y con él hizo una técnica especial sacando muchas burbujas, tanto grandes y pequeñas, dejando asombrados a los chicos.  
-¡Woow...! Has practicado mucho... –Dijo Usopp sorprendido  
-No es gran cosa... –Dijo divertida.  
-Qué divertido... Jajajajaja –Dijo con alegría el cocinero.  
-¡Ah, carajo...! –Zoro había pateado una cesta llena de mandarinas por el coraje al ver que no había pasado nada de acción.  
-¡Ya te vi, Zoro...! –Nami volvió a usar la misma técnica pero ahora como ataque contra el espadachín, invadiéndolo con muchas burbujas de a montón.  
-¡Basta...! ¡Basta...! –Cayó de sentón.  
-Jajajajaja... –Rieron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper.  
-Muy bien, dejen de distraerse más y terminen con sus deberes –Dicho esto, dejaron a Sanji sólo, y sin dudarlo fue con Zoro para ayudarlo.  
-¿Estás bien...? –Dijo llegando con su nakama y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Zoro hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero aceptó la ayuda de su compañero -¿No te pasó nada...?  
-¿Qué me pueden hacer un montón de tontas burbujas...?  
-Pero te caíste...  
-¡Ah, ya déjame...! –Dijo haciendo una graciosa cara de enojo. Sin prestarle mucha atención, el cocinero se retiró a su lugar para terminar de lavar su ropa –Es tan molesto... –Zoro, continuó tendiendo su ropa. En esos momentos llegó Brook.  
-Zoro-san... ¿Todo bien...?  
-Sí, eso creo...  
-Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte...  
-¿Qué sucede...?  
-Bueno, la noche del festín vi a Sanji-san muy triste... ¿Sabes que fue lo que pasó...?  
-No tengo idea... Bueno sea lo que sea, todos sabemos que es un chiquillo llorón...  
-Esa noche se veía muy mal... Cómo si alguien le hubiera hecho daño...  
-... –Zoro recordó esa noche –No creo que haya sido algo muy importante...  
-Tú sabes algo... Y lo averiguaré...  
-¿Tienes pruebas...?  
-No, pero no descansaré hasta descubrir lo que pasó...  
-¿De qué sirve perder el tiempo por alguien que no vale nada...?  
-...  
-... –Se miraron cara a cara. Por supuesto en Brook no se podía ver su semblante, pero Zoro mostraba una mirada fuerte –No pierdas tu tiempo, te recuerdo que el ha olvidado todo...  
-Creo que me estoy dando cuenta de muchas cosas ahora, te veo luego... –Brook dejó a Zoro yendo a ver que estaban haciendo los muchachos.  
-Aun no entiendo lo que quiso decirme esa mujer... <> Eh... –Esa palabra retumbó en sus pensamientos –Hábito... Sólo lo dijo para asustarme, es todo... Yo, un hábito... Claro...  
Mientras tanto en la tienda:  
-Lo sabía... La piedra no se detendrá... Ha comenzado a girar más rápido... Era de esperarse... Alguien que tiene un hábito encima de él no lo reconocerá aun si este lo lleva a su fin... –Yuko se encontraba recostada en su sofá fumando su pipa, inhaló y exhaló el humo del tabaco –Roronoa Zoro... Vinsmoke Sanji...–Sonrió –El mundo es muy pequeño, en ocasiones los lazos te llevan a conocer a otras personas... –Se levantó de su lugar y fue a la bodega. Una vez que llegó fue a uno de los estantes para buscar un artefacto que le habían dado como pago.  
De vuelta en el barco:  
Sanji se encontraba tendiendo las ultimas camisas que le faltaban, en eso vio a lo lejos a Zoro quien se encontraba entrenando con sus pesas –Es muy fuerte... Me gustaría tener esa fuerza... –Giró su vista al tendedero y se percató que estaba el haramaki de Zoro –Ya está seco... Iré a llevárselo... Pero antes... –Hizo un pequeña risita picara.  
-Uff... Necesito tomar un baño... –Dijo el espadachín dejando las pesas en el suelo, Sanji se acercó a él –Ah, eres tu... ¿Qué pasó...?  
-...  
-¿Por qué esa cara...? ¿Qué llevas atrás...?  
-... –Sanji sacó el haramaki que estaba ocultando en su espalda, esto hizo que Zoro se enfureciera y fue hasta él para quitarle la prenda, pero Sanji fue más rápido y corrió –Primero tendrás que atraparme... Jajajajaja...  
-Eres un... –Zoro lo persiguió en círculos en el jardín –¡Ven aquí...! ¡Cuando te atrape, te haré picadillo...!  
-Jajajajaja...  
Desde el mirador estaban Robin, Brook y Franky viendo la escena.  
-Es tan tierno Cocinero-san...  
-¿Pudiste sacar algo, Brook...? –Preguntó Franky mientras bebía un refresco.  
-No mucho, pero si dijo algo que me dejó sorprendido...  
<<¿De qué sirve perder el tiempo por alguien que no vale nada...?>>  
-¿Eso fue lo que te dijo...? Maldito...  
-... –Robin seguía observando lo que estaban haciendo los muchachos.  
Sanji se sentó en el pasto, estaba agotado por todo lo que corrió, pero al mismo tiempo se divertía mucho estando en compañía con Zoro –Esta bien... Jajajaja... Ten... –mostró el haramaki para devolvérselo a su dueño, pero antes de recibir respuesta; Zoro lo empujó logrando que cayera completamente al pasto. Esto hizo que Sanji se asustara antes de decir más, vio esa mirada tan fría; Sanji sintió mucho miedo lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse inmóvil –Zo-Zoro... –El espadachín se fue encima de él –Yo... Lo...  
-Dame eso... –Dijo con un tono muy escalofriante.  
-Yo... no quería... –Sanji le entregó con mucho miedo el haramaki al peli verde  
-... –Se lo arrebató con gran violencia de las manos  
-Yo... –El miedo lo invadió completamente, que unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero hizo lo posible por no llorar –Discúlpame...   
-La próxima vez que lo intentes, dile adiós a tus manos...  
-Zo-ro... –Intentó apartarlo de el, pero era muy pesado –Me estás asustando... Basta...  
-¿O qué...? –Se preparó para darle de lleno con un puñetazo.  
-¡¡¡Diez Flour!!! –Sin darse cuenta, Zoro fue aprisionado por el ataque de Robin, la arqueóloga se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos –Son mis nakamas, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño no dudaré en asesinarte... –Robin hablaba en serio, no mostraba ningún gesto de bacilo –Ahora que el no recuerda nada... ¿Crees que puedes aprovecharte de la situación...?  
-¡Suéltame...!  
-Entonces déjalo en paz... –Dijo con gran firmeza  
Zoro se rindió y decidió ya no seguir con la pelea. Al ver que ya no iba a continuar, Robin deshizo el ataque; el espadachín se levantó dejando a Sanji en el suelo, Se dio la vuelta y antes de irse dijo sin mirar al cocinero –La próxima vez no tendrás suerte...  
-Zoro... –Sanji se levantó con temor y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Robin -...  
-¿Estás bien...?   
-Si... Gracias... –Abrazó a su nakama.  
-Cocinero-san... Ya pasó... –Robin respondió al abrazo de su camarada  
-No era mi intensión hacerlo enojar... Sólo quería... –Dijo entre lágrimas  
-Lo sé... Lo vi todo...  
-Ni siquiera pude... Defenderme... Lamento haberte molestado...  
-Está bien... No pasa nada... –Deshizo un poco del abrazo para hablar bien con el cocinero –Escucha, tú no eres una persona débil... En realidad eres muy fuerte, y yo te ayudaré a recordar cómo defenderte...  
-Robin... ¿En verdad harías eso por mi...?  
-Por supuesto...  
-... –Agachó su cabeza -¿Qué fue lo que hice para que Zoro me odiara...? Cuando fuimos a visitar el pueblo no se portó de esa forma... Pero ahora, es como si fuera otro...  
-Tú no hiciste nada... Por ahora será mejor que lo dejes tranquilo por un tiempo... Y si te molesta, dímelo o al resto de los muchachos, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Si...  
-¿Qué te parece si mañana entrenamos un poco? –Dijo esto secando las lágrimas de Sanji  
-Si... Muchas gracias Robin.  
-Ahora ven conmigo, estamos tomando un poco de café en el mirador. Hay lugar para uno más.  
-Robin... Gra-gracias...  
-¿De qué...?  
-¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?  
-Claro.  
-¿Cómo fue que nos conocimos...?


	17. Capitulo 17.- Miedo/Primer Acto.

-Sabes, es curioso, porque en un principio yo fui su enemiga.  
-¿De verdad...?  
Robin y Sanji se encontraban sentados en la banca del mástil –El único que me dio la bienvenida el primer día que nos conocimos fuiste tu...  
-¿Y-Yo...?  
-Sí, tu...  
-Miró sus pies sin saber que decir más -...  
-Alguna vez estuve sola... Y fue durante mucho tiempo... Pero ahora estoy con las personas que me quieren y haré lo que sea por protegerlos. Nadie en este mundo nace completamente solo...  
-Robin... –En esos momentos el cocinero fijó su vista hacia la arqueóloga.  
-Es un poco extraño que me llames sólo por mi nombre... Fufufu...  
-Ah, yo...  
-Está bien. –Dijo con una leve, pero cálida sonrisa.  
-Quisiera saber... –Volvió su vista al suelo – Qué fue lo que hice mal...  
-Estoy segura que no has hecho nada malo.  
-Creo que Zoro me odia...  
-La verdad, desde que los conozco tienen una forma de llevarse algo peculiar... Aunque...  
-¿Si...?  
-No, nada. Lo mejor será que por ahora no le hables...  
-De a cuerdo...  
-Ven... –Se levantó de su lugar y tomó la mano de su nakama –Acompáñame con los demás a tomar un poco de café.  
-Ah... ¡Sí! –Dijo con una linda sonrisa. Sanji se levantó de su lugar de inmediato yendo con Robin al mirador, pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando en compañía de Franky y Brook; cayó la noche, Nami llamó a toda la tripulación para organizarse para el turno de vigia.  
-Bien, esta semana le tocaría a Sanji-kun vigilar el barco, pero se lo pospondremos para la siguiente semana... Así que Usopp, tú te harás cargo esta noche.  
-Está bien... –Dijo con pesadez el narigudo.  
-No hay problema, Nami. Yo pasare la noche en vela. –Dijo el cocinero dejando un poco sorprendidos al resto del grupo.  
-¿Estás seguro...?  
-Por supuesto. .Dijo con ánimos.  
-Muy bien, esto es lo que harás... Pasaras la noche en la torre de vigía. Si ves algún barco aproximándose a nosotros, llámanos por el microfono o si llegas a ver alguna isla, avísame.  
-¡Bien!  
-Has lo posible por mantenerte despierto, ¿está bien?  
Asintiendo con la cabeza, Sanji fue a preparar las cosas que necesitaría para esta noche, mientras que el resto se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin más que decir, fue a la torre; llevaba consigo una manta. –Tal vez deba ir por algo de... –Antes de terminar de hablar, fijó su vista a la puerta, vio unas manos sosteniendo un envase que tenía en su interior algo de té y una bolsita con bocadillos, sin dudarlo se acercó y agarró las cosas, las manos desaparecieron por arte de magia. Sanji miró desde la puerta del mirador -¡Robin! –Dijo con alegría.  
-Fufufufu...  
-¡Gracias! –Dijo esto moviendo la mano. Colocó las cosas en el sofá y se sentó–Haré mi mayor esfuerzo... –Se cubrió con la manta y observó desde la ventana las brillantes estrellas. Todos habían ido ya a dormir a excepción del espadachín quien estaba a por la ventana del observatorio al cocinero desde las escaleras.  
-Cocinero idiota... Con o sin memoria, sigue siendo un estorbo... –Miraba con total atención a su nakama, aun sin sus recuerdos se podía notar una tristeza –Me pregunto en que estará pensando... Aun no he olvidado nuestro duelo, haré que recuerdes todo aun si tengo que torturarte... –Zoro reaccionó cuando dijo eso, era algo que había dicho sin pensar, giró su vista a los lados para ver si no había nadie más despierto –Iré a hacerle una pequeña visita...

*********  
Dos días después del festín:  
Los chicos habían logrado dar con una isla veraniega. Buscaron un lugar para ocultar el barco, pero no encontraron nada –Supongo que alguien se quedará a cuidar el barco esta noche –Dijo Nami –Esta isla tiene un centro vacacional oculto, sólo tomará dos días para que el log pose vuelva a indicar la siguiente dirección.   
-¿Qué te parece si lo arreglamos con estas varitas? A quien le salga la varita más pequeña se queda a cuidar el barco esta noche. –Dijo Usopp mostrando su mano sosteniendo las varitas. Los muchachos se acercaron y cada uno tomó una, Sanji fue el quinto en tomar la varita, para sorpresa tomó la mas pequeña –Suerte esta noche, Sanji-kun –Dijo divertido el artillero.  
-Bien, bien... –Dijo con cansancio el cocinero.  
-Descuida, Sanji. Volveremos mañana. –Dijo el capitán acercándose a su nakama –¿Quieres que alguien te ayude...?  
-Ah, no. Estaré bien, creo que no hace falta. Parece un sitio tranquilo. No pasará nada.  
-Partiremos en la tarde, ¿quieres que te traigamos algo...? –Dijo la navegante.  
-No, está bien. Aun hay suficientes provisiones para la comida.  
Después de preparar todo para pasar la noche en alguna casa de huéspedes. Se despidieron de Sanji y bajaron del barco para ir por fin a su destino. –Parece largo el camino, tomaré un atajo... –Dijo el espadachín separándose del grupo.  
-¡Zoro, espera! –Gritó Usopp  
-Sé lo que hago. –Dijo esto siguiendo su camino  
-Es un torpe... –Dijo Nami resignada.  
-El regresará... Shishishishi... ¡Franky, deprisa o se nos hará más tarde! –Dijo Luffy con un poco de impaciencia.  
-¡Ya voy! –Gritó el carpintero dirigiéndose a la orilla del barco -¿Seguro que no quieres compañía? –Dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Sanji  
-Sí, no hay problema. Váyanse con cuidado. –Dijo con una sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre la mano de Franky. –Nos vemos mañana, Franky.  
-Bien, nos vemos luego, Sanji. –Bajó del barco y se unió con el resto. Sanji los observó mientras el grupo iba d camino al pueblo, por una parte no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a algún lado, sólo quería despejar su mente por el incidente de antier; sin darse cuenta, se sentía menospreciado.  
-Ellos... ¿Qué pensaran de mí...? Zoro me terminó diciendo lo que en verdad piensa de mí, pero... ¿En verdad seré lo que me dijo...? –En esos momentos miró el vendaje de su mano. -...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Era una tarde muy atareada en el Baratie, el restaurante tuvo la dicha de recibir muchos clientes, pero por supuesto, por tal cantidad el servicio de los chefs y de los pocos meseros que trabajaban en el lugar hizo que algunos clientes se empezaran a desesperar un poco -¡Oye, Sanji! ¡Muévete, lleva esta orden a la mesa ocho! –Gritó Patty. Un pequeño Sanji de diez años se acercó rápido para recibir el platillo -¡Ten! Y no lo arruines...  
-No te preocupes, si se cae tal vez le haga un gran favor a la persona que pidió esto... –Dijo con sarna el pequeño.  
-Si no tuviera las manos ocupadas ya te habría matado, pequeño insecto...  
-En tus sueños... –Salió de la cocina y entregó el platillo a la mesa –Aquí tiene su comida, señor... Disculpe por la tardanza –Hizo una reverencia y se fue de nuevo al lugar –Ya llevé el platillo... ¿Ahora...? –Pero antes de decir otra cosa, se escuchó un terrible estruendo en la entrada del restaurante.  
-¡Piratas...!   
-¿Otra vez...? –Dijo con mucha molestia Carne quien terminaba de preparar otro platillo. La gente salió despavorida y dejando un desierto en el lugar. –Cuando al fin nos había caído una buena racha... ¿Qué debemos hacer...? El jefe no está...  
-Conociéndolo, no los dejará sin comer... A veces no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué recibirá a todos por igual...?  
-¡Eso es porque...! –Gritó el pequeño rubio, pero antes de decir más prefirió callar ya que le había invadido la pena. –Bueno... Yo...  
-Deja de ser un escandaloso... Muy bien, ¿algún valiente que quiera atender a esos sujetos...? –Pero al voltear a su alrededor, Patty no se había dado cuenta de que los pocos meseros que quedaban se marcharon junto con el resto de los clientes -¡Cobardes! -Mientras estaban discutiendo en la cocina, nuestros invitados mostraban un aspecto muy desagradable, eran cuatro piratas que tenían muy malas intenciones, su estrategia era deshacerse de los cocineros a como dé lugar, uno de ellos quien al parecer era el capitán, era bastante enorme con algunas cicatrices en su rostro, era de cabello negro y corto, tez morena y con una barba descuidada; con un poco de miedo, Sanji agarró el valor suficiente y se dirigió a la salida de la cocina para atenderlos –¡Espera, Sanji! No hagas una locura, mejor espera a que vuelva el jefe de su encargo... –Dijo con inseguridad Patty.  
-Bueno, soy el único mesero hasta ahora... –Abrió la puerta y salió  
-¡Mocoso tonto...! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres hacer...?! –Dijo Carne  
Estaba caminando hacia su infortunio, tragó saliva, sacó el cuadernillo y un lápiz y antes de decirles algo, escuchó la charla de los piratas –Me pregunto cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante ya que el Germa acaba de exterminar otro reino... –Dijo con total calma uno de los subordinados.  
-“Germa...” –Estaba petrificado después de escuchar el nombre.  
-Escuché que uno de los hijos del líder había muerto hace un par de años... –Agregó otro de los piratas –Corrimos con suerte al haber encontrado un atajo para llegar a la Gran Línea... Podríamos empezar de nuevo aquí en el East Blue...  
-... –Sanji no podía mover ni un solo músculo, inconscientemente se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a retroceder lentamente con el miedo de ser reconocido por esas personas –“Si llegaron a ver por lo menos a uno de ellos... Me delataran... No puedo dejar que eso pase...” –Pensó.  
-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese mocoso...? –Preguntó entre murmullos Patty –Deberíamos ir a arreglar esto...  
-No, espera. Aun no se han dado cuenta de la presencia del chico... –Dijo Carne.  
-Vuelve rápido la cocina, Sanji...  
A paso lento, se dirigió de vuelta a cocina, pero antes de dar un paso mas... –¡Crunch! –había pisado un trozo de pan. Esto logró llamar la atención de los intrusos –No...  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren que tenemos aquí... Una linda señorita... –Dijo con lascivia el capitán.  
-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con el...?  
-Hay que divertirnos un rato con el... –Dijo uno de los subordinados mientras se relamía los labios.  
-¡Metanse con alguien de su tamaño! –Gritó a lo lejos Patty con un enorme cuchillo en las manos.  
-Si sólo vinieron aquí a causar problemas, será mejor que se larguen... –Dijo Carne sosteniendo dos cuchillos más.  
-... –Sanji comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, pero algo lo retuvo de los pies logrando que cayera al suelo –¡Ah! –Ese algo fue un látigo que lo aprisionó.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas muchachito...? La diversión acaba de comenzar... –Dijo con lujuria el capitán.   
-¡Suéltame, maldito loco...!  
-¡Sanji! –Sin pensarlo dos veces, Patty fue a ayudar al pequeño, pero uno de los subordinados se interpuso en su camino y sacó de las mangas de su gastado saco unas espadas y así dio por iniciada una pelea entre ellos. Carne se dirigió al lugar y fue emboscado por otro de los sujetos.   
-Capitán, sería buena idea llevarnos al chico –Dijo con cinismo el subordinado restante.  
-Acaben con ellos, no tarden... –Dijo el líder y fue tras Sanji quien estaba tratando de zafarse del látigo –Veamos... Dependerá que tan satisfecho quede contigo... Si resultas ser muy buena mascota, tal vez hasta te deje formar parte de mi tripulación... –Se agachó para contemplar mejor al pequeño rubio –Pero, si haces algo que no me agrade, date por muerto... –Posó su mano en la mejilla derecha de su víctima y aun desnudándolo con la mirada –Aunque creo que serás una mina d oro para mí –Como respuesta, Sanji deshizo el contacto y con rapidez mordió con fuerza la mano del sujeto –¡Maldito hijo de...!  
-Prefiero morir a ser el juguete de un maldito asqueroso... –Dijo con asco el pequeño. El capitán se levantó y le propinó una patada en la cara aventándolo en alguna parte, Sanji aterrizó de nuevo al suelo, pero ahora con un pequeño rio de sangre saliendo de su boca –¡Agh! –Se arrastró con trabajos en dirección a la salida, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que el subordinado que acompañaba al capitán lo tiró del cuello de la camisa -¡Su-Suéltame!  
-¡SANJI! –Gritó Patty. Como pudo, apartó a su contrincante para poder ayudar a Sanji; sin embargo, recibió una fuerte apuñalada por la espalda baja -¡Aaagh!  
-¡Patty...! ¡Aah! –Al igual que Patty, Carne fue herido por tremendo golpe de parte de su enemigo dejándolo tanto a él como a su compañero mal herido y sin poder ayudar al joven cocinero –San-Sanji...  
-¡Patty, Carne...! –Miró con horror el estado de sus colegas y regresó su vista a su atacante -¡Déjenlos en paz!  
-¿O si no que...?  
-¡Yo...! ¡Yo...! –Sintió una impotencia que no lo dejó pensar con claridad –Sólo... Déjalos en paz... Por... Favor... –El miedo hizo que no coordinara bien sus palabras.  
-Que dulce... Si haces lo que te digo, los dejaré vivir...  
-Yo... –Fue cargado por el pirata, este se sentó en la primera silla que vio y acto seguido puso a Sanji en sus piernas -... –Sanji estaba paralizado del miedo, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.  
-¡No lo hagas Sanji! –Gritó Carne desde lo lejos y antes de poder mover un dedo, su cabeza estaba siendo apuntada por un arma –¡Malditos...!  
-Un movimiento en falso y te llenaré a ti y a tus amigos de plomo en sus cráneos... Jejejeje... –Dijo su contrincante.  
-Ve a vigilar que no venga nadie... –Dijo el capitán a su subordinado.  
-Por supuesto. –Salió del restaurante.  
-Ahora, vamos a divertirnos... Si haces lo que te digo no mataré a tus amigos –Dijo esto acercando su horrible cara a la del pequeño.  
-... –Sanji lo miró con total horror y asco -...  
-Abre tus piernas... –Posó una de sus manos en la pierna de Sanji  
-Pero... –No quería hacer lo que su agresor le estaba ordenando –Yo...  
-Hazlo... Te dolerá, pero te prometo que te va a gustar, tanto que me pedirás por más... –Dijo esto lamiendo con repulsión la mejilla de su inocente víctima.


	18. Capitulo 18.- Charla.

-Anda... Abre tus piernas... Te gustará... –Dijo mientras tocaba la pierna del pequeño.  
-¡Por favor! ¡No...! –Sanji estaba completamente aterrado, era tanto el terror que no podía dejarlo pensar con claridad. Y haciendo lo posible por apartar las enormes y sucias manos de su agresor; hizo un inútil intento por zafarse de él, pero era tan grande la fuerza de aquel horrible pirata comparado con la del menor -¡No...! ¡Déjame...! ¡Te lo pido...!  
-Deja sacar tus lágrimas, pequeño... Es tan excitante cuando alguien suplica por su vida... –Dijo esto volviendo a lamer con total lujuria la carita del pequeño haciendo que este se estremeciera del asco.  
-¡POR FAVOR, BASTA...! ¡PAPÁ...! –Con esto logró que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos; Carne veía la escena con gran impotencia al observar como ese maldito hombre recostaba sin trabajos en una mesa a Sanji y comenzar a prepararse para la tortura.  
-¡No puedo seguir viendo esto...! -Carne se levantó de su lugar haciendo a un lado que tenía un arma amenazando a su cabeza, corrió tan rápido a donde se encontraban los otros dos, pero antes de llegar... ¡Bang! Una bala atravesó su pierna haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso -¡MALDITOS! –Gritaba del dolor y la herida logró debilitarlo y hacer que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco.  
-¡¡CARNE...!! ¡NO...! –Gritaba con gran desesperación el pequeño cocinero y antes de hacer algún movimiento, el maldito pirata tomó su carita con gran fuerza para que viera con mejor detalle el infortunio de su amigo –¡Ah...!  
-Si no haces lo que te digo, vete despidiendo de tus amigos, así que sé un buen niño y déjate llevar... –Antes de decir mas, Sanji se logró zafar de aquel agarre en su rostro y mordió con gran fuerza la mano de su agresor -¡Hijo de...! –De un solo pero brutal golpe, hizo que el pequeño cayera al suelo desorbitándolo por un momento y antes de que esté pudiera levantarse, el sujeto se acercó y le propinó una monumental patada en el estomago como si se tratase de una pequeña roca. Sanji volvió a quedar en suelo de espaldas y cuando por fin iba a levantarse, el sujeto colocó su pie encima del menor, se agachó para darle más peso contra su víctima y como acto seguido, le clavó en la mano un cuchillo – ¡¿Eso quieres...?! ¡Te di una oportunidad de ser mi puta...! ¡Ahora gracias a ti, tus amigos morirán! –Dijo esto clavando mas el arma a la mano del pequeño.  
-¡AAAAAHHH...! ¡BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS!   
-Ya verás... –En esos momentos se escucharon pasos desde la entrada del restaurante. El capitán giró su vista y se encontró con su compañero quien yacía de pie con una cansada expresión en su rostro y cuerpo -¿Qué sucede...? ¿Eh...? –Vio como su compañero caía al suelo inconsciente y detrás de el se asomaba una figura algo robusta que comenzaba a dirigirse lentamente hacia donde estaban él y el pequeño.  
-Será mejor que lo dejes en paz... –Era Zeff quien tenía un escalofriante semblante que logró que el tipo se apartara rápido del niño.   
-Tu... –Miró el estado en que se encontraban Patty y Carne –Esos idiotas... –Pero al ver a Sanji, su ira incrementó y se lanzó contra el sujeto recibiéndolo con una gran patada. El pirata se estrelló contra la pared del restaurante y Zeff se acercó de nuevo al sujeto dándole una gran connotación de patadas hasta dejar con las costillas rotas, la cara llena de moretones y sangre que hicieron que quedara totalmente irreconocible el asqueroso pirata. Los subordinados del sujeto se acercaron para atacar a Zeff, pero fue rápido que los esquivó y les lanzó una gran patada y cayeron junto con su capitán, uno de ellos se levantó con trabajos y aun con ánimos de continuar peleando, pero al ver el aura amenazadora del chef, se cohibió y se arrodilló implorando piedad, Zeff lo observó con gran desagrado y dijo –Quiero que tu y tus amigos salgan de mi restaurante de inmediato... Sino... Juro que te destrozaré a ti a ellos como sandias...  
-¡S-S-Si...! ¡Si señor...! –Dijo el subordinado entre llantos y pánico, contrabajos se llevó a sus compañeros y salieron del lugar y subieron a su barco y se marcharon.  
-Creo que fui muy suave con ellos... –Prefirió ya no enfocarse en ellos y fue a donde estaba Sanji –¡Berenjena...! –Dijo con rabia acercándose al pequeño quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo abrazándose así mismo con la cabeza agachada, pero al escuchar la agresiva voz de su salvador lo miró con gran temor -¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que pasó...?! –Zeff no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación, por un momento pensó que fue una riña como era de costumbre en el restaurante, de igual forma pensó por un momento –¡Eres un...! –Pero antes de darle una lección, el pequeño se levantó del suelo y abrazó al chef aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a el en sus piernas.  
-¡Lo siento...! ¡Lo siento mucho...! –Dijo entre unos ensordecedores llantos y efectuando más el abrazo -¡Haz lo que quieras, pero no me dejes sólo...! ¡Perdóname...!  
-Sa-Sanji... –No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se le partió el corazón al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño, cuando el pequeño alzó la cabeza para mirarlo –Sanji... –Era la primera vez que veía un rostro que reflejaba miedo, angustia y culpa.  
-¡Perdóname...! –Zeff se arrodilló y abrazó con gran fuerza al pequeño.  
-Ya pasó... –Dijo con total serenidad y por más que lo evitara, las lágrimas de Sanji brotaron aun mas.

Algunas horas después del ataque:  
Zeff estaba con el médico quien le estaba dando algunas instrucciones para cuidar a Patty y a Carne. –Con este medicamento ayudará a calmar el dolor de sus trabajadores; recuerde, una cada doce horas. –Dijo el médico –Por suerte no perdieron mucha sangre, pero deben estar en observación y reposo... Es una suerte que el restaurante no esté muy lejos de mi pueblo.  
-Gracias por todo y disculpe por mas molestias... –Dijo el chef haciendo una reverencia.  
-No tiene porque disculparse... Ahora lo importante es que se recuperen lo más pronto posible y... –Estaban un poco lejos de la puerta del cuarto; detrás de ella estaba Sanji viendo con sigilo lo que decían los mayores, se percató de que el doctor lo miró y se fue corriendo a su habitación. –No sea tan severo con el muchacho... Cuando iba a curar su herida se asustó, tal vez pensó que lo lastimaría o algo... Hable con el... –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.  
-Sé lo que tengo que hacer... –Dijo esto fingiendo enojo –Gracias por todo –Salieron de la habitación. Mientras tanto, Sanji estaba viendo desde la ventana de su habitación la partida del médico –... –Observó el vendaje que tenía en su mano derecha cerrándola un poco.  
-¿No te aprieta...? –El pequeño se sobresaltó al escuchar la firme voz de su tutor quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.  
-Creo que si... –Dijo volteando a ver a Zeff.  
-Déjame arreglarlo... –Zeff se sentó en la cama del rubio e hizo un ademan invitando a Sanji a que también se sentara a su lado. Sanji se acercó y con un poco de miedo se sentó en la cama; extendió su mano para que le acomodaran los vendajes y mientras el chef hacia su labor, dijo –Además de esto... ¿No te pasó algo mas grave...? Sé honesto conmigo... –Dijo esto último con autoridad. Sanji abrió los ojos al escucharlo.  
-Es-Estoy bien... Sólo fue mi mano...   
-Sanji... Deja de mentirme, lo haces para no preocuparme, pero no funcionará... Confía en mi... ¿No te gusta vivir aquí...?  
-Por supuesto que me gusta vivir aquí... Pero... Lo único que hago es causarte problemas... No eh hecho nada bien, y... –Calló por un momento recordando el día que quedaron varados en esa roca -Y...   
-Ahora que lo pienso... Nunca me has hablado de ti... ¿De dónde vienes...? ¿Tienes familia...? ¿Pasó algo...?  
-Si... Si tengo familia...  
-... –Dejó de arreglar los vendajes para escuchar con atención a Sanji.  
-Tú eres mi única familia... –Dijo con una cálida y sincera sonrisa y unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos –Eres lo más importante para mi... La razón por la que luego no te digo la verdad es porque no quiero ser una carga para ti... Has hecho demasiado por mí... –En esos momentos, Zeff se acercó y le dio un abrazo –Se-Señor Zeff...  
-A veces creo que no hago un buen trabajo como padre, pero créeme cuando te digo lo mucho que te amo... Por favor, cuando te sientas mal o te suceda algo, dímelo... Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte, sólo lo diré una vez así que grábatelo en esa cabeza dura, pequeña berenjena... Tú siempre será mi hijo sin importar que... –Sanji respondiera al abrazo de su tutor y se acurrucó en su pecho.  
-Gracias... Papá.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Quiero regresar contigo... Viejo... –Dijo esto mirando con tristeza la herida, estaba cambiándose los vendajes en la cocina –Una vez me dijiste que cada uno tiene un hilo del destino que conecta con alguien mas... Creo que yo no tendré nunca a alguien a mi lado... Me habría gustado que... –Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose con brusquedad y ver de quien se trataba, ese horrible sentimiento regresó.


	19. Capitulo 19.- Miedo/Segundo Acto.

Al ver de quien se trataba, se levantó de su silla con pánico y retrocedió un poco. Aquel sentimiento regresó. Era una terrible sensación que jamás había experimentado, en especial con él -¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí...? –Dijo con sorpresa y con ese inexplicable temor, hizo lo posible por qué no le temblaran las piernas.  
-También vivo en este barco... No logré encontrar el lugar... –Zoro se acercó a una silla y se sentó recargándose en el respaldo.   
-... –Estaba mirando a su nakama con algo de coraje –Si lo que quieres es sake, no hay... –Se dirigió a la salida, tuvo que pasar a lado del espadachín haciendo todo por no mostrar intimidación, cuando pasó junto a Zoro, este lo retuvo con brusquedad del brazo.  
-¡Oye...! –Zoro miró a Sanji, mientras que él le daba la espalda.  
-No me digas “oye”, sabes que me molesta...  
-Quiero proponerte algo...  
-Suéltame... –Deshizo el agarre y sin mirarlo continuó –Antes de que me digas una de tus tonterías, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar...  
-¿Te tengo que recordar qué...?  
-Mi vice capitán... ¿No tienes algo mejor que decir...?  
-Deberías cuidar más tus palabras, cocinero idiota... –Como acto seguido, se levantó de su asiento y fijo detenidamente la nuca de su nakama, por otro lado, Sanji pudo presentir esa acción. Lo único que quería era alejarse lo más posible de Zoro.  
-Sólo... Déjame en paz... Te lo pido como un favor... –Zoro desenfundó su espada y la posó delante del cocinero, el filo estaba rozando con su cuello -...  
-Ya que no pude llegar al pueblo y aprovechando que estamos solos, juguemos un rato...  
-Tú... –Dijo con rabia –Quita tu sucia espada de mi...  
-Vamos a divertirnos un rato... Oh más bien, tú me vas a divertir...  
-No lo haré... –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
-No te lo estoy preguntando...  
-No seré tu juguete...  
-¡Ja...! Lo sabía, Sólo eres una persona débil, no deberías seguir en esta tripulación.  
-Mira quien lo dice, el niño perdido... –En rápido movimiento, Zoro le hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo al cocinero -¡AH! –Se apartó del espadachín y se recargó en la pared -¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA MALDITO ENFERMO...?!  
-Nunca debes bajar la guardia, sin importar de quien sea...  
-¡Eres un...! ¡Ah...! –Fue interrumpido por otro ataque, por suerte logró esquivarlo quedando petrificado al ver la mirada de su nakama, esto hizo que su miedo regresara invadiéndolo por completo, aquel miedo que presenció ese día pero ahora con mayor fuerza, era tal la magnitud que apenas si su cuerpo podía responderle –Zoro... ¿Por qué...? –Era como si hablara con alguien mas –“Sus ojos... Es como si me desconociera... Y por lo visto no se detendrá... Y tampoco dudará en lastimarme... ¿Por qué me odia?” –Pensó al observar su herida –“Zoro...”  
-Ese corte no fue gran cosa, no puedo creer que por tal insignificancia estés llorando... Quieras o no, me divertiré contigo esta noche...  
-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!  
-...  
-¡¡¡DIME!!!  
-¿No te ha quedado claro lo que te dije, cierto...?  
-... –Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, Zoro se limitó acercándose con asecho hacia donde estaba Sanji invadiendo por completo su espacio –A-Aléjate... –Zoro estampó con fuerza su mano en la pared cerca del rostro del cocinero y acercó más su penetrante mirada a la de Sanji -...  
-Así que te doy miedo...  
-...  
-Si... Lo suponía –Se acercó a su oído y le dijo con un incomodo y tétrico susurro –Te daré cuarenta segundos de ventaja... –Sanji apenas pudo digerir lo que le dijo –Yo en tu lugar ya estaría corriendo... –Dijo esto último acercándose aun mas al cocinero –Uno...  
-... –Respondió con una gran patada en el estomago de su nakama logrando que cayera al suelo derrapándose y salió corriendo de la cocina.  
-Cuatro...  
-... –Sanji salió del barco de un solo salto fallando en el aterrizaje. Se levantó con trabajos y se adentró entre la vegetación de la isla, miraba por momentos atrás suyo; sus pies no respondían con agilidad, sentía pesado su cuerpo; los hilos se hicieron presentes eran los responsables de alentarlo, no podía verlos, pero si podía sentirlos –“Debo perderlo...” –al ver de nuevo el camino, vio una silueta avanzando con calma hacia el –“No... Debo correr más rápido, pero no puedo” –Comenzó a perder más sus fuerzas –“¿Qué me está pasando...? Tengo mucho miedo...”  
-Veinticinco...  
-...   
-Veintiséis...  
-¡Déjame en paz, por favor...!  
-Veintisiete...   
-... –Los hilos lograron que se alentara aun mas, algunos hacían que la herida brotara un poco más la sangre del hombro –“ ¿Qué está pasando...? La herida es grande, pero no tan profunda...” –Los hilos continuaron afectando su huida –Por favor... –Dijo entre jadeos.  
-Treinta y tres... –Desenfundó su segunda espada.  
-“No...” –Terminó su camino al toparse con una roca que rodeaba gran parte de él. Estaba muy asustado, volteó a ver a Zoro quien se aproximaba sin perder la calma, Sanji estaba bastante agotado, los nervios no lo dejaban dar un paso más para poder escapar -... –Hizo lo posible por concentrarse para la pelea –Puedo hacerlo...  
-Treinta y siete... –Llegó por fin hacia donde estaba Sanji.  
-... –Quedaron frente a frente.  
-Treinta y ocho...  
-Por favor no sigas...  
-...  
-Zoro... –Se acercó y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del espadachín como muestra de tregua, en un intento fallido de calmar la situación –Por favor... –Estaba muy asustado, ya que le recordó un horrible momento de su pasado –Tú no eres así... Si te hice algo, por favor perdóname...  
-Cuarenta...  
-Zoro, no me ignores... –Levantó su vista sólo para ver la sonrisa burlona de su camarada –Zo-Zoro... –Se apartó de él y no tuvo más remedio que prepararse para la batalla.  
-Por ahora sólo usaré mis dos espadas... –Se preparó para efectuar un ataque.  
-“No cometas el mismo error... No dejes que te invada el pánico...” –Zóro comenzó la pelea intentando atacar a su rival, pero Sanji logró esquivarlo saltando arriba del espadachín, aterrizó y quedó a sus espaldas. Zoro volteó a verlo y efectuó el mismo ataque, antes de que lograra su cometido, Sanji retuvo el ataque con su pie, se quedaron en esa incómoda posición por un rato esperando para ver quien se movería primero.  
-Sólo eres un estorbo para esta tripulación...  
-...  
-Esto no es un juego...  
-Yo no tengo... Intenciones de abandonar el barco... No he cometido ninguna falta a alguno de ustedes...  
-...  
-No le he perdido el respeto a mi capitán y a ninguno de ustedes...  
-Pero si sigues aquí, la reputación de la tripulación caerá... No voy a permitir que sigas con nosotros...  
-¿Qué tontería estás...?  
-Tal vez sea buena idea que sigas aquí, pero si no recibes el castigo que mereces no lo toleraré...   
-...  
-Ha habido ocasiones en las que has sido un inútil... –Aumentó más su fuerza haciendo que Sanji perdiera un poco el equilibrio. –Yo no pienso irme si se te perdona, pero si te sacaré como sea, aunque deba matarte...  
-“Ahora lo entiendo... Pero... ¿Por qué contra mí...?” –Sanji había comprendido lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del marimo.  
-No te dejo quedarte con nosotros de a gratis... Tú, cocinero oportunista...  
-¡Aquí el oportunista es otro...! –Agarró fuerza y esta vez logró que Zoro retrocediera –Y encima un caprichoso...   
-...  
-Sé que no soy perfecto y que no fui de gran ayuda con estas últimas batallas que hemos tenido con nuestros adversarios... Y créeme cuando digo que en verdad lo lamento...  
-...  
-Pero nadie es perfecto... Uno aprende de sus propios errores...   
-¡Mi turno...! –Forcejeó aun mas contra Sanji –Eso es algo que diría un inútil... Si hubiera estado presente el dia que Luffy te aceptó a formar parte de la tripulación, yo me habría opuesto...  
-Pero tú no eres el capitán... Y si no estuviste fue por la derrota que tuviste con ese hombre... –Sin más que decir, Zoro aventó a Sanji tirándolo al suelo.  
-No tienes derecho para decirme eso... Sólo eres la falla... –Dijo con gran autoridad. Al decir esto, las ondas se hicieron presentes acorralando a Sanji  
-No es cierto... –Dijo con coraje.  
-Ni siquiera sirves para un sacrificio... ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya logrado sobrevivir al ataque de ese robot y tú a duras penas estabas de pie...?  
-Tu... Me dejaste inconsciente...  
-Porque sólo ibas a ser un estorbo y nada mas... Nunca fue mi intención salvarte...   
-... –Eso logró que se quebrara mas su corazón –¿No significo nada para ti...?  
-Si fuera por mí, te entregaría a la marina, ni siquiera mereces tener esa recompensa... Si no te quedó claro lo que te dije... Sólo eres la falla... No vales nada para mí...  
-... –Regresaron sus recuerdos, reviviendo por todo lo que sufrió alguna vez y viendo la silueta de aquel hombre -<>   
-Yo me encargaré de hacer un mundo en el cual tú nunca hayas existido... Sólo eres un simple gasto de espacio y aire... –Se volvió a preparar para continuar con la pelea, pero en eso, Sanji se levantó con la cabeza abajo. –Aunque debo reconocer que eres un excelente juguete –Dijo con burla.  
-... –Sanji levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, antes de que Zoro lo volviera a molestar, corrió hacia él y lo empujó, huyó en dirección al barco y claro, el espadachín no se quedó atrás y lo persiguió. Cuando llegaron al Thousand Sunny, Sanji subió de un salto y fue directo al baño cerrando la puerta con llave; después puso su mano en la cara, estaba devastado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los estruendosos golpes de la puerta -...  
-¡Sólo estás atrasando tu destino!  
-¡YA DÉJAME, POR FAVOR! –Corrió a la segunda puerta del baño y colocó el seguro, se sentó en la tina y se recargó en la pared; se aprisionó con un abrazo y tapó su herida con su mano -¡Vete, déjame sólo...! –En eso se escuchó la primer puerta abrirse de un golpe y regresaron los molestos ruidos a la puerta que tenia frente suyo -¡Zoro, basta! –La puerta se abrió. Se congeló al ver al peli verde; estaba completamente indefenso, Zoro se acercó con lentitud y se sentó en la orilla de la bañera –Te lo pido... No sigas...  
-Parece que logré tenerte donde te quería... Esto sólo es el principio –Se acercó más y fue recibido por una fuerte patada en la cara, cayó al suelo y se sobó la boca y notó que tenía un hilo de sangre en ella -... –Se limpió con su mano y miró con atención el semblante de pánico de su rival.  
-... –Respiraba con agitación –Vete...  
-Esto aun no termina... –Se levantó y se retiró del lugar dejando al fin al cocinero.  
-Ngh... –Se colocó en una posición fetal y con unas lágrimas desbordando en toda su cara –No soy una falla... No lo soy... Ngh... Lamento haber nacido siendo débil... Lo siento mucho... Yo... Yo... –Hasta que se cansó de llorar, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación con el miedo de encontrarse con Zoro. Por suerte y por ahora no lo encontró y se recostó en su cama abrazándose y a duras penas hizo un vago intento por olvidar. –Un juguete.

*********************************************************************************  
Sanji salió un rato del mirador para contemplar mejor la luna, llegó a donde estaba el timón del barco y se sentó sin quitarle la vista al océano y al bello cielo cubierto de brillantes estrellas –Es hermoso... –Escuchó algo detrás suyo, era nada más y nada menos que Zoro haciéndole compañía recargado en la toldilla –Zo-Zoro...  
-...


	20. Capitulo 20.- Remordimiento.

-Zo-Zoro...  
-...  
-... –Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó con mucha timidez con las orejas caídas y la cola entre las piernas, quedó a un par de pasos de Zoro y dijo –Yo, lo siento...  
-¿Eh...?  
-No, fue mi intención molestarte, en verdad lo siento –Dijo con gran sinceridad y asomando un poco la vista hacia su nakama –En verdad discúlpame... Yo... –Se acercó más al espadachín, pero este como respuesta se dirigió al timón como acto de rechazo, Sanji lo miró con arrepentimiento y tristeza –Zoro...  
-Ya te oí... Si con eso crees que te sentirás mejor, te perdono... –Fue hasta donde estaba la cabeza del Sunny dándole la espalda.  
-No estás siendo honesto... –Zoro volteo a ver de reojo al cocinero –En verdad estás enojado conmigo... Si no quieres perdonarme dímelo...   
-Es increíble que puedas razonar las cosas... Tal vez no fue tan malo que olvidaras quien eres...  
-... –Tenía los ojos enfocados al horizonte.  
-Cocinero...  
-...  
-¡Te estoy hablando...!  
-¡Una isla!  
-¿Qué?  
-¡Hay una isla! –Corrió y se subió a la cabeza del león -¡Es una isla! Debo avisarle a Nami... –Zoro se dirigió al timón ignorando a su nakama. Por otro lado, Sanji bajó de la figura para poder ir a notificárselo a la navegante –Se pondrá feliz cuando le diga... –Pasó a lado del espadachín y sin darse cuenta, este le puso el pie con la intención de que cayera al piso -¡Ah...!

En la tienda de los deseos:  
-Es tan bella la luna de esta noche... –Yuko se encontraba bebiendo sake en el balcón junto a Mokona, Watanuki apareció con otra botella de alcohol –Ah, muchas gracias... –Su ayudante abrió la botella y le sirvió un vaso a cada quien –Tenia semana que quería probar esta marca... –Bebió un poco del vaso –Es tan delisioso y con este bello paisaje, que mejor...  
-Aaahh... No hay remedio...   
-Deberías tomar un trago... No te caería mal.  
-Gracias, pero el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos muy bien...  
-Necesitas experiencia, Watanuki... Por cierto... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Doumeki?  
-¡Mmm...! –Watanuki se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la pregunta –Bueno... Nos va bien... Jajaja...  
-Te veo más feliz...  
-Yuko-san...  
-Anda acompáñanos... ¿O es que deseas pasar este momento con Doumeki...? –Hizo un gesto pícaro logrando que Watanuki se sonrojara aun más.  
-Ah... Ah... ¿Cómo les estará yendo a Sanji-san y a Zoro-san...?  
-No cambies el tema...  
-Ah... Es que tu...  
-Suspiró la peli negra y dijo –No ha ido bien como lo esperaba... No se ha dado cuenta esa cabeza de alga...  
-En verdad te agrada ese muchacho...  
-¿Watanuki, podrías ir a traer unos bocadillos, por favor?  
-Eh... Si...-Se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse a la cocina  
-Mokona, ve a ayudar a Watanuki, por favor...  
-¡Está bien! –Se lanzó al hombro de chico  
-¡Oye, eres un hostigoso, bájate! –Se adentraron por fin a la tienda dejando a la sacerdotisa sola.  
-“Parece que no está resultando bien del todo... Cada vez hay más rechazo por parte de ese terco. Además... El tiempo se agota... Qué ironía... –sonrió con resignación – No puedo dejar que Watanuki se entere... Al menos mi consuelo es que el ya no estará sólo, debo hacer algo por Sanji-san... Tal vez y este sea el último trabajo que haga... Pero, si logró darse cuenta del hábito de Roronoa una vez, puede volverlo a hacer... Dependerá de ese marimo si querrá escucharlo o no... Si lo hace, el trato llegará a bueno términos para ambos, pero si no... Será la caída de él y en cuanto a Sanji-san...” –Watanuki miraba a lejos a su patrona y sin decir nada regresó con ella.  
-Perdón por la tardanza, pensé que era buena idea recalentar los bocadillos –Yuko salió de sus pensamientos mientras que Watanuki se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole el plato –Aun no me has dicho tu deseo...  
-Hmm... –Suspiró con una sonrisa   
-Quiero saber cuál es tu deseo, haré todo lo posible por concederlo...  
-No es necesario que hagas eso por mí...  
-Quiero hacerlo, en verdad te estimo mucho... Eres muy importante para mi.  
-... –Yuko se sorprendió por las palabras de su ayudante –Siempre viendo por los demás... Serán de las pocas cosas de las cuales no cambiaras, mi querido Watanuki...  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... Además, me gustaría conocerte mejor...  
-No quiero ser una molestia para ti...  
-Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti... –Sostuvo con cariño la mano de la peli negra.  
-...  
-Algo te preocupa...  
-No se te escapa nada...  
-Dime que es lo que pasa, puedo ayudarte...  
-Es por ese muchacho, cometí un gran error al ofrecerle ese trato... Cuando los hilo que lo aprisionaban se rompieron a su voluntad... Estaba segura que era un buen indicio... Tal vez sólo necesitaba hablar con alguien y ya... es una persona muy fuerte, pero al tratarse de sus nakamas, no dudará nunca en sacrificarse por alguno de ellos...  
-Tal vez no fue una buena idea al proponerle eso, pero a final de cuentas fue su decisión...  
-Watanuki... ¿No viste algo extraño en Roronoa-kun...?  
-¿A qué te refieres...?  
-El tiene un hábito...  
-No percibí nada... ¿Acaso el...?  
-No es la mentira, pero lo que tiene puede hacer que lo haga... Es algo mucho más fuerte que la deshonestidad... Es algo tan fuerte que nosotros lo podemos ver a simple vista... Pero si es fácil de reconocer al momento del cómo se expresa o actúa y en este caso con alguien.  
-...  
-Es algo que Sanji descubrió –Al decir esto su semblante cambió a una preocupación.  
-Es nuevo en ti ver cómo te preocupas por un cliente.  
-Claro que no...  
-Por supuesto que si...  
-... –Fingió disgusto.  
-¡Lo sabia!  
-Y si fuera así... ¿Qué propondrías?  
-¿Podríamos ayudarlo?  
-Es imposible... En un trato no puede haber trampa.  
-Por lo menos saber cómo se encuentra, pero no tenemos algo que nos ayude a contactar con ellos...   
-No, pero tengo algo en la bodega que nos podría ayudar a ver lo que está pasando...  
-¿Entonces que esperamos...? –Se levantó de su lugar y le tendió la mano a Yuko.  
-Pero...  
-Te ayudaré... –Dijo sonriendo  
-Hm... En verdad nada se te escapa... –Sostuvo la mano de su ayudante y se levantó. Entraron a la tienda para comenzar a preparar todo lo que necesitarían.  
-Cierto... ¿Cómo fue que diste con Sanji-san?  
-A veces los vínculos que vas creando con las personas te llevan a conocer a otros, gracias a lo inevitable.  
-Ya veo...  
-¿Recuerdas que hace unos días salí por encargo?  
-Sí, se me hizo un poco extraño que no te llevaras a Mokona. ¿A dónde fuiste exactamente?  
-Tuve la oportunidad de viajar a la era pirata.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Para crear monstruos... O como ellos los llaman, los Reyes Marinos...  
-¿Eh...? –Estaba sorprendido.  
-Es una larga historia.


	21. Capitulo 21.- Visita.

Hace diecisiete días:  
Cada año Yuko tiene un encargo que consiste crear criaturas ayudando a su vez a otros magos y está ocasión era turno de la era pirata. Había logrado terminar su labor, había gastado gran parte de sus energías así que decidió descansar un poco; se encontraba en un bote en medio del mar –Sólo unos minutos más y me iré de aquí... Es bastante agotador crear monstruos marinos, aunque a comparación de los dioses... Aahmm... –Giró su vista al costal que estaba a un lado de ella, este tenía lo que le habían dado como pago –Con ese tesoro tendré suministro para dos meses... ¡Comeré lo mejor d lo mejor y con Watanuki conmigo soy más que feliz! ¡Aaahh...! Cuando regrese a casa le pediré que me haga un gran festín... –En esos momentos miró al horizonte y se percató que había un extraño barco con la forma de un pez –Mmm... No hará mal echarle un vistazo –Se dirigió al lugar y una vez que llegó amarró el bote a la orilla del lugar y caminó junto con la bolsa observando a su alrededor –Mmm... –Vio otro barco de categoría que estaba al lado del lugar y después fijo su vista a la entrada –Baratie... Al parecer es un restaurante, necesitaré energías para regresar a la tienda, no se diga más... –Una vez que entró fue recibida con un poco de brusquedad por parte de Patty.  
-Disculpe, pero por ahora el restaurante está ocupado... –Dijo con su singular sonrisa y vio con mejor detalle la presencia de la chica -¡Ooh! Aunque podríamos hacer una excepción... Siempre y cuando tenga el dinero para pagar...  
-Que hombre tan mas interesado...  
-Al ver su extraño traje, es una mujer de dinero o es un disfraz de teatro...  
-Será mejor no provocarme... –Lo miró una sonrisa sombría haciendo notar su aura amenazadora.  
-¡Nhg...! Lo-Lo siento...  
-¡¡PATTY!! –Se escuchó a lo lejos la estruendosa voz de Zeff. Se acercó a ellos –Deja de molestar a esa chica y deja que coma aquí... ¡A nadie se le niega los alimentos! –Dicho esto, pateó con gran brutalidad al cocinero estampándolo en la pared, en cuanto a Yuko, se notaba tranquila -¡Y otra cosa...! Vuelve a molestar a una mujer con esa actitud altanera y te mato... –Volteó a ver la peli negra –Si no tienes con que pagar la comida, no hay problema –Dijo con autoridad y continuó –Eres bienvenida...  
-Gracias, no se preocupe. Tengo algo que podría servir de mucho –En eso sacó de la bolsa un pequeño anillo de plata con una gran joya incrustada en el -¿Con esto me alcanzará para un platillo...? –Dijo con tranquilidad.  
-¡¡OOOH...!! –Zeff y el resto de los trabajadores que salieron de la nada, se asombraron por lo que la chica les estaba dando como pago.  
-Con ese anillo podremos reparar el techo –Dijo Carne.  
-¡Vuelvan al trabajo! –Salieron disparados y regresaron a sus puestos –Si es falso tendrás que trabajar un año con nosotros... –Dijo con firmeza.  
-Le aseguro que es plata genuina... –Le entregó el anillo –Puede verlo...  
-Mmm... –Observó el objeto con detalle –De acuerdo... Déjeme llevarla a una mesa...  
-Me gustaría la mesa que está cerca de aquella ventana, por favor.  
-No hay problema –Llevó a la sacerdotisa a la mesa que había pedido, al pasar por las personas que habían reservado el restaurante, ls chicas miraban con recelo a Yuko y en cuanto a los caballeros... Bueno, hombres ya saben como son. Zeff le acercó la silla y una vez que la chica se sentó, el chef le ofreció la carta -¿Gusta algo de tomar...?  
-Por la comida tráigame la especialidad de la casa y el mejor vino que tenga por favor...  
-Por supuesto, el mejor vino que tenemos es bastante dulce, pero es el mas fuerte...  
-Perfecto... Tráigame toda la botella por favor.  
-Es la más fuerte... –Dijo con advertencia.  
-Está bien. –Al notar la seguridad de la chica decidió no molestarla más y se retiró no sin antes hacerle un gesto de aprobación.   
-“Un momento... ¿Por qué la atendí...? Soy el chef no un mesero...”  
Después de un rato llegó a su mesa uno de los mejores platillos del restaurante: Langosta acompañada de una ensalada y aderezo, al ver el plato, los ojos de Yuko se iluminaron –Este es nuestro mejor vino... –Dijo el mesero mientras colocaba las cosas sobre la mesa –Espero y le guste nuestro mejor platillo –Acto seguido le sirvió el vino en una copa.  
-Gracias... –Tomó un pequeño sorbo –¡Es fantástico...!   
-Nadie ha podido acabarse ese vino, ni siquiera aguantan a la tercera copa... Al segundo trago lo dejará... –Dijo Patty observando desde la cocina.  
-No podrá al terminarse esa copa –Agregó Carne.  
-¡DEJEN DE HOLGAZANEAR Y TRABAJEN!  
-¡Si jefe!  
Mientras nuestra invitada disfrutaba de su comida, por un momento vio desde la ventana como se encontraba el bote; en esos momentos un barco pirata de un aspecto bastante descuidado se aproximaba al restaurante. Al llegar, este destrozó el bote -... –No mostro ninguna emoción, no se quejó, simplemente observó como los piratas bajaban de aquel barco y entraron al restaurante abriendo las puertas de una patada logrando alterar al resto de los clientes mientras que Yuko continuó comiendo como si nada estuviera pasando a su alrededor. El resto de las personas salieron corriendo del lugar aterrorizados ya que no se trataban de simples piratas sino que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la tripulación de:  
-¡Don Krieg! –Gritó Carne.  
-¿Don Krieg...? ¿De Nuevo aquí…?–Exclamó Patty.  
-Parece que se quedó con las ganas de otra revancha... –Dijo Zeff con indiferencia –Por ahora lo que debemos de hacer es asegurarse de que no haya ningún cliente...  
-Ah... Jefe... –Uno de los cocineros señaló a donde estaba la peli negra.  
-¡¿Qué rayos pasa con esa mujer?! –Gritó con gran disgusto.  
-¿Acaso quiere morir...?  
-Patty, sácala de aquí... El resto váyase preparando para la pelea... 

-¡ZEFF, VOLVÍ POR LO QUE ME PERTENECE! –Don Krieg estaba muy molesto -¡Sal, maldito pata d palo...! –Pero se fijó en la presencia de la chica quien le faltaba poco para terminar de comer –Si sabes lo que te conviene deberías irte ahora mismo... –Dijo con desdén.  
-... –Ignoró por completo al capitán.  
-¿Acaso eres sorda...? Deberías hacerle caso a mi capitán... –Contestó uno de los subordinados.  
-... –Había terminado de comer y como acto seguido colocó los cubiertos en la mesa y se limpió la boca con una servilleta sin mostrar miedo alguno. Después posó sus codos sobre la mesa y juntó los dedos de sus manos entre si, lo único que hizo fue mirarlos fijamente.  
-Es tu decisión si quieres quedarte o no... Pero una vez que tomemos el barco, no nos haremos responsables y mucho menos tendremos piedad sobre ti... –Dijo con un tono de malicia Krieg.  
Pearl entró al restaurante y fue con Don Krieg -¿Lograste calmar a Gin...?  
-Ja, ese tonto me la debía... No nos molestará en un buen rato; podremos quedarnos con el barco sin ningún problema...  
-Bien, Pearl... ¡Sabemos que están en esa maldita cocina! –En cuestión de segundos, los cocineros salieron preparados para la batalla –Solo lo haces mas difícil, anciano...  
Patty fue tras Yuko para sacarla del restaurante –Debe irse de inmediato...  
-... –Ignoró por completo al cocinero.  
-Bien... No sé qué es lo que pase por su cabeza, pero vendrá conmigo quiera o no...  
-Aguarda...  
-¿Ah...?  
-... –Lo miró de reojo –Será mejor que vayas a ayudar a tus compañeros...  
-¿Qué rayos...?  
-... –Miró con gran atención la presencia de Zeff –No puedo irme sin antes haber hecho mi trabajo...  
-Debe venir conmigo... Tiene que irse cuanto antes...  
-¿Y cómo me iré...?  
-¡Qué pregunta...!   
-Ese sujeto destruyó mi bote...  
-¿Piensa reclamarles...? –Antes de seguir con la discusión, Pearl se estaba aproximando a ellos.  
-Así que quieres reclamar por tu insignificante bote... Pero que tenemos aquí... Una hermosa mujer... –Dijo acercándose al a sacerdotisa.  
-... –Yuko no le prestó atención al sujeto -¿Patty, cierto...?  
-S-si...  
-¡¿Me estás ignorando?! –Reclamó el mastodonte.  
-¿Aun tienes curiosidad por este atuendo...?  
-¿A qué viene eso ahora...?  
-Son muy contadas las ocasiones que lo uso... La última vez que me lo puse fue cuando un chico solicitó de mi ayuda para pedirme que salvara a la chica que ama...   
-No entiendo lo que quiere decir...  
-¡Ya dejen de ignorarme...!  
-Yo no estoy aquí por pura casualidad...  
-...  
-¡Maldita mujer arrogante...! –Pearl se preparó para atacar a la chica, el resto miró con atención lo que ocurría; Zeff no dudó en ir a salvar a Yuko aun sabiendo que estaba muy retirado de donde se encontraban no debía ignorar el peligro en que se encontraba una mujer -¡CORRE...!


	22. Capitulo 22.- Clientes.

-¡Con esto aprenderás a no subestimarme, estúpida...! –Lanzó uno de sus ataques contra la chica.  
-¡Señorita!   
............................  
Se escuchó como el pesado metal se impactó contra algo... No golpeó a la sacerdotisa... No, ella no lo esquivó... El resto de los presentes vieron con gran asombro y sin creerlo; una gran y extraña barrera estaba protegiendo a la bruja y fue tal el impacto del puño de Pearl contra aquella barrera psíquica que lo único que provocó fue la ruptura de la armadura que cubría la mano de este.  
-¿Cómo es...? –Decía Krieg incrédulo ante la situación.  
-¿Será usuaria de alguna fruta...? –Pregunto sobresaltado Carne.  
-No lo creo... –Dijo atónito Patty.  
-“Esa mujer no es cualquier persona... Es como si no fuera de este mundo...” –Pensó con gran admiración Zeff mientras veía a la chica.  
-Tú sólo puedes mostrar esa patética fuerza contra quienes no lo merecen... –Dijo mientras observaba a su adversario con aquella fuerte y penetrante mirada y continuó –Lo único que todos ustedes han logrado es abusar y matar a inocentes... Y el único pago que hay para eso es su propia ruina... ¿Por qué prestarte atención...?  
-... –Estaba completamente petrificado –Yo...  
-Lo sabía... – A su alrededor salió aquel enigmático humo de la nada y los pliegues de su atuendo al igual que su largo peinado comenzaron a flotar. Lentamente se levantó de su silla y cada paso que daba Pearl retrocedía –No importa que tan fuerte seas o tu capitán... Todos caerán en el mismo abismo tarde o temprano...   
-Maldita mujer insolente... –Respondió Krieg -¡Pearl!  
-Señor... –Pearl volteo a ver asustado a Krieg  
-Déjate de niñerías y destrózala... Nadie osa retarme nunca... Ni mucho menos insultarme... –Dijo con gran resentimiento.  
-Tú te crees el mejor sólo por tener a un gran número de hombres que te siguen ciegamente... Ni siquiera los valoras... –Respondió la sacerdotisa  
-ACABA CON ELLA –Gritó con gran odio.  
Pearl dudó, pero no podía ignorar las órdenes de Krieg. Era mayor su temor por la ira de su capitán que por el desconocido poder de su adversaria; sin más que decir atacó. Yuko esquivó sin problema el golpe de su enemigo y de inmediato salió del restaurante esperando con calma a los invasores. Estos salieron de inmediato del lugar, Pearl salió de la multitud y fue directo con un ataque usando una de sus técnicas con el fuego contra Yuko. Ella sin inmutarse esquivó al pirata y usando un poco de su magia lo arrojó al agua. Los cocineros salieron para ver como acabaría el conflicto, entre ellos Zeff estaba perplejo no por lo que ocurría, si no por la presencia de la chica.  
La chica estaba distraída, y Krieg aprovechó para atacarla por la espalda usando una de sus armas, pero antes de efectuar algún ataque fue interrumpido por Zeff recibiendo una de sus famosas patadas –Atacar a una mujer por la espalda... Es lo más bajo que eh visto... –Dijo volviendo a prepararse para atacar a Krieg.  
-Maldito... Esta no es tu pelea...   
-No dejaré que lastimes a esa mujer... Y tampoco permitiré que te lleves el barco... Ya una vez te derrotó Mil Usos... Ya no eres nada contra nosotros... –Dijo esto último con la intención de provocar a Don Krieg.  
-No te desharás de mí así de fácil... Ese maldito mocoso me las pagará algún día... El y ese larguirucho... – Zeff se crispó por un momento ya que Krieg se refería a Sanji.  
-Sé que esa Berenjena se sabe cuidar por sí mismo, pero te juro que si llegas a hacerle daño yo te...  
-Claro... Eso ya lo veremos... Quiero ver su cara cuando vea que tomamos este restaurante... –Dijo con malicia el capitán y viendo con gran burla al chef.  
-Me gustaría que no volvieras a molestarnos jamás...  
-¿Ese es tu deseo...? –Interrumpió Yuko acercándose sin prestar atención la mirada amenazadora de Krieg contra ella –¿Y bien...? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.  
-... –No comprendía lo que le había dicho -¿Deseo...?  
-Mi trabajo es conceder los deseos de la gente... A cambio de algo del mismo valor... –Quedó frente a frente con Zeff.  
-¡MALDITA! –Pearl salió del agua y preparó uno de sus ataques para impactar contra Yuko y Zeff -¡No te lo perdonaré...!  
-¡Jefe...! ¡Huyan d ahí rápido...! –Gritó con desesperación Carne.  
-No sólo los lastimará... También hundirá el barco... –Agregó Patty con impotencia.  
-... –Miró de reojo a Pearl quien estaba arriba de ellos –Ya fue suficiente... Acabaré contigo... –Debajo de ella y de Zeff salió una barrera dejando ver en ella los símbolos de la luna y el sol. El chef estaba completamente impresionado por lo que estaba pasando, mientras que la bruja dimensional alzó sus brazos para efectuar su técnica –¡Kekkai...! –Al igual que la barrera que hizo anteriormente, logró quebrar el resto de la armadura del molesto subordinado –Odio a los hombres arrogantes... –Hizo otro movimiento con sus manos logrando efectuar un ataque contra Pearl, esta vez una gran ráfaga de viento lo arrojó contra el barco de la tripulación provocando un gran daño en el.  
-¡EEEEHHHH...! –Todos a excepción de Krieg y Zeff se quedaron con la famosa expresión de los ojos salidos y la quijada abierta –¡Esto es increíble...! –Exclamó uno de los cocineros -¡Ella seria perfecta en nuestro equipo...!   
-¿Sera acaso alguna usuaria de una Akuma no Mi...? –Preguntó con gran temor uno de los piratas. -¡El barco...! –Efectivamente, el barco de Don Krieg se estaba hundiendo poco a poco.  
-¡Comete esto, maldita bruja...! –Krieg sacó una de sus armas, se trataba de una escopeta especial; Zeff intervino y logró detener las balas con un gran movimiento de pierna.  
-Esto es entre tú y yo Krieg... –Dijo con gran heroísmo el ex pirata –Será mejor que la dejes en paz...  
-¡Tu...! –Dijo con rabia el pirata.  
-Ya sé lo que voy a pedir... –Dijo sin voltear ver a la sacerdotisa.  
-¿Mmm...?  
-Si es cierto que puedes conceder cualquier deseo... Quiero que esos idiotas dejen de molestarnos...   
-¿Estás seguro...?   
-Completamente... No te conozco, pero si pudiste calmar a ese monstruo, confío en ti... –Volteó a verla.  
-De acuerdo... –Dijo segura de sí misma –Si no quieren que esto empeore más para ustedes, les aconsejo que vayan al barco... Además sus camaradas están ahí... –Dijo mirando de reojo a los subordinados de Krieg  
-¡SI, SEÑORITA...! –Los piratas de Don Krieg no dudaron en las palabras de Yuko. Sin importar las condiciones en las que se encontraba el barco entraron.  
-¡Oigan...! ¡Les ordeno que regresen aquí...! ¡No ha terminado...! –Estaba completamente ofendido el capitán. Sin pensarlo volvió a atacar contra Yuko y Zeff. Corrió tras ellos y sacó una de sus armas para intentar ganarles  
-... –Esperaron a que se acercará un poco más a ellos –¡YA BASTA! –Gritaron al unísono y con una patada más otro ataque mágico hicieron volar al molesto pirata logrando hacer un aterrizaje en el dañado barco –Listo... Es hora de trabajar... –Yuko se volvió a preparar para cumplir el deseo de Zeff; el portal apareció debajo del barco, por la luz del sol y el reflejo del agua el portal resplandecía más de lo normal –Ahora lleva a estos intrusos lejos de aquí... Por los poderes que se me han otorgado yo ordeno que no vuelvan nunca a molestar este lugar... –El poder de la bruja dimensional hizo levantar con gran fuerza el agua, mientras el resto contemplaba la escena; apareció un gran torbellino de agua que rodeó al barco enemigo.  
-¿Ese remolino no afectará en nada al restaurante...? –Preguntó Patty con algo de preocupación.  
-No... Deben confiar en ella... –Respondió con firmeza el jefe.  
-¡Ahora...! –El torbellino poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que finalmente el agua volvió a la normalidad, pero esta vez ya no había rastro alguno del barco. -... –Bajó los brazos con un poco de cansancio y mirando al horizonte dijo –Ya todo acabó... ¡Esto amerita un buen trago de vino! –Gritó con gran emoción alzando el puño en señal de victoria.  
-Muchas gracias... –Sintió una pesada pero cálida mano encima de su hombro, se trataba de Zeff –Hmm... Hmm.. –Carraspeó un poco la garganta –En verdad nos ayudaste mucho... –Ocultó un poco su rostro –Dime cual será el pago...  
-Bueno... ¿Qué te parece si lo hablamos en la mesa...? –Entraron al restaurante junto con el resto de los trabajadores. Zeff y Yuko se sentaron en la mesa. En eso, Yuko tomó la botella de vino que le habían dado y bebió la botella como si se tratase de una simple botella de agua.  
-¡OOOOHH...!  
-... –Dejó de beber el licor y lo volvió a poner en la mesa –Es el mejor vino que eh probado en mi vida... –Dijo contenta.  
-Ja... No durará ni un segundo... –Sentención Patty con gran seguridad. Los segundos pasaron y nada... –Bueno, le doy tres minutos... –Tres minutos pasaron... –Bue-Bueno... Yo...  
-Patty... Ella nos derrotó... Déjalo así... –Dijo Carne resignado.  
-Ustedes son muy graciosos... –Dijo la peli negra.  
-Bien... ¿Cuánto quieres...? –Dijo Zeff.  
-Yo no acepto dinero...  
-¿Eh...?  
-¿Qué me ofreces...?  
-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece si te devuelvo el anillo y te pago con mas comida...? –Tendió su mano.  
-Esto es esto y aquello es aquello... –Le dio una pequeña palmada.  
-Bueno, entonces...  
-Tampoco hay devolución... –Posó su mano en señal de negación.  
-¡Déjame terminar! –Dijo ya desesperado el chef.  
-Jefe, podemos arreglar esto por usted... –Interrumpió Patty.  
-No... Es mejor que yo lo arregle... Yo fui el que pidió el deseo... Entonces en que otra forma nos podríamos arreglar... ¿Eeehh...?  
-Yuko... Ichihara Yuko...  
-Mi nombre es Zeff –Dijo esto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-No es tu verdadero nombre...  
-¿Cómo lo...?  
-Hmm... También mi nombre es falso... ¿Y bien...?  
-¿Puedo ofrecerte lo que sea, cierto...?  
-Así es.  
-¡Jefe...! –Volvió a interrumpir Patty –Yo me ofrezco como tributo... –Se arrodilló con gran valentía aceptando su futuro destino –Estoy dispuesto a ser el pago y servirle a esta mujer en lo que quiera...  
-Oye, maldito zángano... Tu no vales ni siquiera para una sopa fria... –Dijo con recelo Carne –Yo aceptaré ser el pago...  
-No, yo...  
-¿Tú...? Tienes muy mala suerte con las chicas... –Y así comenzó una gran discusión entre los cocineros hasta que...  
-Bien... Ahora que todo está más tranquilo... ¿En que estábamos...? –Dijo Zeff volviéndose a sentar enfrente de Yuko –Ustedes no se preocupen, yo me encargaré del pago...   
-Si jefe... –Respondieron todos los cocineros con unos chichones en la cabeza y grandes moretones en la cara y en el cuerpo. –Prometemos no volver a molestarlo... –Dijeron todos juntos.  
-Así me gusta... Bien... Creo que tengo algo en mi habitación que puede servir como pago... Sígueme... –Se levantó de la silla seguido de la sacerdotisa.  
-Bien... –Se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron dejando solos al resto de los trabajadores.  
-“................................................”  
-¡MALDITO VIEJO ZORRO!  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Entraron a la habitación –Pasa... Siéntete cómoda... –Dijo Zeff cediéndole la entrada a su invitada.  
-Gracias... –Dijo despreocupada y se sentó en la cama. El chef cerró la puerta para no volvieran a ser molestados y fue hacia la esquina a abrir un gran baúl.  
-Perdónalos... Es mejor platicar un momento a solas... –Comenzó a buscar en su baúl algo que pudiera saldar la deuda –Aun no entiendo el trabajo que tienes... Si por mi fuera te ofrecería ser tu cocinero personal... –Dijo aun buscando en el baúl.  
-Descuida, entiendo que tu lugar es aquí... Tengo a mi ayudante. Así que no hay problema...  
-Si tú quieres podemos arreglarlo de algún otro modo... –Respondió con coquetería.  
-Ya veo... –Respondió siguiendo el juego –Si es así como quieres pagarme, eso dependerá de que tan bueno seas... Yo no me conformo con cualquier cosa –Cruzó las piernas y las descubrió un poco.  
-Te aseguro que no te decepcionaré... Si es así, te aseguro que no te querrás ir... –Dijo divertido y desafiando a la chica. –Sacó lo que había buscado en el baúl y se sentó en la cama muy cerca de la sacerdotisa. –Pero es si tu quieres... –Se miraron a los ojos –No voy a obligarte... No quiero lastimar a una hermosa mujer como tu... Aun después de lo que hiciste por mí...  
-Eres un gran caballero... De eso no hay duda... Me gustaría ver primero lo que tienes en esa caja. –Dijo señalando el objeto. Era una caja de color negro mediana, era larga y estaba un poco gastada. –Puedo presentir el poder que tiene... No es mucho, pero equivale...  
-Bien... –Abrió la caja y en ella se encontraba un cuchillo –Sólo lo usé como dos ocasiones... Después lo usó por un tiempo mi hijo... Aun no sé porque no lo seguimos utilizando, supongo que ahora tiene un propósito.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo lo usó tu hijo...? –Puso su mano a unos centímetros arriba del cuchillo para poder presenciar mejor su poder.  
-Lo usó por un año...  
-... –No quitó su vista del artefacto –Parece de muy buena calidad...  
-Aun corta muy bien... Supongo que su destino es que tú lo tengas...  
-Hmm... –Sonrió por un momento –Tal vez... –Vio su reflejo en el cuchillo –Para ser un viejo artefacto, aun resiste... Tiene un gran valor sentimental... ¿Seguro que quieres dármelo...? –Miró al chef.  
-Si...  
-En este cuchillo se conserva parte de tu energía y la de ese muchacho... –Sin querer miró una pequeña foto que estaba sobre el buró de la cama –Supongo que él es tu hijo...  
-No compartimos la misma sangre, pero es como si lo fuera... El ahora está viajando para cumplir un sueño que compartimos... Estoy seguro de que él lo logrará...  
-¿Quisieras platicarme un poco de ese sueño...?  
-El All Blue... Es mar legendario de este mundo... Nadie cree que existe, pero él y yo creemos que si está...  
-All Blue... Vaya... Se está haciendo un poco tarde... Bien, este cuchillo lo tomaré como pago... –Se levantó de la cama   
-¿Estás segura...?  
-Por supuesto... a menos que quieras que retomemos ese asunto... –Dijo bromeando.  
-Jajajajaja... En verdad eres una mujer única... Espero que te sirva mas a ti que a mi... –Se levantó y fue a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla vio como la chica vio con mayor detenimiento la foto –Si lo conocieras créeme, es un completo mujeriego... No se despegaría de ti...  
-Pero al parecer es un buen muchacho...   
-Hmm... –Abrió la puerta y en seguida se vino una avalancha de los cocineros -¡Malditos chismosos...!  
-¡Perdónenos jefe...! –Gritaron suplicando piedad.  
//////////////////////////////////////  
Después de un pequeño rato de convivencia, ya era la hora de la despedida, como un pequeño gesto de humildad y agradecimiento, le regalaron a Yuko un bote; ya que estaba arriba de este junto con sus cosas comenzó a zarpar despidiéndose con la mano en alto de todos. -“Tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver... Me alegra haber conocido a alguien tan sorprendente” –Pensó el chef.  
-¡Zeff-san...! –Gritó la chica ya que estaba a unos metros lejos del restaurante.  
-¿Ah...?  
-¡El All Blue existe!  
-... –Abrió por completo los ojos –Gracias... –Sonrió –“Buena suerte con tu viaje de regreso”  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Estaba sentada en el bote y abrió la caja para poder ver con mayor detalle el cuchillo –Aun no puedo irme... Ese chico necesitará de mi... –Dijo mientras veía de nuevo su reflejo.  
************************************************************.  
-Este cuchillo me llevó hasta donde se encontraban... Así fue como di con Sanji-san... –Dijo sacando el cuchillo de la caja –Y con este cuchillo puedo usarlo como un portal para poder ver lo que están haciendo...  
-Ya veo... –Dijo Watanuki mientras terminaba de preparar la mesa para crear el portal –No tenía idea de que las cosas podían tener la esencia de uno.  
-Mientras mayor sea el valor sentimental de las cosas, más grande es su poder... Bien, ahora veamos que están haciendo.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 22/Extra.  
Fue la peor decisión que tomó al haber abierto la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Estaba completamente en shock, su mente aun no podía captar lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos. –Tú...  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Horas antes de la invasión contra el Baratie:  
-Don Krieg... Debe dejar en paz a esas personas... Si no deja ese rencor contra ellos jamás podremos avanzar a la Gran Línea... -Dijo Gin quien estaba suplicándole a su capitán. Don Krieg no olvidó ese viejo pendiente que tenia sobre la invasión del barco. Cuyo plan fue frustrado gracias a Luffy; Krieg, Gin y el resto de la tripulación estaban en un puerto subiendo cargamento para su nuevo barco el cual consiguieron después de aniquilar a los verdaderos dueños de la nave. Mientras estaban subiendo los suministros, Gin estaba tratando de hacer entender a su capitán que era ya una tonta idea de pelear por ese barco y a la vez haciendo un gran intento por salvar el lugar en dónde vivía el cocinero que le salvó la vida.  
-Ya no vale la pena seguir pensando en ese restaurante... Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje...  
-Sabía que te opondrías a mi plan... -Respondió Krieg con un tono burlón mientras veía a su camarada -No me dejas de otra...  
¿Qué quiere decir...? -Gin se asustó un poco ante la respuesta de su capitán y cuando menos se dio cuenta... ¡Doom! Fue atacado a sus espaldas recibiendo un fuerte golpe a los lados de su cabeza por parte del cobarde de Pearl, logrando así dejar inconsciente a Gin.  
-Listo capitán con esto no molestará en un gran rato... Esto es por romper mi armadura... Jajajaja... -Dijo con gran cinismo el tripulante.  
-Bien... Ustedes -Ordenó Krieg señalando a algunos de sus perros fieles -Llévenlo al barco y déjenlo en un rincón donde descanse... -Les aventó como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo el cuerpo inconsciente de Gin a los piratas y estos lo llevaron a una pequeña recamara que se situaba en un rincón del barco.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Después de algunas horas, abrió poco a poco sus ojos y una vez que recobró sus fuerzas se levantó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se quedó sentado en la cama. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó...? ¿Dónde están todos...? -Gin comenzó a hacer memoria de lo que había pasado antes de perder la consciencia -Ahora ya recuerdo todo... Ese maldito lame botas me las va a pagar... ¡El restaurante! ¡Debo impedir que hagan algo tonto! - Cuando se levantó de su cama ya dispuesto a enfrentar a su tripulación, como si se tratase de una bala de cañón impactó perforando casi todo el barco y acabó justo al lado de Gin. Estaba petrificado por lo que presenció y cuando se fijo de lo que cayó a lado suyo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de... -¡¿Pearl...?! -Efectivamente. Pearl estaba desorbitado por el fuerte golpe que recibió. La curiosidad de Gin lo invadió y decidió salir para ver que estaba pasando; cuando salió a cubierta el resto de los piratas estaban regresando al barco.  
-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? -Dijo deteniendo a uno de sus camaradas.  
-Señor Gin... Será mejor que no salga... Hemos sido derrotados...  
-¿Qué...? -Estaba perplejo -"¿Estará con ellos ese chico de goma...? ¿O habrá sido Sanji...?" -Sin hacer caso a la advertencia del pirata se asomó para ver que estaba pasando y vio el momento en el que Yuko y Zeff atacaron a Krieg. -¡Don Krieg...! -Pero antes de decir más, su capitán aterrizó logrando dañar mas la nave. Un gran remolino de agua rodeó el barco y en un parpadeo fueron enviados a una isla tropical.  
//////////////////////////////  
-Jamás volveré a ese lugar... -Dijo un adolorido Krieg  
-Bueno, al menos está aquí con vida, capitán... -Comentó Gin -A propósito... ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba con los cocineros?  
-No me la recuerdes... -Dijo con sarna  
-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ...? VOY A MATARLA... -Pearl despertó al fin con ganas de destrozar a la responsable de su humillación. -VOY A APLASTARLA...  
-Ya cállate Pearl... -Respondió con mucho fastidio el capitán.  
-Cuando la encuentre yo...  
-Pearl... -El mencionado volteó a ver a Gin y fue su sorpresa al ver la mirada de asesino que tenia este -¡Tuuu...!  
-Gi-Gin... Puedo explicarlo... Yo... -El mismo miedo no lo dejaba hablar y sin más que decir, Gin lo atacó de una manera más sádica. Mientras que el capitán los ignoraba viendo el mar.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Minutos antes del festín:  
-Muy bien... Supongo que no debe estar lejos... –Yuko se encontraba nuevamente en medio del mar, pero esta vez estaba buscando el que podría ser su nuevo cliente. Preparó un conjuro invocando a una pequeña mariposa de un tono oscuro –Si salió una mariposa eso significa que no debe estar lejos... Búscalo... –La mariposa hizo su viaje para encontrar a Sanji con la ayuda de la esencia del cuchillo. La pequeña mariposa fue los ojos de la sacerdotisa, vio desde principio a fin lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que su futuro cliente fue por el obsequio hasta el final de ver a un desconsolado Sanji.  
-El amor es bastante cruel... No tiene piedad con nadie... Parece que a final de cuentas ese muchacho necesitara de mí después de todo... No pensé que volvería a ver otro caso con los hilos de las palabras... En fin, cuando llegue el momento de encontrarnos espero y lleguemos a buen acuerdo... Por ahora debes ver lo que esté pasando hasta que el pida su deseo. –La mariposa regresó al barco y Yuko usó su magia para volver a su mundo.  
En la tienda:  
-... –Estaba en frente de la puerta de la tienda pensando en lo que había visto. –He recibido clientes con problemas de todo tipo, desde los que buscan vengarse, los que desean dinero, hasta los que quieren cambiar y olvidar el sufrimiento que los aqueja... –Abrió la puerta y antes de quitarse los zapatos vio que estaban los zapatos de Watanuki junto con otro par –Parece que Doumeki vino a acompañarlo... Pero no le pedí que fuera a ayudarlo... –Estaba completamente cansada para ponerse a pensar en eso. Se dirigió a la cocina y al ver una mediana olla en la estufa quiso echarle un pequeño vistazo y se le hizo la boca de lobo al ver lo que contenía -¡Curry...! ¡Watanuki se lució...! Comeré un poco cuando salga de bañarme... Bien, iré a prepararme... –Fue a la sala pero no encontró rastro de Watanuki ni de Doumeki, los únicos que estaban eran Maru, Moro y Mokona.  
-¡Señorita! –Gritaron de alegría las niñas yendo a recibir con un cálido a brazo a su dueña.  
-Ya volví... ¿Cómo les fue, Mokona?  
-¡Muy bien! –Exclamó Mokona –Watanuki hizo una gran comida, el resto lo dejó para ti...  
-Sí, ya lo vi, muchas gracias... Iré a tomar un baño... Hoy se me presentaron muchas cosas y eso que sólo fui por un pequeño encargo, pero no puedo ignorar los deseos de las personas... –Dijo esto estirando un poco los brazos mientras iba caminando por el pasillo en compañía de los pequeños –Maru, Moro, podrían prepararme el baño por favor...  
-¡Sí señorita Yuko! –Las niñas se fueron corriendo hacia el lugar.  
-¿Y Watanuki...?  
-Creo que está en su habitación... Doumeki vino de visita. –Dijo el pequeño animalito saltando al hombro de Yuko.  
-Bien... Iré a avisarle que ya llegué...   
-De acuerdo... Yo mientras iré por un poco de sake... –Dijo esto saltando al piso y yendo de camino a la bodega a buscar un poco de alcohol  
-No te lo acabes todo...  
-¡Noo! –Dijo con entusiasmo.  
-... –Se dirigió a la habitación de Watanuki, pero quedó un poco extrañada al no escuchar ningún ruido –Mmm... Qué extraño... –No pudo deducir nada como era de costumbre porque uno, sus poderes tenían un límite y claro su trabajo no consta siempre de predecir las cosas, dos, estaba demasiado cansada. Así que tomó la peor decisión de deslizar la puerta y quedó completamente sorprendida al encontrar esa escena...  
-Tú... –Dijo un poco crispada.  
-... –Había descubierto a Watanuki y a Doumeki acostados en la colcha. Para su suerte apenas se estaban preparando para la acción. Llevaban puestos sus uniformes con el detalle de tener tanto el saco como la camisa desabrochados, Doumeki estaba arriba de Watanuki, en cuanto a el; claro estaba petrificado al notar la presencia de su patrona, fue tanta la impresión que la cara de Watanuki se tornó al color de un jitomate –Yu-Yu-Yu... –En cuanto a Doumeki sólo miraba con su clásica expresión, pero en su interior también estaba apenado.  
-... –Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno... -... –Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta sin mostrar expresión alguna.  
-Yu-Yu... ¡Yuko-san! –Se asustó el peli negro al ver la acción de la bruja. Mientras tanto ella se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca. Cruzó las piernas y los brazos y miró fijamente a los muchachos –Aaahh...  
-Muy bien, Watanuki... Dame una buena razón para no romperte el cuello –Dijo con una mirada siniestra.  
-“ESTÁ ENOJADA...” –Gritó en sus pensamientos. Se tornó un ambiente incomodo entre los tres hasta que Watanuki decidió hablar –Bueno... Yo...  
-¿Y bien...? ¿Y tu Doumeki-kun...?  
-...  
-Bien... Voy a proponerte esto... Uno: Terminen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, pero conmigo como público... O... Dejan eso para otra ocasión en otra parte y cargaré esto a tu cuenta... Tú decides... –Dijo con una oscura sonrisa.  
-¡Yuko-san...! –Estaba completamente avergonzado –Yo...  
-A mi no me importa... –Agregó Doumeki con mucha confianza  
-CÁLLATE... –Le dio un zape en la nuca a su compañero.  
-En verdad lo sentimos mucho... –Respondió Doumeki arrodillándose y haciendo la posición de reverencia para la sacerdotisa y Watanuki lo siguió.   
-Yuko-san... En verdad lo sentimos, no volveremos a hacerlo...  
-De acuerdo... Trabajaras el cuádruple empezando mañana... –Dijo esto levantándose de su asiento y yendo a la puerta –Si me disculpan, iré a tomar un baño... –Salió de la habitación y mientras iba caminando por el pasillo alguien la retuvo del hombro.  
-Yuko-san... ¡En verdad perdóname...! ¡Merezco diez veces el castigo...! ¡No debí faltarle al respeto a tu casa... Yo... –Fue callado por un pequeño pero no doloroso zape por parte de la chica. -... Yu-Yuko-san...  
-Me alegro por ti Watanuki... –Dijo con una sincera sonrisa –Pero para la próxima hagan esas cosas en la casa de alguno de ustedes o podrían ir a un hotel de paso... –Dijo divertida provocándole más penas a su ayudante.  
-¡Basta...! –Dijo muy avergonzado arrugando la parte baja de su camisa.  
-Sabía que tarde o temprano mostrarían sus verdaderos sentimientos...  
-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes y que lo hayas sabido de esta forma... Pero créeme que no habíamos hecho nada malo antes de tu llegaras... Bu-Bue-Bueno... –Sus labios fueron sellados con el delgado dedo índice de Yuko en señal de silencio.  
-Vayan a preparar la cena... En un momento estaré lista...  
-Pero es media noche...  
-Nunca es tarde para celebrar mi querido Watanuki... ¡Hoy tomaré hasta el amanecer!  
-YUKO-SAN


	23. Capitulo 23.- Provocación.

Se sentó y a segundos de soltar en llanto... -¿Vas a llorar...? - Sanji levantó un poco la vista aun dándole la espalda a Zoro -Anda, ve a acusarme... Sólo eres un niñito llorón... -Dijo esto último con burla.  
El cocinero se levantó y sin voltear a ver a su nakama se secó las lágrimas. Una vez que se tranquilizó un poco, se volteó para enfrentar a Zoro y dijo -No... ¡No me dolió! Y... No te tengo miedo -Dijo esto tratando de no perder la postura.   
-¿Ah, sí? -Se acercó con malicia y casi chocando con la nariz del rubio lo observó por un largo momento -... -Sanji hizo lo posible por no doblegarse ante la mirada del marimo -Ja... Como me lo imaginé, aun te doy miedo, zorro... -En eso, jaló una de las orejas del cocinero con la intención de molestarlo, al sentir aquella acción, Sanji sintió un poco de dolor y como respuesta gimió -¿Acaso no piensas decir nada, cejas de Diana? -Volvió a jalar con mas brusquedad la oreja del cocinero y este ya harto, agarró la mano del espadachín y lo mordió con un poco de fuerza -¡Ah! -Se alejó a dos pasos de Sanji y observó la marca que le había dejado -Eres un... - Esta vez el rubio ya no pudo ocultar su miedo y así comenzó otra persecución. Bajaron al jardín y corrieron en círculos; Sanji quedó a unos centímetros de la borda, estaba acorralado y al ver que Zoro se acercaba a gran velocidad, en un acto de reflejo lo esquivó. Zoro intentó atraparlo, pero Sanji fue más rápido y cerrando los ojos lo empujó con gran fuerza. Escuchó algo cayendo al agua y abrió los ojos con las orejas caídas; intentando recobrar la calma miró abajo y vio a Zoro amenazándolo con una mirada de pocos amigos así que fue a buscar a Nami.  
En la habitación estaba Robin leyendo un libro y Nami estaba durmiendo. Se escucharon unos suaves golpes a la puerta, la peli negra se levantó sin prisa alguna y abrió la puerta quedando sorprendida por ver a Sanji con una cara de susto.  
-Ro-Robin... Zoro se cayó al agua...   
-... - Al ver como el muchacho estaba preocupado dijo -Iré a despertar a Nami, tu ve a despertar a alguno de los chicos... - Y dicho y hecho. Una vez que sacaron a Zoro del agua este recuperó fuerzas y fue tras Sanji para golpearlo, pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta fue tacleado por Luffy y Usopp.  
-¡Suéltenme! ¡Voy a hacerte papilla, zorro!  
-¡Zoro, cálmate! -Replicó el capitán haciendo más fuerza al agarre contra el espadachín.  
-... -Sanji miraba con temor la escena -Lo-lo siento mucho... -Dijo apenado y aun con las orejas caidas.  
-Claro... Una disculpa lo resolverá todo... Eres hombre muerto...  
-¡Ya tranquilízate, Zoro...!  
\- No hasta que me dejen acabar con el... ¡Achú...! -Había pescado un pequeño resfriado.  
-¿Cómo estaba el agua? -Dijo la navegante a lo lejos mientras observaba la isla con un telescopio.  
-Que pregunta... Mas idiota... –Dijo esto forcejeando contra el agarre de los chicos.  
-Estoy hablando en serio, tarado.  
-Fría... ¡Ya suéltenme! ¡Achú...!  
-¿Qué tan fría...?  
-Muy fría...  
-Entonces iremos a una isla de invierno... No ha comenzado a caer la nieve, pero abríguense bien.   
-Te dejaremos en paz si prometes no hacerle daño a Sanji... -Dijo Franky intentando controlar su cólera.  
-Si mientes, despídete de tu cuarta espada... - Dijo la arqueóloga con una aura amenazadora que hizo hacer temblar a los demás hombres a excepción de Sanji ya que no había entendido el juego de palabras, solo inclinó un poco la cabeza aun mirando a Zoro -Así que no hagas esto mas difícil...  
-¡Ngh...! De-de acuerdo... -Luffy y Usopp dudaron por un instante dejar libre al espadachín, pero sin más que decir lo soltaron. Zoro se levantó y miró con coraje al cocinero quien estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo mostrando las orejas abajo y la cola entre sus piernas. -Tú... ¡Achú!  
-Será mejor que te vayas a cambiar de ropa y te tapes -Dijo Chopper rompiendo la atmosfera -Ven conmigo para darte un jarabe...  
-Estoy bien, ¡dame eso!... –Le arrebató con gran tosquedad la manta a Sanji dejando a este último con enojo por el acto de altanería que le hizo; Zoro se sentó en la banca del jardín. Sanji se retiró del lugar. -"Logré asustarlo..." -Pensó con una sonrisa de victoria.  
-Bien... Parece que no tomará mucho tiempo llegar al lugar. Esperemos que haya gente habitando. No vendría mal hospedarse en alguna cabaña. -Dijo Nami anotando algunos datos en una libreta.  
-Debemos buscar un sitio para ocultar el barco... -Dijo Brook  
-Si no encontramos un buen escondite alguien tendrá que quedarse... -Añadió Usopp  
-Eso lo veremos luego, ahora lo importante es llegar a la isla... ¡Quiero vivir una aventura! -Dijo con gran ánimo Luffy.  
En esos momentos apareció Sanji con una taza de té en la mano y a paso acelerado se acercó a Zoro y le entregó la taza dejando un poco sorprendido al espadachín -Yo... En verdad lo siento mucho... No quise aventarte al agua... -Dijo con el rostro sonrojado por la pena viendo a Zoro -No quiero que te enfermes... Te calenté té... Hay más en la cocina... En verdad lo siento mucho. -Dijo con las orejas abajo.  
-... -Zoro no sabía que decir al respecto, mientras que el resto de la tripulación miraba con gran asombro el gesto de humildad de Sanji hacia el espadachín, era de esperarse que Sanji estimaba al cabeza de alga, pero era increíble ver como mostraba esos sentimientos con él y al mismo tiempo aun cuando tuvieron una pelea quería acabar con ello-... -Y al igual que sus camaradas, Zoro estaba atónito por el comportamiento del cocinero. -... -En esos momentos sostuvo la taza y Sanji al ver esa acción sonrió -No creas que esto se quedará así... -Dijo dando un sorbo al té.  
-Zoro... -Su sonrisa desapareció.  
-... –Volvió a sorber la taza con un gesto de desdén –Gracias... Eso creo...  
-... -Se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta del espadachín, supo que fue un intento fallido por querer hacer las paces con el-¿Qué fue lo que te hice...? -Dijo en un susurro agachando de nuevo la cabeza y con las orejas abajo.  
Franky intervino para no hacer más pesado el ambiente acercándose a Sanji -Hey, será mejor detener esto... Sanji, tu no deberías pedir disculpas... Quién lo debería hacer es alguien mas... -Dijo mirando con desafió al espadachín.  
-Yo no tengo nada de que disculparme... Iré a descansar... - Dejó la taza de té arriba de la mitad entregándosela con un poco de brusquedad al carpintero y se retiró al dormitorio. A Sanji le dolió al ver que su nakama no valoró lo que le había preparado, miró como este se marchaba, en ese instante vio como un poco de humo rodeaba a Zoro. Aquel humo era muy tenue que apenas lo podía distinguir. No pudo creer lo que vio y cuando quería decir algo al respecto...  
-Olvídalo... Es un tonto... -Franky lo agarró del hombro -De verdad no hiciste nada malo...  
-Últimamente Zoro se ha comportado de una manera muy extraña... -Dijo Usopp pensativo.  
-Empezó a comportarse muy raro desde el incidente con ese extraño sujeto... Aunque no como ahora... -Agregó Nami.  
-Es cómo si algo lo estuviera consumiendo... -Fijaron su atención a Robin -... "¿Pero por qué se desquitaría con Cocinero-san...? Si tan sólo Cocinero-san recordara algo... Desearía saber que fue lo que pasó para que lo trate de esa forma..."  
-¿A qué te refieres Robin...? -Preguntó Chopper con preocupación.  
-Es algo que lo controla...  
-Es algo que ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta... -Intervino el capitán.  
-Luffy... -Dijo atónita Nami.  
-Debemos averiguarlo... ¡Sanji...! -Dijo con autoridad  
-Si...  
-No tiene nada de malo lo que hiciste... Debes defenderte ante cualquier situación en la que te sientas amenazado. Si hay algo que no puedas enfrentar, corre... Cualquier cosa dinos... No lo ocultes. Es curioso, pero parece que no has cambiado en algunas cosas... No me importa cual haya sido ese deseo que le pediste a esa mujer, pero ten en cuenta que puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos lo que te pasa... Ahora más que nunca nos necesitas al igual que Zoro... ¿De acuerdo? -Mostró una sonrisa –Debes ser fuerte.  
-Lu-Luffy... -Se sintió un poco mal por causarle molestias a sus nakamas, pero a la vez estaba muy agradecido y debía demostrar esa gratitud en ayudarlos -Lo haré... Se los prometo. -Dijo con decisión.  
-Bien... Shishishishi...  
-Bueno es hora de descansar... –Dijo Nami estirando un poco los brazos –Debemos estar listos...  
-Yo me quedaré manejando el barco... –Comentó el carpintero.  
-De acuerdo... Avísanos cuando lleguemos, por favor... –Dicho esto la tripulación se fue a sus habitaciones dejando atrás a Sanji y a Franky.  
-Bien... Tu también debes ir a descansar... -Sorprendió al cocinero llevándolo a su espalda -Andando...  
-Jajajajajaja... ¡Qué divertido...! -Estaba feliz como cual niño en un parque.  
-Veo que te agrada mucho este juego...  
-Jajajajaja...  
-En verdad serias un excelente padre... -Escucharon una voz a lo lejos de ellos. Buscaron con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz.  
-¡¡Nico Robin!! -Exclamó con gran pena el carpintero al ver a su nakama que estaba en la parte en donde se situaba el timón.  
-¡Robin! -Gritó con gran ánimo al ver a la peli negra  
-Fufufufu... Es hora de que vayan a descansar... -Dijo bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a los muchachos -Se ven muy tiernos... Fufufufu...  
-Y-Yo... Voy a quedarme a dirigir el barco para no desviarnos... -Respondió Franky haciendo un intento por cambiar el tema y desviando la mirada -Ustedes vayan a descansar, cualquier cosa yo les aviso...  
-Yo te acompaño... -Dijo Sanji.  
-No... No es necesario...  
-Me gustaría ayudarte en verdad... Además, hoy me toca la guardia... -Franky bajó a Sanji de su espalda -Anda... Prometo que no te molestaré... -Abrazó el brazo de su nakama.  
-La verdad no me molesta que me acompañes pero...  
-Deja que se quede contigo... -Agregó la arqueóloga.  
-De acuerdo... Pero te lo advierto, será aburrido... –Dijo esto para el cocinero.  
-No importa, iré a calentar más té y traeré otra cobija... -Dijo con una sonrisa el cocinero.  
-Si quieres ve a preparar el té, Cocinero-san. Yo iré a traerles unas cobijas... - Dijo esto colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Sanji.  
-Está bien... -Se retiró rápido a la cocina a calentar el resto del té.  
-Ahora con ese estado... Es como si de verdad fuera un pequeño. Sigue siendo el mismo sólo que lo único que quedó de él fue su lado inocente y puro... ¿Pero por qué...?  
-... –Tanto Robin como Franky miraban a su nakama quien estaba entrando a la cocina. -Es un buen muchacho... -comentó Franky -Debemos ayudarlo lo antes posible para que vuelva a la normalidad...  
-¿Crees qué haya un límite de tiempo...?  
-No lo sé, pero es mejor ser precavidos... 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Vaya...   
-¿Qué sucede Yuko-san...? -Watanuki y Yuko fueron testigos de lo que sucedió. Estaban sentados bajo la luz de la luna en el balcón observando con un espejo mágico gracias a la ayuda del cuchillo que Zeff le dio como pago.  
-Con la ayuda de ellos, tal vez haya una oportunidad para esos dos... Sanji-san hizo ese trato para poder tener un cambio en él y para ayudar a ese espadachín... Está arriesgando su vida por un tonto que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta no sólo de ese terrible hábito...   
-¿Y qué es lo otro...? –Estaba intrigado su ayudante.  
-Watanuki...  
-¿S-Si...?  
-¿Te diste cuenta...?  
-¿Eh...?  
-Quiero que la siguiente ocasión que veas que Roronoa se porte de esa forma tómale mucha atención...   
-Yuko-san... Es algo muy malo, ¿verdad...?  
-Es peor que la mentira hacia uno mismo... De hecho ese hábito lo está haciendo creer cosas que no son lo que parecen... Tal vez por una parte lo ayude a ser fuerte, pero... Si sigue así, será demasiado tarde...  
-...  
-Por ahora la piedra ha alentado su camino... Pero no durará por mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a girar de nuevo más rápido...


	24. Capítulo 24.- Pesadilla.

Había pasado un poco más de la media noche. Franky y Sanji estaban sentados en el suelo y recargados en los pasamanos. Cubiertos por dos cobertores que les prestó Robin y contemplando el brillo de la luna mientras tomaban el té que preparó Sanji.  
-Es un buen té... Es canela, ¿verdad?  
-¡Sí! Me alegra mucho que te guste. No es una soda, pero es muy bueno... –Dijo el cocinero con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas  
-Está SSSUPPERRR...   
-Jajajajajaja... –Recargó su cabeza en el brazo de su nakama.  
-Me alegra ver que te sientas mejor... –Rodeó a Sanji con su brazo. Como respuesta, Sanji se recargó de nuevo, pero esta vez en el pecho de Franky.  
-Franky...  
-¿Sí...?  
-Te agradezco mucho por defenderme... Lamento haberte molestado ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo...? –Dijo con pena.  
-Tranquilo... Con darme las gracias es más que suficiente...  
-Pero... –Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su nakama  
-Descuida... –Respondió con una sonrisa –Entiendo que ahora no recuerdes nada y sé que tampoco deseas pelear, pero es cómo dijo Luffy. Debes ser fuerte...  
-Tienes razón... –Dijo con un poco de desanimo.  
-¡Vamos no te pongas así...! –En eso deshizo e abrazo para darle una brusca palmada en la espalda a Sanji  
-¡Agh! –Se encogió un poco con las orejas y la cola erizadas  
-Pero...  
-¿Ah...?  
-Si hay un día en el que no puedas enfrentar la situación o te sientas muy triste... No dudes en hablarnos, ¿de acuerdo...? –Dijo esto con gran orgullo y confianza  
-Mu-Muchas gracias, Franky. –Respondió con una cálida sonrisa.  
-¿Tienes sueño...?  
-No... Estoy bien...  
-Cuando lo tengas dime...  
-Si...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Ellos podrían ayudar a Sanji-san con esto... –Decía Yuko observando el pequeño portal mientras bebía una taza de té –Parece que tenemos los mismos gustos mi querido Sanji-san... Nunca había conocido a alguien como el... –No paraba de quitarle la vista de encima a su cliente.  
-¿Te gusta? –Dijo divertido Mokona  
-Claro que no... Sólo se me hace alguien interesante eso es todo... –Dijo con seguridad –Además... Son muy raras las ocasiones que encuentro a un humano con gran poder para poder ver lo que otros no...  
-Claro... –No se creyó nada de lo que le dijo su ama.  
-Mokona, ve a la bodega y trae más sake, por favor...  
-¿Dónde está Watanuki...?  
-Fue a descansar ya... Ya terminó sus horas de jornada, ahora es tu turno...  
-Hmmm... Está bien... –Salió de la habitación de Yuko para ir por la bebida.  
-Vinsmoke Sanji... En verdad es un hombre muy interesante... Presiento que tiene muchas cualidades con respecto a sus habilidades... Tiene mejor percepción que ningún otro, alguien que siempre verá primero por los demás sin importar el que... Al notar que comparte la misma esencia del alma de Watanuki no pude pensar en que tal vez lleve la sangre de ese molesto cuatro ojos de Clow, pero sus poderes y su sangre son diferentes... Ya veremos qué pasará después...

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
En algún pequeño rincón del castillo, se encontraba un niño junto con un trozo de pastel. Su única distracción y gusto era preparar pequeños platillos para compartirlos con sus únicas amigas, unas ratas. -Espero que les guste... -Decía aquel niño de ceja rizada quien estaba rodeado de sus pequeñas amigas -No es mucho, pero sé que les va a encantar... -Dijo con una linda sonrisa.  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya... -Su paz fue arruinada por la presencia de tres mocosos quienes tenía un gran parecido con el pequeño, con el detalle de que estos tenía un singular corte y color de cabello. Tanto Sanji como ellos, portaban el mismo conjunto de atuendo, unos botines y pantalón negros, salvo que las playeras llevaban un color diferente haciendo juego con el color de sus cabellos y llevaban en el estampado un número -Así que de nuevo estás alimentando a esas plagas... -Dijo el pelirrojo quién al parecer era el mayor de los cuatro.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él, Ichiji...? -Dijo acercándose a su hermano un niño de cabello azul.  
-Parece que por más que le demos una buena lección a este idiota nunca va a entender... -Dijo un chico de cabello verde uniéndose a la conversación.  
-Ah... -Asustado, se fue a refugiar en una esquina del lugar. Su rostro denotaba un gran terror y angustia, sabía lo que le iban a hacer en esos momentos; sin tener la suficiente fuerza como sus hermanos sin motivo alguno. Ya que esto y por otras razones mas era tratado como un fenómeno y en vez de llamarlo por su nombre, siempre se dirigían a él como...  
-Déjate de tonterías... Falla... -Dijo el pelirrojo mostrando una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba poco a poco a Sanji -¿Qué tienes ahí...? ¿Acaso es otra de las porquerías que has estado haciendo...? -Cuando llegó con el rubio, Ichiji le arrebató el plato que tenía en sus manos. Sin bacilo, tiró el pastel al piso y lo aplastó con sus botines -Esto es lo que pienso de tu estúpido hábito de hacer comida... -Dijo mientras remarcaba con el tacón de su botín contra el pastel.  
-¡Ese pastel lo hice con gran esfuerzo...! -Gritó furioso el pequeño cocinero y se fue contra su hermano en un vago intento de darle una insignificante paliza.  
-¡Eres un miserable...! -Con gran furia, Ichiji respondió propinándole un gran puñetazo en la cara a Sanji -¡¿Quién te dijo que podías tocarme, imbécil...?! -Fue tal el golpe que logro que el rubio cayera al suelo con un terrible moretón en su mejilla derecha.  
-Es hora de poner en práctica nuestras habilidades de combate... -Dijo el peli azul yendo a la diversión.  
-Jajaja... Haz lo que sabes hacer Niji... -Respondió el pelirrojo.  
-Por supuesto, hermano... -Atacó a Sanji con una gran patada en el estómago, el ataque hizo que Sanji se derrapara en el suelo llegando casi a chocar contra la pared.  
///////////////////////////  
-No falta mucho para llegar a la isla... -Se decía a si mismo Franky mientras conducía el barco para su próximo destino -Hizo lo que pudo... Jejeje... -Volteó a ver a Sanji quien se había quedado dormido de repente. No pasó mucho tiempo al ser recibido por los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba recargado en el pasamanos tapado con los dos cobertores ya que poco a poco estaba comenzando a sentirse el frio. Al observar mejor a su nakama, notó que estaba teniendo un sueño -Es cierto, ese chico es sonámbulo...  
//////////////////////////////  
-Por favor... Ya basta... Ichiji... –El mencionado estaba agarrando del cuello de la playera de Sanji mientras este imploraba piedad -Por-Por favor...  
-Déjamelo a mi... -Dijo Yonji tronándose sus nudillos.  
-Jajajaja... Todo tuyo hermanito -Estampó a Sanji contra el suelo, mientras que este como respuesta gritó del gran dolor una vez que el peli verde le dio una patada en el estomago y estrellándolo contra la pared.  
-Buen golpe, Yonji... -Comentó con burla el peli azul -Me sorprende que ese inútil pueda resistir nuestros golpes... Jajajajaja...  
-Debo reconocer que eres un excelente juguete... -Agregó Ichiji.  
//////////////  
-Agh... -Hizo un pequeño sonido el cocinero aun sin despertar  
-¿Ah...? ¿Sanji...? -Franky observó el extraño comportamiento de su nakama.  
-... -Mientras tanto, Sanji se empezó a mover un poco por la pesadilla ó mejor dicho el recuerdo que estaba viendo en sus sueños.  
///////////  
-... - Con trabajos se levantó del suelo, apenas podía soportar el dolor que fue provocado por la agresión de sus propios hermanos -Nnn... -Estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no llorar en frente de ellos. En especial mas porque escuchó las horrendas risas de los monstruos que tenia por hermanos. -"Tengo que irme..." -Comenzó a caminar con trabajos para huir de ellos, pero antes de poder dar el siguiente paso una pequeña pero fuerte mano tiró con rudeza de su cabello -¡Aahh...! ¡Ya no, por favor! -Imploró con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir.  
////////////  
-...- Hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor.  
-Sanji... -Zarandeó con suavidad el hombro de su nakama, pero este aun no despertaba.  
/////////////  
-Oye, idiota... ¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? -Dijo Ichiji quien estaba tirando del cabello de su víctima.  
-¡Suéltame! -Forcejeó para soltarse de Ichiji, pero sin darse cuenta recibió nuevamente una patada en el estomago esta vez por parte de Niji -¡¡Agh...!! -Salió saliva de su boca y cayó de rodillas al suelo.  
-Ya, por favor... -Dijo como respuesta entre susurros.  
////////////  
-Por favor... No sigan... -Dijo con trabajos con un tono de voz bajo y denotando miedo.  
-Sanji... Sanji, despierta... –Zarandeó con un poco mas de fuerza para poder despertarlo, pero no lo hizo.  
/////////////////////////////  
Los hermanos de Sanji comenzaron por patearlo sin piedad alguna. En esos momentos, un hombre de una gran estatura, quien al parecer era el rey del castillo estaba caminando por el pasillo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando -¿Están volviendo a molestar a Sanji...? -Dijo interrumpiendo a sus hijos.  
-¡Padre...! ¡Por favor, diles que se detengan...! -Se levantó con trabajos y fue hacia el -¡Por favor, ayúdame...! -Dijo abrazando la pierna de su padre.  
/////////////  
-Padre... -Comenzaron a brotar las lágrimas, pero seguía sin despertar.  
-¡Sanji! ¡Despierta ahora por favor...! -El peli azul se asustó al ver la inconsciente reacción del cocinero -¡Sanji!  
////////////////  
-¡Padre! -su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo visible -Yo...  
-¿Quién quebró la pared...? -Habló el gran hombre quien se llamaba Judge con esa imponente voz y sin prestarle atención a su pequeño hijo.  
-¡Yonji me arrojo contra ella...! -Descubrió su carita mirando a su padre.  
-¿Así que técnicamente tu dañaste la pared, no?  
-¿Qué...? -Estaba completamente devastado por la contestación de su padre. -Pero... Pero... ¡Ngh...! -Soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor -¡Ellos me están golpeando...!  
-Aleja tu sucio cuerpo de mi.... -Dijo Judge con una temible y sombría mirada, aquella mirada que mostraba terror y en especial con ese misterioso antifaz de metal que cubría la mitad de su cabeza y rostro. Con miedo, deshizo el abrazo y se alejó lentamente el pequeño.  
-Ya ensuciaste el traje de padre, tonto... -Ichiji se acerco y golpeó de nuevo a su hermano.  
-Ya es suficiente... -Dijo el rey -No deben gastar sus energía con el... Sólo es....///////////////  
-¡SANJI...! -Logró despertar por fin al cocinero. El cocinero se sobresaltó una vez que logró salir de ese terrible recuerdo, pero aun podía ver la silueta de aquel hombre. De un parpadeo desapareció la figura y como acto seguido desconoció por un momento a Franky; al recobrar mejor la consciencia se recargó en el pasamanos -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste...? Te vi muy agitado...  
-Yo... –Hizo memoria de lo que vio en sus sueños... –No... Lo recuerdo... –Respondió con pena y miedo.  
-Sanji... –Miró con preocupación al cocinero –¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada...?  
-Yo... –Volvió a hacer memoria de lo que soñó, pero no hubo resultado alguno –Dis-Discúlpame... –Estaba confundido, no podía recordar nada, pero si estaba seguro que logró ver algo entre sus sueños, tenía ese terrible sentimiento de dolor y miedo –En... En verdad lo siento mucho... –Dijo con pena y con las orejas abajo.  
-Mmmm... Ven aquí... –Sin dudarlo, Franky abrazó con gran cariño a Sanji para así lograr que se calmara –Lo que sea que haya sido no volverá a pasar...  
-... –Se sonrojó un poco por la dulce acción de su nakama –“Este abrazo... Ese calor... Es como si hubiera pasado antes... Pero con alguien mas... Se siente tan cálido...” –Pensó. Poco a poco respondió al abrazo –Pa... Papá... –Dijo con un inocente susurro.  
-¿Qué...? –Deshizo un poco del abrazo para ver a su nakama.  
-Ah, yo... Gracias por el abrazo... Me siento mejor... –Sonrió con gran sinceridad –En verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Franky.  
-Mmm... Ya pronto va a amanecer...  
-¡Es cierto...! ¡Debo ir a bañarme y a hacer el desayuno! ¡Discúlpame...! –Dijo apenado y salió encarrerado para ir a la habitación a preparar su ropa, pero después a gran velocidad regresó con Franky –Ah... Ah... Lo siento... Mucho... ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar...?  
-No... No te preocupes, cualquier cosa está bien. Anda... –Dijo con una sonrisa el peli azul.  
-No, de verdad... Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mi... –Abrazó su cola para tapar su rostro para ocultar su tenue sonrojo.  
-Jajajajaja... Está bien, no te preocupes... Cualquier cosa que hagas está bien. Ya que todo lo que cocinas es SSUUPEERR delicioso...  
-Franky...   
-Anda... Ve a apurarte... –Dijo poniéndose a la altura del cocinero y posando sus manos sobre los hombros de este.  
-Está bien. –Fue corriendo con los ánimos que regresaron gracias al cyborg.   
En el asta más cercano a ellos se podían ver unos ojos de color celeste y unos oídos. La única que podía hacer ese curioso truco gracias al poder de la fruta del diablo que portaba –Fufufu... Creo que me estoy dando una idea con esto... –Dijo para sí misma Robin quien estaba bajo las escaleras –Aun así... Necesito saber cuál fue el motivo por el cual Cocinero-san tiene esa personalidad.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Robin no fue la única que pasó en vela durante toda la noche. Yuko se encontraba en su habitación observando cada detalle de lo ocurrido –Mientras yo no intervenga con esto y ellos puedan ayudar en algo para salvar a esos dos, el trato seguirá en juego... Pero sabía que esto iba a pasar... Cada vez que Roronoa le haga algo malo a Sanji-san, sus recuerdos se harán presentes... No podrá recordar nada, pero si quedará la desagradable sensación de lo vivido... Por eso se lo remarqué... Al menos Sanji-san está en buenas manos... –Dijo esto refiriéndose al resto de los mugiwara.


	25. Capítulo 25.- Huésped.

-Mmm... Veamos... -Sanji estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Se le ocurrió la idea de hacer en esta ocasión un omelet para cada uno de sus nakamas. Terminó de decorar el último platillo que le faltaba -Listo... Espero que les guste...  
-Estoy segura de eso...  
-¿En verdad lo crees...? ¡Robin! ¿En qué momento entraste a la cocina? -Fue sorprendido por la sigilosa aparición de su nakama, quien estaba a lado suyo.  
-Se ven deliciosos, Cocinero-san... -Dijo yendo a lavarse las manos. -¿Qué más te falta por hacer...?  
-Aah... Creo que es todo... El café está listo... Mmm... Creo que ya es todo, solo falta que lleguen los demás.  
-No tardarán en llegar... Vamos a esperarlos. –Lo agarró de la mano y fueron a sentarse juntos a la mesa.  
-Sí.  
El resto de los muchachos llegó a la cocina, una vez que se sentaron a la mesa. Sanji comenzó a servir el café pero se percató que había una silla vacía -¿Y...?  
-¿Zoro...? Tal vez se quedó dormido... -Comentó Usopp.  
-No puedo dejar que se quede sin comer... Iré a...  
-Sanji-san... Deberías dejarlo por ahora... El debe saber que hay un horario preestablecido y que debe respetar... -Agregó Brook.  
-Es... Cierto... Sanji... -Dijo Luffy con la boca llena -Además... No creo que esté de buen humor para que te hable y...  
-¿Y...? -Preguntó con gran curiosidad el cocinero.  
-Tendré más para comer... -Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el plato que sobraba en la mesa, pero fue detenido por un poderoso golpe de Nami.  
-¡Respeta! -Dijo alterada.  
-Supongo que tienen razón... Pero... -Dijo llamando la atención de todos -Debo hacer que lo entienda... Iré a traerlo... ¿Podrían...?  
-Está bien, Sanji... Pero no tarden... -Contestó Franky con los brazos sobre la mesa.  
-No tardo. -Salió de la cocina y entró a la habitación para encontrarse con Zoro, quien ya estaba levantado. Se encontraba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda al cocinero -Zoro... Ven a desayunar, por favor... -Dijo con tranquilidad.  
-No necesito que me lo digas... -Dijo sin voltear a ver a su nakama. Al haber dicho eso, el extraño humo de antes volvió a aparecer. Sanji se asustó al verlo, aquel humo era un poco más grande que el que vio ayer.  
-Zoro... Tu... -Estaba un poco nervioso. El espadachín fijó su mirada en el rubio y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba este. -Zo-Zoro... ¿Estás bien...?  
-¿Acaso tienes que estar detrás de mi todo el tiempo...? -Dijo con mal humor acercándose cada vez más a Sanji. El por otra parte sintió una descarga al momento en el que emanó un poco mas aquel humo llegando hasta su posición.  
-"¿Acaso no lo ve...?"   
-Escucha, no estoy de ánimos para soportarte... Desayunaré si así dejas de estar fastidiándome... -La extraña esencia desapareció y el espadachín pasó a lado de su nakama sin hacerle nada y salió de la habitación dejándolo sólo.  
-"¿Qué fue ese extraño humo...?" -El cocinero volteó a ver para observar a su nakama y notó que ya no había rastro alguno del humo.

Al llegar a la isla, rodearon para poder encontrar un refugio para el barco, pero en esta ocasión no encontraron nada. Cada uno ya estaba abrigado.  
-Mmm... Supongo que habrá que hacer un sorteo para ver quienes se quedarán al cuidado del barco para esta noche... -Dijo Nami mientras observaba el log pose -Según lo que me comentaron en la isla pasada. La brújula indicará el camino dentro de cuatro días... Así que... -Preparó el clásico juego de las ramitas. Todos tomaron una. Usopp y Chopper fueron los elegidos ya que les salió la ramita más pequeña.  
-Supongo que no hay opción... -Dijo el artillero con resignación.  
-Calma, una vez que lleguemos a un hotel haremos el mismo juego y los otros dos tomaran su lugar para que ustedes puedan conocer la isla... -Respondió la navegante.  
El resto de la tripulación preparó sus cosas para pasar los siguientes dos días fuera del barco. Sanji fue a hacer un pequeño inventario con la ayuda de Nami para los suministros de los alimentos para los próximos meses; una vez que todos se alistaron fueron a adentrarse a la isla. Como era de costumbre, Luffy ya se les había adelantado, seguido de las chicas dejando atrás a Los hombres. -Ya era hora de tomar un pequeño descanso... Sí que es una isla invernal... Siento como se me hela la sangre... Esperen, pero si no tengo sistema sanguíneo... ¡Yohohohohohoho...!  
-Debemos apresurarnos o los perderemos... Y eso va para ti, Zoro... -Dijo Franky regañando al espadachín quien ya estaba comenzando a hacer camino para tomar uno de sus famosos atajos.  
-¡Déjenme en paz...! -Respondió molesto mostrando una cara graciosa.  
-... -Por otra parte, Sanji observaba a su nakama para ver si no se volvía a hacer presente el enigmático humo que rodeaba al testarudo del peli verde.  
-Oye... Sanji... -Le llamó el carpintero logrando sacar a su nakama del trance.  
-Ah... ¿Si, Franky...?  
-¿Sólo piensas llevarte esa capa...? Hace demasiado frio...  
-Llevo un abrigo... La capa me ayudará a ocultar mis orejas y cola...  
-Aun me pregunto por qué tendrás eso, Sanji-san -Dijo el músico posando su mano sobre su barbilla en señal de duda.  
-Créeme... Hay una razón... Pero es muy tonta... -Respondió el peli verde recordando con molestia la respuesta de la bruja dimensional -No es gran cosa...   
\-------------------------------  
Entraron al pueblo y al notar el bonito paisaje cubierto por aquel manto de nieve, el cocinero quedó impresionado al ver algunas figuras hechas de hielo -Son increíbles... Miren esa escultura en forma de un lobo... Y esa otra... -Decía maravillado yendo a ver cada una de las figuras.  
-Oye, deja de perder el tiempo, cocinero... -Dijo con sarna el espadachín.  
-Es un increíble velero...  
-Mira esa sirena... -Franky y Brook también se unieron a la diversión dejando a Zoro como el amargado de la fiesta.  
-¡Oigan...! Aaaahh... Para que enojarme...   
-Zoro... -Sanji llamó a su nakama con algo de pena y miedo. Jaló un poco de la manga de su abrigo para poder llamar mejor su atención -¿Te encuentras bien...?  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas...?  
-Bueno... Verás... Es qué...  
-¿Qué...?  
-¿Cómo podría explicártelo...? Es que... -Antes de poder sacar el tema de lo que percibió anoche y hoy, Brook los interrumpió para por fin ir a la casa de huéspedes.  
-Debemos llegar pronto ó no alcanzaremos habitación.  
-De acuerdo... ¿Qué era lo que querías decir, cocinero tonto?  
-Oye, eres un grosero... -Dijo un poco molesto el rubio.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por decir la verdad...? Que delicado...  
-No te hice nada... -Hizo un pequeño puchero.  
-Je... ¿Crees que eso me molesta...? -tomó el gorro de la capa tirándolo por delante para molestar con provecho a Sanji. Mientras que este como respuesta picó con fuerza las costillas de Zoro logrando que saltara del dolor -Eres un maldito... -Pero antes de comenzar una pelea, fueron detenidos por los mayores.  
-Ya es suficiente... -Dijo con autoridad Franky.  
-Dejen de pelear... No hay razón para hacer un espectáculo... -Agregó Brook.  
-Lo hice porque Zoro me molestó primero... Sólo quería preguntarle por algo... -Dijo el cocinero con enfado hacia el espadachín.  
-No quiero que me estés fastidiando, zorro con cejas de Diana... -Contestó con gran enojo Zoro.  
-Ya basta... -Replicó el esqueleto -En verdad son como niños...  
-Bueno, más bien un niño... -Dijo Franky señalando sin malas intenciones a Sanji -Defendiéndose de un horrendo monstruo... -Señalando a Zoro.  
-¿Qué dijiste...? -Los dos se vieron cara a cara para comenzar una pelea de verdad, pero para suerte, su enfrentamiento se interrumpió.  
-¡Muchachos...! -Gritó Luffy quien venía en compañía de las chicas -¡Vengan, vamos a quedarnos en este lugar...! -Hizo un movimiento con el brazo al aire para que el resto de los chicos pudieran verlo.  
-¡Sí! Vamos... -Sanji había olvidado su enojo y jaló a Franky del brazo para que fueran a reunirse con el resto dejando atrás a Brook y a Zoro.  
-Vaya... Sanji-san se ve muy animado -Dijo el músico comenzando a caminar -Deberías ser un poco mas paciente con él, Zoro-san... -Volteó a ver a su nakama y fue su sorpresa cuando vio la cara de este. Se podía notar la ira en sus ojos, pero sobre todo... -"Creo que ya lo entiendo..." -Pensó con picardía -Anda, Zoro-san... Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí sin hacer algo, pescaremos un resfriado... Espera... Pero si yo no me puedo enfermar ya... ¡Yohohohoho!  
-Ya voy... -Dijo con mucho coraje.

Una vez que entraron a la casa de huéspedes, pidieron habitaciones compartidas -Muy bien... Robin y yo nos quedaremos en esta habitación... Franky, Luffy y Brook en esta... No creo que ustedes quieran compartir cuarto... ¿Cierto? -Dijo esto último la navegante para Sanji y Zoro.  
-"Es mi oportunidad para poder hablar con el... En verdad me preocupa mucho... Y también quisiera saber que fue lo que le hice para que se molestara de esa forma conmigo..." -Pensó Sanji.  
-"Compartir habitación con este engreído... Si como no. Aunque..." -Pensó el espadachín mientras examinaba con discreción al inocente cocinero -"No haría daño jugar con el un rato... Y demostrarle quien manda aquí... Voy a hacer que pierda"  
-Supongo que no hay otra opción... Bueno, pero esto les costará con intereses...  
-¡Aceptamos...! -Dijeron al mismo tiempo el cocinero y el espadachín -Compartiremos cuarto... -Se miraron el uno al otro. Sanji miró a Zoro con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y agachó un poco la cabeza, en cuanto al bruto del marimo, lo miró con gran desafío.  
-De acuerdo... Pero no quiero quejas por parte del lugar y sobre todo... -Miró con ojos asesinos a Zoro y este le recorrió una descarga en su espina dorsal -Si le haces algo malo a Sanji-kun... Te las verás con nosotros...  
-Nnn...  
++++++++++++++++++  
-... -Espero y no haga otra tonteria con el...  
-También espero lo mismo, Yuko-san... -Watanuki y Yuko estaban observando desde el portal lo que había pasado desde que los mugiwara llegaron a la isla.  
-Esto no será bueno... Habrá dos choques entre esos dos... La piedra a comenzado a girar de nuevo...  
-Aun no logro entender el extraño comportamiento de ese chico...   
-Watanuki...  
-¿Si...?  
-Por nada vayas a perder de vista a Roronoa... -Dijo con gran seriedad -Hay un futuro incierto para esos dos... Pero cualquier decisión que tome afectará en el trato...  
-¿A qué te refieres...?  
-Hay dos caminos que podrá tomar Roronoa... Uno hará que siga en pie el acuerdo... Pero el otro camino hará que termine de una manera trágica... –Tenía una mirada sombría.  
-Yuko-san...  
-¡Además...!  
-...  
-¡Cómo se atreve a molestar de esa manera a ese chico...! ¡¿Acaso no le dá ni siquiera una pizca de ternura al ver su carita...?!  
-¡Aah! –Watanuki cayó al suelo tras escuchar semejante respuesta de su patrona.  
-¡Yuko-san, esto es serio y lo único que te importa es ver como se ve de tierno ese muchacho...!  
-Aaaahhh... ¿Celoso...? –Dijo mirando con bacilo a su ayudante –Tranquilo, jamás te cambiaria por el...  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir...?! –Estaba ya desesperado el pobre de nuestro cocinero.  
-Aunque... No nos vendría mal tenerlo con nosotros... –Juntó manos imaginando lo que pasaría si tuvieran a Sanji con ellos –Me haría también de comer, ayudaría con la casa... Ah, claro que también te ayudaría con el resto del trabajo... –Dijo esto acercándose a su ayudante –Sería una buena idea, ¿no lo crees...? –Sumió su dedo índice en la mejilla de Watanuki.  
-Ya entendí... –Agarró la mano de su patrona para alejarla de su mejilla –Claro...  
-Sería maravilloso tener a dos chefs conmigo... –Estaba tan ilusionada de su sueño que dejo de prestar atención por un momento la situación.  
-Ah no ser que... ¡Eh...! ¡Quieres inducirlo a las malas artes de la seduc...! –Antes de terminar de decir más, fue callado por un zape.  
-Déjate de tonterías...  
-Mmm... ¡Mira...!  
-Mmm... –Volvieron a observar el pequeño portal.

+++++++++++++++++  
La habitación de Sanji y Zoro se encontraba en la primer planta dando vista a un paisaje que llevaba al mar, el cocinero se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana viendo la nieve que cubría todo a su alrededor. Por una parte estaba feliz porque al fi podría platicar en calma con Zoro, pero por otra tenía un poco de miedo, no tanto por la conducta de su camarada, si no por el extraño humo que salía cubriendo su existencia –“Debo saber qué es lo que le pasa... No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo, ni a él ni al resto de los chicos...” –Sonrió –“Haré mi mayor esfuerzo...”  
-Oye...  
-... –Reaccionó y vio el reflejo de Zoro desde la ventana –Zoro... Pensé que no volverías... No te había visto desde hace una hora... Nos llevaron a la habitación y cuando volteé ya no estabas...  
-Sí, si, si... Este lugar parece un laberinto, es como si las paredes se movieran... –Dijo esto sentándose en la cama para descansar un poco de su agotadora búsqueda.  
-“Se perdió...”

++++++++++++++++++  
-Se perdió... –Dijeron al unísono Yuko y Watanuki.

++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bueno... No es muy grande el lugar, pero...   
-¿Qué?  
-¡Nada! ¡No dije nada, disculpa! –Dijo apenado negando con las manos.  
-Bien... Iré a beber. No me esperes... –Se levantó de la cama y fue a la puerta para salir. Sanji fue hasta él para detenerlo.  
-Zoro... ¡Espera! –Inconscientemente lo agarró de la mano para poder llamar su atención –Yo...  
-¿Ahora qué quieres...?  
-Bueno, yo... –Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su pena –Quería preguntarte algo...  
-Fantástico... ¿Sabes...? Yo también quería preguntarte algo...  
-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos un rato a conversar y...?  
-No, gracias...  
-Pero dijiste que tenías algo que preguntarme también y...  
-No te dije que quería hacerlo ahora... Iré a buscar una taberna.   
-¡No...! En verdad necesito hablar contigo... –Aprisionó con su cuerpo el brazo de su nakama.  
-Oye, no tengo ánimos para soportarte...  
-Pero Zoro... Ni siquiera sabemos si hay gente buscándonos...  
-Descuida... Tengo conmigo mis espadas... Soy difícil de vencer, no soy como tu...  
-Zo-Zoro... –Le molestó un poco el comentario del espadachín, pero no podía dejar a un lado lo que le estaba ocurriendo –En verdad necesito hablar contigo ahora... Si no quieres hacerlo por la buena... –En un rápido movimiento le arrebató una de las espadas y salió al pasillo con ella.  
-¿Pero qué...? Eres un...  
-... –Abrazó con fuerza la espada.  
-Esa espada me la dio una amiga... Devuélvemela... –Estaba comenzando a perder de nuevo la paciencia.  
-No hasta que hablemos...   
-Tu... –El humo se volvió a hacer presente, era un poco más grande que antes.  
-¡Mira! –Señaló a su nakama –Detrás de ti...  
-Déjate de tonterías... Dame esa espada...  
-Pe-pero... Mira a tus pies...  
-De que hablas... –Bajó la mirada –No hay nada... Deja de intentar engañarme, dame esa espada...  
-Zo-Zoro...   
-¡Dije, que me des esa espada...!  
-“No lo ve... El humo lo está comenzando a invadir y no lo ve...”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Ese humo... –Dijo atónito Watanuki –Pero... No es como los de aquellas chicas que les diste el anillo... Un momento... A él no le diste uno de esos anillos...  
-Si le hubiera dado uno, no lo usaría... Me lo habría rechazado desde el momento en el que se lo diera, aun si fuera el caso, no aguantaría la gran magnitud de su terrible hábito...  
-Se ve muy molesto... Es como si fuera otra persona...  
-Para muchos ese hábito puede ser insignificante, pero para la persona que vive con ello, puede llevarlo a su fin.

++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Dame esa espada...!  
-“Es como si fuera otra persona...” No, hasta que hablemos... –Al ver la cólera de Zoro, no pudo evitar sentir las ganas de huir y corrió de nuevo a la habitación esquivando a su adversario. Abrió la ventana y salió de un salto.  
-Ese maldito... –Zoro fue hacia la ventana y se percató de que el cocinero estaba tirado, este con trabajos se levantó y para su fortuna no se hizo daño gracias a la nieve. Sin pensarlo más corrió adentrándose a un pequeño bosque. Seguido de esto, no lo dudó ni por un segundo y Zoro salió por la ventana. Una vez que se logró incorporar, dio comienzo a otra persecución.


	26. Capítulo 26.- Discusión

-... –Corría todo lo que podía, los nervios comenzaban a debilitarlo. Detrás suyo venia un espadachín corriendo a todo lo que daba para alcanzarlo, no miró atrás, no sabía que camino estaba tomando, no sabía si su plan era bueno. Lo único que quería era saber que era lo que estaba pasando con Zoro.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Sanji-san...! Debemos ayudarlo... –Decía con temor Watanuki.  
-...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Antes de que pudiera continuar, su camino fue bloqueado por peñasco –No... –Miró a su alrededor y no encontró salida alguna –“Tal vez es hora de enfrentar la situación... Debo saber qué es lo que le ocurre a Zoro...” –Volteó detrás suyo y ya tenía a su nakama junto a el por unos dos pasos de separación –Zoro... –Estaba temeroso, pero como pudo mantuvo su posición.  
-Dame esa espada... –La rabia lo invadía mas y mas dando mayor fuerza el hábito que tenía el espadachín.  
-“El humo...”  
+++++++++++++++++++  
-El humo... Es... M-más grande... –Estaba impresionado por lo que veía –Y...  
+++++++++++  
-“A cambiado de color... A un color rojo...”  
++++++++++++++  
-Yuko-san... Debemos hacer algo... –Miró a su jefa quien se encontraba con gran impotencia.  
-No podemos intervenir... Los únicos que pueden manipular el trato son ellos...  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
-Zoro... Por favor, escúchame... Hay algo que está sobre ti...  
-Si lo que quieres es pelea... Eso es lo que tendrás...  
-“Sus ojos... Es como si no fuera el mismo...”  
-... –Se preparó para atacar al cocinero  
-¿No puedes ver el humo que está invadiéndote...?  
-No entiendo de lo que estás hablando... Qué curioso... Es cómo cuando nos habíamos peleado la última vez...  
-Zoro... ¡Escúchame...! –Abrazó con mayor fuerza la espada. El peli verde desenfundó una de sus espadas y atacó contra su camarada, Sanj fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque agachándose y como un acto de reflejo le propinó una patada en la espinilla.  
-¡Aaahh...!  
-... –El mismo miedo no dejaba que sacara palabra alguna.  
-Si esto es lo que quieres... Acabas de condenarte...

**********************************************************************  
Era de mañana y Sanji se encontraba mirando el paisaje que tenia la isla de verano. Hacia lo posible por olvidar el conflicto que tuvo anoche contra Zoro –Así que el sólo me ve como un juguete... –Recordó los malos días a lado de sus horribles hermanos -¿Por qué me está pasando esto...? –Entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba una respuesta –Esto nunca me había pasado... Es como si algo me estuviera controlando... Esa fría mirada... Era como si... Se tratara de otra persona... Si es lo que creo que es, es un completo imbécil...  
-Así que aquí estabas...  
-¡Eeh...! –Se le heló la sangre al escuchar la gruesa voz de su nakama -¿Qué haces aquí...? Déjame tranquilo...  
-No ha acabado nuestro juego, cocinero... –Se acercó y rodeó a Sanji con sus brazos lentamente, al sentir el abrazo, presenció las intenciones que tenia.  
-Zoro... Déjame en paz... Basta... –Posó sus manos sobre los fornidos brazos de Zoro, pero el miedo no lo dejo hacer fuerza contra ellos –“Desearía que ese abrazo fuera por cariño...” –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver una pequeña mota de humo en frente suyo -¿Eh...? ¿Humo...?  
-¿Eeehh...? ¿Humo...? ¿Dónde...? Yo no veo nada...  
-Pero está justo en frente de mí... –Como pudo deshizo el abrazo y apartó al espadachín de su lado. –No puede ser... –Susurró al ver con gran impresión al marimo.  
-Oye, oye... ¿Qué te pasa...?  
-... –Notó que el humo venia desde donde estaba Zoro. Era poco, pero brotaba alrededor de este –El humo... ¿No lo ves...?  
-Déjate de tonterías, yo no veo nada... –Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
-Zo-Zoro...

*****************************************  
-¡Z-Zoro...! ¡No quiero pelear...! ¡Por favor...! ¡Detente...! –Esquivaba los ataques de su contrincante -¡Sólo quiero hablar contigo...!  
-¡Quédate quieto...! ¡Dame esa espada...! ¡Tú no puedes conmigo...! –El humo se esparcía más y más.

***********************  
Dio comienzo a una nueva pelea. Sanji esquivaba los ataques de Zoro; no quería herir a su nakama. No podía dejar pensar en aquel extraño humo que aun continuaba emanándose alrededor de ellos. –¡Zoro, ya cálmate...! –Recibió respuesta del espadachín con un ataque y por suerte, el cocinero pudo detenerlo con una de sus patadas -¡Ya basta...!  
-¡Sabia que eras un miedoso...! –El humo se hizo más grande –¡Yo soy tu superior...! ¡Deberías tenerme un poco mas de respeto...! –Cómo si se tratase de un incendio el humo se expandió aun más y más.  
-¡Estás loco...! ¡Sólo dices incoherencias...! ¡El único a cargo de esta tripulación es Luffy, no tu...! “El humo...” –Se distrajo al notar como aquel humo ya había invadido la mitad del barco, fue sacado de sus pensamientos al recibir un fuerte golpe con el codo de Zoro. Esto hizo que cayera al suelo.  
-No deberías bajar tu guardia, cocinero idiota... –Se fue contra Sanji.  
-... –Antes de poder perforar el pecho de su nakama con la espada, Sanji reaccionó a tiempo para estamparle una tremenda patada contra la cara de Zoro, consiguiendo así que este saliera volando del barco y caer al mar. Una vez que Zoro sacó su cabeza del agua miró con total ira a su rival quien estaba sobre la borda –Creo que sé lo que tienes...  
-...  
-No sé porque sea ese extraño humo, pero puedo suponer que tiene algo que ver con esa tonta actitud tuya... –Dijo con gran coraje y con ganas de matar a su nakama -¡¡¡Era de esperarse de un completo estúpido como tú...!!!   
-Espero que tengas ese mismo coraje cuando esté frente de ti... Maldito...  
-No sé que esté pasando, pero si es necesario, te sacaré esa estupidez de tu cabeza a patadas... Aun si debo aplastarte el cráneo... –El humo se expandió mas y sin razón alguna comenzó a percibir el fétido olor que este emanaba –¡Agh...! –Se tapó la nariz y la boca –“Esto es extraño... Nunca había visto algo como esto... Debe haber una razón para que esto ocurra...”  
-Esta me las pagaras... ¡¿Me oíste...?! ¡Eres hombre muerto...! –Gritó con gran coraje el marimo mientras se limpiaba el gran rastro de sangre que tenía en su boca.  
-... –Mirándolo con desdén, bajó de la borda y se dirigió al bar para poder calmarse y despejar su mente de lo ocurrido. Llegó al bar y encendió un cigarrillo y contempló el acuario –“Zoro...” –Puso su mano sobre su cara, estaba confundido, sentía rabia, impotencia... Pero sobre todo dolor y rechazo, ese rechazo que le hacía sentir esa terrible tristeza –En verdad te afectó mucho la derrota que tuviste con Ojos de Halcón y contra ese extraño robot... Ja... Tonto... –Tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó –Sin embargo... Por más que quiera, no puedo odiarte... –Se abrazó así mismo recordando como sintió los brazos de su nakama sobre de el –Ojalá ese abrazo hubiera sido por amor y no para querer provocarme... –Una lágrima escapó de su ojo –Zoro...

*********************************************  
-¡Esta me la debes, cocinero...! –Zoro estaba comenzando a cansarse. –¡Deja de moverte!  
-¡No! –Ya no soportaba mas el trato que le estaba dando -¡Zoro ya detente, por favor...! –Le dio por fin una patada en el estómago y su contrincante cayó sobre la nieve. Le sacó el aire y con trabajos se reincorporó en el suelo. -¡Ah...! Zoro lo siento mucho... No era mi intención, en verdad yo... –Se acercó para ayudar a su compañero –Yo no quería... ¡Aah...! –Fue sorprendido por el brusco comportamiento de su compañero al tomarlo de la capa.  
-Ya déjate de tonterías... –Estaba completamente furioso  
-“El humo... Es más grande...” –Apartó su mano y quiso levantarse para correr, pero Zoro fue rápido esta vez y lo tiró con mucha fuerza de la cola -¡AAAH...!  
-¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado. ¿Oíste...?  
-¡Suéltame...! ¡Me estás lastimando...! ¡Me duele mucho...! ¡Aaahh...! –Tiró aun más de la cola.  
-¡Es mi turno...! –Pero fue su sorpresa al recibir de lleno una golpiza con la funda de la espada a su cara, soltó por fin a Sanji.  
-... –le arrojó con mucho coraje la espada a sus piernas -¡Aquí está tu espada...! Yo sólo –Antes regresarle un golpe miró con atención al cocinero quien se tapó la cara con sus manos mientras estaba sentado de rodillas –Yo sólo...   
-...  
-Quiero ayudarte... Algo malo te... Está pasando...  
-Tú...  
-Sé que no debo ser débil... –Descubrió lentamente su cara, Zoro quedó estático al ver el rostro de su nakama –Pero... En verdad... ¡Me duele mucho...! –su cara estaba llena de lágrimas. -¡Lo siento mucho...! –Dijo esto mientras se quitaba con sus manos las lágrimas de sus ojos. El humo al fin había desaparecido, pero eso ya no le tomó importancia. Estaba muy dolido por el terrible e injustificado trato que recibió por parte de su nakama –No... No volveré a molestarte... –Se levantó -¡Eres un tonto...! ¡TONTO...! –Salió corriendo del lugar dejando sólo a Zoro.  
-... –Había recobrado al fin la cordura, lo único que hizo fue ver como Sanji desparecía entre los árboles –Cocinero... –Sintió algo quebrarse en su interior, nunca había visto esa expresión de su camarada, miró su espada, la tomó y se levantó del suelo –Estúpido cocinero... –Ignoró lo que sentía en su pecho y caminó según él al pueblo –Creo que mejor será ir a buscar una taberna... –Dijo con indiferencia.  
Mientras tanto a unos metros lejos de lo sucedido, Sanji corría con dirección al barco, estaba completamente decepcionado y no prestaba mucha atención a lo que había a su alrededor –¡Snif...! ¡Soy un torpe...! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto...!  
<>  
-¡Aaah...! –Se detuvo en seco al oír aquellas palabras de sus pensamientos –¿Falla...? –Se pudo plasmar en sus pensamientos la silueta de Judge. Se tapó la cara de nuevo y cayó de rodillas –Por favor... No me lastimes... –Dijo temblando del miedo –Por... Por favor... –La imagen se borró de su cabeza y se pudo reincorporar aun temblando -¿Qué fue lo que pasó...? –Se levantó aun confundido y siguió su camino ya un poco más calmado, pero con aquella sensación de pánico.

++++++++++++++++++  
-Ese... –Yuko estaba completamente enfadada, hacia lo posible por no perder los estribos –Le dije claramente que no le hiciera nada malo... Y no pude predecir esto con tiempo... De haber sabido no le hubiera propuesto semejante cosa...  
-Yuko-san... –Watanuki trató de consolar a su mentora dándole un suave masaje en sus hombros –Aun estamos a tiempo para impedirlo...  
-No... No podemos... Si lo hago es como si estuviéramos haciendo trampa... Y si eso pasa, tanto el como yo recibiremos un daño...  
-Eso es... Imposible...  
-La piedra sigue girando... Tal vez eso sea un indicio de...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Sanji continuó caminando, pero sin prestar atención. Pisó un pequeño montículo de hojas... ¡CRACK! Cayó al suelo y en seguida gritó al no poder soportar tal incontrolable dolor.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Sanji-san! –Exclamó con preocupación Watanuki.  
-... –En su interior Yuko estaba ya desesperada al ver la suerte de su cliente –“¿Cuánto más debe sufrir por ese hombre...?”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mientras caminaba hacia su siguiente destino y aun pensando en lo que había hecho... -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH...! –Se detuvo y volteó a ver en la dirección en la que se había ido Sanji.  
-¡Cocinero...! –Sin pensarlo se adentró al bosque para ir a buscar a su compañero.


	27. Capítulo 27.- Cacería.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHGGG...!! –Se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor -¡Auxilio, por favor...! ¡Mi pie...! ¡Aaaaggghhh...!  
-¡Al fin! Espero que sea el lobo de pecho plateado... –Salió entre los arbustos un cazador de un aspecto robusto y descuidado pero bien armado. Se acercó con los aires de victoria y se percató de que no había cazado lo que quería -¡¿Eeehh...?! ¡¿Un niño...?! ¿Qué hace un mocoso en medio de la noche y en este lugar...?  
-Quíteme esto, por favor... –Lo que aprisionaba el pie derecho de Sanji era una trampa para osos –Por favor... –Con trabajos se sentó e intentó zafarse de la trampa.  
-No te lo recomiendo...   
-... –Miró con miedo al cazador.  
-Verás, si intentas moverte o intentas quitarte eso de tu pie, hará más presión hasta que...  
-¿Hasta qué...?  
-Hasta romperte y cortártelo...  
-¡Quíteme esto por favor...!  
-Está bien, está bien... –Dijo mal humorado –Gracias a tus gritos tal vez ahuyentaste a mi presa... –Se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña llave para poder quitar la trampa que atormentaba a Sanji –Es un poco temprano para la noche de brujas, ¿no lo crees...? –Dijo refiriéndose a la capa.  
-...  
-¿Eres un fugitivo, no es así? –Dijo con un tono molesto.  
-N-No... –Sin dudarlo el sujeto intentó quitarle la capucha de la capa al rubio -¡No, por favor...!   
-Eres un pirata... Jejeje... –Logró quitarle la capucha y abrió sus ojos como platos al notar las orejas del muchacho –Un... Un... –No pudo resistir y le quitó con trabajos la capa -¡Un kitsune! ¡Un kitsune de verdad!  
-¡No me vea...! –Cubrió sus orejas con sus brazos -¡No me haga daño, se lo suplico!   
-Esto es increíble... Eres mucho más valioso que un lobo... No sé diga mas, vendrás conmigo...  
-No... ¡Aléjese, ya!  
Mientras tanto:  
-Debo... Encontrar a ese idiota... –Zoro estaba buscando con desesperación a Sanji –Debo encontrarlo... ¿Dónde se habrá metido...? Estoy seguro que el grito vino de ahí... –Sentía que corría en círculos. -¡Cocinero...! –Miraba cada rincón del bosque -¡Cocinero...!  
\--------------------------------------------  
-Noo... –Lo único que podía hacer era irse a gatas. Estaba débil por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Apenas logró escuchar la voz de su nakama llamándolo –Zo-Zoro... –Dijo entre susurro -¡Zo-Zoro...! ¡Zoro...!  
-¡Cállate...! –Le propinó un gran golpe en su espalda.  
-¡Agh...! –Cayó de nuevo al suelo y volteó a ver a su victimario quien se agachó para mirarlo más de cerca -¡Aléjese de mí...!  
-No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, mi pequeña mina de oro... –Acarició con lascivia el cabello del cocinero –No voy a desaprovecharte, pequeño...  
-¡No, no me toque...! –Estaba aterrado y a punto de llorar por la impotencia y el horrible dolor.  
-Mmm... Exquisito... –Lamió la mejilla del cocinero y acto seguido colocó su asqueroso pulgar en su boca –Anda, chúpalo... –Forcejeó para hacer que Sanji cediera, pero como respuesta, recibió una fuerte mordida que casi logra arrancárselo –Maldito hijo de... –Se levantó y le dio como desquite una patada en el estómago.  
-¡AAGGHH...!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-No puedo aguantar esto... Yuko-san, por favor, mándame a ese lugar... –Dijo decidido el ayudante.  
-Pero...   
-Yo no formo parte del trato, así que puedo intervenir, por favor...  
-¿Es lo que deseas...? –Dijo desafiante la sacerdotisa.  
-Si.  
-Bien, esto lo cargaré a tu cuenta... –Antes de invocar el conjuro, echó un vistazo al portal –Parece que... –Watanuki hizo lo mismo –Y no será necesario...  
-¡Zoro-san...!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
-AUXILIO, POR FAVOR... –Recibió otra golpiza en el estomago –Agh... –Se arrastró con trabajos buscando un camino para huir, pero no servía de nada.  
-Te recuerdo que mientras más movimientos hagas, tendrás que pasar el resto de tus días sin un pie...  
-“Tal vez... El tenga razón... Sólo soy una molestia...” –Pensó con gran lamento –“Zoro, ayúdame, por favor...”  
\----------------------------------------  
-¡Cocinero...! ¿Eh...?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Creo que... El destino de esos dos aun no se ha decidido... –Dijo un poco más tranquila Yuko –...   
-... –Watanuki mostró una ligera sonrisa al ver que su patrona ya estaba un poco mejor.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Ya no podía seguir más con la batalla. Estaba comenzando a resignarse por su fatídico destino, miró a su captor y sin más que decir, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor...  
-¡Cocinero...!  
-¿Zoro...? –Abrió los ojos y buscó por todas partes hasta que logró encontrar al dueño de aquella característica voz -¡Zoro...! –Gritó sin aun poder creerlo -¡Zoro...!  
-¡Suéltalo!  
-... –El tipo miró con fastidio al marimo. –Vaya, vaya... Parece que tenemos compañía –El cazador sacó un arma letal, se trataba de un puño del dragón –Veo que a ti te gustan también las armas con filo... Bueno, será divertido acabar contigo...  
-Eso no podrá conmigo, maldito... –Se preparó para la pelea, se percató al notar que Sanji ya no traía puesta la capa –Discutiremos luego lo de la capa...  
-¡Golpe del dragón...! –El cazador comenzó con la batalla. Zoro esquivó el ataque y preparó sus dos espadas y contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas, pero su ataque fue inútil ya que el sujeto convirtió su arma en un escudo.  
-¿Pero qué...?  
-Jajajaja... Tengo todo planeado... no por nada soy un cazador de alto rango, cazo desde animales, piratas... Y ahora seres extraordinarios... –Dijo esto mirando con cinismo a Sanji. –Supongo que es tuyo... Dejémonos de peleas... Te ofrezco un millón de berries por el... –Dijo con seguridad  
-No estoy interesado...  
-¿Qué te parecen cinco millones...?  
-Déjate de estupideces... –Se comenzó a poner su mascada.  
-Sí que eres difícil de convencer... Yo te propuse un excelente trato, pero si lo quieres resolver a la mala, por mi no hay problema –Lanzó su arma de nuevo contra Zoro.  
-¡Ah...! –Paró el ataque con sus espadas y ya harto, puso su tercera espada en su boca –Santoriu... ¡Golpe de Tigre...! –Saltó para dar de lleno con el ataque.  
-Je... –Sacó de su bota una pistola de alto calibre y disparó logrando herir en el brazo izquierdo a Zoro dejándolo con una gran perforación en el.  
-¡¡AGH...!! –Cayó al suelo y se retorció por el dolor -¡Maldito...! ¡Voy a...! –Fue callado por una severa patada en el pecho.  
-¡¡Zoro...!! –Sanji estaba asustado por el estado de su nakama -¡No...! –Hizo lo que pudo para levantarse, pero antes hacer otro movimiento fue detenido por una bala que casi rozó por su cara.  
-Si te mueves otra vez, te volaré tus malditos sesos... –Dijo con gran burla el cazador. –En cuanto a ti... –Fijo de nuevo su vista a Zoro –Vete resignando, porque no salvarás a tu zorrito...  
-... –En un rápido movimiento, le rebanó la pierna con una de las espadas.  
-¡¡AAAHH...!! ¡¡HIJO DE PUTA...!! –Se arrodilló y golpeó con gran fuerza en la cara del espadachín. Golpe tras golpe.  
-¡Zoro...! –No podía seguir viendo esto. Notó que la cadena de la trampa era larga -... –Buscó a su alrededor algo que lo pudiera ayudar a acabar con ese molesto cazador –...  
-Si no mal recuerdo... Tu eres un pirata ¿No es así...? –Sostuvo con fuerza las mejillas de Zoro para verlo mejor –No debiste interrumpir con mi trabajo... Supongo que este es tu fin... Pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo... –Comenzó a acariciar la pierna de su presa –Si tú y tu amiguito me hacen la noche, tal vez considere en dejarlos vivir...   
-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos tus porquerías...? –Dijo asqueado.  
-Esto es de si o si... Son perfectos...   
-¡Suéltame, maldito depravado...! –Tenía en frente de su cara la pistola -...  
-Te encantará... –Acercó su grotesca cara a la de Zoro para darle un asqueroso beso. Y a unos pocos centímetros de que sus labios chocaran...  
-¡Déjalo en paz...!  
-¿Eh...? –El sujeto volteó a ver detrás de él y fue noqueado por una piedra cayendo encima de Zoro.  
-¡Agh...! –Quito al tipo de encima.  
-Zo-Zoro... Estás... ¡Agh...! –Sanji se había logrado levantar de su lugar y con mucho cuidado sorprendió al cazador. Se cayó de sentón ya que el dolor era tan grande que se le iban las fuerzas -...  
-Cocinero... –Se acercó a su nakama para auxiliarlo –Voy a quitarte esto...  
-Es-Espera... Si la fuerzas me lastimará aun más...   
-¿Entonces como lo...?  
-Creo que él tiene... La llave...  
-Resiste, iré por ella... –Se acercó al inconsciente cuerpo de su enemigo y busco la llave hasta que la pudo encontrar se acercó a Sanji y le quitó la trampa –Maldición... Es muy grande la herida... ¡Auch...! –Se cohibió por el dolor en su brazo  
-Zoro...   
-Descuida... No fue nada...  
-Estas sangrando...  
-Créeme eh tenido peores días...  
-... –Se quitó el abrigo y mordió la parte de debajo de su camisa y la rasgó sacando una tira de tela –Quédate quieto...  
-Oye, no es para tanto...  
-... –Con la tela vendó la herida de su compañero –Listo, con esto no sangrarás mas por un rato...  
-¡Tú también estas muy mal herido...! ¡Incluso mucho peor que yo...! –Al notar la acción de su nakama lo miró por un momento –Tú...  
-¿Eh...?  
-En verdad no has cambiado en nada... Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre...  
-¿Yo...? –Inclinó la cabeza sin entender nada de lo que le comentó su nakama.  
-Olvídalo... -Dijo con cansancio -Supongo que no podemos presentarnos en estas condiciones al hotel... -Fue por sus espadas para guárdalas en sus respectivas fundas y recogió la capa regresó, a lado de su compañero  
-Mmm... ¡Eh...!  
-¿Qué...?  
-¡Es mi culpa...! -Dijo con gran pena -¡En verdad lo siento mucho...! ¡Arruiné todo...!   
-¿De qué diablos estás hablando...?  
-Por mi culpa no fuiste a la taberna... Y dejé que me viera...  
-Oye... No es momento para que pidas disculpas...  
-Solo soy un fastidio para ti... -dijo cabizbajo y muy arrepentido -En verdad lo lamento mucho...  
-Mmm... Lo mejor sería irnos de aquí cuanto antes... No quiero volver a tener que lidiar con ese enfermo -Señaló con el pulgar al cazador -Así que andando exagerado... –Antes de ponerse de pie, se acordó de la situación del cocinero -Es cierto... Lo había olvidado... - Se quitó la mascada y con ella la utilizó de vendaje para el tobillo de Sanji. Se agachó a modo de que el cocinero se subiera a su espalda -Anda, mientras más rápido, mejor...  
-...  
-Oye, andando. No quiero que... -Volteó a ver a su compañero quien estaba con la cabeza abajo  
-Zoro...  
-¡¿Ahora qué?!  
-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije aquella vez en parque...?  
-Si...  
-Si te sientes obligado, no quiero... No quiero ser un estorbo para ti...  
-De acuerdo... -Se levantó  
-"Creo que en verdad no le..."  
-Esto es lo que quiero hacer contigo... -Zoro levantó a Sanji como si se tratase de un costal y lo acomodó arriba de su hombro derecho -Bien...  
-¡Zo-Zo-Zo-Zoro...! -Se había puesto rojo por la acción de su nakama -Espera, por favor... Me caeré...   
-Confía en mí... No te pasará nada, zorro dramático... -Con un poco de brusquedad acomodó mejor a Sanji haciéndolo saltar con su hombro -Andando...  
-¿Por qué haces esto...?   
-Porque esto es lo que quiero hacer... Querías que fuera honesto contigo...  
-... -Sonrió por el amable gesto de su camarada -Aaaahmmm... Zoro...  
-¿Qué...?  
-El barco no está por allá... -Dijo divertido el cocinero.  
-... -Zoro se sonrojó un poco por su equivocación.  
+++++++++  
-Tal vez no pase nada malo después de todo... -Dijo el peli negro sosteniendo con dulzura la mano de Yuko.  
-Eso es bueno... Pero no debemos confiarnos... Aun la piedra sigue en movimiento... -Dijo ya tranquila la bruja dimensional -Tanto trabajo me dio sed... Watanuki, tráeme una buena botella de sake... -Dijo con una sonrisa  
-¡Aaaarrrggghh...! Siempre es lo mismo...  
-Debemos festejar por la victoria de Sanji-san y Roronoa-kun.  
-Está bien... ¿Con que quiere acompañar el sake...? -Dijo cansado  
-Con un rico pastel de chocolate... O mejor aun... Un delicioso plato de okonomiyaki...  
-¡No tengo los ingredientes a la mano...!  
-Sorpréndeme... -Dijo con gran seguridad la sacerdotisa.  
-Mmmm... Bien... -Salió de la habitación dejando sola a su patrona.  
-Tiene razón Watanuki... Debo confiar.


	28. Capítulo 28.- Regreso.

Usopp se encontraba recargado en la borda viendo la isla junto a Chopper –Vaya... ¿Cómo se lo estarán pasando los demás...? –Preguntó mientras contemplaba el paisaje.  
-Yo creo que muy bien, ya pasado mañana nos tocará nuestro turno de visitar la isla –Dijo contento el reno.  
-¡Siii...! Se ve que tiene muchas cosas entretenidas... Y hasta ahora no ha habido rastro de la marina.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer, Usopp...?   
-Bueno, que te parece si vamos a jugar un rato en la nieve...  
-¡Si...!   
-Bien... –Puso su vista de nuevo a la isla y en esos momentos aparecieron Zoro cargando a Sanji.  
-¡Zoro...! ¿Qué haces aquí...? –Preguntó sorprendido Usopp.  
-¿Y por qué cargas de esa forma a Sanji...? –Preguntó muy extrañado Chopper al ver la forma en cómo cargaba al cocinero.  
-¡Tú brazo!  
-¡Es cierto...! ¡Necesitamos un doctor...! ¡Un doctor...! –Estaba muy alterado el renito.  
-Aaahh... Chopper, tu eres el médico...  
-Ah, es cierto... –Dijo con pena   
-Ayuden al cocinero a subir... –Respondió el espadachín.  
-¿Y tú...? –Preguntó Sanji  
-Yo estoy bien. No fue gran cosa...  
-¡Tienes una gran herida en tu brazo...! ¡Debes atenderte cuanto antes...! –Lo regañó.  
-Ya, ya, ya... No seas dramático, zorro...  
-¡Zoro...!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Yuko estaba sentada en el balcón contemplando la luna nuevamente –Ten, te traje el sake que te gusta mucho... –Dijo Watanuki sentándose a su lado y colocando la bebida en el piso.  
-Gracias...  
-Déjame servirte... –Le sirvió el vaso.  
-Hasta el tope, por favor –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Es bueno ver que se haya preocupado por Sanji-san...  
-Sí, pero no debemos cantar victoria aun...  
-Es cierto... De verdad, si algo se sale de control, envíame para detenerlo, por favor...  
-Nunca cambias... ¿Cómo van las cosas con Doumeki...?  
-¡Aaah...! –Se sonrojó –Bien, muy bien... Es tan cariñoso conmigo, aunque nos sigamos llevando como antes, es muy bueno conmigo...  
-Es bueno saber eso...   
-Si... –Bajó un poco la cabeza y observó a su patrona -... –Se pudo mostrar en su rostro confusión. –Yuko-san...  
-Si... –Dijo y en seguida bebió un trago de su vaso  
-¿Fue una buena decisión lo que hice...?  
-¿No quieres a Doumeki...?  
-Claro que lo quiero... Pero también pienso siempre en alguien más...  
-... –Miró a su ayudante.  
-Yuko-san...  
-¿Si...?  
-Tú...  
-...  
-Sé que no está bien, pero en verdad... Yo... –Antes de poder decir más fueron interrumpidos por el escándalo de Mokona y las niñas.  
-¡Señorita Yuko! –Dijeron las niñas al unísono –¡Venga...!  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Es el portal...  
-¿Le pasó algo a Sanji-san...? –Preguntó tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.  
-... –Watanuki quedó sorprendido por la actitud de la sacerdotisa –Yuko-san...  
-Debo ir a ver qué pasa... Pero, antes... ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir...?  
-Yo... Nada... Ve a ver qué está pasando... El te necesita... –Dijo sonriendo.  
-Está bien... No tardo –Se levantó de su lugar y fue a dirigirse a donde se encontraba el pequeño portal.  
-Yuko-san... –Agachó de nuevo la cabeza –Doumeki... –Puso su mano sobre su pecho –Sé que no está bien... Debo pensar mejor las cosas... No quiero lastimarlo...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Eso fue lo que pasó... –Zoro les había sobre el incidente contra aquel cazador. Se encontraba con el resto de los muchachos en el estudio de Chopper.  
-Me alegra que estén bien –Agregó Usopp -¿Pero por qué estaban a fuera y sobre todo entre lo más profundo del bosque...?  
-Bueno... Es qué...  
-Fue por mi culpa... –Interrumpió Sanji.  
-¿Sanji? ¿Qué pasó...? –Preguntó Chopper.  
-No...  
-¿Eehh...? –Miraron al mismo tiempo al espadachín.  
-También yo tuve la culpa...  
-¡¿Qué hicieron...?! –Chopper y Usopp gritaron ya desesperados por saber que había pasado.  
-Lo que pasó es que quise explorar sólo el lugar y Zoro quería detenerme, pero no quise hacer caso –Agachó la cabeza.  
-Tú... –Miró con sorpresa tras escuchar la mentira del cocinero -¡Oye no quieras echarte la culpa de todo y además...! –Fue callado ya que Sanji colocó sus dos manos sobre la boca de Zoro.  
-Eso fue lo que pasó... lo lamento mucho...  
-Bueno, bueno... Lo importante es que están a salvo... –Dijo el artillero para calmar las cosas –Ahora deben recuperarse...  
-Antes de que los atienda, deben tomar un baño... Están muy sucios y eso podría afectar las heridas... –Agregó Chopper.  
-Les prepararé el agua... –Usopp se levantó de la silla para salir de la enfermería.  
-Gracias, Usopp –Dijo Sanji.  
-No hay de qué... –Salió del lugar.  
-¡Auch...! ¡Con cuidado, Chopper...! –El médico revisó el brazo mal herido de Zoro y después fue a ver como estaba el pie de Sanji.  
-Sus heridas son un poco profundas... Si no se hubieran puesto las telas sobre ellas habrían perdido más sangre... ¿Zoro, podrías ayudar a Sanji a llevarlo al baño, por favor?  
-De acuerdo... Supongo que ya está lista el agua para irnos a tomar una ducha. Ven...   
-¡Espera, no! –Zoro levantó a Sanji de la misma forma que en bosque.  
-Demasiado tarde...  
-¡Espera! ¡Zoro, me vas a tirar!  
-¡No te voy a tirar...!  
-¡Zoro no seas bruto...! –Gritó desesperado el reno.  
-El me dijo que tenía que ser honesto con el...  
-¡Lo vas a lastimar...!  
-¡Es-Espera Zoro...!


	29. Capítulo 29.- Baño.

-En verdad no se ha dado cuenta... ¿Cómo puede desperdiciar una grata oportunidad como esta...? Yo la aprovecharía... –Dijo la bruja dimensional con la mano en su mejilla y con los ojos cerrados–Pero... –Volvió a su compostura y observó con atención al portal.  
-Yuko-san... ¿Deseas mas sake...? –Entró Watanuki con la botella en la mano.  
-¡Siii...! ¡Por favor...! –Volteó a ver a su ayudante con los ojos muy iluminados.  
-Eh... Eh... –Se asustó un poco al ver la repentina actitud de su patrona.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bien, aquí está... –Usopp salió del baño para ir a avisarles a sus compañeros que el agua ya estaba lista. En esos momentos escuchó la primera puerta del baño abrirse –Ah, chicos. Qué bueno que llegaron, el agua ya está caliente... ¡¿Qué te pasa...?! –Vio como llevaba al cocinero en su hombro como si se tratará de un costal.  
-Ya lo voy a bajar... –Dicho y hecho, lo bajó y Usopp se acercó para ayudar a Sanji a apoyarse en el –Bien...   
-Chicos... –Entró Chopper con una silla –Ten Sanji aquí podrás sentarte –Usopp llevó al cocinero a la silla.  
-Muchas gracias... –Dijo el cocinero sentándose en ella.  
-Bien, los dejamos, en seguida les traeremos una bata... Las toallas están en ese rincón... –Dijo el reno saliendo del baño junto con Usopp.  
-Si... –Respondió el espadachín. –Bien, ya se fueron... –Se quitó con cuidado el abrigo y su camisa.  
-Es-Es-Espera...  
-Mmm...  
-¿Nos vamos a bañar juntos...? –Dijo sorprendido el cocinero.  
-Si... ¿Creíste que tendrías el baño sólo para ti...?  
-Pero... Pero... –Comenzó a sonrojarse al ver la fornida espalda de su compañero.  
-Aun si lo quisieras no puedes caminar... –Volteó para ver a su compañero se sorprendió un poco al ver el rostro de Sanji -¿Qué tienes...?  
-¡Ah...! –Quedó más asombrado al ver el pecho y el abdomen marcado de su nakama –Espera... ¡Nooo! –Se sonrojó aun más y se tapó la cara con las orejas caídas y su cola erizada.  
-¿Qué rayos te pasa...? No deberías sentir pena... Ah, es cierto... Lo había olvidado... –Se acercó al cocinero y tomó sus manos.  
-¿Qué haces...?  
-No quiero perder más tiempo... Quítate la ropa...  
-Pero... Me da pena...   
-Ay, por favor... –Le quitó de un tirón su abrigo.  
-¡Zoro...!  
-Quítate la ropa... ¡Ahora...! –Dijo ya fastidiado.  
-Yo... –Se quitó con trabajos su camisa, mientras que Zoro se quitó sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior -¡Zoro, tápate...! –Gritó con gran pena y con la cara más roja que antes.  
-¡Ya cálmate...! Hemos compartido el baño en algunas ocasiones con el resto... Y yo tengo mejor cuerpo que tú... –Dijo esto con victoria mientras se cubría la cadera con la toalla.  
-... –Estaba muy avergonzado. Con trabajos se quitó el pantalón –Ya...  
-¿Entrarás con tu bóxer puesto...? No va a pasar nada...   
-Pe-Pero yo...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Vamos, Sanji-san... Dile que te lo quite... –Dijo emocionada la sacerdotisa.  
-¡¡¡YUKO-SAN!!! ¡¿En qué rayos piensas...?!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Me estás colmando la paciencia... –Dijo esto atemorizando más al cocinero.  
-¡Está bien! ¡Pero voltéate...! ¿Po-Po-Podrías pasarme una toalla, por favor...?  
-Que delicado...  
-¡Yo no soy un desvergonzado como tú...!  
-Ya, ya, ya, ya... Toma... –Le aventó una toalla y le dio la espalda –Ya, apresúrate...  
-Si... –Por fin se quitó la prenda y se cubrió con la toalla.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Yo quería ver acción... –Dijo triste la sacerdotisa.  
-¡¡¡¡OYE, NO DEBERIAS ESPIARLOS!!!! –Dijo molesto y apenado a la vez Watanuki.  
-No todos los días puedo ver a dos hombres guapos...  
-¡No lo estás haciendo por eso...!  
-¿Quieres verlos...?  
-¡¡¡YUKO-SAN...!!! ¡Por supuesto que no...!  
-Aaahh... Ya veo... Estás celoso de que vea a Sanji-san...  
-¡¡Yuko-san...!! –Su rostro se enrojeció aun mas por el comentario de su patrona.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Listo... Ya puedes voltear.  
-Al fin... -Se acercó y ayudó a levantar al cocinero y puso su brazo sobre sus hombros, por esta acción, Sanji se volvió a sonrojar ya que estaban prácticamente desnudos. Al sentir su cuerpo con el suyo, su calor y más aun al sentir como la mano de Zoro sostenía su cintura.  
-Zo-Zoro...  
-¿Ahora qué...?  
-No, nada... No es nada... -Entraron por fin y Zoro ayudó a Sanji a sentarse en un banquito y fue a preparar la jabonadura y los baldes con agua -... -Miró por un momento al piso y levantó la cabeza. -¡Ah! -Vio como el espadachín se quitó la toalla. Estaba muy apenado, sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Y con ello se tapó de nuevo la cara.  
-Bien, aquí está tu cubeta... ¡Eres un completo exagerado...!  
-Lo siento...   
-Oye... Ya te lo dije, no va a pasar nada...   
-Es que... -Por fin se descubrió la cara y vio a Zoro -En verdad me da mucha pena y no sé por qué...  
-Mmm... Confía en mí. No me molesta que estemos compartiendo el mismo baño.  
-Es-Está bien... –Se quitó como pudo la toalla y en seguida se cubrió con su afelpada cola.  
-Es gracioso...  
-¿Qué...?   
-También te apenaste la primera vez...  
-¿Eh...?  
******************************************************  
Sanji llevaba consigo su bata de baño y jabón. Era la primera vez que se establecía en el barco. –Vaya... En verdad es un excelente barco... Aunque aun no entiendo por qué lleva la cabeza de un borrego... Ah, aquí está el baño... –Tocó para cerciorase de que no hubiera nadie y entró. Se preparó para entrar a la bañera, pero en esos momentos...  
-... –Zoro abrió la puerta, llevaba puesta su bata de baño y un jabón.  
-¡¡OYE...!!  
-¿Ah...? Sólo eres tú...   
-¡Qué cínico! ¡Se toca antes de entrar, desvergonzado...! ¡Yo llegué primero...!  
-Aquí de vez en cuando hacemos una pequeña fiesta, supongo que nunca habías compartido la ducha con alguien más. ¿Verdad?  
-¡Cállate...! -Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con el marimo -¡Vete...! -Fijó su vista en la herida de su ahora compañero de barco -¿Te duele...?  
-¿Qué, esto? Ya no. Me atendió muy bien ese médico. Ya no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.  
-... -Agachó por un momento la cabeza recordando la pelea que Zoro había tenido contra Mihawk, pero sobre todo aquella tontería que dijo cuando el espadachín cayó al mar -Disculpa por lo que te grité...  
-¿Mm...? -Miró a su nakama quien estaba cubriéndose con su bata y aun con la cabeza abajo -¿De qué hablas...?  
-Supongo que no lo recuerdas... -Levantó la cabeza para ver por fin a Zoro.  
-Eso ya no importa... -Dijo indiferente mientras preparaba su balde con agua y la jabonadura.  
-¿De verdad vas a bañarte conmigo...? -Dijo atónito el cocinero.  
-Puedes taparte los ojos... Aunque no veo el problema. Somos hombres, pero si sientes pena porque yo tengo mejor cuerpo que tu... -Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.  
-... -Sin querer, Sanji comenzó a contemplar con gran detalle la espalda de Zoro. Su bronceada piel, sus brazos, logrando que se sonrojara un poco -Zoro... -Dijo en un susurro.  
-¿Si...? -Lo había escuchado, pero para su fortuna, Zoro le estaba dando la espalda a Sanji.  
-¿Te llamas Zoro, no es así?  
-Si...  
-Bien... Puedes acompañarme, pero la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de entrar... -Dijo con enfado.  
-Sí, sí, si... Ahora pásame ese pequeño balde...  
-En verdad eres un mal educado... -Le pasó a regaña dientes el balde.  
****************  
-Sí. No has cambiado en cuanto a tu actitud... -Zoro estaba tallándose su pecho y con sumo cuidado su brazo izquierdo sin mirar a su nakama.  
-Zoro... -Sanji estaba enjabonándose los hombros y los brazos aun cubriéndose con su cola y con ese tenue sonrojo en su cara -¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa herida...?   
-Bueno... Tuve una pelea con un sujeto al cual estoy buscando para vencerlo...  
-¿Te duele...?  
-No, ya no... -Dijo esto tocándose su pecho y recordando lo sucedido. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una cálida y suave mano tocando esa cortada desde el abdomen -¡Oye...! -Vio un triste semblante en el rostro de su compañero -De verdad ya no me duele, descuida...  
-No lo sé... Pero al ver esa herida, me hace sentir mal.   
-En verdad no hay por qué preocuparse, no te sientas mal...   
-... -Quitó su mano del abdomen del espadachín y continuó tallándose el resto de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la cintura.  
-¿Quieres que te ayude con tu herida...?  
-Ah... Bueno, yo... -Se apenó al escuchar la proposición de su compañero -S-Si... Por favor...  
Zoro se acomodó y puso el pie mal herido de Sanji arriba de su rodilla y comenzó a darle un suave masaje con la esponja en el pie, después pasó con mucho cuidado rodeando la herida de su tobillo. Esto hacía sentir extraño a Sanji, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba esa sensación. -"Sus manos... Son tan cálidas... Tan grandes, aun si son un poco ásperas, me agrada..." -Pensó en esto con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto -"Siento algo muy agradable en mi corazón... Zoro..." –Posó su mano sobre su pecho.  
-Oye, oye... -Sanji salió de sus pensamientos y miró con sorpresa a Zoro -¿Quieres que te ayude con algo más...?  
-Este... Yo... No... Por ahora así está bien, muchas gracias, Zoro... -Dijo mostrando una linda sonrisa que hizo que el espadachín volteara a otro lado ya que sintió el rubor amenazando con aparecer en su cara.  
-Regresaré a mi banco...  
-Zoro...  
-¿Mande...?  
-¿Quieres que te talle la espalda...? -Dijo sonriendo y aun con ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas.  
-No me vendría mal un pequeño masaje... -Se reacomodó quedando muy cerca, adelante del rubio y dándole la espalda. Sanji preparó la jabonadura y pasó la esponja sobre la escultural y ancha espalda de su nakama. Pasó con suavidad cada parte y dando pequeños círculos sobre el -Es muy relajante... Se siente genial... -Zoro estaba disfrutando del masaje.  
-"Es tan fuerte... ¿Por qué me siento tan raro...? ¿Qué me está pasando...? Es como si algo de mi me dijera que..." -Sin dudarlo, abrazó a Zoro, posó su cabeza encima del hombro de su compañero. Le agradaba sentir como su pecho tocaba la fornida espalda del peli verde y al mismo tiempo recibir el calor del cuerpo de este. Por otro lado, Zoro estaba a punto de protestar, pero aquel inofensivo contacto, la forma en cómo Sanji acariciaba con su rostro su hombro, prefirió disfrutar un poco mas de esta acción. Lo único en lo que se limitó a hacer fue acariciar los finos cabellos de su nakama con su mano, tanto el cabello como esas suaves orejas. Al sentir las caricias en sus afelpadas orejas, Sanji abrazó con mayor fuerza el tronco de su nakama -Zoro... -Le llamó con la cabeza aun posando sobre el hombro y con los ojos cerrados -Te quiero...  
-... –Se sonrojó al escuchar esto. No sabía que decir. No tenía idea del por qué dejaba que el cocinero lo abrazara. Sin razón alguna, le agradaba mucho que tuviera ese tipo de contacto -¿Quieres que te enjabone la espalda...?  
-¡Sí! -Sanji levantó su vista y deshizo el tierno abrazo. Zoro lo acomodó con mucho cuidado a modo de que el cocinero esta vez le diera la espalda. Comenzó tallando con suavidad y en círculos la ancha y esbelta espalda de su compañero -Jajaja... Me haces cosquillas... Jajaja... -Se arqueó un poco y empezó a mover su cola.  
-¿Por qué...? Te estoy haciendo lo mismo que hiciste tú conmigo... -Dijo un poco divertido.  
-Lo sé... Jajajaja... Me agrada mucho...  
-Ya pronto acabo...  
-Otro masaje, anda... Por favor... Jajaja... Me gusta mucho... -Se abrazó así mismo mientras se arqueaba un poco por las cosquillas que sentía.  
-Parece que ya se te quitó la pena, zorro... -Dijo esto haciéndole unas pequeñas cosquillas en sus costillas.  
-Jajajajaja... Zoro... Jajajaja... -Justo en esos momentos, Sanji sostuvo una de las manos de Zoro y la llevó hasta su rostro para sentir ese calor. Acariciaba su palma con su rostro. Para sorpresa, el peli verde no dijo nada ya que no le molestaba. -Tu mano es muy cálida... Tan cálida... -Besó la palma de la mano de Zoro y este como respuesta se sonrojó, quería detener al cocinero. Preparó su puño para propinarle un golpe, pero Sanji volteó a verlo y le dedicó una dulce y tierna sonrisa mientras aun sostenía con cariño la mano del espadachín.  
Esa sonrisa fue lo que calmó los nervios de Zoro y decidió no golpearlo -"¿Cómo es posible que detrás de ese presumido, quejumbroso, mujeriego y antipático pueda tener también ese lado tan...? ¿Tan...?" -Por fin el sonrojo invadió la cara del temido ex cazador de piratas y se tapó con su mano libre.  
-Zo-Zoro... -Dijo apenado -Yo... ¿Hice algo malo...? -Zoro se descubrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver ahora esa carita. Sanji estaba muy preocupado y al mismo tiempo muy apenado con las orejitas abajo -Zoro... -De nuevo puso en su rostro la mano del mencionado.  
-Vol-Voltéate...   
-¿Eh...? -Inclinó un poco la cabeza con una oreja arriba y otra abajo.  
-Voltéate... Voy a terminar de enjabonarte la espalda... -Sanji aun con la duda se volteó y Zoro volvió a tallarle la espalda.  
-Es cierto... No terminé de tallarte la espalda...  
-Cuando termine lo haces...  
-Está bien... Jajaja...  
-Parece que eres muy cosquilludo...  
-Lo siento... Jajajaja...  
-Listo... Deja me pongo adelante de ti... -Volvió a posicionarse. Una vez ya listo, el cocinero volvió a tallarle la espalda -¿Ya no tienes pena...?  
-Ah... No... -Se sonrojo un poco y continuó tallando -Disculpa por el alboroto que hice...  
-Ya no importa...  
-Si me permites decirlo... Tienes una bonita espalda... -Dijo mas sonrojado que antes.  
-Gracias...  
-Lo-Lo digo en serio... Yo...  
-Está bien. En verdad no me molesta... -Dijo con serenidad el espadachín -Si te puedo decir algo es que... -Zoro volteó para ver mejor a su nakama -Bueno, tu... -Vio su rostro, su pecho, su abdomen, sus largas y esbeltas piernas, no tenia las palabras correctas para describir lo que estaba contemplando y claro mucho menos para regresar el cumplido. Se volteó de nuevo para no dejar que Sanji viera su sonrojo.  
-Mmm... -Continuó con su pequeña labor hasta que por fin terminó -Listo...   
-Gracias. Voy a continuar con el resto... -Zoro se quedó en donde estaba y comenzó a tallarse las piernas. Sanji hizo lo mismo y en seguida su pecho.   
Una vez que Zoro terminó de enjabonarse casi todo su cuerpo se levantó para apartarse por un momento de Sanji ya que debía tallarse entre las piernas. Una vez que terminó fue a lavarse el cabello. Estaba masajeando su cabeza con los dedos de sus manos cuando fue interrumpido al escuchar la voz de su camarada.  
-Zo-Zoro...  
-¿Qué...?  
-¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme por favor...?  
-Ya voy... -Fue hasta donde se encontraba Sanji y lo ayudó -¿Quieres entrar a la tina...?  
-Ah, si... Pero antes... -Agachó la cabeza con mucha pena -Es que quería saber si podrías ayudarme a estar de pie mientras...   
-¿Mientras qué...? -Zoro no había captado el mensaje hasta que vio como la cola cubría la entre pierna de Sanji -Ah... Ahora te entiendo... De acuerdo... -Fijó su vista a otra parte para no incomodar al rubio. Una vez que Sanji terminó, lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el banco y le acercó el shampoo.  
Sanji se colocó el liquido en su cabeza y comenzó a lavarse, le divertía mucho haciéndolo ya que podía jugar con las burbujas que salían del shampoo -Jajaja... Que divertido...  
-¿Qué hay de divertido jugar con eso...? -Zoro ya había terminado de lavarse la cabeza y esperó a que Sanji terminara de bañarse -¿No te estorba esa cola...? -Preguntó mientras veía como el cocinero también se colocaba un poco de shampoo en ella.  
-No. –Dijo sinriente  
-Aun quisiera saber por qué tienes eso...  
-... -Se echó el agua en la cabeza y cola -Ya acabé... Vamos a entrar a la tina... -Dijo con gran ánimo.  
-... -Ayudó al cocinero a levantarse y entraron con mucho cuidado al agua para por fin relajarse.  
-Disculpa por haberte mordido y por tirarte al mar la noche pasada... -Dijo con gran arrepentimiento.  
-Ya olvídalo... -En eso, Sanji tomó la mano del espadachín y le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso en donde lo había mordido -Oye... En verdad no es para tanto... ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo...?  
-En verdad, lo lamento mucho... -Aun sostenía con gran cariño la mano del marimo.  
-De acuerdo... -Sin rechistar, Zoro le dio un pequeño beso en la oreja de Sanji, mientras que el se limitó a sonrojarse ya que no esperaba esa acción del peli verde.  
-Zoro... -Se le quedó mirando con asombro.  
-También dis... Discúlpame por lo que te hice en el bosque... -Dijo con sinceridad.  
-Está bien... -Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Sanji estaba perdido con la mirada de Zoro, estaba completamente hipnotizado al ver con gran detalle esos ojos, Zoro por su parte estaba admirado al ver esa inocencia reflejada en la expresión de Sanji -... -Sin pensarlo, Sanji se acercó lentamente al rostro de Zoro para darle un beso cerca de sus labios.   
-“¿Qué demonios está haciendo...?  
-Zoro... –Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del peli verde –En verdad te quiero...  
-Cocinero... –No sabía que contestarle.  
-“Y por eso debo descubrir lo que en verdad le pasa... ¿Qué es ese extraño humo...? Sé que se enoja con facilidad, pero cuando aparece eso, cambia completamente... Es como si fuera otro...”  
-Oye... –Con su mano, agarró la barbilla de Sanji, levantando su rostro con delicadeza –Mírame...  
-...  
-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices...?  
-Me gusta mucho estar contigo... –Dijo con sinceridad y mostrando esa contagiosa y linda sonrisa.  
-... –Estaba completamente embriagado por ver ese rostro, se sentía completamente confundido, sentía algo muy caliente en su pecho, era algo que le molestaba mucho, pero a la vez era muy agradable –Tú... –Acarició nuevamente las orejas del cocinero y este como respuesta se rió una vez que sintió ese cosquilleo.  
-Jajajaja... –Frotó su nariz con la de Zoro en un modo juguetón.  
-“¿Por qué no me molesta todo lo que está haciendo conmigo...? Es el molesto cejas de sushi... Es el maldito cocinero pervertido con el cual siempre me he peleado... ¿Qué me está pasando...?” –Fue tanta la presión de sus pensamientos que rompió el bello momento sumergiéndose en el agua de la tina.  
-¡Zoro! –Exclamó con preocupación el cocinero. Zoro sacó su cabeza del agua ya un poco más calmado por la situación -¿Estás bien...? No fue mi intensión molestarte es sólo que...  
-¿Tienes la respuesta...? –Preguntó desafiante.  
-Bueno... Es que yo... No sé qué pasa conmigo... –Se desanimó por un momento –En verdad yo... No quería molestarte... Perdóname... –Dijo esto entre pequeños sollozos. También estaba completamente confundido ante la situación... ¿Por qué lo abrazó...? ¿Por qué besó su mano...? Pero sobre todo... El beso cerca de los labios de su compañero, y en cada una de esa acciones tenía ese extraño sentimiento invadiéndolo y esa descarga en su pecho.  
-Es-Espera... Yo... –Zoro quería calmarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que sin pensarlo le dio un beso en su mejilla.  
-... –Esto sorprendió y a la vez logró calmar a Sanji. No fue un gran beso, pero si estaba lleno con las intenciones de que el cocinero se sintiera mejor -... –Miró a su nakama con un rubor en sus mejillas. Después de haber digerido lo ocurrido, mostró de nuevo esa linda y cálida sonrisa.  
-En verdad no sé qué pasa por tu cabeza... Y tampoco no sé por qué, pero no me gusta verte triste... –Decía esto rascándose la cabeza e inconscientemente sonrió.  
-A mí me gusta verte feliz... –Dijo esto volviendo a acurrucarse esta vez en el pecho de su nakama –Te sientes tan cálido...  
-Ah... Ah... Aaaahmmm... ¡Ya es momento de salir de la bañera antes de que nos arruguemos como pasas...! –Dijo nervioso apartando, claro sin aventar a Sanji –Ven, Chopper tiene que curar nuestras heridas –Salió de la bañera y le tendió la mano a su compañero. Sanji sostuvo la mano de Zoro y con cuidado se levantó. Zoro se lo llevó cargando hasta que salieron del cuarto de la bañera y lo sentó en la silla que había traído Chopper. Después le entregó la bata y la toalla para que se pudiera secar –Espero y no nos regañe Chopper por habernos tardado en el baño... Si preguntan por qué nos tardamos fue por...  
-Ayudarnos... –Agregó el cocinero –Te lo agradezco mucho, Zoro. –Sostuvo de nuevo con gentileza la mano del mencionado como muestra de afecto y cariño.  
-Si... Lo que digas... Oye...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Por qué mentiste...?  
-Por una parte te metí en problemas...  
-Pero...  
-Ahora lo que importa es que tu y yo estamos bien... “Además... No puedo decir nada por ahora... Es algo que debo resolver por mi mismo... No quiero molestar a mis nakamas y estoy seguro que Zoro me necesita más que nunca, aunque él no sé de cuenta de lo que le está pasando, debo salvarlo... Y descubrir que es lo que le pasa.”


	30. Capítulo 30.- Confusión.

-Muy bien... Con estos vendajes y este medicamento, la herida ya no se infectará... –Chopper se encontraba en la habitación con Sanji ya que le estaba poniendo los vendajes en el tobillo, había terminado de atender a Zoro; en cuanto a él, se encontraba platicando con Usopp afuera.  
-Entonces los muchachos no saben que ustedes están aquí...  
-Así es. Creo que nos quedaremos aquí durante estos días... Tú y Chopper vayan a la casa de reposo...  
-Pero Zoro... Están mal heridos. Aun necesitan ayuda y...  
-Descuida... –Le mostró una sonrisa –Estaremos bien...  
-Mmm... Está bien... Sobre lo que contó Sanji...  
-...  
-¿De verdad fue lo que pasó...?  
-... –Volteó a ver el horizonte del mar.  
-Zoro... En estos últimos días no has sido el mismo, puedes hablar conmigo...   
-No pasa nada...  
-Bien, pero en el estado en que está Sanji, no es para que se haya portado como según lo contó... Yo reconozco cuando alguien dice una mentira...  
-¿Qué estás insinuando...?  
\-----------------------------------------  
-¡Ah...!  
-Sanji... ¿Sucede algo...?  
-... –Se había sobresaltado al sentir una presencia, y al fijar su vista en la puerta pudo ver el extraño humo expandiéndose y como entraba en la habitación –“No...” –Se levantó con trabajos de la colcha que estaba en el suelo.  
-¡Espera, Sanji...! ¿A dónde vas...? –Le extrañó mucho el repentino cambio de su camarada -¡Sanji...!  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
-Zoro, solo quiero que digas lo que en verdad pasó... No te estoy culpando o algo por el estilo... Yo...  
-Mientes... –Dijo con una sonrisa burlona –Yo no le hice esa herida... –Mostró el filo de su espada ante Usopp.  
-Zo-Zoro... –Estaba comenzando a tener miedo -¿Qué es lo que te pasa...?  
-Si lo que quieres es pelea... Voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas...  
\--------------------------  
-“¡No...!” –El humo volvió a recobrar el color carmesí –Debo... Detenerlo... –Con trabajos estaba caminando recargado en la pared, ya estaba a unos poco pasos para llegar a la puerta.  
-¡Sanji...! –Dijo con desesperación Chopper intentando detener al cocinero.  
-No hay tiempo... ¿Chopper, puedes ver lo que hay en la puerta...?  
-¿De qué estás hablando...? No hay nada... Debes recostarte. No es bueno que camines mas, debes dejar que repose la herida...  
-“Ya veo... Nadie puede ver ese extraño humo... Con más razón debo ayudar a Zoro, sea lo que sea que sea que tenga...”  
\-----------------------------  
-Oye... Debes relajarte... Por favor... –El artillero comenzó a retroceder. –“Es como si fuera otra persona... No es el mismo Zoro que yo conozco... Tenían razón Luffy y Robin... Pero... ¿Por qué...?”  
-... –Entrecerró los ojos mientras veía con odio a su nakama. Y antes de que pudiera algo...  
-¡Zoro...! –Sanji salió de la habitación para abalanzarse sobre el espadachín. Ante esta acción, Zoro volvió a recobrar el sentido –Zoro, Zoro... –Se apoyó de su compañero al perder el equilibrio.  
-¿Pero qué...? ¿No deberías estar descansando ya...? –Dijo con gran confusión.  
-Me estabas amenazando con atacarme... –Dijo con gran temor Usopp acercándose con precaución a los muchachos.  
-... –Miró con indiferencia a Usopp.  
-... –No podía creer lo que había dicho su camarada, pero sobre todo al notar la extraña reacción de Zoro –“El humo...” –Buscó con la mirada la presencia de su nakama, incluso miró hacia todas partes, pero ya no había rastro de ello. –Usopp... ¿Estás bien...?  
-S-Si...  
-¡Chicos...! ¿Qué sucede...? –Chopper interrumpió el incomodo ambiente que se había generado unos momentos –Sanji, Zoro... Deben regresar a descansar...  
-Aaah... Si... –Respondió aun con un poco de desorientación el peli verde –Iremos a descansar... Es cierto... –Sacó de su abrigo las llaves de la habitación y se las arrojó a Usopp.  
-¡Ah...! –Cachó sin problema las llaves -...  
-Esas son las llaves de la habitación...  
-¿Cuál es el nombre de la casa de reposo...? –Preguntó el renito.  
-Ah, es cierto. ¿Chopper tienes algo en donde escribir...? –Preguntó el cocinero.  
-Ah, claro... –Sacó de su mochila una libreta y un lápiz –Aquí está...  
-El nombre del lugar es la casa de las Tres lunas...  
-Vaya nombre... –Comentó con sarcasmo el espadachín.  
-¿Están seguros...? –Preguntó aun muy confundido Usopp.  
-Sí, nosotros estaremos bien...  
-De acuerdo... –No estaba seguro si dejarlos solos por la extraña actitud de Zoro, tenía miedo de que hiciera algo malo contra el cocinero.   
En cuanto a Sanji, notó el pálido semblante de su compañero. Estaba seguro de que Zoro estuvo a punto de hacer una tontería. Eso sería algo que platicaría después con Usopp. Ahora su preocupación era el extraño comportamiento de Zoro.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Yuko estaba viendo lo sucedido, observó con gran atención a Zoro. –Era de esperarse... La piedra sigue su curso... Y mientras más avanza, son más las grietas que se generan... Al ritmo en que está yendo la situación, si no hace algo pronto, la caída para ese muchacho será terrible y con ello también se llevará a Sanji-san... Pero aun no se ha dado un veredicto. Logró calmar a Roronoa con facilidad y eso es un avance, tal vez aunque no tenga memoria, conserva sin problema alguno sus habilidades...  
-Yuko-san... –Watanuki entró a la sala con un tazón lleno de bocadillos -¿Ha pasado algo...?  
-Sus vidas penden de un hilo... –Volteó a ver a su ayudante -¡Oh, bocadillos...! –Se alegró al ver el tazón. Invitó a Watanuki a sentarse con ella.  
-¿Cómo sabremos cuando el trato se haya terminado...?  
-Bueno, hay dos caminos: Si Roronoa logra reconocer su error y ese hábito que lo controla, iré con ellos para regresarle sus recuerdos a Sanji-san...  
-¿Y si no lo logra...?  
-Sanji-san se quedará así para siempre... Hará una nueva vida, pero no recuperará nunca más los recuerdos de su pasado... No recordará el pasado que lo ha atormentado desde niño, incluso ya no recordará al hombre que le salvó la vida...  
-¿cómo pudo aceptar algo como eso...?  
-El tomó una decisión, uno hace lo que sea por amor... No importa cuál sea el costo...  
-¿Y qué pasaría con Zoro-san...?  
-En cuanto a él, su mismo hábito lo hará caer, será mucho más trágico que el destino que le puede deparar a Sanji-san...   
-...  
-¿Preocupado...?  
-Yuko-san...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Tú sientes algo por ese muchacho...? –Preguntó mientras miraba el portal con una mirada seria.  
-¿Por qué lo dices...? –Dijo sin inmutarse a la pregunta de Watanuki.  
-La forma en la que te preocupas por él, nunca habías hecho eso con otros clientes, mucho menos con tus amigos que vienen a pedirte algún deseo...  
-Watanuki... Si es eso lo que te preocupa, yo no te reemplazaría por él... Tú eres alguien muy importante para mí... Eres alguien de gran confianza.  
-... –Cerró los ojos para meditar un poco de lo que le dijo.  
-Roronoa no es el único que está confundido...  
-... –Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y volteó a ver a su patrona.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme...?  
-Yo... Sí, pero antes... ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta...?  
-En verdad quieres saberlo ¿No es así...?  
-... –Asintió con la cabeza.  
-Pero antes... ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por Doumeki-kun?  
-...  
-... –Lo miró con gran seriedad y continuó –Los hilos del destino están conectado entre ustedes dos, así como lo que sientes y estás seguro de tu destino, sientes lo mismo por alguien mas... Puedo ver lo que siente tu corazón, pero no puedo ver por quien sientes ese amor...  
-Es cierto... Amo a Doumeki, pero también amo a alguien más...  
-Watanuki... Debes pensar muy bien en la situación... Por desgracia, uno luego no hace caso de su destino en cuanto al amor, hay ocasiones en las que está con la persona equivocada, ya sea que no lo ame o a él no lo amen... Es fácil ignorar el hilo del destino, pero la conciencia estará ahí para atormentarte siempre... Aun si estás seguro de tu decisión.  
-...  
-En cuanto a tu pregunta, hay muchas respuestas. Debes ser mas especifico...  
-Bueno...  
-Piénsalo... Lo único que yo te puedo decir es que seas honesto con Doumeki-kun y no lo dejes ir...  
-Si... –Tenía sus manos arriba de sus rodillas. Y al escuchar las palabras de su patrona lo único que se dispuso a hacer fue cerrar las manos con fuerza. –Yuko-san...  
-...  
-Hay algo que debo decirte... La verdad yo... Es que tu... Tú...  
-¿Si...? –Dijo prestándole atención.  
-Tú... –Justo en esos momentos volvieron a ser interrumpidos por la presencia de Mokona.  
-¡Yuukooo...! ¡Shaoran y los demás te necesitan ahora...! –Dijo divertido subiendo a la mesa.  
-¡Aaahhh...! ¡Tu saco de pulgas...! –El peli negro se enfadó y tomó al pequeño conejo y lo maltrató alargando su boca -¡Estaba en algo muy importante con Yuko-san...!  
-Waaahhmm...  
-Bien, será mejor que atienda a los chicos... ¿Podrías quedarte un momento cuidando el portal por mi? No tardaré... –Se levantó de su silla y tomó a Mokona. Salieron de las sala dejando solo a Watanuki.  
-... –Mientras veía lo que sucedía en el portal no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había dicho la sacerdotisa –Por supuesto que mi pregunta era muy específica, que no quiera contestar a ella es otra cosa... Pero por increíble que parezca, no me puedo enojar, mientras ella sea muy feliz yo también. Debo admitir que me pone un poco celoso... –Dijo esto mientras prestaba su atención a Sanji.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Usopp y Chopper estaban caminando por el pueblo en busca de la casa de reposo. El peli rizado no se podía quitar de la cabeza sobre lo sucedido de hace rato con Zoro –Se portó de una forma bastante extraña... Era como si fuera otro... –Se decía a sí mismo –Me pregunto si fue buena idea dejarlo con Sanji... Digo ahora no está en condiciones para defenderse, no recuerda nada y aparte está herido...  
-¿Sucede algo, Usopp...? –Interrumpió en los pensamientos de su nakama.  
-Ah, no nada, Chopper. No pasa nada... Me pregunto si podremos encontrar el lugar...  
-¡Mira! ¡Allí están Nami y Robin...!  
-¡Es cierto...! ¡Chicas...!  
-¡Usopp! –Las chicas se encontraban en pueblo mirando los aparadores de algunas tiendas. Nami escuchó la voz de su compañero y dijo -¿Qué hacen aquí...? Se suponía que ustedes estaban cuidando el barco...  
-Es cierto... Es que sucedió algo. Vamos a la casa y les contaremos lo que pasó...  
-Ahora que recuerdo, no he visto a Cocinero-san y a Espadachín-san... –Dijo pensativa la arqueóloga.  
-De hecho ellos están en el barco... –Agregó Chopper.  
-¿Qué...? –Dijo un poco alterada.  
-Robin... ¿Qué pasa...? –Preguntó extrañada Nami por el repentino cambio de humor de su nakama.  
-Cocinero-san... ¿El está bien...? No debieron dejarlo solo con...  
-Robin, tranquila. Todo está bien. –Dijo el renito calmando a su compañera. Comenzaron a caminar con rumbo a la casa de reposo. Nami y Chopper se les adelantaron dejando atrás a Robin y a Usopp.  
-Robin...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Por qué te pusiste así...?  
-Lo siento, es que estoy preocupada por Cocinero-san... Y...  
-¿Es por el comportamiento de Zoro, verdad...?  
-Si...   
-Si quieres, podemos regresar al barco... –Se detuvo esperando la respuesta de Robin.  
-Está bien...  
-¡Nami, Chopper! –Les llamó el artillero.  
-¿Qué sucede, Usopp? –Preguntó la navegante deteniéndose.  
-Vamos a ir por unas cosas al barco... Chopper, toma las llaves. En un rato los vemos... –El renito se acercó para recibir las llaves. Y con esto, Usopp y Robin fueron de regreso al barco.  
-No tardamos... –Dijo la arqueóloga.  
-Está bien... Pero recuerden que el lugar ya no deja entrar a nadie después de las once y media...  
-Descuida, Navegante-san. Apenas son las nueve... Regresaremos pronto.


	31. Capítulo 31.- Juego.

-... –Sanji se encontraba sentado sobre el tufón que les habían preparado Usopp y Chopper. Pasó su mano sobre el vendaje en su tobillo, sin nada más que hacer, pensó en todo lo que hasta ahora ha vivido en este barco.  
-¿Te duele mucho...? –Zoro entró a la habitación con dos tazas de té en las manos. Llegó y se sentó junto a su compañero y le entregó la taza.  
-Muchas gracias...  
-Supongo que llevaremos estos vendajes por un buen rato...  
-Sí, ¿qué quieres hacer...?  
-¿A ti que te gustaría hacer...?  
-Mmm... –Estaba mirando su taza de té –Debes pensar que soy aburrido...  
-¿Por qué lo dices...?  
-No se me ocurre nada... –Dijo apenado.  
-Creo que ya somos dos... –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado -¿Qué te parece si hacemos preguntas y respuestas...?  
-¿Preguntas y respuestas...? –Preguntó formando una pequeña “o” en su boca.  
-Tú me preguntas algo y yo te respondo y viceversa.   
-Pero yo... –Bajó las orejas triste.  
-Descuida, no te preocupes por mis preguntas... –Dijo con confianza.  
-¡De acuerdo! –Respondió con ánimos –Entonces...  
-Tú empiezas.  
-Bien... Mmm... Veamos... ¿Qué podría ser...? –En esos momentos fijó su vista a las tres espadas que estaban acomodadas en la pared –Ah, es cierto...  
-¿Mm...?  
En seguida, Sanji comenzó a revisarlo por todas partes.  
-¿Qué diablos pasa contigo...?   
-Mmm... -Volvió a fijarse en las espadas -Una... Dos... Tres... –Dijo esto contándolas de una en una.  
-¿Qué pasa...?  
-¿En dónde está la otra...?  
-¿Otra...? ¿Cuál otra...? -Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
-La otra espada...  
-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea...?  
-Robin había dicho algo sobre tu cuarta espada... -Dijo volviendo a revisar a su nakama.  
-... -Al fin cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Detuvo a Sanji y le dijo -Basta, deja de buscar...  
-¿Y dónde está...?  
-No es como la imaginas...  
-... -Agachó de un lado su cabeza.  
-No tengo otra espada... Claro en el sentido literal... -Respondió un poco nervioso mientras que el inocente zorro cada vez no entendía nada de lo que le decía.  
-¿Pero tienes una...?  
-Bueno... -Los nervios lo invadían aun mas, no sabía cómo explicarlo -Si... La tengo...  
-¿Puedo verla? -Dijo un tanto emocionado moviendo la cola.  
-Eso no se va a poder...  
-¿Por qué...?  
-Porque no... -Dijo con enfado.  
-¿Pero si la tienes...?  
-...  
-¿Es muy grande...? -Dijo con gran curiosidad.  
-Aahh... Bueno, la verdad no quiero ser presumido... -Dijo esto sintiéndose halagado.  
-¿O es muy pequeña que por eso no la puedo ver...? -Dijo sin intención.  
-¡Ya quisieras tenerlo como yo, zorro cejas de Diana! -Le gritó con una graciosa cara de enojo junto con una pizca de sonrojo.  
-... -En su carita se podía ver que en cualquier momento iba a llorar -Yo... Yo...   
-Ah... Yo... Oye, cálmate. No fue mi intención...  
-¡Eres malo...! -Demasiado tarde -Yo solo... Yo solo quería ver esa espada... No es justo, ellos ya la vieron y yo no... -Decía entre sollozos.  
-¡Te equivocas...!  
-Pero Robin dijo que...  
-Ella lo dijo en un sentido figurado...  
-¿Figurado...?   
-Si...  
-...  
-Verás, ella nunca se refirió a una espada de verdad... Se... Se... Refería a... Algo más...  
-¿Y ese algo ya lo vio ella o alguien más...?  
-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no...! Eso quisiera esa bruja... -Dijo esto último entre susurros.  
-¿Y...? ¿Podría verla yo...? -Dijo ya más calmado.  
-Eso será imposible...  
-¿Por qué...?  
-Bueno, porque es algo muy íntimo... -Ya no tenía más excusas para el cocinero –Aun si te dijera que es a lo que se refería esa bruja... No creo que te agrade...  
-Mmm... Está bien.  
-Bien... Ya hiciste muchas preguntas... Ahora es mi turno.  
-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta...  
-Ya lo hice...  
-No, no es cierto...  
-Que si...  
-No...  
-Cocinero... –Puso su mano sobre su cabeza –Cuando vuelvas ser el de antes te prometo que lo hablaremos... –Dijo desviando la mirada –“Espero y no recuerde todo esto que estamos pasando cuando regrese a ser el mismo... Pero...” –Lo miró de reojo –“¿Podrá volver a ser el de antes...?”  
-¿Sucede algo...? –Preguntó un poco apenado.  
-No, nada. –Le acarició su cabello. Al sentir este bello gesto se iluminó en la carita de Sanji una tierna sonrisa, tanta fue su alegría que comenzó a mover de nuevo su cola. –Eeehh... –Deshizo sin brusquedad el acto y carraspeó un poco para volver al juego –Muy bien... Ahora mi turno... ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos ‘últimos días con nosotros...?  
-Muy bien, en verdad es divertido estar con ustedes...   
-Ya veo... Es tu turno.  
-¿Qué es lo que te agrada de mi...?  
-¡Aah...!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Sí que Sanji-san es inocente... –Comentó Watanuki algo divertido al ver la convivencia de los dos piratas.  
-Ese muchachito es tan lindo...  
-¿Tú crees...? ¡Yuko-san! Me asustaste... No te escuché cuando entraste a la sala...  
-No veo por qué tanto drama por mi presencia... Debes tener una mente muy sucia, mi querido Watanuki –Dijo divertida.  
-¡De que rayos...! ¡Claro que no...!  
-Hasta ahora no ha pasado nada extraño.  
-Si es lo que creo que quieres, no ha pasado nada y te aseguro que no habrá nada malo...  
-Quiero saber que le responde... –Ignoró por completo a su ayudante.  
-Era de esperarse... –Dijo en un suspiro.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bueno, has sido muy amable conmigo y eso... Eres tranquilo...  
-Mmm... No lo veo como una respuesta, pero no importa.  
-¡¿A qué te refieres con que no fue una respuesta cocinero de...?!  
-¿Mm...?  
-Cocinero... –Se rascó la cabeza –Bien mi turno... ¿Por qué te le pegas mucho a Franky...? –Dijo con un poco de sonrojo y coraje.  
-... –No se inmutó ante la pregunta.  
+++++++++++++  
-¡Aaaahhh...! ¡Qué directo...!  
-Oye, oye... –Dijo cansando haciendo un ademan.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Sonará un poco extraño, pero al estar con él, la forma en cómo me trata es como si fuese algo que ya había vivido antes... –Dijo entre cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había convivido con su nakama –Es como si...  
-Si... –Estaba intrigado por la respuesta.  
-Me intentara recordar a alguien... A alguien muy especial... Un héroe...  
-¿Un héroe...? –Quedó sorprendido por lo último que dijo Sanji.  
-Si... Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero al estar con él me siento más seguro.  
-...  
-... –Miró a su nakama y reaccionó –Ah, disculpa, creo que no fue una buena respuesta... Creo que no llegó a nada...  
-Está bien... –Dijo con resigno –Tu turno.  
-Zoro...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Tu...? ¿Me...? ¿Me quieres...?  
-... –Volvió a desviar su mirada a otro lado.  
-Zoro...  
-Ya es tarde, debemos descansar...  
-Es-Está bien... Lamento haberte hecho esa pregunta... –Dijo un poco triste.  
-Vamos a dormir... Te quedarás en esa colcha, yo iré a mi cama... –Se levantó del tufón- Si necesitas algo...-Pero fue retenido de su muñeca.  
-No...  
-¿Qué sucede...? –Dijo con fastidio volteando a ver a Sanji.  
-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche, por favor...?  
-...  
-Ah, yo... –Soltó la mano de Zoro.  
-En verdad me sorprende esa nueva actitud tuya...  
-Disculpa, es que en verdad tengo mucho miedo... –Dijo con las orejas caídas abrazando su afelpada cola.  
-Mmm...   
-Por favor...  
-Está bien... –Dijo con pesadez –Pero no le digas a nadie que fui amable contigo...  
-¡Sí!  
Entre las paredes se podía ver una oreja y unos ojos –Supongo que todo estará bien... –Robin estaba recargada en la pared del cuarto, había visto lo sucedido.   
-¿Y bien...? –Preguntó el narigudo entre susurros.  
-No pasa nada... Espadachín-san se muestra muy calmado...  
-Como el verdadero Zoro...  
-Parece que eso que tiene lo controla por ratos, y por lo que veo es cuando entra en una incontrolable ira.  
-Pero sobre todo con las pequeñas cosas...  
-Vamos de regreso a la casa. Debemos contarles de esto a los muchachos. Deben estar al pendiente de cualquier situación que pase con Espadachín–san.  
-Sí.  
-¿Estás segura de que regresemos...? Es que...  
-Descuida, estoy segura que no pasara nada malo –Dijo esto con una sonrisa –Tal vez y sirva para que Espadachín-san conviva más con Cocinero-san.  
-Me pregunto si esto irá para largo... –Comenzaron a caminar con calma para no hacer ruido alguno.  
-Supongo que la única que tiene esa respuesta es esa misteriosa mujer...  
-¿Será buena o mala...?  
-Supongo que ni uno ni otro... Sólo hace su trabajo.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Esos chicos son bastante interesantes... –Decía una Yuko con curiosidad.  
-Cuando vieron la situación en la que se encuentra Sanji-san no lo tomaron tan alarmante...  
-Ellos han visto muchas cosas fuera de este mundo... Sería divertido conocerlos en algún momento.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Zoro se recostó en la colcha al lado izquierdo de Sanji –Buenas noches, Cocinero...  
-... –Sanji estaba recostado de lado mientras veía a Zoro.  
-¿Qué sucede...?  
-Muchas gracias por haberme salvado...  
-Creo que en está ocasión yo soy quien debo agradecerte...  
-Si hubiera hecho algo, no tendrías esa horrible herida...  
-¿Y tú...?  
-Bueno...  
-En verdad eres el mismo...  
-¿...?  
-Olvídalo. Anda, descansa... –Se encontraba acostado boca arriba mirando a su nakama.  
-Si... –En esos momentos, Sanji tomó el brazo de Zoro y se acurrucó en el.  
-Hey... –Se sonrojó un poco –“¿Por qué no me molesta...?”  
-Buenas noches, Zoro... –Dijo esto con los ojos cerrados y aun abrazando el brazo de su camarada.  
-Hmm... Buenas noches, Cocinero.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Espero que todo salga bien... –Yuko se encontraba en el balcón junto al portal con un vaso de licor en la mano –Salud. –Levantó su vaso hacia la luna.


	32. Capítulo 32.- Reposo.

-Mmm... –Con mucho cuidado, deshizo el abrazo de su camarada. Se volteó para verlo –Parece un niño bueno... –Dijo entre susurros -¿Cómo regresarlo a la normalidad...?  
<>  
-Ah... –Volvió a retumbar en sus pensamientos las palabras de Yuko. Se levantó de golpe. Esto hizo que Sanji despertara.  
-¿Zo...? ¿Zoro...? –Estaba muy adormilado.  
-... –Lo miró -<> -Al escuchar de nuevo la voz en su cabeza se inclinó con los ojos cerrados.  
-Zoro... –Se levantó para atender a su camarada -¿Estás bien...? ¿Qué pasa...?  
-Estoy bien... No pasa nada. Lamento haberte despertado... –Se recuperó –Anda, debes descansar... –Se volvió a recostar de lado mirando al cocinero. Sanji hizo lo mismo.  
-Te veo triste... –Zoro se sorprendió por la respuesta de su nakama –No me gusta verte así... –Tomó con cuidado la mano del espadachín en señal de confianza.  
-No es nada... –Desvió su vista a otro lado.  
-No mientas... –Colocó la mano del espadachín en su mejilla –Es tan cálida.  
-Oye, no son como las tuyas. Es verdad...  
-¿Eh...?  
-Debes cuidar muy bien de tus manos...   
-... –Estaba confundido.  
-Verás, una vez me dijiste que esas manos sólo las puedes utilizar para cocinar y que por nada del mundo las expondrías en las batallas...  
-¿Pero por qué...?  
-Supongo que es algo que te inculcaron en ese lugar donde antes vivías...  
-...  
-Tú eres el cocinero de este barco. Antes de unirte a nosotros, trabajabas en un restaurante...  
-Ya veo... ¿Y sabes si tengo familia...? –Preguntó con ilusión mientras movía su esponjosa cola.  
-La verdad no lo sé...   
-Ya veo... –Sus ánimos se fueron, mostrando una cara de desconsolación.  
-Pero...  
-... –Miró a su compañero.  
-Ese mueble de allí es tuyo... Tal vez haya algo que nos pueda ayudar a recobrar tu memoria...  
-Es cierto... ¡Es cierto...! –Se levantó con euforia y una sonrisa iluminada en su rostro -¡Quiero ver que...! –Intentó levantarse, pero -¡AH...! –Fue retenido por la herida -¡Aauhh...!  
-Oye, calma... No se irá de ahí... Recuerda que no puedes caminar... –Lo recostó en el tufón –Ahora lo importante es dormir un poco.  
-Tienes razón... –Dijo esto con una cálida sonrisa y pasando su mano sobre los aretes del marimo.  
-... –Sostuvo la mano de Sanji para apartarla –Duerme... –Se acostó mirando al techo.  
-Bu-Buenas noches, Zoro. –Cerró los ojos y se volvió a perder en sus sueños.  
-... –Sin más que decir, sólo miró el techo y parpadeó un par de veces. Al cuarto parpadeo se quedó dormido.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
-¿Eh...? ¿El dojo...? Pero...  
-Con es aquí donde alguna vez viviste... –Zoro se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la voz de Haruka quien se encontraba a su lado.  
-Tu...  
-Jejeje...  
-Hola... –Dijo ya recuperando la calma.  
-Buenas noches...   
-La noche es muy hermosa...  
-¿No te da miedo que esté contigo invadiendo tus sueños...?  
-Hmm... Créeme, he pasado por cosas más extrañas durante mi viaje... Además, algo me dice que tú no eres malo... –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado –Aun si te atrevieras a hacerme algo... –Iba a colocar su mano sobre las espadas... -¡Mis espadas...! ¡¿Dónde demonios están...?!  
-Jajaja... En verdad eres muy gracioso –Mostró aquella gentil sonrisa.  
-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada...  
-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó...? –Miró esta vez con seriedad a la herida de Zoro.  
-Ah... Tuve una pelea... –Dijo con indiferencia.  
-¿Y...?  
-Bueno... –Sin razón alguna, la confianza había regresado a Zoro y le contó lo sucedido a Haruka.  
-¿Y recuerdas como comenzó la pelea entre ustedes...?  
-No... Fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando ya estaba discutiendo con ese torpe cejas rizadas... Pero...   
-... –Prendió su cigarro y dio una gran calada –Pero... –Sacó el humo.  
-Al verlo llorar... Una parte de mi quería detenerse, pero otra me hacia desear lastimarlo mas...  
-¿Y estás arrepentido...?  
-... –Entrecerró los ojos recordando la escena –Supongo que no...  
-Zoro-san... Parece que aun no te has dado cuenta...  
-¿Vas a decirme que es...?  
-No debo, aun si quisiera no lo aceptarías... Es algo que tú mismo debes darte cuenta.  
-... –Agachó un poco la cabeza.  
-Dime, Zoro-san... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ese muchacho...? ¿Lo quieres...?  
-... –Fingió rabia.  
-El que calla otorga... –Dijo divertido dando otra calada a su cigarro.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Entonces por qué fuiste a rescatarlo? Debe haber una muy buena razón...  
-Tsk... Es sólo un niño mimado...  
-El está preocupado por ti...  
-... –Miró con enfado a Haruka.  
-Sus sentimientos son sinceros, aun si no recuerda nada. Debes ser mas paciente con él, como lo es contigo; no todos los días encuentras a personas que en verdad lo valen todo... Eres su nakama... ¿Deseas que el desaparezca?  
-... –Seguía mirando con un poco de desdén a su visitante.  
-Piensa muy bien la situación... Escucha los sentimientos de tu corazón, más no tu rencor injustificado...  
-¡¿Injustificado...?! ¡Él no debería seguir con nosotros en este barco... Y ahora en la situación en la que está, como sabré si no será un estorbo en un futuro...  
-Parece que te falta mucho por entenderlo después de todo... Al menos... –Miró a Zoro a los ojos y fumó de nuevo su cigarro –Mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos no te hará débil... –Sacó de la manga de su kimono un pequeño costal hecho de hoja de árbol –Ten... –Se lo entregó al espadachín –Esto les ayudará a sanar sus heridas...  
-¿Por qué haces esto...?  
-¿Y dime por qué no?  
-Gracias...  
-Zoro-san.  
-¿Si?  
-No lo olvides... Y pon más atención a tus actos y tus palabras.  
\--------------------------------  
-Ah... –Abrió de golpe los ojos, sintió un pequeño bulto sobre su mano, se trataba del pequeño costal. Se sentó y comenzó a revisar el obsequio que le había dado Haruka –Veamos... Es una pomada... –Con cuidado deshizo el vendaje de su brazo –Es poco... Apenas si alcanza... No importa... –Antes de colocarse el ungüento, miró a Sanji y fijó su vista a su tobillo -... –Con sumo cuidado le quitó el vendaje y le colocó la medicina sobre la herida –Espero y funcione... Parece que sobra un poco... –Se colocó el resto del ungüento sobre la herida de su brazo -... –Miró de nuevo a Sanji y sin querer, sonrió al ver el rostro de su nakama -¿Qué rayos me está pasando...? –Se dijo así mismo entre murmuro y moviendo la cabeza –Es un idiota... Sólo lo ayudé porque es un completo torpe... Y no quiero que los demás me molesten...  
-Mmm... –Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al cocinero –Mmm...  
-Parece que está teniendo un sueño...  
-... –Hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto mientras aun estaba dormido.  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-Ah... Ah... –El pequeño Sanji estaba huyendo de sus hermanos, por más que se esforzaba en correr, mas sentía los pasos de esos monstruos pisándole los talones.  
-No podrás escapar, idiota... –Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ichiji quien estaba en compañía de Niji y Yonji.  
-“Debo esconderme...” –Llegó al sótano del castillo. Cerró la puerta y fue a buscar algún rincón en donde pudiera esconderse –“Ya no, por favor...” –Pensó entre pequeños sollozos, encontró por fin su escondite que era un viejo ropero; abrió la puerta del mueble y se encerró -... –El miedo lo invadió, lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque sus hermanos no lo encontraran –“Tengo mucho miedo... Por favor que no vengan...”  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-No...   
-¿Eh...? ¿Qué estará soñando...?  
-... –Se le notaba un semblante de miedo.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-... –Estaba sentado dentro en aquel mueble abrazando sus piernas –“¿Por qué no puedo ser fuerte como ellos...?” –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta del sótano abrirse y en seguida escuchó unos pasos -... –Se encogió y se tapó la cara con sus manos –“Que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren, que no me encuentren...”   
-¿Dónde podría estar ese inútil...? –Preguntó Niji con burla.  
-Jamás me cansaré de hacerle la vida imposible a ese bueno para nada... –Agregó Yonji.  
-Tal vez si... –Ichiji llamó la atención de sus hermanos mientras seguían buscando –Si lo matamos un día de estos, padre estará muy orgulloso de nosotros...  
-Le haríamos un gran favor... –Comentó Niji –En verdad es la vergüenza de nuestra familia... Darle de comer a un montón de ratas y encima no saber pelear... A veces creo que este mundo sería mejor sin ese tonto...  
-... –Las lágrimas de Sanji brotaron al escuchar esos terribles comentarios –“¿En verdad sería bueno que yo...?” –La puerta del ropero se abrió dejando ver las horribles sonrisas de sus verdugos -¡Ah...! –Salió rápido del mueble para poder escapar, pero fue retenido por Ichiji –No, por favor... Ya basta...  
-Jajajajaja... Esas suplicas no son suficientes...  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-Por favor... –Comenzó a moverse de su lugar dejando un poco escéptico a Zoro –No...   
-Cocinero... –Le llamó para despertarlo, pero no lo hizo –Cocinero... –Volvió a llamarlo.  
-Aahh... –Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados.  
-Cocinero... –Lo llamó de nuevo -¿Qué es lo que le ocurre...?  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-¡AAH! –Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte de Ichiji -¡Ya déjenme, por favor...!  
-¿Por qué? Eres nuestra diversión... –Dijo Niji propinándole un golpe en el estomago.  
-¡Agh! –Cayó al suelo sobándose su estómago –Ya... Por favor... –Dijo entre sollozos –Yo no he hecho nada...  
-Exacto... Sólo eres la falla... –Dijo con burla el peli rojo escupiéndole en la cara a Sanji –No eres más que un inútil...  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-No es cierto...   
-¡Cocinero! –Tomó el hombro de su nakama para despertarlo.  
-Me... Duele... Me duele mucho...  
-¡Cocinero...! –Lo zarandeó, pero no despertaba.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-¡Snif! –Con trabajos intentó huir a rastras de ellos.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas...? Aun no terminamos contigo... –Yonji jaló a Sanji del cabello y lo estampó contra el muro.  
/////////////////////////////////////  
-¡Agh...! –Se retorció aun sin abrir sus ojos.  
-¡Oye!  
////////////////////////////////////////////  
Se arrinconó en una esquina, lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguantar los golpes y las humillaciones de sus hermanos -¡Ya no, por favor...! ¡Padre! ¡Padre, ayúdame! ¡Por favor!  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-¡Me...! ¡Me duele mucho...!  
-¡COCINERO! –Lo zarandeó con más fuerza -¡COCINERO, DESPIERTA! –Por fin logró sacarlo de ese horrible recuerdo.  
-... –Estaba completamente asustado, apenas pudo reconocer en donde se encontraba –Zoro... –Lo miró con miedo y con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡Zoro! –Se abalanzó sobre él espadachín –Zoro...  
-¡Oye, cálmate!  
-Aaah... Zoro... –El llanto no le dejaba hablar  
-Oye... –Estaba un poco intranquilo por el comportamiento de su compañero –Sólo fue una pesadilla... Ya pasó...  
-Tengo miedo... –Se aferró mas a Zoro.  
-Ya pasó... –Deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo -¿Qué fue lo que soñaste...?  
-Yo... Yo... –Tenía la cabeza agachada e intentando controlar su llanto -...  
-¿Y bien...?  
-No... No lo recuerdo...  
-Ya me cansaste... –Zoro comenzó a perder la paciencia. El humo comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, al darse cuenta de esto, Sanji miró con mucho miedo a su nakama –COMO ES POSIBLE... YA ME TIENES HARTO...  
-¡Ah...! –Se cubrió con gran pánico ante la reacción de Zoro -¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! –Las lágrimas volvieron a salir -¡Perdóname! –Miró a su nakama -¡Por favor, no me lastimes...!  
-... –Al ver de nuevo el rostro de Sanji, se sintió mal –Yo... –Fue hasta él y le acarició la cabeza para poder calmarlo.  
-... –Al ver que el humo se desvanecía de nueva cuenta, no dudó en abrazarlo –Yo... Lo siento mucho... –Se acurrucó en el pecho de su nakama y este por su parte seguía acariciando su cabeza.  
-Ya pasó...  
-No me dejes sólo, por favor... Tengo mucho miedo...  
-No... Yo...  
-No me odies... Te lo suplico...   
-Cocinero... –Estaba bastante acomplejado por la actitud de Sanji.  
-Por favor... –Aun sin recordar nada, sentía el pánico, la tristeza y la desolación a causa de ese recuerdo –Perdóname...   
-Ya pasó... Sólo fue una pesadilla... Ya, tranquilo...   
-... –Poco a poco fue recuperando la compostura y se secó las lágrimas y miró con pena y miedo a su nakama –No recuerdo lo que soñé, pero fue algo horrible...  
-Lo importante es que estás bien... Anda, hay que dormir...  
-Si...  
-Anda, vamos a dormir... –Zoro se recostó dándole la espalda a Sanji –Buenas noches... ¡Ngh...! –Sintió unos delgados brazos rodeándolo –Oye, oye...  
-... –Restregó su cara en la espalda de su nakama –...  
-Está bien... –Deshizo el abrazo y se volteó para abrazar al rubio –Si esto te ayuda a sentirte mejor... –Dijo algo avergonzado y molesto.  
-Gracias... –Se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho.  
-“Espero que esto no dure por mucho tiempo, en verdad es como si estuviera cuidando de un niño, si tan sólo pudiera...”  
<>  
Esa palabra retumbó de nuevo en su cabeza, el sueño lo estaba invadiendo al fin, pero no sin antes... –Oye...  
-Si...  
-No quiero que les digas que fui bueno contigo... ¿Me oíste...?  
-Está bien... –Abrazó con más fuerza a Zoro.  
-... –Su tenue sonrojo se hizo presente y cerró al fin sus ojos para descansar.


	33. Capítulo 33.- Reunión.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Huéspedes:  
-Por eso fue que regresamos al barco... –Usopp había terminado de contar lo sucedido y el testimonio de Zoro y lo ocurrido antes de que pudiera ser atacado por este.  
-¿Por qué no se quedaron en el barco? Sanji-kun puede correr peligro aun...  
-Descuida... –Agregó Robin.  
-Pero, Robin...   
-Le pedí a Nariz larga-kun que los espiáramos un rato por cualquier cosa... Espadachín-san se mostraba ya más tranquilo estando junto a Cocinero-san...   
-¿Y qué pasó...? –Preguntó intrigado Franky.  
-Todo está bien. Fufufufu... –Se rió al ver al peli azul –Lo que alcancé a escuchar de su charla es algo que podría interesarte...  
-¿Eh...?  
-De todas formas, sería bueno que por lo menos uno de nosotros vaya de regreso al barco mañana... –Comentó Luffy –No podemos dejarlos solos y mucho menos en ese estado...  
-Podríamos volver al barco ahora... –Respondió Chopper.  
-Recuerda que en esta isla hay toque de queda... –Agregó Nami –Si salimos seriamos detenidos y nos iría mucho peor por las recompensas... Tendremos que regresar mañana por la mañana...  
-En ese caso... –Luffy se dirigió a la ventana –Me burlaré de la seguridad... –Antes de que saliera de la ventana fue detenido por uno de los golpes de la navegante.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra, oíste...!  
-Debemos saber que ocurre en la mente de Zoro-san... No es normal lo que le está pasando... –comentó Brook.  
-Tengo una suposición de lo que podría ser... –Dijo Luffy recuperándose del golpe –Si llego a ver a esa mujer, la enfrentaré y haré que termine con esto... –Dijo con gran enfado –Sea lo que sea que haya deseado Sanji, lo está torturando... Si ese es el pago, yo no permitiré que siga con esto... No dejaré que mis nakamas sufran...  
-Luffy... ¿Qué crees que pueda ser lo de Zoro? –Preguntó Nami con preocupación.  
-Es algo de lo que tendría que hablar con el...  
-... –Robin salió de la habitación y se dirigió al balcón –Cocinero-san... Sé que esto lo haces por Espadachín-san...  
-¿Tu qué crees que sea...? –Franky se le unió para poder hablar con más calma.  
-Capitán-san es muy enérgico... ¿No lo crees?  
-Jajaja... Es verdad...  
-Yo no creo que esa mujer lo haya hecho con esas intenciones. Sólo hizo lo que Cocinero-san le pidió...  
-... –Miró a su nakama mientras ella contemplaba la noche.  
-Y no fue un deseo...  
-Nico Robin... ¿Cómo estás tan segura...?  
-Tengo una corazonada... Sería interesante conocer a esa chica...  
-¿Lo deseas...? –Dijo divertido el carpintero.  
-Fufufufu... Si es la única forma para poder hablar con ella, entonces ese es mi deseo...  
-Je... ¿Crees que estén bien...?  
-Estoy segura que Cocinero-san podrá arreglárselas y hará ver el error de Espadachín-san...  
-...  
-En verdad, Cocinero-san parece un pequeño... Y por lo que pude escuchar, el te ve como su padre...  
-¡¿Qué?! –Esto impresionó mucho a Franky –Pero... ¿Por qué...?  
-Te estás poniendo rojo... –Dijo con la sonrisa de lado.  
-¡Ah...! –Se tapó la cara -¿Qu...? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo...?  
-Fufufufu... Sólo te diré que él se siente protegido y al estar junto a ti le hace sentir algo cálido... Cuando dijo eso, pude ver a un indefenso niño en busca de amor y cariño...  
-Ahora que lo pienso... Es el único que no nos ha contado nada de su vida...  
-Lo mucho que sabemos de él es que pasó gran parte de su vida en un restaurante junto con su maestro...   
-Y que él nació en el North Blue... –Chopper interrumpió la plática de los mayores.  
-Chopper...  
-Se supone que Capitán-san y los demás lo conocieron en el East-Blue...  
-Están muy lejos y hay una gran división... –Agregó Franky.  
-Si... Pero no nos contó cómo había llegado... –Agregó el renito.  
-Ya veo...  
-Tiene sus razones para no hacerlo, pero ahora lo importante es que vuelva a ser el mismo de antes... –Agregó la arqueóloga.  
-... –Franky comenzó a recordar lo sucedido con Sanji y su pesadilla –No lo sé, pero podría ser de ayuda... –Dijo llamando la atención de Robin y Chopper –Cuando nos quedamos vigilando el barco, Sanji se había quedado dormido y al parecer tuvo una horrible pesadilla... Me costó mucho trabajo despertarlo, durante ese tiempo se le veía sufrir mucho y una vez que logró despertar, vi que tenía mucho miedo. Lo abracé para que se tranquilizara y en esos momentos me llamó... –Hizo una gran pausa y su cara se volvió a tornar roja.  
-¿Y te dijo...? –Dijo divertida Robin.  
-Pa-Pa-Papá... –Después de mucho trabajo pudo decir aquella palabra que escuchó con gran claridad –Se... Tenía una tierna carita... Pe-Pero pude ver también la tristeza en sus ojos... –Estaba haciendo lo posible por no llorar.  
-Franky... –Chopper se acercó al cyborg para poder consolarlo –Estuviste a su lado, no te sientas mal...  
-Es que si hubiras visto esa carita... –No soportó más y sus lágrimas salieron como una cascada, seguido de esto, Chopper le dio un pañuelo.  
-Ten... –Dijo dándole el pañuelo y pasando su patita en su hombro.  
-Muchas... Gracias –Tomó el pañuelo y se sonó muy fuerte la nariz –Tenemos que ayudarlo...  
-Franky...   
-Nnnhh... ¿Si...? Nico Robin...  
-Eres un gran hombre... –Dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.  
-¡¡Gracias...!! –Abrazó al médico –Te lo agradezco...  
-¡Franky...! –Hacia lo posible para zafarse del empalagoso abrazo de su nakama –Me estas asfixiando... ¡Robin...!  
-Fufufufu...

De vuelta al barco:  
-“Este tonto no se quita de encima... Hace demasiado calor...” –Zoro estaba sofocado por el cálido cuerpo de Sanji quien aun estaba abrazo a él –Mmm... Cocinero... –Le llamó entre susurros –Cocinero... –Lo movió un poco –Parece que está muy dormido... Maldición...  
-Mmm... –Se acurrucó más al pecho de Zoro.  
-¡Ngh...! –Se estremeció al sentirlo –Co-cinero... Quítate...   
-...  
-Tengo que zafarme... –Con sumo cuidado, poco a poco fue deshaciendo el abrazo –Listo... Mm... –En esos momentos miró a su nakama quien no había despertado –Hmmm... Se ve muy tierno cuando duerme... –Miró el mueble –Debe haber algo que pueda hacerlo recordar... Tal vez tenga fotos de el y de ese extraño hombre... –Fijó su vista a Sanji y se acomodó para verlo mejor –Me pregunto que habrá soñado... Estaba muy asustado, pero lo más curioso es que no recordó nada... –Jaló con diversión la oreja –Estas orejas... –Seguía tocando la peluda oreja –Es muy suave... –Dijo divertido –Debo admitir que es entretenido... –En eso, Sanji movió su oreja –Bueno, creo que es hora de dejarlo... En la mañana lo seguiré molestando... –Se recostó.  
-Ah...   
-¿Mmm...? –Volteó a ver a su nakama –No me digas que otra vez tienes una pesadilla... En verdad es un infantil... -Dijo con gran pesadez -No entiendo cómo es que ese hombre te aguantó –Dijo refiriéndose a Zeff -¿Ah...?  
-Ah... –Sanji mostró un semblante de tristeza –No... Per... Perdóname... –Una lágrima salió de sus ojos cerrados –Lo... Siento...  
-¿Qué será lo que estará soñando...? –Sin pensarlo, acarició el rostro de su compañero -...  
-Mmm... –Al sentir la mano de Zoro, fue tranquilizándose.  
-Cocinero... ¡Agh...! –Sanji comenzó a acariciar la mano de Zoro con su rostro –Comienzo a pensar que se está haciendo el dormido... –Dijo con enfado –Aprovechado... –Pero antes de despertarlo para reclamarle, vio por fin que Sanji ya no tenía ese semblante -... –Con cuidado quitó su mano de la cara de Sanji y se durmió, no sin antes colocar su mano sobre la de su nakama –Espero y esto no dure por siempre... Ese tonto zorro ya está colmando mi paciencia... –Dijo esto cerrando por fin sus ojos.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Después de haber terminado con su exploración viajaron a la siguiente isla la cual no tardaron mucho en llegar, Sanji se ofreció para cuidar de nuevo el barco, ya que quería meditar sobre lo ocurrido en estos días con Zoro. Esta vez el loge pose tardaría cuatro días en volver a dar su curso.  
-... –Sanji se encontraba preparando su desayuno, pero no podía estar tranquilo por los conflictos que había tenido con Zoro –“¿Por qué cada vez que lo veo me hace recordar esos días...? Esa mirada... Sus palabras... Pero... Ese humo... –Dejo de preparar su desayuno y se sentó a la mesa a meditar un poco sobre la situación –Cada vez que entra en cólera, aparece ese extraño humo... Y cuando él me dijo esas terribles cosas, veo esas extrañas ondas salir de su boca... Y al escucharlo, algo me aprisiona... ¿Qué podrá ser...? supongo que yo también tengo un terrible problema... –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado –Debo hablar con el... –Se levantó de la mesa para servirse su café, estaba preparándolo sobre la barra –Tengo que hacer que me escuche... –Miró el reloj de la cocina –Parece que los muchachos no regresaran en unos días... Fue una suerte encontrar rápido una isla... Supongo que el Marimo estará en alguna taberna... Pero no puedo dejar mi puesto... Zoro... –Miró su reflejo en el café ahora con una tristeza –Voy a sacarte esos estúpidos pensamientos de tu cabezota... Regresará. Mientras, tengo que idear algo...   
Bebió su café y se retiró de la cocina, estaba dando un recorrido por el barco y llegó hasta la cabeza del Sunny. Ahí, vio una mariposa -... –Comenzó a sentir pavor –Muy... Muy Bien... Debo ir a inspeccionar el resto del barco... Jejejeje –Dijo entre nervios –Es sólo una mariposa... Un... Gusano con alas... Un asqueroso y sucio gusano con alas... –Aceleró el paso y mejor se retiró a su habitación.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	34. Capítulo 34.- Desayuno.

-Zoro... Zoro... Zoro...  
-Mmm... Déjame dormir...  
-Zoro, anda. Por favor... –Dijo con ternura el cocinero ya que estaba intentando levantar a su camarada –Anda... Jajajajaja... –Era ya de mañana, Sanji fue el primero en despertar y ya había preparado algo para el desayuno.  
-¿Qué te tiene tan animado...? –Dijo con pesadez.  
-¡Mira...! –Se levantó para ponerse a la vista de Zoro –¡Zoro mírame...!  
-¡Está bien, está bien...! –Se levantó del tufón con los ojos muy adormilados –Muy bien... ¿Ahora qué...?  
-Jajajaja... ¿Ves algo diferente en mi...? –Puso sus manos atrás juntándolas y mostró una linda sonrisa a su nakama.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Mira bien...  
-Mmm... Tus orejas...  
-Jajajajaja... No. Es otra cosa.  
-Creciste...  
-¡Noo! Jajajajaja... Mira lo que hago... –Saltó -¿Ahora ya sabes qué es...?  
-Mmm... Saltaste... ¿Eso qué tiene de especial...? –De pronto cayó en la cuenta –Espera... –Al fin reaccionó –Tu... –Miró el tobillo de Sanji y después su brazo -...  
-¿Y bien...? –Miraba a Zoro con esa linda sonrisa mientras movía la cola y sus orejas.  
-No es posible... –Se levantó y fue hasta Sanji –Ya no están nuestras heridas... –Sanji tomó las manos de Zoro y este como respuesta se sonrojó un poco y más aun al ver esa cálida sonrisa.  
-¡¡Siii...!! –Dieron vueltas –Jajajajajaja... –Zoro aun no podía creer lo que pasó, no mostró ninguna alegría, sólo sorpresa –Zoro... ¿Qué pasa...? –Sanji detuvo el juego y se le quedó viendo a su camarada.  
-Haruka... –Exclamó aun incrédulo.  
-¿Haruka...?   
-... –Reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su compañero –Ah... No es nada...  
-Me pregunto cómo fue que logramos sanar muy rápido... –Dijo pensativo.  
-Aahhmm... –Suspiró y vio al joven zorro –Voy a contarte algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás de esto a nadie. Y también espero y me creas...  
-Está bien... Sea lo que sea yo te creeré... –Dijo con sinceridad.  
-¿Lo dices en serio...?  
-Sí. Pero primero...  
-¡Aaah...! –Sanji jaló a Zoro del brazo -¡Oye...!  
-Vamos a desayunar, en la cocina me contarás todo... Jajajajaja...  
-“Se ve muy feliz...” –Pensó mientras iban de camino a la cocina y sonrió –“No, no, no, no... No estoy feliz por ese idiota... Es mi rival... Mi rival... El cocinero idiota, cejas de sushi, cocinero pervertido, torpe, mi juguete...”   
<>  
-¡Aah...! –Se detuvo en seco la escuchar de nuevo la voz de Yuko.  
-Zoro... –Volteó a ver a su nakama -¿Qué sucede...? –Al ver que no respondía se preocupó y se acercó para ayudarlo -¡Zoro!  
-No... No es nada... Estoy bien...-Comenzó a pensar - “¿Qué fue este escalofrió...? Antes no lo sentía cada vez que escuchaba su voz... Pero ahora...”   
-¿Estás bien? –Sanji sacó al marimo de sus pensamientos tomando su mano –Dime la verdad... –Dijo preocupado.  
-Si... No te preocupes... –Tomó el mentón del rubio y este como respuesta se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mano de su nakama –Tu... –Lo miró con un poco de frialdad –Aun no hemos acabado con nuestro asunto... –El humo volvió, esto aterró a Sanji.  
-Zo-Zoro... ¿Qué te ocurre...? Ah... –Vio el humo –“No... No...” –Sin pensarlo abrazó a su nakama –Zoro, por favor... No lo hagas, por favor... No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo...   
-Tú y yo, tenemos un asunto pendiente... –Acarició con malicia el cabello de Sanji.  
-Ugh... –Se aferró mas al abrazo –Zoro... ¡Basta...! –Miró a su nakama -¡Detente...!  
-... –Se recuperó al ver a su atemorizado amigo.  
-... –Vio como el humo volvió a desaparecer –“No otra vez...”  
-¿Qué sucedió...?  
-...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-La piedra sigue su curso... En ocasiones se detiene, en otras sigue avanzando... Pero cada vez que lo hace, recibe una grieta... Al menos Sanji-san ha podido manejar la situación... Sin darse cuenta, una parte de Roronoa está recapacitando, sólo es cuestión de que descubra por fin su hábito –Yuko estaba tomando un poco de té mientras veía con atención los movimientos de los muchachos –Pero aun no hay una respuesta definitiva... Lo intentaste una vez al querer hacerlo entrar en razón, espero y ahora logres salvar a tu compañero –Sonrió mientras miraba a Sanji desde el portal –Pero debes apresurarte cuanto antes, lo que está consumiendo a Roronoa, le está haciendo perder la cordura...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Zoro... –Volvió a abrazar a su compañero -¿Eres tú...?  
-¿Por qué no sería yo...?   
-No importa...  
-Aaahh... ¿Por qué me abrazas...?  
-¡Ah! Discúlpame... –Se apartó con mucha pena del espadachín –Vamos a desayunar... –Comenzó a caminar seguido de Zoro.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Se escuchó un gran portazo que provenía de la habitación de los muchachos –Una... Mari-Mariposa... Una sucia y temible mariposa... –Estaba completamente petrificado después de haber visto aquel animalito –Uuughh... –Se abrazó así mismo al sentir el terror y asco –Tranquilo... Esa cosa ya no te molestará más... –Dijo con un gesto exagerado de horror. Se recuperó y se alistó para comenzar a hacer sus deberes.  
A lo lejos, Zoro se encontraba vigilando el barco –Esta me las vas a pagar, cocinero de cuarta... –El humo comenzó a emanar –Esto no se quedará así... -Comenzó a caminar en dirección al barco.  
-Veamos... –Sanji se encontraba arreglando un poco la habitación de los muchachos –Después de esto iré a limpiar el bar y la cocina... –Antes de continuar con sus labores, se quitó con gran velocidad de su lugar –Sabia que vendrías por mi...  
-¿no me recibirás como se debe, cariño...? –Dijo con gran sarcasmo.  
-... –Sin voltear a ver a su contrincante, se dio cuenta del humo que estaba comenzando a invadir la habitación –No escuché tus pasos... Eres bueno, cuando te lo propones... –Respondió con el mismo humor – “En realidad el humo te delató... No es necesario hacer un escándalo...”  
-Supongo que ya sabes para que vine... –Preparó sus espadas.  
-... –Sanji mostraba una pose y una actitud calmada, pero en su interior hacia lo posible por no mostrar miedo alguno -¿Qué te parece si mejor lo platicamos...? En verdad no quiero pelear... Por favor... –Dijo sereno mirando esta vez a Zoro.  
-¿Tienes miedo...? –Preguntó con arrogancia.  
-No...  
-¿Entonces...?  
-Zoro, por favor... –Estaba haciendo lo posible por mostrar calma –En verdad no vamos a arreglar nada si seguimos peleando...  
-...  
-Este no eres tu... –Dijo con una mirada fría –El Zoro que yo conozco tendría una buena razón para pelear, yo no me interpondré nunca en tu camino por ser el más fuerte... –Comenzó a avanzar hacia su nakama con total calma –Puedes confiar en mi... Aun después de lo que me dijiste, no te puedo odiar...   
-Je... –Bajó sus armas –En verdad no te importa morir...  
-No es eso... –Respondió con decisión.  
-... –Se molestó un poco.  
-Tu... –Quedó a unos dos pasos alejado de Zoro –Debes analizar lo que te está pasando...   
-...  
-Es normal tener altibajos, nadie es perfecto y eso está bien... Porque de los errores uno aprende, te hacen más responsable, te hacen alguien con mayor experiencia, te ayudan a no volver a caer y si es así, vuelves a levantarte y seguir, porque también te convierten en alguien fuerte... –Dijo con una sonrisa –No debes sentirte mal por lo que pasó... Tampoco debes desquitarte contra quienes no lo merecen, entiendo que seas un hombre con orgullo, pero lo estás llevando demasiado lejos... –Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su camarada –Dime que es lo que te pasa, por favor... –Mostró un triste semblante.  
-¿Ya terminaste con tu discurso barato...? –Dijo con bacilo.  
-Lo sabía...   
-En estos días, los aprovecharé para demostrarte que yo soy mejor que tú... No me costará vencerte...  
-Pero no quiero pelear... –Interrumpió al espadachín.  
-Entiendo que te dé miedo... –Antes de poder decir mas, Sanji caminó ignorando las fanfarronadas del marimo.  
-Zoro... –Se detuvo a lado de él sin voltear a verlo –En verdad, medita muy bien lo que te está pasando...  
-Esa actitud no es normal en ti... –Respondió con burla.  
-Mira quién habla. –Se retiró del lugar, dejando a un colérico espadachín.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
-Aaahh... ¡Jump...! –Zoro y Sanji se encontraban en la cocina desayunando un omelet con queso gratinado –Está muy bueno... Te luciste, Cocinero... –Dijo esto con la boca llena y disfrutando cada sabor del platillo.  
-... –Miraba con atención el rostro de su nakama -...  
-Está muy bueno... –En eso se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sanji -¿Sucede algo...?  
-... –Negó con la cabeza mostrando un dulce gesto –Tienes una bonita sonrisa... –Dijo con sencillez y bondad.  
-... –Se crispó ante el comentario -... –Tragó de golpe el bocado que tenia y agarró con desesperación su vaso con agua para no asfixiarse. Una vez que se recuperó lo miró diciendo: -¡Déjate de tonterías...! –Estaba sonrojado y mostrando una mueca graciosa.  
-Pero... Es la verdad. Me gusta mucho que sonrías, siempre te veo serio o enojado. Quiero que seas feliz... –Dijo sin desaparecer aquella dulce mirada.  
-... –Se rascó un poco la cabeza –No sigas... –Desvió la mirada a otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo.  
-Jajajaja... ¿Te gustó el desayuno?  
-Si... La verdad era de esperarse comer algo muy delicioso hecho por ti... –Dijo aun evitando ver a Sanji.  
-Que bueno... ¿Quieres otro...?  
-S-Si... –Le extendió el plato sin mirarlo.  
-Jajajajajaja... Eres muy tierno...  
-¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas...!  
-Pero es cierto... –Tomó el plato y se dirigió a la estufa para preparar otro omelet –Me hace sentir muy feliz...  
-Uh... –Zoro se sorprendió un poco -¿...?  
-Me agrada mucho el estar a tu lado... –Regresó con otro platillo y se lo entregó a Zoro -... –Le dedicó esa sonrisa que provocaba al espadachín perderse en ella.  
-...  
-Entonces... Ese hombre que te visita en tus sueños...  
-... –Salió de su trance –Ah, si... Está bien si no me crees...  
-Te creo... –Se sentó de nuevo a la mesa –Me gustaría agradecérselo...  
-Bueno, la verdad no siempre aparece en mis sueños...  
-Ya veo... Si él pudiera visitarme, pero creo que si lo hace olvidaré lo que soñé... –Dijo desanimado.  
-No digas eso... Tengo una idea...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Se están empezando a llevar mejor... –Yuko apoyó su brazo sobre la mesa y al mismo tiempo su mentón en la mano –Así que el abuelo de Doumeki está visitando a Roronoa... Es válido. –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Vamos a ver que hay entre tus cosas...  
-Es cierto, espero y haya algo para saber más de mí... Mmm... Pero primero, vamos a limpiar un poco.  
-¿Limpiar...? Ay, por favor... –Contestó de mala gana.  
-No podemos dejar así la cocina, debo ver la bodega... –Se levantó de su silla -¿Me podrías ayudar a lavar los platos, por favor?  
-Tengo sueño... –Dijo con pesadez.  
-Zoro... Por favor.  
-No...  
-Anda... –Lo jaló del brazo.  
-Dije que no...  
-Si me ayudas te dejaré beber sake durante una semana...  
-Esos platos no se lavarán sólos... –Zoro estaba frente al lavabo tallando algunos platos.  
-¡Qué rápido...!   
-Vamos, no me dejes todo el trabajo... –Decía mientras lavaba los platos -¡Agh! –Fue aprisionado por otro abrazo del joven zorro.  
-Te quiero mucho, Zoro.  
-“Debes ser paciente... Es sólo un niño... ¡¿Un niño?! ¡Es el estúpido cocinero!” –Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos gracias a un beso en la mejilla por parte del empalagoso “niño” –“¿Qué rayos me pasa...?”   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Sí que sabe como calmar a una fiera... Jejeje... –Ahora la bruja dimensional estaba buscando algunas cosas en su laptop.  
-Ya acabé de limpiar las sábanas... –Watanuki entró a la sala con un platón de chocolates que había hecho para su patrona –Te preparé algunos, espero y te gusten... –Puso el plató sobre la mesita y vio lo que estaba haciendo la chica –Son muy raras las ocasiones que te veo con esa computadora... La última vez te vi con ella fue cuando visitamos aquella mujer de Ginza...  
-¿Te refieres a la chica que se había obsesionado con su computadora...? No siempre ocupo este artefacto. Pero ahora, era necesario utilizarlo... –Decía esto mientras escribía sobre el teclado.  
-Mmm...  
-¿Te verás hoy con Doumeki...?  
-Ah, si... –Dijo con un poco de sonrojo –Iré a verlo a su casa.  
-Ahora veo por qué estuviste estos últimos días trabajando arduamente en la tienda... ¡Eres un gran novio! –Dijo con dulzura.  
-Aah... Ah... Yo... No es cierto...   
-No seas modesto, bien... –Se levantó de su lugar –Iré a traer un poco de sake...  
-Si quiere yo voy...  
-No, no, no... ¿Te encargo algo?  
-Ah, si...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Aaahhmmm... –Franky dio un gran bostezo mientras caminaba de regreso al barco junto con Robin. Ellos habían decidido cuidar de la nave y de los muchachos –Estoy muy cansado...  
-¿No dormiste bien...?  
-Es que... –Cerró por un momento los ojos con esa mirada seria.  
-Ya te dije que él estará bien...  
-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila sabiendo que está en el barco con un monstruo...?! –Las lágrimas salieron de nueva cuenta.  
-Eres muy preocupón... Y muy quejumbroso, como Nobita... Fufufu...  
-¡Deja de decir eso, mujer!  
-Creo que es momento de comenzar a movernos... –Dijo esta vez con gran seriedad, provocándole algo de escalofríos a Franky.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Parece que ellos van a comenzar a moverse... –Yuko se encontraba en la bodega escogiendo la botella de sake, justo cuando estaba viendo las bebidas en el estante, hasta que percibió lo que estaba planeando su futura clienta –Me alegra saber que ellos también ya se hayan dado una idea...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Tal vez no estemos ciento por ciento seguros de lo que está pasando con esos dos...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Pero no se quedarán viendo...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Lo que podría pasar después...  
-||Aun no hay un destino predeterminado...|| -Dijeron al mismo tiempo mostrando la misma seriedad.


	35. Capítulo 35.- Zorro.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pequeño regalo para mis lectores y lectoras, por haber sido pacientes y darme ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Sé que no es muy buena, pero haré lo posible por mejorarla. Sean pocos o muchos los que siguen este fic, aun si es uno, lo apreció en verdad, continuaré con lo que comencé y le daré un final. Después de una lectura motivacional y cursi y sin mas bla, bla, bla, bla... Pueden leer el capítulo.

Sanji se encontraba limpiando un poco la bodega. Estaba terminando por quitarle el polvo a los estantes de los licores -Listo. Ahora a preparar la cena...   
-¿Ya terminaste...? -En esos momentos entró Zoro a la bodega -¿Necesitas ayuda...? -Dijo esto dirigiéndose al joven zorro.  
-No. Todo está bien... Ya terminé de limpiar. Iré a preparar la cena ¿Gustas ayudarme?  
-Todo sea por el licor... No harás gran cosa, los demás no han vuelto de la casa de reposo.  
-¿Qué te gustaría comer...? -Comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la bodega.  
-Sería bueno un poco de arroz y tal vez algo de pescado... Ah... -Se detuvo de golpe -Que tal si... -Pero justo en esos momentos Sanji chocó con él y se lastimó en su entre pierna, haciendo que se jorobara, fue a apoyarse en la pared.  
-¡Ah...!  
-Cocinero... -Se acercó algo preocupado a su nkama -Lo siento mucho...  
-Me duele... -Lo mucho que hizo fue cubrirse y esperar a que desapareciera el pequeño dolor.  
-Ah... Yo... No fue mi intención, déjame... –Al ver como se encontraba tan vulnerable, se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó al indefenso rubio y con total calma posó su mano sobre aquel dormido bulto -...   
-Zo-Zoro... ¿Qué estás...? -Estaba sorprendido por la acción de su compañero. Dicha acción hizo que se atemorizara -No... ¿Qué estás haciendo...?  
-Tranquilo... -Estaba dándole un suave masaje -Todo estará bien... ¿Te duele mucho...? -Dijo esto susurrándole en esa suave y peluda oreja.  
-No... Basta... Detente, por favor... -Hizo un vago intento por quitar la mano de Zoro, pero fue inútil -No sigas... –Se estremecía al sentir las caricias.  
-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga...? -Dijo con lujuria y posando su cabeza en el hombro de su presa sin dejar de masajear aquella zona.  
-Ya... –El miedo cada vez lo invadía más –No... –Por fin se deshizo del agarre y se alejó tres pasos del espadachín.  
-¿No te gustó...?  
-...  
-No va a pasar nada... –Lo abrazó –No tengas miedo...  
-Espera... Es que yo...  
-Si no quieres está bien... –Dijo resignado.  
-¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo...? –Estaba muy avergonzado, pero una parte de él pedía ser acariciado –Lo siento, no quise... –Intentó apartarse de Zoro, pero este fue rápido y lo aprisionó aun mas con ese abrazo –“Es tan cálido...”  
-¿Seguro...?  
-Yo...  
-Cocinero... –Volvió a abrazarlo –No voy a obligarte a algo que no quieres...  
-Pero... ¿Qué vamos a hacer...?  
-En verdad eres un inocente niño... –Acarició su espalda provocando que Sanji sacara un pequeño y tierno gemido.  
-¡Ngh...! –Se aferró al abrazo -¿Por qué...? –Preguntó agachando la cabeza y con las orejas caídas.  
-Porque eres muy lindo... –Besó el cuello de su compañero con ternura.  
-¡Zoro...! –Se sonrojó aun más.  
-¿Aun te duele...? –Deslizó con lentitud su mano pasando por el pecho hasta el miembro del cocinero y volvió a acariciarlo.  
-¡Aah...! –Abrazó con más fuerza al espadachín.  
-¿Quieres que continúe...?  
-S-Si... Por favor... Ah, Zoro...  
-¿Quieres ver algo...?  
-...  
-Pero primero... –Deshizo el abrazo y se hincó frente a Sanji.  
-¿Qué...?  
-Veamos... –Le bajó poco a poco el short junto con su ropa interior.  
-ZORO... –Estaba muy apenado –No... ¿Qué vas a hacer...?  
-... –Besó el miembro de Sanji con lentitud y lujuria, cada rincón, desde la punta, pasando por el tronco hasta llegar los testículos.  
-Aagh... –Se recargó de golpe en la pared de la bodega, no podía controlar esa extraña sensación –Zoro... Aguarda... Yo...  
-... –Lamió con lascivia el miembro de Sanji, mientras que el por más que luchaba, no lograba controlar sus gemidos. Sin titubeos lo metió en su boca y con ello hizo movimientos lentos de vaivén logrando así despertarlo.  
-Aah... –Puso su mano en su boca para acallar su voz y con la otra tocaba con timidez la cabeza del Marimo –Mmm...  
-... –Sacó el miembro de su boca –No te quedes callado... –Le besó su intima parte pareciendo que en cualquier momento se lo comería –Tienes una linda voz... –Y volvió a meterlo en su boca.  
-¿De verdad...? –Dijo apenado.  
-Mmm... –Le dio un pequeño mordisco logrando que Sanji se deslizara sobre la pared cayendo al suelo.  
-No fue mi intención... –Dijo avergonzado el espadachín.  
-... –Sanji se frotó mientras se cubría con su cola –Es-Está bien... Zoro...  
-¿Si?  
-¿Me dejas intentar...?  
-...  
-Ah, yo... No quise ser... Yo... –Se cubrió la cara con sus manos.  
-Claro...  
-... –Bajó las manos y miró a Zoro con asombro.  
-Dijiste que querías conocer mi otra espada...  
-¿La tienes...? –Dijo con inocencia -¿Dónde está...?  
-Esta espada la uso para jugar... –Se bajó la cremallera de su pantalón junto con el resto de su ropa interior dejando asomar su ya erecto miembro –Es esta...  
-...  
-¿Sorprendido...? –Tomó la mano de Sanji y la colocó sobre su entre pierna –no tengas miedo...  
-... –Se puso más rojo como tomate en su rostro -...  
-Inténtalo... No pasa nada...   
-... –Con un poco de miedo comenzó a acariciarlo –Creo que no lo estoy haciendo bien...  
-Descuida... Pronto podrás dominar esta técnica... Sigue... Sigue tocando –Esas manos lo volvían loco.  
-... –Se agachó aun con miedo y con lentitud se metió el miembro de Zoro a la boca.  
-Si... Sigue...  
-... –Sacó el miembro de su boca para lamerlo -...  
-Eres... Muy bueno... –Dijo jadeando.  
-¿Te gusta...?  
-Si... No te detengas... –Tomó con delicadeza la mejilla del cocinero haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas –Te ves tan adorable con esa carita...  
-... –Agachó un poco la cabeza –Yo...  
-Anda... No te detengas... –Acarició las orejas del rubio y después tomó su “espada” haciendo con ello un ademan de que continuara lo que había dejado. Sanji sin rechistar volvió a lamerlo con suavidad y después se lo metió nuevamente a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo –Eso... Sigue... Aah...  
-Sanji sacó el miembro de su boca y se sentó muy cerca de su compañero -¿Te lastimé...? Discúlpame, no quise...-Pero antes de decir más, Zoro colocó su mano sobre la nuca del cocinero y lo acercó a él para darle un corto, pero tierno beso. Esto hizo que Sanji se apartara un poco sintiendo un gran calor en su pecho -... –Se limitó a mirar a su nakama con las orejas abajo y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas -¿Qué fue eso...?  
-Un beso... ¿Te gustó...? –Volvió a plantarle otro en la boca -¿Y bien...?  
-Siento algo muy extraño... Ah... –Zoro se acercó de nuevo a Sanji.  
-¿Cómo qué...? –Mostraba una mirada serena.  
-Yo... –Se tocó el pecho –Siento algo muy fuerte en mi pecho, algo muy caliente... Y no sólo es en mi pecho...  
-¿También en todo tu cuerpo...?  
-... –Asintió con la cabeza.  
-Descuida... No pasa nada malo... ¿Te gusta lo que estamos haciendo...?  
-Si...  
-Cocinero... –Levantó la cara de su amado –Dime la verdad... No quiero hacerte daño...  
-Yo... –Abrazó a su nakama, pero al mismo tiempo sus partes chocaron provocándoles un poco mas de excitación –Ah...   
-Descuida, no hay de qué preocuparse... –Zoro juntó mas la cadera de Sanji a el y comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos y suaves -¿Te gusta...?  
-... –Se aferró mas al abrazo, mientras que el espadachín besó su cuello y en seguida agarró su afelpada cola -¡Aah...! –Se sobresaltó al sentir la mano del espadachín.  
-Parece que también eres sensible aquí... –Comentó con lascivia y comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba y abajo con su mano sobre la cola y al mismo tiempo seguía moviendo su cadera para juguetear con sus partes.  
-Ah... Zoro... –Poco a poco, Sanji fue tomando el ritmo y comenzó a moverse disfrutando de ese placentero contacto –Ah... Ah...  
-... –Besó su cuello nuevamente y lo apartó un poco para quitarle el camisón que llevaba puesto para después recorrer esos besos en su pecho y comenzó a lamer las tetillas del zorro.  
-Agh... –Sintió un pequeño mordisco -¡Zoro! –Le dio un zape.  
-Te ves muy lindo enojado... –Dijo con una sonrisa de lado y continuó lamiendo las tetillas del cocinero sin perder el ritmo mientras se frotaba con él. Se recostaron de lado a lado sin separarse, Zoro aprovechó para acariciar la entrada de su pareja. Sanji por otra parte, se estremeció y lo mucho que pudo hacer fue abrazar más a su amado.  
-¡Agh...! –Sintió algo entrar -¡Me...!  
-Descuida, pronto pasará el dolor... –Zoro había metido un dedo en la entrada de Sanji y comenzó dándole un masaje.  
-Nnn... Zoro... –Su cola y orejas se erizaron –Ya... Detente...  
-Tranquilo... Pronto se irá el dolor... –En eso, metió el segundo dedo, antes de que Sanji pudiera decir algo, fue callado nuevamente con un apasionado beso. Zoro aceleró un poco más tanto el masaje de la pequeña entrada de su nakama como el frotamiento de ambos.  
-Zo-Zoro... –Zoro se levantó dejando a Sanji en suelo y lo acomodó de lado -¿Qué sucede...?  
-Voy a hacerlo... –Tomó la mano de Sanji y la colocó sobre su miembro –Esto, entrará... –Su mano la llevó a la entrada del cocinero –Justo aquí... Tendré mucho cuidado...  
-No entiendo... –Dijo confundido y con miedo -¡Agh...! –Zoro comenzó a entrar lenta y cuidadosamente -¡Zoro...! ¡Zoro...! ¡Me duele...!  
-Aun no he entrado por completo... –Dijo con un poco de enojo mientras sostenia la afelpada cola.  
-Se siente muy... Muy grande... –Por este comentario Zoro se excito mas, pero como pudo se controló para no lastimar a Sanji –Aah...  
-Ya entró... –Hizo unas lentas envestidas a manera de que el cocinero se fuera acostumbrando y pudiera disfrutarlo.  
-Ah... Se siente muy caliente... Aah...   
-¿Aun te duele...?  
-No... Ah... –Se cubrió la cara al sentir una pequeña descarga en su cuerpo –M-Mas... –Dijo entre un susurro.  
-¿Mas...? –Se agachó para poder darle una pequeña y tierna mordida en su oreja. Obtuvo como respuesta un gemido.  
-Zo-Zoro... Más... Por favor... Más... –Zoro fue acelerando un poco las envestidas y Sanji se fue acoplando a los movimientos de cadera, con esto por fin pudo sentir el placer –Zoro...  
-Ah... Ah... –Fue acelerando el ritmo y más aun al escuchar los gemidos y súplicas del cocinero –Mmm... –Dio una brusca envestida.  
-¡Aaahh...! ¡Ah...! –Sin resistir mas, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, al notar esto, Zoro se detuvo.  
-¿Te encuentras bien...? No quise...  
-Me dolió un poco, pero... Me agradó... Sentí algo muy raro cuando hiciste eso...  
-Creo que ya se a que te refieres... –Con mucho cuidado, levantó al rubio y Zoro se recostó ahora en el suelo con Sanji encima suyo sin separarse –Bien... Inténtalo...  
-Si... –Comenzó haciendo lentos movimientos con la cadera. Se notaba una expresión tan exquisita en su rostro, una expresión que el marimo pudo contemplar y con ello empezó a moverse también dando ligeras estocadas –Ah... Ah... –El placer lo invadía cada vez más, comenzó haciendo más movimiento logrando hacer perder el control de Zoro -¡Ah, sí...! ¡Zoro...! ¡Mas, por favor...! –Fue acelerando mas el movimiento de caderas y Zoro no se quedó atrás -¡¡Aaah...!! ¡Mas...! ¡Ahí...!  
-¿Ahí...?  
-¡Si...! –Se inclinó para poder darle un seductor beso seguido de una lamida en la mejilla. Esto obviamente provocó más al espadachín y como pudo l recostó en el suelo. Ahora Zoro era quien tenía el control de la situación -¡¡Aaahhh...!!   
-... –Dio fuertes envestidas haciendo gritar mas del placer al zorro -¿Esto te gusta...? –Le dio un gran y lujurioso beso, hizo una lucha para meter su lengua en la boca del cocinero. Este en un principio se resistió pero cedió finalmente.  
-Fue aquella flama que los hizo perderse en su pasión y lujuria que por fin sus... Sus semillas salieron dando por terminado su encuentro... ¿...? ¿Qué acabo de...?  
-Ah, ya vine... ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció, Wtanuki...? –Yuko acababa de llegar de la bodega dejándole una última tarea a Watanuki antes de irse a ver a Doumeki. Esta pequeña tarea era:  
-¡¡¡Eres una maniaca...!!!  
-¿Pero qué tal...? Veo que te sonrojaste un poco... –Dijo con picardía.  
-Eres una de ellas... –Dijo aun desconcertado por lo que acababa de leer.  
-Jejejeje... –Rió con triunfo –Espero y algún dia se haga realidad...  
-YA ME VOY... TE DEJÉ LA CENA LISTA... –Salió corriendo con la cara enrojecida dejando sola a su patrona.  
-Qué sería de nosotras sin este bello arte... –Dijo orgullosa de su trabajo mostrando una pequeña lágrima de alegría.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Watanuki llegó como rayo a la casa de Doumeki y tocó con un poco de desesperación a la puerta. Hasta que por fin el peli castaño abrió se sorprendió un poco al ver esa carita de su pareja –Pareces un tomate... –Dijo con indiferencia.  
-¡Cállate...!  
-Y eso... –Lo jaló adentrándolo a la casa y lo llevó corriendo a su habitación. Lo estampó a su cama y le comenzó a quitar poco a poco la ropa.  
-¡Do-Do-Doumeki...! ¡Basta...!  
-Te ves muy lindo... –Le dio un gran y apasionado beso. Watanuki estaba excitado gracias a la pequeña novela que había escrito su patrona y gracias a ello ce


	36. Capítulo 36.-Ansiedad.

*******************************************************************************************///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-¿En dónde estoy...? ¿Qué es este lugar...? ¿Dónde están todos...? –Sanji se encontraba caminando sin rumbo en una aldea en ruinas. Sin saber a dónde ir, estaba buscando al resto de la tripulación; en esos momentos encontró un edificio que se le hacía familiar –Este lugar... –Sus pies comenzaron a caminar a voluntad rumbo al lugar y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba dentro –Me pregunto cómo llegué aquí... Debo encontrar a los demás... –En eso, una sombra pasó junto al cocinero, este trató de seguirle con la mirada pero desapareció la silueta. Retrocedió un poco y continuó buscando. Pero antes de poder dar otro paso, fue atacado por unas tres sombras que traspasaron su cuerpo -¡¡Aghh...!! –El dolor provocó que se agachara y trató de recobrar el aliento. Las sombras lo rodearon mientras que les respondió con una mirada retadora –Ustedes... Malditos... ¡Ah...! –Las sombras comenzaron a tomar forma y se agrandaron.  
-Así que aquí has estado... –Una de las sombras por fin habló tomando la forma de un niño –Jamás pensamos que sobrevivirías...  
-Tu... –Sanji volteó a ver a su alrededor y las otras dos sombras lo agarraron de los brazos -¡Suéltenme! ¡Ya...!  
-Sólo eres un miserable... No mereces llevar nuestra sangre...  
-Esa voz... –Recibió un golpe en el estomago –Cof... Cof... ¡Basta, déjame...! –Pero antes de decir más, estaba convertido en un niño –“¿Pero qué está pasando...?”  
-Sigues siendo el mismo... Jajajajajaja... Ahora... –Las dos sombras lo soltaron para golpearlo de nueva cuenta –Eres tan débil como siempre, hermano...  
-... –Sanji reaccionó y como pudo escapó de las sombras y salió del lugar –Debo salir de este lugar... –Llegó hasta un lago y se detuvo para tomar un poco de agua, pero al verse en ella -¿Qué está pasando...? –Se tocó la cara –Aun soy un niño... –Se levantó y echó un vistazo atrás, ya nada lo perseguía –Debo irme... –Al caminar, chocó contra algo y al fijar su vista...  
-Ahora es mi turno...  
-¡Zoro...! –Retrocedió con gran temor ante la imponente imagen del espadachín.  
-Mírate... Solo eres un insecto insignificante... –Dijo esto mostrando una sonrisa cínica.  
-Ah... Ah... –Retrocedió aun más y cayó al suelo de sentón –No... –El temor lo invadió.  
-¿Y bien...? –Se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño y vio con esa penetrante mirada logrando que este agachara la cabeza con apretando sus ojos cerrados –Mírame... –Tocó la mejilla derecha del niño.   
-Yo... –Con temor vio a su nakama –Zoro... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede...? Por favor dímelo... –Lentamente abrazó al espadachín y posando su cara al pecho de este continuó –Por favor... Deja de lamentarte por eso, a mi no me importa si eres débil o no... Tú no eres el Zoro que yo conocí... –Se separó de su nakama y esta vez posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de este y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios quedándose un largo momento junto a su nakama. Una vez que lo hizo, se separó de él para mirarlo con una triste expresión –Zoro... Yo... –Estaba listo para mostrar sus sentimientos, pero fue callado por una golpiza de parte del peli verde, cayendo del lado derecho al suelo. Antes de poder reincorporarse, Zoro lo tiró del cabello con gran fuerza -¡¡Me duele...!!  
-Ya fue suficiente... –De la nada apareció uno de los sables en su mano y posando la hoja sobre el cuello del pequeño continuó –No sabes cuánto te odio...  
-... –Como pudo se zafó del agarre, se levantó y fue detenido del brazo -¡Suéltame...!  
-Dices que esas manos son muy preciadas para ti...  
-¡Noooo! –Le dio una gran patada en la espinilla, Zoro soltó al niño y este corrió todo lo que pudo para perderlo. Mientras corría por aquel extraño lugar, creció un poco, a lado suyo estaba un rio. Se detuvo unos instantes y miró de nuevo su reflejo –Soy yo... Cuando tenía 15 años... –Contempló cada rasgo de su existir. De pronto, las sombras volvieron a aparecer intentando volver a dañar al muchacho, pero esta vez no se dejaría –Ya déjenme... ¡Ya basta...! –Preparó su gran ataque –Diable... Jamble... –Al atacarlos con el fuego de su pierna, las sombras por fin se desintegraron y con esto, Sanji regresó a sus 19 años. Sin esperar continuó con su huida, pero en su camino, fue detenido por una gran red de hilos blancos -¡Aaahh...! ¡Debo escapar...! –Forcejeó contra los hilos, logró romper algunos, pero...  
-No podrás huir más... –Zoro se aproximaba para atacar –Sólo eres un pedazo de escoria... No eres más que un gran estorbo...  
-Ngh... –Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlo.  
-¿Qué pasa...? ¿Acaso ya te das por vencido...? No eres tan fuerte como yo...  
-... –Los hilos se volvían a formar gracias a las palabras de Zoro –Debo hacerlo...  
-No puedes... Prepárate para ser aniquilado...  
-¡¡CÁLLATE...!! –Logró por fin romper todos los hilos, volteó a ver a su nakama pero antes de poder hacer un ataque, el espadachín logró tomarlo de las muñecas arrinconándolo a una pared -¡Suéltame...! ¡Zoro ya basta...! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH...!!! –El mencionado enterró su sable sobre las preciadas manos del cocinero para así inmovilizarlo -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!!!  
-Tienes una linda y excitante voz... –Otro sable apareció de la mano del espadachín y con él, esta vez lo enterró en la pierna de su victima.  
-¡AAAAAGGGHHH...!   
-Si... Grita más... Quiero escuchar esa melodiosa voz...  
-Aghh... –Ahogó su voz. Cerró los ojos para poder evadir su infortunio.  
-¿Tienes miedo...?  
-... –Abrió de golpe los ojos y dio la cara, pero su cara mostró sorpresa –¡Tu...!  
-Sabía que eras una basura... –Tenia frente suyo a Judge sosteniendo la espada de Zoro –Ahora podré acabar contigo... Eres el más grande error de mi vida... –Se preparó para dar el ataque final.  
-No... No... ¡No...! –Intentó escapar, pero ya era tarde.  
-|| ¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!! || -Se escuchó la voz de Judge y de Zoro al mismo tiempo mientras clavaban el sable sobre el corazón de Sanji.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-¡¡¡AAHHH!!! –Despertó de golpe y miró con desesperación a su alrededor -... –Estaba sudando frio mirando con gran descontrol el bar –Sólo... Fue una pesadilla... –Se había quedado dormido en el sofá del bar -... –Se tocó el pecho y después de un rato, miró sus manos –Sólo estaba soñando... Se sintió tan real... ¿Acaso...? ¿Me estará advirtiendo de algo...? –Dijo esto aun mirando sus manos.  
*******************************************************************************************  
-Aaaahhh... Nada como un delicioso baño después de terminar con el aseo... –Sanji estaba saliendo de la habitación con un suéter holgado que cubría sus manos y un poco el short que llevaba puesto junto con unas botas de montaña y unos calentadores en sus piernas. Vio que el espadachín se encontraba en el jardín limpiando sus katanas, bajó para hacerle compañía.  
-...  
-¿Te ayudo con algo...? –Dijo esto mostrando una linda sonrisa.  
-No, ya casi acabó... –Dijo mientras colocaba un poco de polvo a la hoja con el uchiko.  
-Mmm... –Se sentó en frente del peli verde para ver como limpiaba la espada -¿Qué es...?  
-Ah, esto es un uchiko... Esto ayuda a quitar los restos del aceite viejo...  
-No sabía que se lubricaba...  
-Sí, es para que no se oxide el metal... Debo estar preparado... –Dijo con una leve sonrisa –Listo... Ahora... –Dejó a un lado el uchiko y sacó un pequeño papel de arroz para quitar completamente la suciedad.  
-Mmm...  
-Listo... ¿Qué pasa...?  
-Nada... –Estaba viendo con atención el uchiko mientras movía su afelpada cola mostrando curiosidad.  
-Ah, ya veo... –Dejó a un lado el arma, tomó el uchiko y se acercó un poco al cocinero y le dio unos suaves golpecitos en su mejilla descubierta.  
-Jajajajaja... Hace cosquillas...  
-Oye...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿No crees que estás un poco descubierto...?  
-¿...?  
-Hace frio...  
-...  
-Estamos en invierno...  
-No siento nada... –Respondió con esa inocente sonrisa.  
-Te acabas de bañar... Hay nieve...  
-... ¡Ponte algo...! –Dijo con gran desesperación –¿En verdad no sientes frio...?  
-No.  
-Ve a ponerte un abrigo, zorro...  
-Pero estoy bien con mi suéter...  
-Tú... –Tomó al cocinero de los hombros y lo miró con gran amenaza –Quieres pelear, ¿eh?  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi –Dijo sin desaparecer esa sonrisa que hacía perder al espadachín en sus pensamientos –De todas formas te agradezco mucho por preocuparte por mi... –Abrazó de nueva cuenta a Zoro logrando que este se sonrojara.  
-O-Oye... ¡Cocinero!  
-Te sientes tan cálido... –Se acurrucó en el pecho de su camarada.  
-¡Oye, ya basta...! ¡Cocinero! –Trató de quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil, una parte de él le agrava la compañía del cocinero, pero otra... -¡Cocinero! –Exclamó con un gracioso tono de voz.  
-... –Sin decir nada, se limitó sólo a mover con alegría su cola y aferrándose más al abrazo.  
-Veo que se están divirtiendo...   
-¿Mmm...? –Los dos voltearon a ver al dueño que aquella voz -¡Franky...! –Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Y bien Roronoa, explícate...? –Preguntó con celos el cyborg.  
-¡Franky...! –Sanji se separó con calma y se levantó para recibir a su nakama con un abrazo –Jajajaja... ¡Bienvenido!  
-Ah... –Se sonrojó un poco al recibir ese cálido gesto por parte del rubio -¿Estás bien...? –Dijo tratando de no llorar por la dulce bienvenida del zorro.  
-Qué exagerado... –Dijo con desdén el espadachín.  
-¡Cállate...! ¡Es obvio que estaba preocupado por el...!  
-No es un niño... Puede cuidarse solo... Robot ridículo...   
-No querrás verme enojado, Roronoa Zoro...   
-¿Me estás retando...? –Tanto él como el carpintero, al mirarse a los ojos, unos rayos salían de estos chocando entre sí.  
-Muchachos... ¿Están bien...? –Robin por fin hizo acto de presencia para poder romper ese incomodo momento –Cocinero-san...  
-¡Robin! –Fue a recibir a la arqueóloga con mucha felicidad –Bienvenida.  
-Gracias, Cocinero-san, fufufufufu... ¿Te encuentras bien...? –Dijo esto acariciando con cariño su cabello.  
\- ||¡Agh...!|| -Los dos varones se encelaron al ver la linda convivencia de sus dos camaradas.  
-Sí, estoy bien... –Respondió Sanji.  
-¿No están heridos...?  
-No, estamos bien.  
-¿Pero cómo es posible...?  
-Eso no importa, estoy feliz de ver que estás bien... –Dijo Franky acercándose a los muchachos.  
-¿Y yo estoy pintado...? –Dijo con gran enfado el espadachín.  
-Ya vi que te encuentras muy bien... –Miradas amenazantes de nuevo.  
-Es bueno saber que se encuentran bien... Hoy hace un buen día. –Dijo con una sonrisa la morena.  
-Hace mucho frio, mujer... –Dijo con fastidio el marimo.  
-¿Acaso no sientes el maldito frio...?  
-Es un excelente dia. –Agregó el cocinero  
-¡Oye, no andes con esas ropas, Sanji! –Dijo con autoridad el peli azul.  
-Deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no lo crees Cocinero-san?  
-Si...  
-... –Zoro y Franky se sintieron ignorados por unos optimistas piratas  
-¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco?  
-¡Si!   
-No soy buena con las patadas, pero puedo enseñarte un poco de yoga...  
-No importa, estoy ansioso por aprender. –Y así los dos se fueron a preparar para la sesión de yoga en la sala de entrenamiento.  
-Esa arpía...   
-Me... Me ignoró... –Dejando así a dos hombres escépticos y con una pequeña pizca de celos bombardeando sus estómagos.  
Mientras tanto en la casa de reposo:

-Bien, no podemos quedarnos aquí... –Luffy estaba alistando para regresar al barco.  
-¡Luffy, deja de ponerte así! Robin y Franky están en el barco. Todo está bien.  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte, yo iré a hablar de algo con Zoro...  
-Aaahh... Está bien. Pero recuerda que gasté en este hospedaje para todos, regresa pronto...  
-Lo haré... –Salió de la habitación.  
De regreso al barco:  
-... –Robin y Sanji estaban meditando en la sala de entrenamiento mientras eran observados por Franky y Zoro –Respira hondo... –Sanji obedeció mientras que los otros dos inconscientemente seguían lo que Robin indicaba –Muy bien, ahora abre los ojos lentamente... Nos levantamos... Estiramos un poco nuestras piernas y brazos... Y ahora estamos listos para entrenar...  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer...?  
-Bien, si no mal lo recuerdo. Tu entrenamiento consiste en hacer primero calentamiento de pierna... –Estiró las piernas adelante y hacia atrás, Sanji le siguió –Ahora, levanta el pie hasta arriba...  
-¿Y bien...? –Dijo entre susurros Franky.  
-¿Y bien qué...?  
-Chopper y Usopp nos contaron lo sucedido...  
-Estamos bien, no fue tan grave la herida...  
-¿Y con que se curaron...? Dijeron que eran muy profundas...  
-Tenía una medicina que compré en la última isla que visitamos...  
-...  
-Bien, no me creas...  
-Zoro, algo te ocurre... No has sido el mismo últimamente... Quiero saber que es lo que te ocurre...  
-Me sorprende que te preocupes ahora por mí...   
-Zoro... ¿Qué te ha hecho Saji para que lo trataras así...?  
-No sé a qué te refieres... –Pero antes de decir más, fue callado con el puño de Franky estampándose en la pared de la entrada.  
-Si veo a Sanji llorar de nuevo, te mato...   
-Hmm... ¿Lo quieres...? Es todo tuyo... –Dijo con gran enojo.  
-Eres un maldito majadero... –Estaba a punto de comenzar una pelea entre ellos...  
-¡¡Cuarenta flour...!! –Fueron aprisionados por la inmovilización de Robin –Saben que es de mala educación espiar...  
-...  
-¿Robin, pasa algo...? –Sanji miró con confusión a su nakama.  
-No pasa nada... –Respondió con una sonrisa –Ahora, vayan a discutir a otra parte...  
-||Si...|| -La arqueóloga deshizo su técnica y los dos intrusos salieron asustados del lugar.  
-Hmm... Parecen unos niños...  
-¿Y ahora qué debo hacer...?  
-Ah, es cierto... Debemos continuar...   
Franky y Zoro fueron al jardín a terminar su ridícula discusión. Escucharon unos pasos a tres metros del barco, fueron a ver de quien se trataba.  
-¡Muchachos!  
-Luffy... ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Franky.  
-Sólo vine para ver como se encontraban Zoro y Sanji... –Dijo mirando al espadachín.


	37. Capítulo 37.-Padres.

Después de mucho rato, Sanji y Robin por fin terminaron con su entrenamiento y fueron a la cocina a tomar algo. Una vez que llegaron, Sanji se dispuso a preparar un poco de jugo –No te molestes, si quieres yo hago el jugo... –Dijo la arqueóloga quien fue a sacar los vasos y la jarra.  
-Muchas gracias, Robin. Pero no hay problema, quiero agradecerte por enseñarme...  
-No te preocupes por eso, fufufu... Mejor te ayudo a prepararlo, ¿qué te parece?  
-¡Claro!  
Mientras tanto, Franky y Zoro recibieron a Luffy –Aaaahh... Recuerden que hay que regresar a la casa de reposo con los demás... –Comentó el capitán estirando un poco sus brazos -¿Zoro, como se encuentran tu y Sanji?  
-Ah, bien. No fue nada...  
-Chopper y Usopp nos dijeron que estaban heridos... –Comenzó a examinar de pies a cabeza al espadachín para encontrar la dichosa herida –Pero parece que están bien... –Torció el brazo del marimo.  
-¡No soy tu maldito juguete! –Golpeó al pobre capitán en la cabeza.  
-Perdón... –Se sobó y se recuperó al instante –¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo...? –Dijo con un tono serio.  
-Bien... Vamos.  
-Franky, no nos tardamos...  
-Descuida, yo iré a buscar a los muchachos. –Dijo el carpintero quien agarró camino para ir al gimnasio.  
-Sí. –Luffy y Zoro fueron de camino a la habitación y una vez ahí se produjo un pequeño silencio hasta que Luffy por fin dio inicio a la charla -¿Podrías decirme que pasó exactamente?  
-¿Acaso tratas de decir que fue mi culpa?  
-No...  
-No le hice nada...  
-Yo no pregunté por eso...  
-... –Zoro miró con descontento a Luffy.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-A ese muchacho no se le escapa nada...   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Dime qué fue lo que pasó exactamente ese día...  
-Ya te dije que fuimos atacados por caza recompensas...  
-¿Entonces por qué Sanji está en ese estado?  
-Eso es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber...  
-Antes de ese incidente, Sanji se estuvo comportando de una manera muy extraña...   
-Yo no soy el culpable de sus problemas. ¿Yam e puedo ir?  
-También tú has cambiado mucho... ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, estoy bien... No me interesa lo que haya pedido ese cocinero, no es mi problema...  
-Zoro, sabes que puedes contar conmigo... Pero también no toleraré que le hagas daño a nuestro nakama. –Dijo con decisión.  
-¿Qué te hace creer que soy el responsable de sus estupideces? Si el quizo olvidar quien es en realidad, no es mi asunto... Allá el... –Dijo fulminando a Luffy con la mirada -¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando fue lo de Usopp?  
-Si...  
-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que ese cocinero nos ha estado fallando...  
-¡Eso no es verdad!  
-...  
-Eso solo es tu versión de las cosas, pero Sanji ha sido un gran nakama... No me interesa por ahora que fue lo que pidió como deseo o quien sea aquella mujer... Pero algo si te diré, no voy a tolerar que mi tripulación se desintegre y mucho menos que unos quieran herir a otros... El no te ha hecho nada malo y tu muy bien lo sabes... –Se retiró de la habitación dejando a un mal humorado espadachín.  
-Idiota...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-No creí que ese niño fuera tan listo, no debí subestimarlo... Pronto sabrás la verdad, hasta entonces... –Se levantó de su silla y cerró el portal para descansar un momento –Iré a tomar un baño y después organizaré las cosas que necesitaré... –Dijo esto estirándose y yendo a su habitación –Espero y mi predicción sea acertada, no falta poco para ese día... Sólo me queda esperar y confiar.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¿Cómo te la has pasado con nosotros, Cocinero-san?  
-Muy bien, ha sido increíble el viaje... –Sanji y Robin seguían descansando en la cocina comiendo unos bocadillos.  
-Cocinero-san...  
-¿Pasa algo Robin?  
-Cuando estás a lado de Espadachín-san ¿Sientes algo?  
-... –El cocinero se quedó callado por unos instantes al recordar esa sensación en su pecho –Bueno yo... –Miró su vaso y posó su mano en el pecho –Yo...  
-¿Estás feliz a su lado?  
-... –Mostró un serena sonrisa junto con un rubor en su cara –Si, la verdad cuando estoy con él, siento algo muy agradable aquí... –Dijo aun tocando su pecho –Pero...  
-...  
-Al mismo tiempo me duele y más aun cuando está muy enojado –Mostró esta vez una tristeza en sus ojos.  
-Ya veo... –Posó su brazo en la mesa seguido de su mentón sobre su mano.  
Franky estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina, pero comenzó a escuchar la plática de los muchachos y mejor dejó continuar con la charla. Se arrodilló y pegó su oreja en la madera de la puerta -... –Robin sintió la presencia del carpintero. Cerró sus ojos para efectuar su habilidad haciendo aparecer sus ojos sobre el pasa manos para verlo –Y dime... Cuando estás con Franky...  
-... –El mencionado se crispó y tragó saliva, pegó mas la oreja a la puerta.  
-¿Qué sientes?  
-Franky...  
-“Vamos, quiero saberlo...”  
-Bueno, cuando estoy con el, pues... Sonará un poco extraño pero... Siento algo muy cálido en mi corazón, algo que ya había sentido antes... Me siento protegido...  
-Lo ves como a un padre ¿Cierto?  
-¿Cómo a mi papá?  
-Fufufu... Sí... Verás... Yo nunca conocí al mío, pero si tuve la oportunidad de tener a alguien a quien pude ver como si lo fuera... Aunque sólo haya sido por poco tiempo y también tuve la suerte de conocer a mi primer amigo...  
-... –Franky estaba poniendo más atención a la charla.  
-Ese amigo me dijo alguna vez que nadie nace sólo en este mundo.  
-Me gustaría saber por qué pedí esto... –Agachó un poco la cabeza con las orejas abajo.  
-Tal vez haya algo que quieras olvidar... Algo que te hizo bastante daño... Sanji... –Tomó las manos de su nakama –Todos hemos pasado por muchas situaciones, alguien como tu no merece ser tratado con odio ni desprecio... A veces esos horribles altibajos ayudan a que seas mucho más fuerte, sé que son heridas que nunca desaparecerán, pero si podrán sanar al paso del tiempo y sobre todo con la fuerza y convicción de uno mismo... Eres un gran muchacho...  
-A veces creo que lo hice porque tal vez me odie... –Unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
-No digas eso...  
-¿Entonces por qué soy esto? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que soñé...  
-...  
-... –Franky se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.  
-Te prometo que te ayudaré a ser el mismo de antes...  
-Y yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo... No quiero ser una molestia y mucho menos una gran carga para ustedes...  
-¡¡¡TU NO ERES UNA CARGA!!! –El carpintero entró azotando la puerta dejando a los presentes atónitos ante su acción, haciendo que el cocinero se le erizara la cola como si se tratase de unas púas -¡No es justo que tu tengas que cargar toda la culpa...!  
-Franky... –Dijo sorprendida la arqueóloga.  
-¡Escúchame! –Fue hasta Sanji y lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos -¡Y quiero que me escuches con atención mocoso! ¡Eres un gran sujeto, no tienes por qué lamentarte! ¡Por nada! ¡Ni siquiera por haber nacido!  
-Franky... –Sanji estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su nakama -...  
-¡Tu lucharás por regresar a ser como eras antes! ¡Y lo harás por ti!  
-...  
-Y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte, sin importar que... –Abrazó a su compañero y este respondió al abrazo.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Yuko ahora se encontraba en la sala mirando la escena mientras se secaba su largo cabello -... –Dejó a un lado la toalla y sacudió un poco su largo y bello cabello –Tienes a unos grandes camaradas... Creo que dentro de poco llegará el veredicto final... Confío en ti, Sanji-san.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Gracias... –Dijo el cocinero aferrándose más al abrazo –Seré el más fuerte por mi y poder proteger a los que quiero.  
-... –Franky ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su camarada –La próxima vez que te escuche decir que eres débil o que eres una carga... O alguna otra tontería de esas... Te golpearé aun si es necesario matarte...  
-Franky... –Interrumpió la peli negra -¿Estás llorando?  
-¡Nooo...!  
-¡Ah, Franky! ¡Lo siento mucho! –El cocinero se separó un poco para ver a su compañero -¡En verdad perdóname! No quería hacerte llorar... Yo...  
-¡Lo siento! Es que... Se me metió algo en el ojo... ¡Buaaa!  
-¡Franky lo siento mucho! ¡No quise lastimarte!  
-Fufufufufu... No te preocupes, no pasó nada... El está bien.  
-Buuuaaa... ¡En verdad ustedes son geniales, chicos!  
-Franky... –Acarició con ternura la cabellera del peli azul para poder calmarlo –Te prepararé algo muy delicioso. Anda.  
-Gr-Gracias... Eres tan bueno... –Sacó una pañoleta de su camisa y se limpió la nariz.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-En verdad son muy buenos chicos... ¡Ah! ¡No...!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Se escuchó un gran estruendo, se trataba de una gran bala que impactó contra el Sunny. Esto provocó que moviera de una manera muy brusca el barco. Franky protegió a Robin y a Sanji -¿Qué diablos está pasando?  
-Parece que tendremos algo de compañía... –Agregó la peli negra. Salieron de la cocina y vieron que en el jardín se encontraban Luffy y Zoro mirando el horizonte.


	38. Capítulo 38.- Invasión.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Dijo el carpintero.  
-Tenemos compañía... –Dijo con gran seriedad el capitán.  
-... –Sanji estaba un poco asustado y mas al ver el barco que los acababa de atacar –Debemos...  
-¿Irnos...?  
-... –Miró con sorpresa al espadachín –Zoro... No...  
-Eres un debilucho...  
-¿Qué te ocurre...? –Miró los pies de Zoro y se percató de que el extraño humo estaba saliendo  
-Mejor déjanos esto a nosotros, no querrás lastimarte... –Dijo digno cruzando los brazos.  
-¡Claro que no!  
-¿Eeeh...?  
-Iba a decir que ideáramos un plan contra ellos... –Dijo firme a su respuesta –No tengo miedo.  
-Haz lo que quieras, cocinero...  
-No es momento para pelear... –Interrumpió Robin –Además... Cocinero-san tiene razón. Debemos idear un plan.  
-¡¡¡MUGIWARA!!! –En esos momentos salió el líder del barco enemigo, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de...  
-¡Tu...! –Dijo Luffy -¡Tú...! Tú... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? –Todos los presentes a excepción de Robin y Sanji cayeron al suelo al escuchar semejante tontería.  
-¡¡¡Esto es serio, mocoso idiota!!!  
-Lo siento, pero no me memorizo los nombres de gente poco importante... –Dijo divertido.  
-Ese es el sujeto que nos había emboscado con su habilidad de la ilusión... –Agregó molesto Franky.  
-¿Ah...? ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Ya me acordé...!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Pero que seriedad la suya... –Dijo un poco escéptica la bruja –Si que son muy despistados...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Franky... –Lo llamó el cocinero.  
-¿Si?  
-Debemos alejarnos de la isla, no podemos dejar que destruyan el lugar...  
-Es cierto... “De seguro ya se le ocurrió algo bueno... Ese es el cocinero que yo conozco” –Pensó con orgullo el peli azul. Se fue corriendo al timón para poner en marcha al barco.  
-¿Qué están haciendo? –Preguntó con fastidio el enemigo.  
-¡Si quieren pelear...! ... Ah... Ah... ¿Disculpa, me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor...? –Dijo el cocinero algo apenado.  
-¡Oye...! Ah, si... Mi nombre es Morgan, un gusto...  
-Sanji, un placer... Jejejeje...  
-¡¡No es momento de hacer tonterías, zorro!! –Zoro aprisionó al inocente cocinero con su brazo rodeando su cuello -¡Ya déjate de tonterías es el enemigo, recuerda...! –Le jaló la oreja.  
-¡Disculpa! –Dijo ya regañado.  
-¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!! –Interrumpió Morgan -¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL MALDITO MOCOSO QUE ESTROPEO MI PLAN!!! ¡A ti es a quien quiero!  
-¿Lo quieres...? –Dijo Zoro tomándolo del cuello del suéter ofreciéndolo como una cachorrito –Todo... Tuy... –Pero antes de decir más, fue callado por una fuerte bofetada por una de las manos de Robin -¡Agh...! ¡Óyeme no puedes aguantar una...! –Pero al ver el aura amenazante de la peli negra mejor calló.  
-Te lo advierto... La próxima vez partiré en dos esa espada... –Dijo con una tenebrosa sombra en su rostro.  
-¡Ya dime cuál es tu cuarta espada! –Dijo con berrinche el cocinero.  
-¡Ya te dije que no, zorro! –Respondió el espadachín con una cara graciosa y sonrojada.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¿Cómo se les ocurre discutir en una situación así...? –Dijo esto con un pequeño tic en su ojo la pobre sacerdotisa –Comienzo a dudar que ese muchacho está en buenas manos... De acuerdo... Ya lo decidí... –Dijo levantándose con la frente en alto y con la bata puesta, poniendo un pie sobre la mesita –¡Si no recupera su memoria, yo me haré responsable de él...! ¡Tal vez este sea nuestro verdadero destino! Jujujuju... –Se mostraba en su rostro perversión –Debo ser positiva, seria la envidia de todos al tener a un chico tan lindo como el... No estaría mal, además, el y Watanuki me harían un gran festín de comida sin problema...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Nnnhh...!  
-¿Qué te pasa, cocinero...? –Se alejó un poco el espadachín al ver la extraña reacción de su nakama.  
-Sentí un fuerte escalofrío en mi espalda...   
-¿Eh...? ¡Cuidado...! –Abrazó a su compañero y se apartaron de donde estaban ya que iban a ser derribados por una lluvia de balas. Cayeron al suelo quedando encima del cocinero –Estuvo cerca... ¿Ah...?  
-Zoro... –Estaba sonrojado –Gracias...  
-... –Se apartó rápidamente de el y se levantó ocultando su rostro ya ruborizado –No me lo agradezcas aun... –Carraspeó –Mas te vale hacer un buen trabajo, zorro... Si no, lo lamentaras, eso si ellos no te matan primero... –Dijo burlón.  
-¡Ya basta! –Se levantó –¡Haré mi mayor esfuerzo!   
-Ja, lo dudo mucho...  
-¡Eres un altanero!  
-¡Y tu un pulgoso!  
-¡Eres un niño mal criado!  
-¡Y tu un zorro roñoso!  
-¡Eres un infantil!  
-¡Mira quien lo dice, llorón! -Y así dio por comienzo otra de sus peleas, pero esta vez con un lindo cocinero con orejas y cola de zorro.  
-¿Oye les decimos qué...? –Franky señaló a los muchachos.  
-No, no, no... Ya déjalo así... –Respondió Luffy –Podrán con esto...   
-¡Eres un brócoli parlante!  
-¡Y tu un ridículo zorro!  
-¡Cabeza de alga!  
-¡Cejas de sushi!  
-¡Desorientado!  
-¡Saco de pulgas! –Los piratas habían llegado al barco y a uno se le ocurrió la fantástica idea de molestarlos.  
-¡Ustedes morirán primero...! –Gritó el pirata saltando sobre de ellos.  
-¡¡TU NO TE METAS!! –Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Zoro con un gran golpe con la funda de su sable y Sanji con una patada. Mandando al pobre pirata al agua.  
-... –Sanji al recuperar su cordura, recapituló lo sucedido y miró a su nakama -¡Zoro!  
-¿QUÉ? –El zorro puso su mano sobre la cabeza del marimo para agacharlo ya que atrás suyo había otro pirata intentando atacarlo por la espalada. Sanji agarró impulso sobre el espadachín y dio una gran patada al aire contra el intruso dejándolo noqueado.  
-¿Yo pude hacerlo? –Estaba impresionado por lo que había hecho.  
-¡Eres un...! ¡Cuidado! –Apartó al cocinero y golpeó a otro invasor.  
-¡Acabemos con ellos! –Dijo con decisión el cocinero dándole la mano a su nakama.  
-Déjate de estupideces y andando... –Apartó la mano del cocinero con una pequeña bofetada –Mas te vale idear un buen plan para deshacernos de estos zánganos.  
-... –Miró con enfado a su nakama –Bien... –Observó con detenimiento a los piratas que ya habían llegado al barco –Tal vez si... –Pero con mayor atención la situación –¡Se multiplicaron! ¿Cómo es qué...?  
-No hay tiempo para explicar, sólo te diré que los usuarios de la akuma no mi son débiles ante el agua de mar... –Respondió el espadachín mientras acababa con unos sujetos a su alrededor.  
-... –El cocinero salió corriendo de donde estaban.  
-¡Oye, saco de pulgas, regresa! Cobarde...  
-¡Cien flour! –Robin se encontraba aprisionando a unos cuantos con su habilidad -¡Romper! Lo que suponía, mas ilusiones...  
-¡Beans Left! –Franky hizo desaparecer a mas de las ilusiones, pero aparecían mas y mas a su alrededor –Maldición...  
-Gomu gomu no... ¡Pistol! –Luffy apenas y logró derribar a algunos arrojándolos al mar –Son demasiados... Debemos encontrar a ese tipo...  
-¿Ya se te ocurrió algo, Sanji...? –Preguntó el cyborg mientras derribaba a otros mas -¿Sanji...? ¡Sanji...! –Vio en esos momentos al cocinero yendo a la bodega -¡¿Nos piensa abandonar...?!  
-¡Les dije que era un completo inútil...! –Agregó el espadachín eliminando a otras ilusiones.  
-¡Ya basta, déjenlo! –Dijo con autoridad Luffy –Estoy seguro que se le habrá ocurrido un gran plan... –Pero en eso vio como el cocinero se encerraba en la bodega -¡¿Es en serio...?!   
-Muy bien... ¿Dónde está ese mocoso...? –Morgan al fin había llegado al barco para darle fin a esto -¿Y bien...?  
-... –Los muchachos volvieron a su posición de ataque mirando a su enemigo -¡Será mejor que te vayas...! –Dijo la arqueóloga.  
-No me hagas reír con tus advertencias, niña tonta... –Preparó su hacha para atacar –Si me dan a su amigo, prometo dejarlos en paz...  
-¡ESO NUNCA! –Respondió con una mirada amenazante el capitán –Ni a él y al resto... No dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima a mis nakamas... Gomu gomu no... ¡Bazuka! –Al dar el ataque de lleno, el sujeto pudo evitarlo poniendo su gran hacha como escudo -...  
-Mi turno... –En un rápido movimiento, logró sacar a Luffy de su camino, este aterrizó de pie y volvió a atacar y esta vez logró ser más rápido y darle un gran golpe en el estomago.  
-Gomu gomu no... ¡Bazuka! –Está ves logró golpear nuevamente al intruso. Pero era tanta su gran fuerza que logró resistir al ataque, en un movimiento, puso en marcha su gran habilidad e hizo aparecer una gran mano aprisionando al muchacho -¡Suéltame...! –Pero antes de poner más resistencia, fue lanzado al mar.  
-¡¡LUFFY...!! –Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, Franky se lanzó al mar para rescatarlo.  
-Maldita sea... –Dijo Zoro -¿Acaso debo hacerlo todo yo...?  
-Será mejor que dejes ese comportamiento tuyo... –Respondió la arqueóloga.  
-¿De qué hablas...? –Dijo mirando con desafío a la chica.  
-Me refiero a tu... –Pero en eso fue interrumpida ya que fue acorralada por otro brazo -¡¡...!!   
-¡Mujer...! Eres un...  
-No des un paso más o ella morirá... Puedo romper sus huesos con un solo movimiento...  
-Eres un...   
-Sabes lo que quiero... Entrégame al muchacho y te prometo que los dejaré en paz... –Dijo con una sonrisa cínica.  
-...  
-¿Y bien...?  
-...  
-De acuerdo, tu lo quisiste... –Aprisionó al espadachín con otro brazo.  
-¡Agh!  
-Es tu última oportunidad...  
-...  
-Bien... Si es lo que quieres...  
-¡¡Oye!!  
-... –El pirata volteó para ver de quien se trataba -¡Aagh...! –Fue bañado con por una cubeta con agua.  
-¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres...!   
-Cocinero-san. –Dijo con gran alivio la peli negra –Ah... –Vio como las ilusiones se desvanecían por completo incluyendo los deformes brazos logrando así ser libre al igual que Zoro –Con o sin memoria, siempre será el mismo...   
-Ah, basta... No lo halagues... –Dijo con recelo el espadachín.  
-Fufufufu...   
-Tú... –Se fue acercando al muchacho con la fuerza que le quedaba ya que el agua de mar lo había debilitado y ya que sintió que su fuerza regresó corrió tras el -¡Eres hombre muerto...!  
-... –Sanji también corrió hacia el intruso y dio un salto estampándole la cubeta sobre la cabeza.  
-¡¡Mmmm...!! –Se detuvo y comenzó a desatorar el balde sobre su cabeza -¡¡...!! –Sanji aprovechó para tirarlo al suelo con una patada.  
-Ese chico derribó al capitán... –Comentó uno de los piratas.  
-Si no quieren morir, les sugiero que se vayan de nuestro barco –Respondió Zoro en posición de ataque al igual que Robin -¿Y bien...?  
-Nnnhh...  
-Yo me encargo... ¡Cien Flour...! –Aprisionó a los pocos piratas que se encontraban en el barco –¡Big tree...! –Con esto los arrojó al mar.  
-Por fin... ¿Estás bien...? –Franky salió del agua con Luffy a su lado, este asintió con la cabeza –Bien... Debemos regresar a...  
-¡¡Mira...!! –El peli negro señaló el cielo.  
-¿Lo lograron?  
-Eso es genial, debemos regresar cuanto antes...  
-Aaaarrrgggh... –Por fin el pirata logró sacar el balde de su cabeza -¿Dónde está ese maldito mocoso...?  
-¡Aquí...! –Gritó Sanji apuntándole con el pequeño cañón de Usopp.  
-Es-Es-Espera, niño... ¡No lo hagas! –Solo recibió como respuesta lo que temió que hiciera el rubio. La bala fue de lleno a su estomago haciéndolo volar contra el barco de este y así hizo que se inundara.  
-... –Franky y Luffy por fin llegaron al barco y vieron toda la acción -¡Eres fantástico, Sanji! ¡Sabia que o nos defraudarías!  
-Lamento haberme ido de esa forma... –Dijo algo sonrojado -¡Ah...! –En eso fue callado por un gran abrazo por parte de su capitán.  
-¡Eres muy valiente! –Y fueron aprisionados por otro abrazo pero esta vez por parte del cyborg.  
-¡Me alegra saber que estás bien...! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!  
-¿Pero qué hay de ellos...? –Preguntó el cocinero.  
-Ellos estarán bien, llegarán a tierra. No te preocupes, pero creo que con eso ya nos dejarán en paz... –Respondió con una sonrisa el capitán.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Es un alivio... Sanji-san, parece que has comenzado a madurar... Tal vez su destino es estar con ellos –Dijo con una serena sonrisa la peli negra.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Después del enfrentamiento contra Morgan, descansaron un poco, pero antes de que Sanji fuera a la cocina, fue sorprendido por el espadachín quien lo arrinconó contra la pared agarrándolo de los hombros-¡¡Eres un tonto...!!  
-... –Sanji lo miró a los ojos. Sintió las manos de Zoro temblar -...  
-¡Eres un imprudente, roñoso!  
-¡Oye, ya déjalo en paz, Zoro! –Gritó Franky -¡¿Nos acaba de salvar y así se lo agradeces...?!  
-¡No te metas...! Y en cuanto a ti...  
-Zoro... –Por fin habló el cocinero –Lamento haberte preocupado...  
-... –Luffy.  
-... –Franky.  
-... –Robin –Es cierto, ya todo está bien. No te deberías preocupar mas, Espadachín-san –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-... –Miró a todos y después al cocinero -¡No lo dije por eso...! ¡Yo...! –Sintió como su cara se enrojecía y su corazón latía sin razón alguna -¡Déjenme en paz...! –Dejó a Sanji y se fue corriendo al nido del cuervo. El resto de la tripulación lo miró con diversión, mientras que Sanji no entendía el repentino cambio de humor de su nakama.  
-Es el mejor, pero es bastante nervioso... Eso es lo único que no me agrada de Zoro... –Dijo con resignación el cocinero –Pero... –Todos miraron al cocinero.  
-“¿Se habrá dado cuenta por fin...?” –Pensó Franky.  
-Tienes razón, Zoro es muy nervioso... Shsishishi...  
-...  
-No entiendo porque se sonrojó...  
-... –Franky inclinó la cabeza de resignación y Luffy rió aun más. Robin se acercó a Sanji –Deberías ir a animarlo...  
-... –Los otros dos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de la chica.  
-No quiero molestarlo... –Dijo con un poco de miedo el cocinero.  
-¿Eso crees? Te necesita, ve a hacerle compañía, fufufufufufu...  
-¡Sí! Quiero que él esté bien. ¡Nos vemos en un rato! –Sanji fue corriendo con gran ánimo al nido dejando a una Robin divertida, a un Franky inseguro y a un Luffy sonriente.  
-Bien, en vista de que no pasó nada malo... Debemos regresar con Nami y los demás... –Agregó el capitán.  
-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea dejarlos aquí...? –Dijo con preocupación el carpintero.  
-Claro, el barco está en buenas manos.  
-Y Cocinero-San puede con el resto y es apto para cuidar a su marimo, fufufufufufu...  
-Mmm... Está bien, confío en ustedes  
Mientras tanto en el mirador, Zoro se encontraba entrenando un poco para así poder despejar su mente lo que sintió hace rato con Sanji –Ese maldito cocinero... –Estaba cargando unas pesas con las dos manos –Me las va pagar... Pero... –Recordó aquel bonito semblante en sus ojos -¡¡Qué carajos pasa conmigo!! –Chocó su cabeza contra la pared para olvidar ese extraño y molesto sentimiento –Es un idiota...  
-Zoro... –En eso se escuchó la voz del mencionado y tocando la puerta -¿Puedo pasar...?  
-Mmmmm... “No debí invocarlo...” ¿Qué quieres...? –Dijo de mala gana.  
-Sólo quería ver si estabas bien...   
-Suspiró –Está bien... Pasa...  
-... –Sanji entró y vio a Zoro recargado en la pared -¿Estás bien...?  
-Si... ¿A que viniste...?  
-Sólo quería hacerte compañía, es todo... –Dijo con una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa por la cual Zoro volvió a perderse –Y agradecerte por haberte preocupado por mí... –Dijo con sinceridad.  
-... –Se puso rojo y volteó la mirada a otro lado –No agradezcas... La verdad no tienes que agradecer...  
-También quería decirte que me alegra ver que estés bien...  
-...  
-... –Se acercó a su nakama y lo abrazó. Al sentir ese bonito gesto el corazón de Zoro se aceleró más. A lo lejos se veían los ojos de Robin contemplando aquella bonita escena –Parece que está todo bien... –Agregó la arqueóloga –No tienes de que preocuparte, Franky –El mencionado no dijo nada, sólo siguió pensativo –Recuerda que a Cocinero-san no le agradan las personas nerviosas, fufufufufu...  
-¡No digas eso...! –Se sonrojó el carpintero –Bien, confío en ti, mujer. Regresemos al pueblo.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-En verdad, no se ha dado cuenta... –Dijo con una divertida sonrisa la peli negra –Parece que ese pirata los volverá a molestar, pero creo plenamente en que Sanji-san y el resto podrán darle una buna lección... Pero mientras... –Alzó su mano que sostenía un vaso lleno de sake a la luna–Salud...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Zoro y Sanji bajaron del nido, iban de camino a la cocina, pero se encontraron con una pequeña nota:  
“Nos fuimos de regreso a la casa de reposo. Cuiden el barco y no hagan destrozos.  
Robin.”  
-Esa mujer... –Dijo con fastidio el peli verde.  
-Ven... –Le tendió la mano a su compañero –Debes tener hambre, jajajaja...  
-Aaahmmm... Vamos a cenar... –No respondió para sostener la mano del cocinero, pero si le desacomodó su cabello, al sentir este gesto, Sanji se sonrojó y dedicó una sonrisa.


	39. Capítulo 39.-Origen.

-Un hábito: Una necesidad de ser consciente de ello, y si una persona no quiere deshacerse de ello, entonces no podrá librarse de él... –Decía Yuko mientras continuaba tomando sake y recapitulaba lo que hasta ahora había sucedido con su cliente –Pero en ocasiones un fuerte hábito controla a la persona y esta regresará a ser la de antes o tal vez madure una vez que reconozca su error...  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Después de la pelea contra Kuma, Zoro aun no despertaba. Había sido muy duro su sacrificio, sin embargo mientras estaba en una especie de trance, tenía una pelea contra su conciencia -<> -Esas palabras fueron detonantes para lograrlo despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos, poco a poco fue recobrando sus sentidos y con esto sintió algo o más bien alguien de su lado izquierdo reposando sobre su cama. Giró su vista y fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con: -Ero-Cook... –Dijo en un susurro al ver a su nakama con la cabeza recostada sobre el colchón y con la mano sobre la suya –“¿Qué hace aquí? Y encima...” Mm... –Sanji abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su mano y acto seguido sostuvo con cuidado la mano de su nakama, pero al ver que esta respondió tratando de alejarse un poco, reaccionó y levantó su rostro para ver a Zoro -...  
-Zo-ro... –Lo miró sin poder creer aun que su compañero por fin había despertado -...  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí...? –Dijo con sarna.  
-...  
-¿Qué, los ratones te comieron la lengua...?  
-... –Respondió dándole un abrazo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo -...  
-¡Oye, que rayos...!  
-Pensé que nunca despertarías... –Dijo con un triste tono de voz.  
-... –Era la primera vez que el cocinero se portaba de esa forma con él, estaba atónito, ¿por qué estaba tan preocupado? –Oye... Tranquilo... No es para tanto... –Lo apartó para mirarlo, pero antes de decir más notó una triste sonrisa que se reflejaba en el rostro de su nakama –Ah... De verdad... No es para tanto... –Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso ya que sentía que en cualquier momento el rubio soltaría a llorar como cuan niño perdido y por supuesto, Zoro no era muy bueno consolando –Oye, te lo advierto, si comienzas a ponerte sentimental yo...  
-Lo siento...  
-... –Sobre abrió los ojos al escuchar esto.  
-No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudarte... Ni siquiera para... Detenerlo... Lo lamento... –Agachó un poco la cabeza –Yo... –Sostuvo con cuidado la mano de Zoro –Tal vez... Si sea cierto... –Dijo esto en un susurro.  
-¿Qué...?  
-... –A escuchar la voz de Zoro, se reincorporó y lo miró –Nada, olvídalo... Estoy feliz... De que estés bien...  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido...?  
-Una semana...  
-¡¿Qué...?!  
-Jajajajajaja... No es cierto. En realidad sólo pasaron dos días... Bueno aunque también es mucho, pero me alegra mucho que estés bien...  
-¿Y qué pasó con ese extraño hombre...?  
-No lo sé... Cuando desperté ya no estaba... Supongo que aun te duele...  
-Un poco...   
-¿Quieres comer algo...?   
-No me vendría mal un poco de sake... –Dijo algo divertido.  
-Estoy hablando en serio... –Respondió con seriedad.  
-Y yo también...  
-No te daré nada entonces...   
-Oye, oye... Eres el cocinero, te digo que me des sake...  
-¡No!  
-... –Lo fulminó con la mirada –Dije que...  
-Oye...  
-...  
-Gracias... –Dijo con pena y la voz muy baja.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dije que... Gra-Gracias... –Volteó la mirada a otro lado.  
-¿Aaahh...? –Pegó mas la oreja para escuchar mejor.  
-¡Además de ser una brújula sin rumbo eres un maldito sordo! –Sanji estalló por fin y lo miró cara a cara con un leve sonrojo -¡Te dije que...!  
-Ya... No es para tanto... Ahora sé un buen niño y tráeme sake, ¿quieres?  
-... –Se levantó enojado y se fue hacia la salida –Ve tu por tu maldito alcohol...  
-Oye... –Sanji se detuvo sin voltear a ver a Zoro –¿Cómo está tu pierna?  
-...  
-...  
-Bien, ya mejor... Zoro...  
-¿Qué?  
-... Nada... Te traeré un poco de té... –Se retiró por fin dejando a un espadachín confundido.  
-Idiota... –Se levantó de su cama y miró la pared por unos instantes recordando lo sucedido –Debí vencerlo... –Dijo con coraje. Dio un gran golpe sobre la pared –Tengo que ser mas fuerte... Debo hacerlo... ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal...? –Recapituló lo sucedido –Tuve suerte, pero la próxima vez, tal vez no lo logré... –El miedo, lo invadió juntando lo que fue la inseguridad, la negación y el error, esos sentimientos siendo manipulados por “aquello” que en poco tiempo lo consumiría... El único ingrediente que faltaría para comenzar fue... –Ese idiota... –Fue en el primero que pensó –Si... –Aquella extraña burbuja que contenía ese dolor hizo que “eso” tomara control sobre Zoro -Ese idiota... Fue el causante de mi suerte... Tal vez sea hora de pensar seriamente sobre su estancia con nosotros... –Y “eso” le hará ver con otros ojos al que ahora se convirtió en su desahogo. Aquella burbuja causó una clase de efecto secundario sobre los sentimientos de ese muchacho desorientado, puede ser fuerte y tener un gran orgullo, pero en cuanto a su corazón... Bueno, creo que ya sabemos la causa de su hábito... El hábito que lo controla y a su vez está dañando a mi cliente... –Dio una calada a su pipa y sacando el humo de su boca continuó –Fue bueno que ese torpe me haya dicho su nacimiento y su nombre... Y es algo que tanto Sanji-san y el resto de la tripulación se dio cuenta, pero sobre todo él y esa chica... –Dijo esto refiriéndose a Robin –Ahora, debemos esperar al veredicto final.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Se encontraba sentado en la mesa con los brazos recargados sobre esta mientras miraba con ilusión el pastel que acababa de preparar. Esperaba la llegada de alguien muy especial. Era la primera vez que hacia un pastel de verdad en el restaurante. Esa persona no tardaría en regresar pronto. Para matar un poco de tiempo, fue a limpiar los utensilios y a acomodar el resto de la cocina. Para su suerte era un día tranquilo y muchos de los cocineros se encontraban aprovechando su tiempo libre en platicar o jugar un poco con la baraja, pero él prefirió aprovechar ese tiempo para preparar el regalo.   
Después de un rato, el llegó con un poco de cansancio ya que fue a comprar los suministros para la comida del restaurante. Al entrar a la cocina vio el pequeño pastel sobre la mesa. En seguida se sentó para esperar al responsable de ese postre; segundos después llegó el pequeño con euforia junto con un obsequio en la mano. Se acercó a su patrón y con un pequeño sonrojo le entregó el obsequio. Zeff tomó el regalo y en seguida le preguntó si ese pastelito era para él a lo que el pequeño asintió con su contagiosa sonrisa. El mayor colocó el regalo en la mesa y en seguida el pequeño le dio una cuchara para que pudiera probar el regalo. Al dar el primer bocado no dijo nada; pero con esto se dio cuenta de que al fin había avanzado con su habilidad en la cocina y era la primera vez que probaba un pastel tan delicioso. No sólo por la buena preparación sino porque también y principalmente fue hecho con amor y cariño. Alzó su mano sobre el pequeño, este sin querer se encogió de hombros, pero al recibir ese lindo cariño sobre su cabeza sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, tanto que fue a abrazarlo. Zeff se acomodó un poco mejor y sentó a Sanji sobre sus piernas. Al ver el obsequio le preguntó si podría abrirlo a lo que el pequeño cocinero asintió. Una vez que abrió la caja vio en su interior un reloj de bolsillo de gran calidad –Por eso estuviste como loco ahorrando durante estos dos meses, ¿verdad? –Sanji se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza por un momento –Gracias. –Dijo con gran sinceridad al regalo.  
-... –Levantó la cabeza para verlo -¿De verdad te gustó...?  
-Si... –Abrazó al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle ese calor, esa confianza y gratitud –No siempre seré bueno contigo, pero quiero que sepas que me alegra que estés aquí a mi lado, mocoso.  
-También digo lo mismo, Viejo... –Se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su salvador.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
-Papá... –Dijo esto mientras aun se encontraba dormido, pero poco a poco fue despertando para encontrarse con un curioso Zoro -... –No se asustó, de hecho también lo miró con curiosidad.  
-¿Qué tanto estabas soñando...? –Preguntó al fin el espadachín –Te veías muy sonriente mientras dormías.  
-... –Sanji se levantó y trató de recordar su sueño, pero nada –No recuerdo nada, pero estoy seguro que fue un gran sueño...  
-Supongo que no hay remedio... Creo que mañana partiremos por fin de esta isla... –Se levantó para dirigirse al mueble –Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo libre, cocinero...  
-Zoro...  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Por qué nunca me llamas por mi nombre? –Preguntó con una oreja caída mirando con inocencia a su nakama.  
-No hay necesidad de hacerlo... –Dijo volteando a verlo.  
-¿Cómo te llamaba?  
-Mmmm... –Refunfuñó un poco al recordar –No es importante ahora...   
-Anda, dime... –Se levantó por fin de la cama y fue hacia el –Anda, sé que no sólo te llamo por tu nombre...  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?  
-Me has puesto apodos...  
-Vaya, que listo... –Dijo con sarcasmo –Vamos a desayunar...  
-Dime... –Sostuvo su mano.  
-No, por qué sé que me molestarás con eso el resto de la tarde, zorro...  
-Mmmm... En ese caso tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta.  
-Ja, inténtalo, cocinero...  
-¿Quieres apostar? –Dijo esto con un gran desafío en sus ojos.  
-Te reto, cocinero... Si te rindes tendrás que ser mi sirviente por una semana... –Dijo seguro de sí mismo.  
-Y si yo gano tú serás mi sirviente entonces –Dijo con esa mirada retadora.  
-Bien, tienes hasta la noche para adivinarlo... Ahora vamos a desayunar, vamos... –Pero vio que el cocinero estaba echándole un pequeño vistazo al mueble donde tenía sus cosas guardadas -¿Vendrás?  
-Creo que me quedaré un rato... –Dijo abriendo el cajón –Ropa, mas ropa –Abrió otro cajón –Mmm... –Pero fijó su vista en un cofre pequeño que se encontraba hasta el fondo del segundo cajón -...   
-¡Ay, este niño...! –Posó sus dos dedos en su sien y miró al muchacho con enfado -¡Ven acá!   
-¡Ah! –Zoro atrapó a Sanji con el brazo desde la cintura -¡Zoro! ¡Bájame! –Pataleó como un pequeño de cinco años –Ya te dije que no me gusta que me cargues así... ¡Bájame!  
-¡Vamos a desayunar y punto, niño mal criado!  
-¡Zoro!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
En una oscura habitación done apenas podían entrar los rayos de la mañana se encontraban dos jóvenes abrazados en el futón, lo único que llevaban puesto eran unas batas para dormir. El peli negro había despertado primero y antes de poder moverse, apenas recordó que tenía a su amado abrazándolo –Doumeki... Es hora... –Dijo aun adormilado Watanuki –Anda, debo ir a la tienda a trabajar...  
-Mmm... Que ruidoso... –Dijo entre quejas y decidió mejor aprisionar mas a Watanuki –Quédate conmigo... Llama y dile que no podrás ir...  
-Debo cumplir con mi trabajo... ¿No te gustaría dejar de verlos...? –Se separó un poco de Doumeki para verlo –Además, por esta maldición tu corres más peligro... Y todo por mi culpa... –Al decir esto, se pudo notar como unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.  
-Oye... –No dudó en darle un abrazo seguido de un dulce beso en sus labios –No digas eso... No me importa, yo te quiero tal y como eres... –Posó su rostro sobre el cuello de su amado.  
-Doumeki... –Se sonrojó un poco y claro, respondió al abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente –Gracias...  
-Anda, quédate conmigo... –Acarició la suave espalda del peli negro –No pasará nada si faltas un día...  
-No... Debo ir a trabajar... ¡Ah...! –En esos momentos, Doumeki se inclinó para morder con suavidad una tetilla de Watanuki –Dou-Doumeki... Basta... No... Aaah...  
-... –Regresó a verlo a la cara dedicándole una leve sonrisa de lado y acto seguido le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Watanuki respondió por fin con un beso en los labios del peli castaño y dando inicio una pequeña pelea entre lenguas. Doumeki se separó un poco para hablar -¿Y bien...?  
-...  
-Te prometo que tomaré también la responsabilidad...   
-... –Hizo un pequeño puchero –Está bien... Pero te lo advierto, si la señorita Yuko se enfurece yo... –Fue callado por otro apasionado y dulce beso.  
-Eso ya lo veremos aquí... –Y con ello dio inicio a otra ronda de pasión.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Sanji y Zoro se encontraban en la cocina merendando. El cocinero miraba detenidamente a su camarada con las orejas atrás y su cola moviéndose mientras tenía sus codos recargados sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo que tenía su cabeza sobre sus manos haciendo un pequeño puchero -...  
-Me estás poniendo muy nervioso... –Dijo el espadachín mientras bebía un poco de sake –De una vez te digo que perderás...  
-Lechuga... –Respondió aun mirando a su nakama.  
-No...  
-Mmmm... Tercio de espadas...  
-Eso es un pésimo insulto...  
-Mmm... –Refunfuñó –Brócoli...  
-¿Por qué con comida...?  
-Mmm... Tengo que ganar. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad...  
-¿Tanto te importa ganar? –Dijo algo burlón.  
-Si gano, por fin me enseñarías esa espada... –Dijo inocente el joven cocinero.  
-¡Ya te dije que no te enseñaré eso!   
-Estás muy rojo... –Dijo confundido -¿Por qué te pones así?  
-... –Se levantó de golpe –Iré a entrenar un poco... –Salió a paso de robot. Dejó su plato y vaso en el lavabo y se retiró.  
-... –Haciendo a un lado esto, también se levantó de la mesa dejando sus respectivos utensilios en el lavabo –Yo iré a ver ese pequeño cofre –Y con ello se fue a la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo:  
Luffy y el resto de la tripulación se encontraban paseando un poco mirando todo lo que vendían y las bonitas calles cubiertas por el manto de nieve –Esto es genial, debemos traer a Sanji y a Zoro para que no se pierdan esto –Comentó el capitán.  
-Mira esto... –Dijo la navegante mirando un cartel en la pared –Habrá un festival esta noche aquí, deberíamos ir.  
-Suena interesante... –Agregó la arqueóloga acercándose a los muchachos –No nos vendría nada mal un poco de diversión, fufufufu...  
-Dice aquí que habrá juegos pirotécnicos... ¡Quiero verlos! –Dijo animado Usopp.  
-¿Juegos pirotécnicos? –Preguntó el renito.  
-¡Si, son lo mejor que puede haber en un festival! –Dijo con emoción el artillero –Son como hermosas flores en el cielo...  
-¡Quiero ir! ¡Vamos!  
-Vayamos primero por los chicos, esto no se lo deben perder... –Dijo el músico.

De regreso al barco:  
Sanji sacó del cajón aquel curioso cofre, al abrirlo se quedó sorprendido al ver algunas fotografías –Este... ¿Soy yo? –Dijo mientras veía una de las tres fotografías en donde estaba con Zeff –Entonces... El... –Por fin logró recordar el sueño de esta mañana y sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho. Abrazó con cariño la fotografía y la miró una última vez –Entonces tu eres mi padre... ¿Eh...? –Vio un pequeño cuaderno con forro de piel negro adentro del cofre, colocó las fotos en su lugar y sacó la pequeña libreta. Al abrirla, notó que llevaba escrito algo. Con ello, revisó el resto del cuaderno y ya llevaba un poco más de la mitad escrito, regresó a la primera hoja y comenzó a leer:  
Día uno:  
Espero y nunca llegues a manos equivocadas. La razón por la que estoy escribiendo esta... Tal vez carta, es para poder desahogarme un poco y más aun con este nuevo viaje que acabo de emprender junto con mis nakamas. Espero hacer un gran trabajo como cocinero y no defraudarlos. Espero y también el viejo esté bien mientras esté fuera para buscar nuestro más grande sueño...  
Admito que tengo un poco de miedo, pero no importa. Aunque la verdad no quisiera volver a ver a esa persona.  
-¿Persona...? Manos equivocadas... –Sanji había comprendido que esa libreta era suya y por tanto a lo que dice en su escrito era algo muy personal para el, algo que no debía compartir con nadie. Se brincó unas cuantas páginas para leer lo siguiente:  
Día 35:  
Llegamos a una extraña isla en donde había dinosaurios... En verdad el mar está lleno de sorpresas. Zoro decidió explorar la isla; quería ir con el, pero algo me retenía, sentí de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento en mi corazón. La pena y los nervios no me dejaron pedirle que si podría acompañarlo, así que opté por pedirle si podría traer un poco de carne y a lo que el respondió como un insulto, aproveché para hacer una apuesta, una apuesta que me ayudaría a conocerlo un poco mejor. Me habría encantado haberme armado de valor y sugerir el acompañarlo, soy un completo tonto.  
Dia 60:  
Debo admitir que ese tonto marimo es un dolor de cabeza, pero también es alguien muy especial... Si tan solo tuviera el valor de mostrarle lo que siento. Pero al mismo tiempo, creo que si lo hago me odiaría... Una vez lo hice y fui rechazado, lo único que logré fue quedar en vergüenza con ese gruñón, pero ahora, ahora que he comprendido un poco mejor las cosas, estoy seguro por lo que ahora siento, pero tengo miedo... No quiero incomodarlo, no quiero que me deje de hablar... Pero menos, que él se entere por otra persona. Tendré que callar esto, por más que me duela, no quiero perderlo.  
-Así que... Yo escribí todo esto... ¿Sentimiento? –Guardó la libreta y el cofre lo regresó a su cajón. Pensó un poco lo que había leído, tal vez no fue la suficiente información, pero al menos tenía algo para poder repasar, por así decirlo un poco más acerca de él –Marimo... Marimo... –Se dijo para si mismo –Tal vez... –Se retiró de la habitación y fue hasta el gimnasio para ver que estaba haciendo el espadachín. Al entrar, vio a un sudoroso hombre sin camisa y con un perfecto cuerpo que al levantar una de sus muy ridículamente y enormes pesas, se notaba aun más esos músculos; Sanji quedó maravillado al ver a su nakama, no podía evitar ver cada parte de su existir, se había perdido completamente y claro, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –Zoro... –Dijo en un susurro. El mencionado aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del joven zorro, seguía levantando sus pesas –Zoro... –Recordó lo que estaba anotado en aquel cuaderno –Ma... Rimo... –Zoro se detuvo por un momento, presintió la existencia de Sanji y volteó para encontrarse con un cocinero mostrando esa dulce e inocente mirada.  
-Cocinero... ¿Terminaste con lo que querías buscar? –Se acercó a su nakama –Cocinero... Cocinero... –No recibió respuesta alguna ya que Sanji se encontraba perdido –Cocinero... Llamando al cocinero... –Puso su palma al vista de Sanji moviéndola de arriba abajo –Oye... –Agarró una de las afelpadas orejas del cocinero –Mmm... Ya me estás cansando... –Comenzaba a asomarse su clásica vena en la frente -¡COCINERO!  
-¡Ah, si! –Por fin despertó de su extraño trance y miró a su compañero -¿Pasa algo? –Pero al ver el pecho descubierto de su nakama se sonrojó al instante –Ah, yo... Yo... –Agachó la cabeza por la gran pena –Yo, disculpa... –Se dio la vuelta para retirarse.  
-Ah, no... –Le sostuvo la mano –Ahora dime qué quieres...  
-Yo... Podrías... –Juntó sus dedos en señal de pena -¿Podrías ponerte tu camisa, por favor?  
-¡Ay, no me vengas con esas tonterías, exagerado! –Dijo en un tono gracioso –¿Qué necesitas?  
-Bueno, yo... ¿Quería saber si...?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Si querías platicar conmigo un rato?  
-Aahhmm... De acuerdo...  
-... –Aun mantenía la cabeza agachada por la pena.  
-Ya deja de portarte así... A veces compartimos el baño y ya nos vimos desnudos, por favor... –Dijo con cansancio.  
-Sí, pero... y también, quería decirte que...  
-¿Qué...?  
-¿Si quisieras tomar una ducha conmigo...?  
-... –Se quedó un poco sorprendido por la propuesta.  
-Es que he notado... Bueno... Llevas tres días sin darte un baño y...  
-¿Crees que soy un niño? –Dijo indignado el espadachín.  
-¡Ah, no! ¡Yo...! Bueno... –Se sonrojó aun más.  
-¿O te da miedo bañarte solo? –Dijo burlón.  
-¡No! ¡Estás muy sucio, báñate ya! –Dijo con gran valor y apretando sus ojos que ahora estaban cerrados acompañado con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.  
-¿Quién es el tomatito ahora?  
-¡Aaaaahhh...! –Se quejó y en seguida tomó a Zoro del brazo –Vamos a bañarnos... –Y así salieron del gimnasio con gran prisa.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Sin querer ese muchacho está dejando salir sus fantasías... –Decía una Yuko que disfrutaba del show desde el pequeño espejo –Lastima que no habrá acción... –Dijo levantando las manos en señal de resignación y con una sonrisa picara –Al menos todo está yendo bien ahora...   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Estando ya en el baño, Sanji se sentó en el pequeño banco y comenzó a tallarse sus brazos y el resto de su cuerpo –Zoro, ¿me ayudarías a tallar mi espalda, por favor?  
-“No sé por qué estoy cediendo a sus caprichos...” –Pensó con un gesto lleno de coraje.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Hazte... –Respondió la sacerdotisa con una risa sarcástica –En verdad eres un desorientado...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bien... –Dijo con pesadez.  
-También te daré un masaje en tu espalda, Zoro. Jajajaja... Me haces cosquillas –Se inclinó un poco por la agradable sensación –Jajajajaja...  
-Ya, estate quieto... –Dijo fingiendo enojo –Bien, listo.  
-Ahora me toca... –Dijo con una sonrisa –En verdad tienes una gran espalda –Se recargó en la espalda del fornido espadachín y acto seguido lo abrazó.  
-¡...! –Se crispó nuevamente y sintió su cara arder –Co-Cocinero...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Vamos, Roronoa-kun, es la oportunidad para despertar... –Dijo controlando su euforia la peli negra.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Ya está... –Dijo alegre el rubio –Me lavaré el cabello...  
-Yo... Yo también... –Agarró con torpeza la botella de shampoo y se colocó un poco y tanto el como Sanji comenzaron a lavarse el cabello. Una vez que terminaron entraron a la tina y descansaron allí un rato –Bueno, al menos es relajante el agua... –Se sumergió para disfrutar mejor del agua. Sanji al ver esto, lo imitó -...  
-... –Sacó con calma su cabeza del agua y vio como el espadachín salió de la misma forma –“Marimo...” –Pensó.  
-Ah, que deliciosa... ¿Sucede algo? –Miró algo curioso al cocinero.   
-Ma... Marimo... –Dijo en un susurro.  
-¿Eeeh...?  
-Marimo...  
-¿...?  
-...  
-... –Sobre abrió los ojos al escuchar su apodo. Pareciera como hubieran pasado años de no haber escuchado ese sobre nombre –Tu...  
-Marimo... –Dijo mirando con atención el cabello de Zoro –Cuando saliste del agua al igual que un...  
-Ya, ya, ya...  
-Así como aquella vez en el rio... Eres... ¡Eres un marimo! –Dijo feliz –Hasta te molestó al escucharme decir eso... ¡Entonces es así como yo te digo!  
-¡Claro que...! –Se sonrojó.  
-¡Sí! –Fue tal su alegría que abrazó a su nakama –Eres un Marimo... Jajajajaja...  
-... –Se crispó nuevamente al recibir tanto afecto por parte del zorro –Está bien... Tu... –Le costó hablar un poco –Tu... Ganaste... –Giró su vista a otro lado.  
-Jajajajajaja... –Deshizo el abrazo y miró de nueva cuenta al marimo -¡Si!  
-Bien... Ahora... ¿Qué vas a querer primero...? –Dijo esto con un gesto de molestia y lamentándose al haber sugerido esa apuesta –“No debí subestimarlo...”  
-Nada... –Dijo con seguridad.  
-¿Ah...? –Lo miró con confusión.  
-Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz... –Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.  
-Cocinero... –No podía creer lo que escuchó. Sanji seguía siendo el mismo aun sin su memoria –Tu... –Pero antes de decir más escucharon pasos de afuera. Los muchachos habían llegado del pueblo para ver como se encontraban nuestros dos tortolos. Y así dar comienzo la preparación para el festival de esta noche.


	40. Capítulo 40.- Flores.

-¡Ya llegamos! –Gritó Luffy mientras iba llegando a la cocina, pero al ver que no había nadie se dirigió al gimnasio, pero nada -¡Zoro! ¿En donde están? –Fue de regreso al jardín con el resto y en eso, escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Se trataba de Sanji quien había salido del baño, llevaba consigo una bata puesta, pero al ver a la tripulación se sonrojó al instante.  
-¡Ah, chicos! No pensé que fueran a regresar tan rápido... Iré vestirme... –Dijo esto cubriendo sus piernas con su afelpada cola.  
-¡Sanji! –Lo llamó el capitán mientras alzaba la mano en señal de saludo.  
-¡Sanji! ¡Ve a vestirte, ahora! –Gritó el peli azul con autoridad, pero al mismo tiempo que se asomaba un gran rubor en sus mejillas.  
-¡S-Si...! –Como un pequeño niño, obedeció a su mayor y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos entró a la habitación.  
-Tranquilo, fuimos nosotros quienes llegamos de sorpresa... –Dijo Robin acercándose a su camarada con una sonrisa –En verdad eres como su papá, fufufufu...  
-¡Ah, claro que...! –Se sonrojó aun más el pobre Franky -¡Yo lo digo para que no pesque un fuerte resfriado...!   
-Todos sabemos que quieres algo mas con ese zorro... –Dijo el espadachín haciendo acto de presencia y al igual que Sanji, llevaba puesto consigo la bata puesta.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar semejante estupidez...? –Dijo el carpintero mientras fulminaba al peli verde con la mirada.  
-¡Ja...! Cómo si no me diera cuenta... Aunque ese idiota es un completo pervertido y tú no te quedas atrás...  
-¡Eres un...!   
-¡Muchachos, ya basta! –Interrumpió Nami con autoridad.  
-¡No te metas en esto, bruja! –Dijo esto mientras miraba con odio a la navegante. En esos momentos el humo hizo su aparición rodeando por completo al espadachín.  
-¡Eres un patán...! ¡Sanji-kun tiene razón, solo tienes musgo en vez de cerebro!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Mala idea... Esa chiquilla acaba de condenarse... –Decía con seriedad la sacerdotisa.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Te hare tragarte tus palabras... –Dijo acercándose hasta ellos.  
-¡Si quieres pelea, estoy aquí... –Dijo Franky interponiéndose para proteger a la peli naranja.  
-¿Qué tan seguro estás de poder vencerme...?  
-No eres nada sin tus espadas... –Dijo esto con gran orgullo.  
-Haré que te tragues esas palabras... –Y con esto dio inicio a una pelea entre Zoro y Franky. Sanji logró captar la presencia del humo haciendo que este reaccionara de golpe, llevaba puesto un short y rápido se puso el primer suéter que vio y salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, se asustó al ver la pelea.  
-No... Debo detenerlos cuanto antes... -Fue de inmediato al jardín para detenerlos, pero sintió una mano agarrando su hombro -...  
-Esta es una pelea entre ellos... –Dijo el capitán mostrando un gesto serio.  
-¡Zoro, por favor detente! ¡Ah...! –Se asustó mas al ver como el humo se expandía por todo el barco -¡No...! –Pero fue nuevamente retenido por Luffy.  
-¡Debes calmarte! ¡Pronto acabará esta pelea...!  
-¡Es que tu no lo entiendes...! ¡Ese no es Zoro! –Dijo con gran desesperación el cocinero.  
-... –Robin escuchó las palabras de Sanji –“Así que no es otro... Lo sabía... Ese comportamiento que tiene es por causa de ese algo...” –Pensó mientras miraba la pelea.  
-“Zoro no parece ser el de siempre... Esa mirada...” –Pensó Franky mientras esquivaba los golpes de Zoro. Este le lanzó un puñetazo el cual el peli azul pudo esquivar y en un rápido movimiento le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago –Espero que con esto ya despiertes, Zoro... –El mencionado trató de recuperar aire y quiso dar un golpe, pero las fuerzas se le habían ido –Demos por terminada esta tonta pelea...  
-Franky... –Dijo en un susurro el cocinero. Franky se separó de Zoro y fue de camino hacia donde se encontraba Sanji –No te preocupes, ya todo acabó... –Dijo esto posando su mano sobre la cabeza del cocinero acariciando un poco su cabello y orejas –En verdad tienes unas lindas orejas, jajajaja... –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Franky... –No pudo evitar sentir ese dulce gesto de cariño -¿Estás bien?  
-Tranquilo, estoy bien...  
-... –Mientras el resto estaba en su círculo, Zoro se recuperó y no dudó en atacar a Franky por la espalda, ese hábito lo tenía controlado por fin. A un metro de lejanía preparó una técnica sin las espadas para derribar a Franky, pero no contaba con... –Dos Fleur... –Zoro se percató de las dos brazos que salían en cada extremo de sus piernas -...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Perdón por la tardanza... –Dijo Watanuki entrando a la sala en compañía de Doumeki –Pero trajimos un poco de helado... Mmm... Yuko –san... –su patrona no dijo nada ya que estaba atenta por lo que estaba pasando.  
-...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Agarrar! –Cerró con gran fuerza sus manos...  
-¡AAAAAARRRGGHHH...!   
-... –Los muchachos voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver aquella tétrica escena -¡Rooobiiinnn...! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! –Gritó con gran terror el pobre de Luffy.  
-¡Robin! ¡Lo vas a dejar sin orgullo! –Gritó Usopp con gran pánico –¡Robin, detente! –Zarandeó un poco del hombro a su nakama, pero siguió firme a su ataque.  
-¡¡YYYYYYAAAHHH!! –Gritaron Chopper y Brook –Esto es algo que ni se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo... –Dijo el esqueleto con gran dolor.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Doumeki y Watanuki estaban impresionados por la táctica de Robin. Tanto que mejor omitieron palabra alguna.  
-Si sigue así, ya no quedará nada... –Dijo divertida la sacerdotisa.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¿Y bien? –Dijo sin deshacer el agarre contra Zoro.  
-¡Aaaahh! –Lo mucho que pudo hacer Zoro fue tirarse al suelo y rodar mientras hacia un movimiento inútil por quitarse esas manos de encima -...  
-Bueno, si quieres que este sea el fin de tu cuarta espada... Cuatro Fleur...  
-Es... Espera... Entonces, la cuarta espada es... –Dijo el cocinero escéptico por fin captando el mensaje del juego de palabras -... –Agachó la cabeza por la gran vergüenza. Franky al ver esto, le dio un pequeño masaje en su espalda –Soy un tonto...   
-Oye, oye, descuida... Tampoco soy bueno con los juegos de palabras... –Dijo esto tratando de animar a Sanji de su gran ridículo.  
-Estaba tan insistente con el queriendo ver esa espada, ahora comprendo porque siempre se negó... –Se cubrió su cabeza con el cuello de su suéter.  
-¿Y ahora? –Preguntó Robin antes de efectuar el ataque final que acabaría con la dichosa “espada” de Zoro.  
-¡¡Está bien, ya!! ¡¡¡Tu ganas!!! –El humo se desvaneció por fin. Zoro aun estaba retorciéndose en el suelo como un pobre gusano.  
-Ro-Robin... –Le llamó el cocinero –Todo estará bien, ya puedes soltarlo... Bueno, yo... Por favor...  
-Cocinero-san... –Se le hizo tierno al ver a Sanji en ese estado –Está bien, con esto podremos estar todos en paz, fufufufufu... –Soltó por fin a su nakama –Esto solo lo hago por Cocinero-san... Si fuera por mí, no me molestaría asesinar a un hombre por su “orgullo” –Dijo esto mirando con calma al espadachín.  
-Ahora que todo está bien, vinimos para decirles que habrá un festival esta noche... –Dijo Nami calmando un poco lo que restaba del tenso ambiente –En fin... Es un festival en donde podemos llevar disfraces si queremos.  
-¿Y por qué mencionas algo tan tonto como eso...? –Dijo Zoro sentándose en la banca con mucho trabajo.  
-Porque Sanji-kun podrá ir sin preocupación alguna de esconder sus orejas y cola.   
-¿Entonces puedo...? –Preguntó el cocinero con gran ilusión.  
-Por supuesto, no habrá peligro alguno mientras estamos en el festival. Así que los quiero listos antes de las cinco, y para que vean que soy generosa, podrán comprar lo que quieran...  
-¡Compraré montones y montones de carne! –Gritó con ánimos Luffy.  
-¡Y yo muchos juegos pirotécnicos! –Gritó Usopp.  
-¿Puedo comprar algodón de azúcar? –Preguntó con gran alegría Chopper.  
-Por supuesto –Respondió Nami con una sonrisa.  
-¡¡¡YEI!!! –Los tres entraron a la habitación para arreglarse.  
-¿No es fantástico? Por fin saldré sin tener que esconder esto... –Dijo con emoción el joven cocinero.  
-Si la gente no fuera tan ciega y testaruda, podrías nadar con libertad... –Dijo el carpintero mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de Sanji.  
-Franky... ¿Soy un fenómeno?  
-Claro que no, eres único... Además, todos aquí somos diferentes, si no fuera así este barco sería completamente aburrido. Es bueno tener una o varias cualidades.  
-Tienes razón... –Dijo esto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Miró al espadachín quien apenas estaba recuperándose del dolor –“Zoro... Debo buscar la forma para que no pase de nuevo... Eres mi...” –Miró con preocupación a Zoro –Nakama...   
-¿Mmm...? –El carpintero miró extrañado al cocinero.  
-¡Ah, nada! Vamos a alistarnos para el festival... –Sostuvo a Franky de la mano y fueron a la habitación, pero no sin antes ir por el marimo –Zoro... Ven con nosotros... –Dijo esto dedicándole una sonrisa.  
-Adelántense... Yo descansaré un rato mas... ¡Au!  
-¿Necesitas algo?  
-Está bien... No te preocupes... –Le dedicó una sonrisa de lado –Te veo en un rato...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Creo que con eso, se calmaron un poco sus celos...   
-¡Casí le arrancan...! –Watanuki fue callado por el delgado dedo índice de la bruja posando sobre sus labios.  
-Era de vida o muerte... –Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Parece que te diviertes... –Comentó Doumeki mientras le daba un mordisco a un pastelillo.  
-¡No hables con la boca llena! –Le regaño Watanuki.  
-Quiero mas... –Dijo el peli castaño pidiendo jugo.  
-Eres un mal educado...  
-En hora buena... Watanuki me ahorraste el llamarle a Doumeki... –Dijo con tranquilidad la bruja dimensional.  
-¿Eh?  
-Esta noche, se decidirá todo.


	41. Capítulo 41.- Festival.

En lo más profundo de aquel bosque cubierto por ese manto frio y blanco que lo único que podía hacer era adornar la más triste escena. Un joven se encontraba solo, sentado en el suelo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos. Después de un pequeño rato, ocultó el resto de su rostro al juntar sus rodillas al pecho. Estaba completamente destrozado; solo se podía escuchar su ahogado y desconsolado llanto lleno de dolor y culpa.  
Unas horas antes:  
Los chicos iban de camino al festival, el rastro estaba adornado por faroles de un bello color azulado acompañado con unos ligeros tonos amarillos. Sanji estaba emocionado al igual que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp -¡Ya quiero conocer ese festival! - Decía con gran emoción el capitán.  
-Oye, ya pronto vamos a llegar... Ten calma... -Respondió con un poco de fastidio la navegante -No podemos hacer destrozos, recuerden que somos piratas...  
-¿Pero eso que importa...?  
-Piratas con un alto precio a nuestras cabezas, torpe... -Respondió jalando un poco de la oreja del peli negro -Luffy, promete que no harás ningún escándalo.  
-Está bien, está bien... Pero vamos a divertirnos como nunca, debes relajarte aunque sea por una vez, Nami...  
-... -Lo miró con fastidio.  
-Gracias por comprarnos estos abrigos, Navegante-san. -Dijo Robin con un amable gesto mientras veía su abrigo de color morado con adornado de flores en la caída de la prenda.  
-No hay por qué. Batallé para que me dejaran a un buen precio por todos...  
-Tan tacaña como siempre... -Dijo entre dientes el espadachín -...  
-No quiero problemas contigo Zoro...  
-Como sea... Espero y haya sake...  
-Muchas gracias por darnos dinero, Nami... -Dijo con alegría el cocinero.  
-No hay de qué, Sanji-kun. Como hoy estoy feliz, pueden gastar de lo que hemos ganado con nuestro último viaje. Las provisiones ya están, tenemos comida para un buen tiempo, medicinas suficientes y municiones... Nada puede salir mal...  
-¡Woooooowww...! ¡Miren eso...! -Exclamó Luffy al ver el colorido ambiente del festival.  
-Por el estilo, me recuerda un poco a los festivales de mi pueblo... -Comentó Zoro al ver los faroles iluminando el lugar - Es un festival de obon en invierno...  
-¡Vamos! -Luffy sostuvo la mano de Nami para llevarla con el - ¡Ese juego se ve divertido!  
-¡Espera, Luffy! -Y así el primer grupo se desapareció entre la multitud.  
-Fufufufu... Supongo que Capitán-san quiere hacer feliz a Navegante-san.   
-En fin... ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos aquí en la entrada una vez que haya terminado el festival? -Dijo con una sonrisa el carpintero.  
-¡Sí! -Dijo con ánimo el cocinero.  
-Bien. Andando... -Dieron paso a la diversión, iban viendo los puestos y lo que estos ofrecían para entretener.  
-Mmm... -El espadachín giró su vista a un concurso de vencidas - Creo que iré a derrotar a unos cuantos... - Dijo con una sonrisa ladina separándose del grupo, pero Sanji al notar esto, no dudó en seguirlo. Al llegar al lugar, el espadachín dejó como apuesta unos diez berries y dio con ello inicio al concurso. Sanji estaba observando el show y se sorprendía cada vez que el peli verde derrotaba a sus contrincantes.  
-Vaya, en verdad es muy fuerte... -Se dijo a si mismo mientras admiraba cada movimiento que hacia su colega - Me gustaría ser igual de fuerte y aguerrido como el... Así podría valerme por mi mismo y... Protegería a mis... Mis... ¡Woooahh! -Se impresionó al ver como un fortachón se acercaba a la mesa para tomar asiento. Una vez ya preparado, posó su brazo sobre aquella mesa en frente del marimo -Zoro tu puedes... Creo en ti...  
-Vaya, así que ese chico de cabello gracioso es tu amigo... -Dijo un hombre que estaba a lado suyo.  
-Ah, si... -Respondió algo apenado.  
-El grandote de ahí es mi nakama... Jajajaja... No es por presumir pero es el mejor en cuanto a fuerza, pero al ver que tu amigo tiene mucha convicción, debo decir que está muy reñido... -Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Ya veo... Que gane el mejor.  
-Jajajajaja... De acuerdo.  
Y dio comienzo al gran duelo de vencidas nunca antes visto. El fortachón dio un gran tirón al brazo del espadachín cuando este apenas logró frenar la fuerza de su contrincante. Zoro trató de concentrarse al máximo para recuperarse, mientras que a lo lejos Sanji veía esto con nervios. –Descuida, gane o pierda alguno, no le quitará fuerza o reputación... –Dijo el pirata con una sonrisa –Vaya, se está recuperando... –Sanji volteó de nuevo a ver el show y efectivamente, Zoro estaba tomando el mando. Lo veía con gran asombro. Al ver esa expresión y los músculos que se asomaban en todos sus brazos volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos -¡Vaya, es muy fuerte ese chico! –Exclamó con admiración el pirata.  
-Sí, y es un buen amigo... -¡Aah!  
-¡Esto es increíble! –Lo habían acabado de ver fue como Zoro logró derrotar a su gran contrincante. Se dio por terminado el torneo y Zoro se levantó de su asiento para ver a su alrededor, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sanji quien estaba alzando la mano en señal de saludo y mostrando aquella dulce sonrisa se crispó y bajó la vista. Sanji fue corriendo hacia él para felicitarlo –En verdad eres muy fuerte, muchacho –Comentó su rival mientras se sobaba un poco su brazo –Felicidades...  
-Gra-Gracias... –Zoro se mostraba un poco nervioso a causa de la atención que recibía por parte del cocinero.  
-¡Estuvieron geniales! ¡Zoro! –Abrazó a su nakama para felicitarlo.  
-en verdad eres fantástico, chico... –Dijo el pirata que acompañó a Sanji durante el duelo acercándose a ellos.  
-Nos vendría bien un camarada como tu, jajajajaja... ¿Qué dices?  
-Ah, se los agradezco, pero yo ya pertenezco a una tripulación –Hizo una reverencia –En verdad se los gradezco.  
-Jajajajajaja... No hay problema. Sigue así, nos vemos... –Dijo esto el grandulón dándole una tosca, pero amigable palmada en la espalada a Zoro.  
-Por cierto, pequeño. Gran disfraz... –Dijo el pirata dirigiéndose a Sanji –Nos vemos. –Y con ello los dos piratas se desaparecieron entre la multitud.  
-Vaya, pocas veces encuentras piratas muy amables... Bien, hora de irnos... Quiero algo de beber...  
-Muchas felicidades. –Dijo el zorro con un poco de pena –En verdad estuviste fantástico...  
-... –Se sonrojó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su camarada y carraspeó un poco –Gracias... –Caminaron un poco pero fueron retenidos por el animador del lugar para comentarles del premio que había ganado Zoro. Después fueron a recoger su premio y por cosas del destino... -¿Es...? ¿En serio...?  
-¡Woooaahh! –Sanji se impresionó tanto al ver el premio del espadachín  
-Muchas felicidades, amigo... –Dijo el animador dándole su regalo.  
-Un... Zorro... –Dijo con cansancio.  
-¡De peluche! –Dijo feliz el animador.  
-¡Muchas felicidades, Zoro!  
-Si... “Genial, mas zorros”  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Ese Roronoa es todo un imán con esos animalitos... –Decía con diversión Yuko viendo al portal -¡Watanuki! ¡Un poco mas de sake, por favor! ¿Quieres otro vaso, Doumeki-kun?  
-Gracias, con este está bien...  
-¡¿Tengo que ser la sirvienta de ustedes?! –Dijo Watanuki con gran coraje.  
-Una sirvienta... –Dijo Doumeki.  
-Aaaahh... Creo que ya sé lo que estás pensando, mi querido Doumeki-kun... Yo podría cumplir tu deseo... Watanuki se vería muy bien con un traje de sirvienta... –Dijo picara la peli negra.  
-¡¡Ya basta, par de pervertidos!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Los muchachos iban caminando, Zoro traía en su brazo al bonito zorro de peluche. Sanji miraba con gran ilusión ese peluche como un pequeño -¿A dónde te gustaría ir?  
-Mmmm... ¿Qué tal a ese? –Dijo señalando un puesto de tiro.  
-Bueno... ¿Quieres esto? –Preguntó mostrándole al zorro de peluche.  
-No, ese es tu regalo... Quiero intentar ganar algo...  
-Bien... Vamos a ese puesto entonces... –Se acercaron al lugar y Sanji pidió un rifle, tenía que disparar a alguno de los peluches que estaban en el mostrador -¡Ah, quiero ese! –Dijo señalando a un gato de peluche –Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.  
-Tú puedes... –Dijo el espadachín con un poco de cansancio.  
-... –Sanji se preparó para dar el primer disparo, pero lo falló. Infló un poco sus mejillas en señal de disgusto mientras veía el pequeño rifle.  
-Parece que necesitarás ayuda... –Al buscar al dueño de esa voz no era nada más ni nada menos que Usopp quien ya llevaba cinco premios ganados y algunos chocolates.  
-Usopp... ¿Todos eso ganaste?  
-Claro, deja te enseño como debes disparar... Lo que debes hacer es esto... -Preparó el rifle e hizo una posición apoyando el mango del arma a su brazo, apuntó con mucha atención el blanco y disparó a un pequeño oso de felpa –¡Listo!  
-... –Imitó la pose -...  
-Ahora respira hondo y apunta con cuidado al peluche que quieres...  
-... –Jaló del gatillo y logró por fin obtener el gatito de peluche -¡Lo logré! ¡Usopp lo logré!   
-¡Genial! –Le dio una amistosa palmada en el hombro –Ahora a ganar mas premios...  
-¡Sí!  
-Que pérdida de tiempo... –Murmuró el espadachín.  
-¡Usopp! –En esos momentos llegó Chopper con dos algodones de azúcar –Aquí están... ¡Muchachos!  
-¡Chopper! ¡Mira lo que gané!  
-¡Es genial! ¡También quiero intentarlo! ¿Puedo?  
-Jajajajaja... ¡Claro! –Ayudó a levantar al pequeño reno y lo colocó sobre la barra. Sostuvo uno de los rifles y comenzó a jugar.  
-Cierto, me queda un tiro... –Sanji se volvió a preparar y en eso vio un circulo con otro de color rojo al centro -... –Apuntó y disparó.  
-¡Aaahhgg! –Zoro fue bañado por un pequeño chorro de agua que provenía de una estatuilla. Al voltear a ver a su nakama no pudo resistir reír un poco.  
-Muy gracioso... ¡Dame eso! –Le arrebató el pequeño rifle y apuntó a otro círculo.  
-No sabía que hacia eso...  
-Y por eso le disparaste...  
-Jajaja... Bueno... Disculpa por lo del agua...  
-¡Quédate ahí y no te muevas!  
-Otra vez estás haciendo caras muy graciosas... –Dijo con diversión.  
-¡No soy tu juguete, mocoso! –Disparó al círculo -¡Aghh!  
-Jajajajajaja... –Usopp y Chopper vieron el momento en el que Zoro fue empapado de nueva cuenta.  
-Jajajajaja... Ten... –Sacó de la bolsa de su abrigo un pañuelo y se lo dio a Zoro. Este por su parte tomó con resigno el pedazo de tela para quitarse el agua de la cara.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Ese muchacho aun no lo entiende... –Dijo la sacerdotisa con algo de decepción.  
-Supongo que esto va para largo... –Comentó Watanuki mientras servía el sake en el vaso de su patrona.  
-No... La piedra está a punto de llegar su límite...  
-...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Vamos, Zoro... No estés así... Estamos aquí para divertirnos –Habían dejado atrás a Usopp y Chopper para ver que más había en el festival. Sanji hacia lo posible para levantarle los ánimos a su compañero –Anda, que te parece si vamos por algo de comer...  
-No, gracias...  
-Anda... –Se puso en frente de Zoro mostrándole esa dulce carita –Yo invito.  
-Cocinero, yo...  
-Déjame hacer algo por ti... Por favor... –Tomó con ternura la mano del espadachín -¿Si?  
-Está bien... Si eso te hace feliz...  
-¡Quiero que tu estés feliz!  
-... –Sintió de nuevo el rubor en sus mejillas y aceleró el paso sin soltar a su nakama.  
-¡Woah! Zoro... ¿Qué sucede?  
-¡Nada! ¡Vamos por algo de comer! –Dijo sin voltear a ver al cocinero.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Parece que ya se lo está tomando con un poco de calma... –Dijo el peli negro ofreciendo unas rebanadas de pastel de chocolate.  
-Creo que ese muchacho no ha entendido nada... –Comentó Doumeki dando una gran mordida a su pedazo de pastel  
-Ah, mira esa boca... Espera... –Watanuki sacó un pañuelo y con ello limpió la boca y mejilla del peli castaño.  
-Parece que ustedes se llevan mejor cada día...  
-Ah, yo...  
-Si gustan puedo dejarlos a solas por un momento, pero eso si. No quiero desorden...  
-¡Yuko-san! –Gritó con gran pena el muchacho.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Zoro y Sanji iban caminando entre la multitud con unos bocadillos en sus manos –Sé que no es mucho, pero espero que te gusten... Lamento que no haya sake...  
-¿Que esperabas...? Al fin y al cabo es un lugar para la familia...  
-¿Tú tienes familia?  
-Lo siento. Es algo de lo que no me gustaría hablar...  
-Perdóname... –dijo esto con gran arrepentimiento.  
-Descuida... Tú tampoco hablas de la tuya...  
-...  
-Oye, no pongas esa cara... –En eso vio un pequeño lugar donde podrían platicar un poco mas a gusto -¿Quieres ir ahí? –Dijo en un pequeño susurro.  
-¿Pero podemos?  
-Yo creo que sí. Vamos...  
-Si...  
Llegaron a un pequeño espacio libre de gente. Era un gran estanque que tenia arriba un puente y estaba adornado con algunas piedras. Aunque estuviera cubierto de nieve y el agua de aquel estanque estuviera congelada, no era problema. Tenía una linda vista y claro, estaba iluminado con algunos faroles de color rojo y azul dando como resultado un agradable tono violeta. –Qué bonito... Mira ahí hay una banca. –Tomó a Zoro de la mano y fueron a sentarse a la banca –Que bello lugar... –Decía esto mientras contemplaba el resto del lugar. El espadachín no podía evitar mirar con gran atención el perfil de su nakama. Al ver esa graciosa ceja arremolinada, sus ojos iluminados por la luz del ambiente, esa dulce sonrisa, aquellos cabellos dorados y esas afelpadas orejas.  
-...  
-... –Sintió que lo estaba mirando y volteó a verlo -¿Pasa algo?  
-No no pasa nada... Solo estaba... –Miró a otro lado.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando con la espada?  
-Mmm... Si no mal lo recuerdo, desde los 8 años... Ahora que mencionas eso, creo que una vez nos platicaste que esto de la cocina era lago que comenzaste desde niño...  
-Vaya, me alegra saber mucho eso... Gracias...  
-¿Por qué?  
-Por prestarme atención.  
-No seas exagerado... Es solo que... En fin... Cambiando de tema... ¿Has pensado lo que harás si no vuelves a recordar?  
-Bueno, si lo he estado pensando, si jamás vuelvo a recordar no estaría mal empezar desde el principio. Aunque...  
-Si te preguntas por el lugar en donde vivías, lo mas seguro es que cuando todo esto acabe, regresemos a nuestros pueblos natales...   
-...  
-Algunos de nosotros y tu vivimos en el East Blue. Así que no será problema llevarte de vuelta tu hogar.  
-¿Cuánto va a durar este viaje?  
-No lo sé... Puede durar otras semanas más, un año o dos tal vez...  
-... –En eso, Sanji se acomodó en el hombro de Zoro –...  
-¡Hey! ¿No te quitarás verdad?  
-... Abrazó su brazo como respuesta.  
-Bien... Tú ganas...  
-en verdad te quiero mucho Zoro...  
-No seas tan meloso...  
-¿Yo te agrado?  
-... –El silencio incomodo entró en ambiente –Bueno... Admito que no eres tan molesto...   
-¿Entonces?  
-Puede ser un... Tal vez...  
-Yo te seguiré queriendo de todas formas...  
-...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-...  
-¿Sucede algo, Yuko-san?  
-... –Yuko se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a su habitación. Antes de salir de la sala dijo –No le quiten la vista de encima a esos dos... –Sin voltear a ver a los muchachos y esto se marchó dejándolos con la duda.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Zoro hay algo que quiero decirte... Es algo muy importante... –Se separó de su nakama para verlo directamente –Quiero decirte esto porque me preocupo mucho por ti... Aun si no recuerdo nada, una parte de mi me dice que debo protegerte...  
-Cocinero... ¿De qué me quieres hablar?  
-En estos días... Cuando te enfadas... Un extraño humo de color rojo sale de tus pies...  
-... –Puso atención a las palabras de su compañero.  
-Por lo que veo, el único que puede verlo soy yo... Debes pensar que estoy loco... Pero lo que te digo es verdad... –Dijo con decisión.  
-Debe ser imaginación tuya...  
-...  
-Parece que no solo tienes esa tonta conducta sino también la imaginación de un niño... –Dijo con algo de burla.  
-Pero es la verdad... Créeme...  
-No pasa nada... Yo no veo ese humo que tu dices...  
-Cuando te enojas... ¿No sientes algo extraño?  
-Si, como cualquier persona cuando la hacen enojar...  
-No... A lo que me refiero es que...  
-Oye...  
-...  
-No te traje aquí para que sacaras alguna de tus tonterías...  
-Pero...  
-Eh tratado de ser paciente contigo durante estos últimos días, porque no tienes como defenderte con totalidad, pero si fueras el cocinero que yo conozco, ya te habría dado tu merecido... Otra vez...  
-¿A qué te refieres con que otra vez?  
-Dejemos esto aquí... Ve a reunirte con los demás... Yo iré al barco...  
-Espera... –Zoro se levantó de su lugar dejando los bocadillos en la banca –No, por favor... Escúchame...   
-No quiero escuchar más tonterías tuyas... Ya con lo que me dijiste hizo que me arruinaras la noche.  
-¡No! –Sanji se interpuso en su camino -¿Cómo podría decirte una tontería cuando se trata de algo muy serio? No quiero que te pase nada... Por favor escúchame...  
-Hazte a un lado... –Lo empujó y volvió a dar paso para llegar a su destino, pero de nuevo fue retenido por el cocinero.  
-¡No!  
-Lo que dices no tiene sentido... No puedo tener algo como eso... Soy el mejor... Si no quieres conocerme, vete de mi vista ahora...  
-... –Miraba con enojo al espadachín –No me moveré hasta que hablemos... Si tengo que...  
-¿Qué?  
-Aun si tengo que...  
-Adelante, dilo... –Hizo una mirada penetrante mientras observaba al joven zorro directamente a los ojos. Esto hizo que Sanji temblara un poco y su voz sonara débil.  
-Aun si yo... –Zoro comenzó a molestarlo jalando sus orejas –Bas... Basta... No sigas...  
-No puedes hacerme nada...  
-¡Ya basta! –Le dio un fuerte manotazo y sostuvo con fuerza los brazos del espadachín –Quiero que despiertes... ¡Aun si tengo que usar la fuerza! ¡Si así logro que salgas de esa tonta idea que tienes que así sea!  
-Eres un... –Antes de levantarle la mano, escucharon extraños ruidos a su alrededor. El estanque estaba retirado de la gente. Así que se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que Zoro decidió hablar de nuevo –Será mejor irnos... –Dijo en un susurro mientras veía la atmosfera. Pero antes de dar un paso, el cocinero fue rodeado de cadenas en todo su cuerpo.  
-¡AAH!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Sanji-san! ¡Debemos hacer algo!  
-No creo que debamos intervenir... No por ahora...  
-¿No estás viendo la situación?  
-Yo no me preocuparía por eso si fuera tu... –Yuko por fin hizo acto de presencia –La piedra no será destruida por lo que está a punto de pasar...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sanji fue arrastrado entre unos arbustos y cuando por fin llegó a ellos fue levantado con brusquedad –Te dije que me las pagarías mocoso... –Se trataba del molesto pirata Morgan –Tú me echaste a perder mi plan sobre capturar a tu capitán, y no solo fue una vez... Así que comienza a despedirte de tu colega... –Dijo esto tirando con fuerza hacia atrás del cabello de Sanji para después posar el filo de su arma sobre su delgado cuello.  
-¡Cocinero!   
-No des ni un paso más o le cortaré el cuello a tu amigo....  
-...  
-¡Zoro!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Yuko-san!  
-Esto lo sabrán resolver pronto... Pero después de eso... Lo peor estará por venir. –Dijo con una mirada sombría la peli negra.


	42. Capítulo 42.- Dolor.

-¿Así qué que dices, muchachito? Los dejaré en paz si me dejas quedarme con este maldito entrometido... –Dijo esto tirando mas del cabello de Sanji haciendo que este gritara de dolor.  
-¡Vete, no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa! ¡Vete!  
-... –Zoro preparó sus dos espadas, pero antes de poder decir mas, el pirata hirió el hombro del cocinero.  
-¡AAGH!  
-¡Ya basta!  
-Si no quieres ver esto, te aconsejo que te marches...  
Mientras tanto en algún puesto del festival, Franky, Robin y Brook estaban terminando de recoger algunos premios que habían ganado –Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto, me gustó mucho este juego –Dijo Robin sosteniendo una bolsa de golosinas.  
-Y aun falta mucho por recorrer, ya quiero jugar en ese otro de la lucha de fuerzas... –Decía Franky mientras le daba una mordida a su algodón de azúcar.  
-Yo iré por mas bocadillos... ¿Me acompañan? –Dijo Brook.  
-Bueno, un poco de comida no me vendrá mal. Vamos. -Al llegar al puesto en donde anteriormente estaban Sanji y Zoro, Robin no pudo evitar ver el camino que llevaba para el estanque. Como si algo la estuviera controlando fue acercándose a la entrada del lugar –Oi, Nico Robin. ¿Qué te gustaría pedir? ¿Nico Robin? –Pero al ver que la chica estaba yendo por aquel camino, llamó la atención de Brook y optaron por seguirla –Debe haber encontrado algo... Andando.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Yuko se mostraba seria al ver la situación. Y por una parte intentaba controlar su desesperación al saber que ya no había marcha atrás.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Robin-san! ¡Espera, por favor!  
-Creo que hay algo por allá...  
-Espera, Nico Robin... -Aun estaban muy retirados del estanque. Zoro se arriesgó para atacar al pirata, pero antes de darle de lleno con el filo del sable, Morgan puso de escudo al cocinero –Tú decides... –Zoro logró detenerse a tiempo. La hoja de la espada estaba apenas rozando el rostro de Sanji –O yo me encargo de este estorbo o haré que hagas el trabajo por mi...  
-...  
-Tus ojos me dicen cuanto quieres deshacerte de el...  
-... –Sobre abrió sus ojos al escuchar al pirata.  
-Reconozco los ojos de un asesino... Y mas cuando desea con toda el alma exterminar a los que se interponen en su camino...  
-¡Ya cállate! –El humo hizo acto de presencia dejando ver lo peor del espadachín. Y con ello atacó de nueva cuenta esquivando a Sanji para lograr darle una cortada en la mejilla al capitán e hizo que soltara al cocinero dejándolo en el suelo.  
-... –Sanji estaba completamente asustado y mas aun al ver el humo -¡¡Zoro, mira a tu alrededor!! ¡Ahí está el humo!  
-¿Qué...? –Se distrajo por lo que el cocinero le había dicho y con ello, Morgan aprovechó para atacarlo -¡AAAGGGHH! –Recibió una cortada en su pierna –Maldición... –Se arrodilló para poder controlar el dolor de la herida –Vuelve a decirme otra tontería... Y te juro que... –Pero antes de acabar con su amenaza fue golpeado por el mango del hacha haciendo que este cayera al suelo y derrapara un poco.  
-¡Zoro! –Sanji intentó forcejear contra las cadenas que lo tenían preso, pero fue inútil -¡Debo...! ¡Ayudarlo!  
-Me divertiré un rato con tu amigo si no es molestia, pequeño... –Morgan arrinconó al cocinero de una patada contra un árbol –Sé un buen niño y no hagas escándalo... –Fue hacía donde se encontraba Zoro y le dio de lleno con una fuerte patada en la cara.  
-Zo... Ro...  
-... –Con trabajos se levantó para encarar a su contrincante, pero este fue más rápido o más bien no le dio tiempo fuera y lo golpeó en la espalda con el mango del hacha -¡Agh!  
-... –El cocinero se trató de levantar como pudo mientras observaba como el humo se expandía aun más y más –Debo... Detenerlo...  
-¿Y bien? –Levantó a Zoro jalándolo del cabello –Si tu quieres, puedo dejar que te encargues de el... Pero si gustas yo haré el trabajo por ti...   
-¡Ya...! ¡Déjate de estupideces...!  
-¿Mmm...?  
-¡Por mi que ese maldito se pudra!  
♫♪  
-... –Sanji se congeló al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su nakama –Zoro...  
-¡Por mi haz lo que quieras con ese inútil...!  
-¿En serio no te importa lo que haga con el?  
-... –El humo invadió por completo el lugar sacando un terrible y fétido aroma que solo podía presenciar el cocinero –Lo que mas me importa... –Como pudo se deshizo del agarre de Morgan y lo empujó –Es no perder contra nadie... El... Sólo m ha causado problemas...  
-... –Sanji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –No...  
-¡Así que esta maldita pelea no la estoy haciendo por ese bueno para nada...! -¡Sino por mi!  
-...  
-Vaya... Así que esto lo estás haciendo por gusto... ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¿Oíste eso, mocoso? –Volteó a ver a su rehén con burla -¡El no te quiere!  
-... –No prestó atención al enemigo, pero si el estado en el que ahora se encontraba su nakama. No era el Zoro con el que convivió durante estos últimos días... Era otra persona, una persona que estaba diciendo las cosas sin pensar, pero que las estaba diciendo sin remordimiento alguno -... –Una pequeña lágrima se escapó mientras veía con decepción al hombre que lo estaba hiriendo.  
-¡¡POR MI, HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS CON EL!! ¡¡¡JAMÁS METERÍA LAS MANOS AL FUEGO POR ESA...!!! ¡¡¡¡¡POR ESA MALDITA FALLA!!!!!  
-... –En eso, su vista de distorsionó dejando mostrar aquella silueta que vio en el día del hospedaje. Aquella figura imponente que se formaba al ver a Zoro -<> -Al escuchar esa voz en sus pensamientos, agachó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que salieron por si solas -...  
♫♪  
-¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! ¡Esto si es muy entretenido! ¡Sería mejor que...! –Pero antes de decir más, fue atacado por las tres espadas de Zoro dejándolo inconsciente. Se acercó lentamente al desconsolado cocinero y antes de empezar lo que tenía planeado hacer desde hace tiempo, le quitó las cadenas gracias al filo de las espadas. No recibió respuesta laguna de Sanji, solo se quedó mirando al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Por mas que quería recuperarse, el dolor en su corazón no lo dejaba ni siquiera ponerse de pie.  
-Este... No eres tu...  
-Ya estoy harto de ti...  
-¡Aaah! –Zoro lo tomó de los cabellos y sin más le dio una gran patada con la rodilla a su estómago -¡Agh!  
-Ya me cansaste... Nunca te he querido y nunca te querré... –Antes de poder levantarse, recibió de nueva cuenta otra patada en el estómago –Lo único que me has traído son problemas... –Sanji se arrastró para huir de el, pero Zoro lo tiró tan fuerte de la cola que hizo que el pobre cocinero sacara un seco y lastimero grito –Sólo eres una falla... –Al escuchar de nuevo esto, no pudo resistir gritar por el llanto –Sería mejor para mí que desaparecieras...  
-¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?! –Zoro se sobre saltó un poco al escuchar a Sanji –Ya... No, por favor... –Sólo recibió como respuesta otro violento jalón en su cola - ¡Me duele! ¡Ya no sigas por favor...! –Antes de poder levantarse, recibió un golpe con la funda de la espada -¡¡Agh!! –Cayó de nueva cuenta en la nieve y volteó a ver con temor a su verdugo. Le imploró con esos tristes ojos que se detuviera, Zoro no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo.  
-Creo que comenzaré con cortarte esa horrible cola...  
-¡Nooo...! ¡Por favor!  
-Sólo mírate... Eres un fenómeno... Primero esa estúpida ceja de remolino... Por favor... ¿Quién además de ti tiene esa porquería en la cara? Y luego esa cola y esas orejas... Sólo das lástima... No eres lo suficientemente fuerte... –Sacó su espada al mismo tiempo que el humo se agrandaba aun mas.  
-¡Me duele mucho...! –Gritó mientras el espadachín le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda -¡Lo siento mucho...!  
-¡YA CÁLLATE ASQUEROSO MONSTRUO!  
-¡¡DIEZ FLEUR!! –Fue aprisionad por uno de los ataques de Robin -¡¡AQUÍ EL MONSTRUO ES OTRO!! –Gritó con rabia la peli negra intentando inmovilizar con gran totalidad a Zoro  
-Asquerosa arpía... –Con trabajos hirió uno de los brazos de Robin y con ello el resto de los brazos desapareció.   
-¡Agh! –Robin se sobó su ahora lastimado brazo y miro a los ojos a Zoro -¡Ese no eres tu! –Pero antes de decir mas, fue callada al ver el terrible semblante del espadachín, era algo que jamás había visto. Efectivamente eran los ojos de alguien lleno de odio y antes de recibir un golpe, Zoro fue aprisionado por Sanji -¡Cocinero-san!  
-¡¡¡No dejaré que le hagas nada!!! –Mordió con gran ira al cuello de Zoro.  
-¡Eres un hijo de...! –Agarró con gran furia los cabellos del cocinero, pero este se aferró mas al a mordida. Así que Zoro optó por lastimarle las orejas logrando así quitárselo de encima.  
-¡Agh! –Se alejó del espadachín.  
-Es hora de que mueras... –Cuando al fin daría el último golpe contra Sanji, fue retenido por un gran puñetazo en la cara por parte de Franky, cayendo al suelo -¡Esa es mi pelea...! –Pero de nueva cuenta fue golpeado por Franky de nuevo.  
-¡Esto es por mis nakamas! ¡Vuelve a ponerles un dedo encima y te juro que reventaré ese musgo que tienes por cabeza!  
-... –Se levantó del suelo mirando con rabia a sus compañeros –Tu... –Preparó su espada para atacar a Franky pero fue retenido por Brook.  
-¡Zoro-san! ¡Ya es suficiente! –Apartó a Zoro con un brusco movimiento -¡No dejaré que lastimes a Sanji-san!  
-Escuché como lo lastimabas... –Comentó la arqueóloga recuperándose del ataque –Y encima tu... –Fue tanto el coraje que sintió que no pudo resistir en atacar a Zoro con una de sus técnicas -¡Diez Fleur!  
-¡Robin! –Le llamó el cocinero –No lo hagas...  
-Cocinero-san...  
-¿Qué vendrás a darme uno de tus estúpidos ánimos, idi...? –Zoro fue callado por un gran puñetazo de parte de Sanji.  
-... –Los mayores se sorprendieron ante la respuesta de Sanji. Era la primera vez que lo veían usando las manos para golpear a alguien –Sanji... Tú... –Dijo atónito Franky.  
-¡Tú maldito...!  
-¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO!! ¡¡TE ODIO...!! –Gritó con gran coraje y tristeza hacia su compañero -¡Eres un mal agradecido...! –Salió corriendo del lugar.  
-¡Sanji! –Franky fue tras el para consolarlo, y al tratar de detenerlo, vio esa triste mirada. La misma que vio la primera vez que lo encontró sollozando en la cocina –Perdóname... Yo... No cumplí con mi promesa...  
-No... Fui yo quien no cumplió con su promesa... Dije que sería el mas fuerte, pero soy... Soy... <> -Se sobre saltó al escuchar de nuevo esa horrible voz y se cubrió la cara por un instante.  
-Sanji...  
-¡Lo siento! ¡Te fallé! ¡Perdóname, Franky! ¡Perdóname! –Sanji se alejó de su camarada y se perdió entre los arbustos cubiertos de nieve.  
-¡¡¡SANJI!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Sanji-san... –Watanuki no pudo evitar el sentirse mal por Sanji -¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Por qué ese terrible cambio de personalidad? ¿Y encima contra el? ¡Sanji-san ha sido muy bueno con el! ¡¿Acaso no lo valora como su camarada?!  
-Watanuki...  
-¡Es que no es justo...! ¡Acaso vamos a quedarnos a ver nada mas! ¡Esto no era parte del susodicho trato!  
-¡Watanuki! Ya es suficiente... –Dijo con remordimiento la bruja dimensional sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos –Es mi culpa... En lugar de ayudarlo, solo lo herí más... Y es por eso... –Agachó un poco la cabeza –Por eso... –Su voz sonaba entrecortada –Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora por el es traerlo con nosotros a la tienda...  
-Yuko-san... Yo... No quería... –Sostuvo sus hombros para consolarla.  
-No te preocupes por mi... Ahora lo importante es... Ir por el...  
-Iremos con usted... –Dijo Doumeki con decisión –No podemos dejar que usted vaya sola por el... Ese mundo es mas peligroso de lo que pensé...  
-Tiene razón... Iremos con contigo... Si es necesario, llevaremos a Kurokitsune...  
-... –Negó con la cabeza sin voltear a verlos –No es necesario... Además, no quiero lastimar a mas personas... Debo enmendar mi error...   
-Yuko-san.  
-...  
-Vamos a acompañarte... Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. –Dijo con valentía el peli negro.  
-...  
-si el va con usted es mas seguro que corran peligro, por eso los acompañaré...  
-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tonto?!  
-Gracias... –Dijo en un susurro logrando captar la atención de los muchachos –Vamos a preparar todo...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Corrió todo lo que pudo adentrándose en lo más profundo del bosque y al no poder continuar mas, se sentó en el acolchonado suelo cubierto de nieve y se recargó en una gran piedra. Y en aquel bosque cubierto por ese manto frio y blanco que lo único que podía hacer era adornar la más triste escena. Sanji se encontraba solo, sentado en el suelo mientras cubría su cara con sus manos. Después de un pequeño rato, ocultó el resto de su rostro al juntar sus rodillas al pecho. Estaba completamente destrozado; solo se podía escuchar su ahogado y desconsolado llanto lleno de dolor y culpa –Soy un gran tonto... Todo lo que hice por nada... Tal vez es mejor para todos que me vaya... ¡Snif! ¡Zoro! –No prestó atención los sonidos provenientes de unos enormes pasos que se dirigían hacía el –Snif...  
-Ten... –Aquella persona le ofreció un pañuelo. Sanji al escucharlo, levantó un poco su vista y fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona –Te estaba buscando...  
-...  
Después de un buen rato, Luffy, Nami, Usopp y Chopper estaban esperando al resto en la entrada del festival –Ya se tardaron mucho... Quiero llegar a cenar esta deliciosa carne que gané en ese concurso de comida... –Decía Luffy saboreando su gran premio –Ya quiero que Sanji haga un gran banquete con esto...  
-Solo piensas en comer, no tienes llenadera... –Replicó la navegante –Ya se tardaron... ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo?  
-Bueno, Sanji y Zoro estaban juntos... –Comentó Chopper –Tal vez Robin, Franky y Brook ya no tarden...  
-¡Miren! ¡Allí están! –Dijo Usopp al ver a lo lejos a los muchachos, pero había algo extraño -¿Pero y Sanji?  
-¿En dónde se habrá metido? –Preguntó con algo de preocupación Nami.  
-¡Oigan chicos! –Fue Luffy con ellos para recibirlos -¡Qué bueno que llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue...? ¿Mm? ¿Y Sanji? ¿Qué sucede por qué esas caras? ¡Robin! ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?  
-¡Robin! ¿Estás bien? –Dijo Nami acercándose a la arqueóloga.  
-Si... Estoy bien...  
-¡No es cierto! –Respondió el carpintero haciendo que los muchachos se sorprendieran –Esa herida la tiene gracias a este maldito... –No resistió mas y golpeó a Zoro estampándolo en el suelo -¡Este maldito cobarde la lastimó! ¡Al igual que lastimó a Sanji! ¡Por el Sanji no está!  
-Franky... ¿Pero por qué? Explíquennos que sucedió... –Dijo la navegante.  
-¡Tu eres quien no debería estar con nosotros! ¡Y estoy seguro que ese chico quiso olvidar todo por ti!  
-... –La tripulación se quedó callada al escuchar la autoridad de Franky.  
-¡Tu hiciste llorar a ese chico el día del festín! ¡Una comida que hizo para ti! ¡Y encima tu...! ¡Lo trataste como a una basura! –Con esto provocó que el humo se expandiera aun mas, pero en vez de llenarlo más de esa terrible ira, lo único que logró fue quitarle las ganas de seguir peleando –Yo no tengo el derecho de correrte de la tripulación... Pero si fuera por mi, te habría desaparecido... Regresen al barco... Yo iré a buscar a Sanji... –Franky comenzó a caminar rumbo a lo mas oscuro del bosque.  
-¡Franky!  
-¡Luffy, vuelve al barco con ellos!   
-...  
-Discúlpame, pero esto no lo puedo permitir... Regresen al barco... Les prometo que regresaré con el muchacho...  
-Regresaremos al barco, pero en un rato te alcanzaremos... Este lugar es muy extenso... No podrás con esto tu solo...  
-... –Franky regresó su vista al camino –Gracias... –Y siguió su camino en busca de Sanji.  
-...  
-Luffy... –Le llamó Nami.  
-Regresemos al barco a dejar todo esto... Zoro...  
-... –El mencionado levantó su vista a su capitán.  
-Te quedarás a cuidar el barco...  
-¡Oye, pero...!  
-¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡No quiero otra excusa más! ¡No sé que sea, pero eso te está consumiendo! ¡Tú no eres el Zoro que nosotros conocimos! –Comenzó a caminar con dirección al barco seguido del resto. Dejando a Zoro atrás.  
Después de un rato, los muchachos habían llegado al barco, y se fueron de inmediato para buscar a Sanji. Zoro por su parte se quedó. Lo único que le hacía compañía era ese maldito humo. Fue un rato a la habitación para recostarse un poco –Por ese miserable me han hecho a un lado... Cuando regrese yo...  
-<<¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?>> -Escuchó una voz tanto familiar. Que lo hizo levantarse de la cama encontrándose con...  
-Haruka...  
-Zoro-san... –Dijo Haruka mostrando una cara de descontento –Hiciste lo que se te dijo que no hicieras... Acabas de romper las ilusiones de ese muchacho y de paso arruinaste tu destino...  
-¿De qué hablas...?  
-En verdad no te has dado cuenta de que ese hábito te ha consumido por completo... –Caminó hacia la salida dejando solo al marimo.  
-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Haruka! –Se despertó al mencionar el nombre del sacerdote –Fue un sueño... No, no fue un sueño... –Se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-¿Quién eres tu? –Preguntó con mucho miedo el cocinero mientras retrocedía lo más que podía.  
-Hay algo muy extraño en ti... No eres el mismo chico que vi durante nuestro combate... –Comentó aquella persona con total calma mirando al muchacho.  
-Por favor, no me lastimes... Por favor...


	43. Capítulo 43.-Caída.

Se encontraba un solitario joven meditando entre los arboles de mandarina mientras contemplaba la tarde. Encendió un cigarrillo para poder controlar mejor sus inexplicables nervios que no lo dejaban tranquilo; desde el festín, durante estos últimos tres días; el infierno en carne viva y más aun cuando la persona que quiere le hace revivir los peores momentos de su vida –“Han pasado muchas cosas... Tanto el, como yo tenemos un grave problema... Pero él no se ha dado cuenta... Quisiera saber que es ese humo que sale a su alrededor...” –Dio una gran calada a su cigarro –Sé que estás ahí... –Dijo esto sacando el humo de su boca -¿Qué es lo que quieres...? –Salió entre los arboles su rival mostrando una sonrisa retadora, Sanji por otra parte le daba la espalda. Estaban alejados por un metro de distancia y a su vez, se produjo un silencio incomodo. Sanji fumó de nueva cuenta y decidió romper la atmosfera -¿Y bien...?  
-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero... –Dijo sin hacer desaparecer esa sonrisa.  
-...  
-¿Me harás esperar para la batalla...? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te mate...?  
-Yo en ningún momento te dije que quería pelear... –Dijo con autoridad –No voy a ceder sólo porque me lo ordenes... –Comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar, al pasar a lado de Zoro, fue retenido por este del brazo –Suéltame... –Dijo con ira.  
-Vas a hacerlo quieras o no... –El humo comenzó a invadir el lugar, Sanji se cubrió la nariz y la boca con su mano para evitar el fétido olor -¿Qué te ocurre...?   
-¡Dije que me sueltes, maldito idiota...! –Le dio una patada en la espinilla al espadachín -¡Nadie te dijo que me tocaras, cabeza de alga! ¡Eeeh...! –El humo se expandió mas casi llegando al cielo –“No...”  
-Tu... –Se recuperó del golpe y respondió con un puñetazo del cual Sanji logró esquivar agachándose y contestó tirando al peli verde al suelo con otra patada.  
-Eres un terco... –Se levantó y caminó para alejarse de su rival.  
-Eres un... –Alcanzó a agarrar con mucha fuerza el tobillo del cocinero, tiró de él e hizo que cayera al suelo.  
-¡Agh...! ¡Ya basta...! –Zoro se puso encima de él para aprisionarlo -¡Quítate de encima, maldito...! ¡Ya déjame...! ¡Tú, miserable...! –Antes de poder insultarlo más, el espadachín sacó uno de sus sables y lo enterró en el suelo a unos milímetros de rozar la mejilla descubierta del cocinero -...  
-Ya me tienes harto... Estoy cansado de tener que aguantar tu incompetencia, harto de tu debilidad, harto de tener que cargar con un completo inútil como tú... Yo soy tu superior ante todo...  
-¿Estás diciendo que eres mejor que nuestro capitán...? Este no eres tú; tu orgullo te ha llevado a ver lo que no es real... Estás ciego ante tu razón... Dije que te haré entrar en razón aun si tengo que romperte el cráneo a patadas... –Como pudo se quitó de encima a su contrincante, se levantó y corrió lo mas que pudo saliendo del barco.  
-¡Así que piensas huir, mal nacido! –Zoro le siguió el paso sacando su segunda espada y así dio comienzo a otra persecución.  
-“Si iniciamos otra pelea en el barco, en el estado en que está dudo mucho que se controle...” –Corría todo lo que podía –“No debo dejar que mi miedo me debilite, debo correr hasta encontrar un lugar seguro... Tal vez tenga razón, soy alguien débil...” –Miró de reojo atrás suyo y vio al espadachín quien estaba corriendo a todo lo que daba –“Maldición... Basta, debo dejar de huir... Es hora enfrentarlo...” –Se detuvo en seco y encaró a su oponente -¡Muy bien, aquí me tienes! –Estaban en lo más profundo del bosque con un pequeño lago de muy poca profundidad.  
-... –Se detuvo para observar a su nakama –Espero que estés listo para tu derrota... Eres una vergüenza para nuestro barco... ¿No has pensado que el hombre con quien estuviste viviendo te dejó ir para deshacerse de ti...? El no es tu padre, ¿cierto? Dime como fue que llegaste al East Blue... Acaso tu verdadera familia ya no te quería... –El humo invadió mas y mas el espacio y las ondas volvieron a salir de la boca de Zoro –No los culpo... Yo tampoco querría y ni siquiera daría mi vida por un gusano como tu... –Esto estaba haciendo enfadar a Sanji -¿No piensas decir nada? –Rió con total burla al ver la impotencia del cocinero -¿Acaso vas a llorar otra vez como aquella noche...?  
-Ya cállate... –Dijo entre susurros mirando al suelo.  
-¿Vas a volver a suplicarme como una triste niñita...?  
-Ya, basta...  
-Nadie quiere a las personas como tu... Tú no vales la pena... Para mí sólo eres un juguete... Pero para el resto del mundo, solo eres una falla...  
-... –Comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Zoro.  
-No tengo miedo por lo que hagas, sólo eres un insignificante pedazo de carne... –Las ondas se convertían en esos hilos que aprisionaban a Sanji, este no podía aguantar más de todo lo que estaba recibiendo –Me encargaré de hacer un mundo en donde tú nunca hubieras existido... –Se originó una enorme onda que aprisionó por completo a Sanji. No veía los hilos, pero si sentía más pesado y torpe su cuerpo, pero era algo que no lo detendría, aun seguía caminando para llegar a su nakama.  
-Tu... –Habló al fin –No soportas las cualidades o dotes que otro tiene y que tu careces... Crees estar encima de todos, cuando no es así... Y te crees con derecho al humillarme... –Apretó sus dientes –Lo único que estás logrando es convertirte en un infeliz... Menospreciándome... Insultándome... Lo que lograste fue hacerme revivir esa horrible herida... Yo no estoy viendo a mi camarada en estos momentos... –Llegó por fin a su compañero –Lo único que veo es... –Cerró con todas sus fuerzas su puño -¡¡ES A UN ASQUEROSO PATÁN!! –Le plantó de lleno una golpiza en la cara haciendo que su rival cayera de cara al suelo y derrapara -¡¿Crees que con lastimarme podrás saciar tu maldita incompetencia...?! ¡Es tu maldita inseguridad...! ¡No es sólo a mí a quien estás lastimando, si no a ti...! –Gritaba con gran cólera observando cómo se reincorporaba con mucho trabajo su compañero mientras se sobaba los nudillos de su mano -¡Eres tan vulnerable que te dejas llevar por la rabia, esa maldita inseguridad...! ¡Pero sobre todo...! –Antes de poder decir más, fue interrumpido por uno de los ataques del espadachín, del cual apenas pudo esquivarlo.  
-Nadie... Te pidió tu opinión... No mereces ser escuchado... –Guardó por un momento sus espadas para colocarse su mascada –Yo... No permitiré que me hables de esa forma... –Desenfundó sus tres espadas –Y ahora mismo voy a callarte...  
-... –Sólo miraba con desdén –Voy a hacerte entrar en razón de una vez por todas...   
Así dio por inicio otro conflicto, Zoro atacó primero. Cada vez que lanzaba de lleno un ataque, Sanji los retenía con sus patadas; en cuanto a él, tuvo la oportunidad de estamparle una patada en la cara aventándolo contra un árbol –Eso... ¿Es todo lo que tienes...? –Dijo entre jadeos el espadachín. Se levantó y corrió preparando otro ataque -¡Aaahh...!  
-... –al llegar a él, volvió a esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez fue inútil, la hoja logró cortar del pecho a la pierna derecha del cocinero haciendo brotar un poco de sangre -¡Argh...! –Se inclinó un poco para soportar el dolor –Ja... ¿Eso es todo...? –Dijo arremedando a su rival. Se levantó y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos para esperar a ver quien haría el primer movimiento -...  
-...  
-...   
-... –Guardó por el momento su primera espada y levantó la de su brazo derecho apuntando al rubio.  
-... –Tragó saliva.  
-... –Guardó la segunda espada. Corrió con gran velocidad hacia el atacándolo, Sanji lo esquivó de un lado, Zoro volvió a arrojar otro ataque contra él, el cocinero volvió a esquivarlo, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Recibió otro ataque que esquivó rodando a su derecha; se levantó rápido y antes de dar un golpe, fue recibido por una patada del espadachín llevándolo a estrellarse contra un montículo. El espadachín saltó contra su presa acorralándolo, agarró a Sanji del cuello, preparó la espada que sostenía aun para clavarla en la cara del cocinero. Este logró detenerlo sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas la mano que tenía el arma -¿Dime por qué permitirte estar con nosotros...? –Preguntó con desprecio mientras aplicaba fuerza para lograr clavarle la espada a su ojo derecho.  
-¡...! –Estaba haciendo lo posible para no perder el control. Su vida peligraba ahora -... – Como pudo, posó sus pies contra el pecho del espadachín y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo. Se reincorporó y se preparó para saltar esquivando la hoja del sable. Zoro hacía lo posible para herirlo de nuevo, pero Sanji podía leer perfectamente sus movimientos. En una oportunidad, Sanji dio vuelta al esquivar la espada y le plantó un gran golpe con la rodilla en el estomago de Zoro. Levantó su pie para darle otra patada en la cara, una vuelta más con otra patada, con ese golpe, el espadachín soltó su espada. Sanji agarró el arma. Se dio la vuelta para poder detener el ataque del espadachín -¡Cobarde...! –Las hojas estaban juntas reteniendo a uno del otro.  
-Dijiste que tus manos nunca tocarían un arma, al menos que esta sea para cocinar... –Dijo con la cara fruncida mostrando a su vez una sonrisa.  
-En este caso... Haré una excepción...  
-¿Acaso...? ¿Sabes usar una espada...?  
-Hay cosas que aun no conoces de mi... –Empujó a su contrincante con el pie para poder tener mejor espacio para pelear -...  
-Estoy interesado en conocer tus técnicas... –Se preparó y atacó al cocinero, este detuvo el ataque con la espada. Comenzó una pelea contra sables, se podía escuchar con gran estruendo el choque del acero y golpes marcados -¡Ya me cansé...! –Dio un gran golpe ocasionando que Sanji volviera a caer al suelo. El espadachín se acercó para tirarle otro ataque a la cara, Sanji hizo a un lado su cabeza haciendo que la espada se atorara contra uno de los arboles. El peli verde agarró el tobillo del cocinero jalándolo y aventándolo contra otro árbol.  
-¡¡Arggh...!! –Azotó y al caer iba a ser clavado por el sable, pero como pudo lo evitó y cayó de pie volviendo a reincorporarse a la pelea. El canto de los aceros regresó, golpe tras golpe, esquivando los ataques, Sanji retrocedió un poco para saltar contra el espadachín, pero esta vez, Zoro fue rápido. Sacó de nuevo la otra espada pero con la funda puesta y le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas al rubio -¡¡AAH...!! –Cayó rodando al suelo -... –Miró a su contrincante quien saltó con las dos espadas en sus manos para matarlo. Rodó con rapidez y se levantó, corrió mientras que el espadachín lo perseguía. Sanji fue a un árbol, agarró más velocidad para correr sobre el tronco, Zoro se detuvo al ver esta acción y Sanji se impulsó para saltar y darle una patada de picada, Zoro lo retuvo con los sables. El cocinero cayó de pie al piso y con rapidez y eficacia le propinó por fin otra patada esta vez en el pecho. Esto ocasionó que Zoro volara y se estrellara de espaldas contra un peñasco. Cayó al suelo -... –Sanji estaba comenzando a agotarse.   
Arrojó el sable al piso y caminó hacia donde estaba el espadachín para ayudarlo –Ya fue suficiente... –Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo –¿Ahora si podremos hablar...? –Dijo esto con mucho cansancio. Zoro rechazó su ayuda dándole un manotazo al antebrazo de su nakama. Se levantó y lo miró con odio –Por favor... Lo que tienes acabará arruinándote... –Recibió como respuesta una golpiza con el mango de la espada en la cara, retrocedió por el dolor y Zoro volvió a atacar dándole otro golpe con el codo a la cara haciendo que Sanji diera vuelta -¡¡¡AAAHHH...!!! –Recibió en la espalda un gran corte y otro en la parte de atrás de su pierna ya herida, volteó a verlo mostrando al fin un gran dolor en su expresión -¡Solo estás siendo controlado por tu soberbia...! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta...?! ¡¡¡Es tu maldita soberbia la que te tiene así...!!! ¡Regresa a ser el marimo que yo conocí...! –Lo único que obtuvo fue un rebane en la mejilla derecha.  
-¡¡YA CÁLLATE...!! –Atacó, Sanji esquivó los primeros dos golpes, pero nuevamente fue alcanzado por otro corte seguido de un una patada en el estomago haciéndolo volar, Zoro lo tomó nuevamente del tobillo y lo azotó contra el suelo. Después, le propinó otra patada en el estomago, esto hizo que Sanji vomitara sangre. -... –Apuntó su sable a la cara del cocinero.  
-... –Sanji abrió los ojos y lo vio a la a cara –Zoro...  
-...  
-Regresa... –Hacía lo posible por no romper en llanto -¿Acaso no ves el humo que te rodea...? ¡¡Agh...!! –Zoro plantó mas su pie en el estomago del cocinero. En eso, vio de reojo el destello del sable que había tirado al suelo. Estaba cerca de el. Zoro iba a dar otro ataque, agarró con velocidad el sable y logró detenerlo. Rebanó la pierna de Zoro y este se quitó al no aguantar el dolor de la cortada. Sanji se levantó y se lanzó contra el espadachín. El humo cubrió el área de combate haciendo perder de vista a su nakama -... –No pudo aguantar el terrible aroma y se cubrió con su mano –“Tal vez este humo sea producto de su conducta...  
<>  
-¿Hábito...? –Escuchó la voz de una mujer –Hábito...   
-... –Vio como el cocinero se mostraba desorientado, como si una gran cortina lo rodeara –“Este maldito loco...” –Se acercó con calma hacia su presa.  
-“Este humo...” –Tosió y cayó de rodillas al suelo al no poder aguantar más el hedor. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse –“Al parecer él no lo puede ver... Ni siquiera me escuchó cuando le dije que estaba ciego por su soberbia... Haré que venga a mi...” –Preparó el sable y se concentró para escuchar los pasos del peli verde. Escuchaba las pisadas que llegaban por delante suyo, hasta que sintió la presencia de Zoro ya cerca de el, se levantó y detuvo el ataque con el arma. Le plantó otra patada esta vez en el estomago al espadachín, este cayó de nueva cuenta lejos al piso. La cólera de Sanji lo invadió y corrió -¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH...!!!! –Estaba siendo controlado por la ira, perdió el poco control que le quedaba; haciendo a un lado los principios que le inculcó Zeff, sin darse cuenta, estaba rebajándose al nivel de perdición al igual que Zoro, olvidó lo que en verdad estaba buscando, la preocupación que tenia hacia su ser amado, olvidó por un momento el dolor que este le ocasionó. Saltó y levantando la espada para dar el golpe final, su mirada era otra. Pero justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe final, ya no vio a su contrincante, si no a...  
-Padre... –Abrió los ojos y regresaron los horridos recuerdos.  
<>  
<>  
-Nintouryuu... –Escuchó la voz del espadachín logrando que regresara en sí -¡¡SANJUUROKU POUND HOU...!!  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH...!!!!! –Fue tal el golpe que en cada cortada salpicó gran cantidad de sangre, soltando la espada. El impacto hizo que volara y cayera al lago.   
-... –Zoro se acercó a donde estaba Sanji –Esa técnica es de las mejores que tengo... ¿Y aun así no te mató...? –Dijo con gran cinismo viendo como el cocinero salía flotando de cuerpo completo viendo hacia arriba del agua sin moverse, su sangre se esparció a su alrededor, pero aun seguía con vida –Te propongo esto... Si logras sobrevivir, podrás regresar al barco... Hasta entonces te daré tiempo hasta que nos vayamos de esta isla... Así que tienes tres días para recuperarte, pero dudo mucho que lo hagas... –Mostró una burlona sonrisa. Caminó hacia donde estaba la espada que había tomado el cocinero y la guardó en su respectiva funda. –Dándole la espalda a su nakama dijo: -Lo que me dijiste durante el combate... Sólo son tonterías tuyas, debes aceptar que soy mucho mejor que tú en todo sentido... Y debes aceptar que lo único que eres es ser un desperdicio... Para mí solo vales como una pequeña roca que puedo patear, una simple e insignificante rama que puedo pisar sin problema, así como ahora... Te deseo suerte... Y si quieres saberlo, por mi mejor no regreses al barco. –Se retiró dejando al fin a un desconsolado muchacho flotando en medio de aquel lago manchado de su sangre.   
♪♫(música)  
Cuando por fin tuvo algo de fuerzas, nadó a la orilla del lago y se tumbó en el pasto viendo hacia el cielo que estaba cubierto por escasas estrellas y con una opaca luna. Hizo un recuento en sus recuerdos de los momentos en los que convivió con aquel hombre con quien compartió divertidas peleas, escasas muestras de aprecio y compañerismo, los bellos momentos que fue atesorando durante el transcurso del viaje mientras podía estar a su lado, ver su rostro, escuchar esa gruesa voz llena de valor, coraje y gracia; mirando el cielo con los ojos entre cerrados, comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas dejando escapar una gota de su ojo descubierto. Lamentándose por el gran sacrificio que hizo para que al final fuera pisoteado por esa persona.   
Recordando las pesadillas en carne viva en esos días en los que estuvo viviendo con la familia que lo despreció y humilló –Ellos... Tenían razón... –Vio en sus recuerdos el rostro de su terrible padre –Tenias razón... –Alzó sus manos para observarlas –Te... Fallé, viejo... –Se mordió el labio inferior por la impotencia, recapitulando la batalla, sostener algo con filo cuyo propósito era cortar y lastimar –Te fallé... –Pero sobre todo, usar aquellas bellas manos para golpear a ese hombre al cual ya desconocía por completo. Bajó los brazos para descansarlos en el suelo; sintió un gran ardor en su pecho –El... No me ama... Agh... –Sintió las enormes cortadas en su cuerpo –Agh... –Cerró los ojos dejando caer el resto de las lágrimas que había acumulado en ellos, tragó aire... -¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH........!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA!!!! ¡¡¡LA FALLA!!! ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHH...!!!! –Sacó con todas sus fuerzas la rabia, el coraje, la decepción, la vergüenza... -¡¡SOY UN IDIOTA...!! –Cerró los puños y los posó sobre su rostro... -¡¡¡ZOOOROOOOO...!!! ¡¡¡HIJO DE PERRAAA...!!! ¡¡¡MALDITO MAL AGRADECIDO...!!! ¡Agh...! ¡Agh...! –Se posicionó de lado abrazándose a sí mismo –Deseo... –Los hilos aparecieron aprisionando cada vez más al cocinero cubriéndolo como si se tratase de un manto, hicieron que las heridas se abrieran mas –Deseo... -A lo lejos, la mariposa que lo seguía estaba volando para pararse junto a él quedando a su vista –... –La ignoró por completo –Tal vez este sea mi fin... –Cerró los ojos quedando inconsciente por el dolor y la gran decepción.  
-La mariposa que lo acompañaba revoloteó y brindó un poco de la magia que le dejó Yuko para ayudar a sanar las heridas de su futuro cliente...  
-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar... –Mencionó esa cálida y triste voz de la bruja dimensional.  
°Así fue como perdí mi orgullo por completo, las ganas de vivir... Del amor que sentí por esa persona, se convirtió en miedo... Un miedo que aparecía cada vez que nos veíamos... Lo único que desee en esos momentos era morir... O tal vez... Poder olvidar todo el dolor que sentía en mi corazón°  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Ese muchacho hizo todo lo que pudo para sacar a su compañero de su soberbia... Los hábitos se dividen en categorías, los que se encuentran dentro de los pecados capitales están ahí porque son los más peligrosos y mortales para un ser humano, tanto para el que está siendo controlado como para sus seres queridos... –Yuko estaba en el balcón de la tienda, vio desde principio a fin todo lo ocurrido, la pequeña mariposa que fue sus ojos para contemplar lo ocurrido del día del festín, las discusiones hasta este día y los que faltaban para a completar las dos semanas –No es mi estilo ayudar a mis clientes, mucho menos si estos son humanos, pero tu... Eres alguien único, no tienes poderes como los de Watanuki o los míos... Pero eres diferente al resto, tal vez incluso a tus colegas... Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir esto, es el mismo sentimiento como cuando conocí a ese molesto cuatro ojos... Por ahora esto es lo mucho que puedo hacer por ti... Está en tus manos tomar la decisión... –Dijo esto con un triste semblante.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Al despertar, vio iluminación a su alrededor. Era de día. Ya no tenía las cortadas que amenazaban con quitarle toda su sangre, dejó pasar la mañana hasta que se hiciera tarde; una vez que llegó el atardecer, se reacomodó viendo de nuevo el cielo, ya no sentía sus heridas, pero le dolía el cuerpo. Aun tenía mucho que meditar.  
Llegó por fin la noche y con un poco de trabajo se sentó con la mirada y el tronco abajo. Levantó la vista a su horizonte, todo estaba destrozado a su alrededor, rió un poco ante la situación –Supongo que ya tomé una decisión... –Se levantó por fin y caminó en dirección al barco –Hasta entonces... Tendré que aguantar.  
♪♫ (fin de la música)  
Regresó por fin al barco donde Zoro lo estaba esperando –Pensé que no regresarías... –Sanji subió de un salto ignorando por completo a su rival. Al verlo, se sorprendió que ya no tuviera ninguna cortada en su cuerpo, lo único que llevaba encima era la ropa rasgada y las manchas de sangre -¿Cómo hiciste para curarte tan rápido, cocinero idiota...? –Sanji no respondió –Te estoy hablando... –Tomó con brusquedad su hombro para encararlo -¡Respóndeme...! Eh... –Vio una melancólica mirada, llena de decepción, tristeza, dolor y lágrimas -... –Quedó sorprendido.  
-... –Apartó la mano del espadachín con gran tranquilidad –Déjame solo... No quiero verte de nuevo... –Sintió como su corazón se quebraba al ver a ese hombre, fue tan dura la caída, que se fue corriendo con dirección al baño. Llegó al lugar, abrió la llave de la regadera sin importarle si el agua estaba fría o no, si llevaba la ropa desgarrada o no, se metió al baño de agua –Me duele mucho... –Se sentó en el suelo –Me... Duele... Lo veo y es como si estuviera viendo a ese infeliz... Ese sueño... Debió ser una predicción... No lo soporto... –Colocó sus manos sobre su cara mientras se seguía lamentando –Yo...-Se colocó en posición fetal.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Después de haber tomado esa ducha, se puso una bata de baño y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió en esos momentos era hacerse un chocolate caliente. Preparó los ingredientes y puso a hervir la leche para después colocar el trozo de cacao -... –Suspiró -... –En esos momentos entró el espadachín y miró al cocinero quien le estaba dando las espaldas, se acercó para molestarlo de nuevo.  
-Así que decidiste quedarte después de todo... –No recibió respuesta –Oye...   
-¡Aah...! –Fue sorprendido por la mano del peli verde que sostenía con brusquedad su cabello –Nnnhh... –No pudo controlar el pánico -¡Suéltame, por favor...! –Suplicaba con un llanto.  
-Respóndeme... –Soltó a Sanji y antes de darle un golpe en la cara este cayó al suelo con gran temor y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos -...  
-¡No sigas, por favor...! ¡Ya basta...! ¡Tú ganaste...! ¡Por favor, ya déjame...!  
-<>  
-¡Eh...! –Escuchó con perfecta claridad la voz de Judge. Se descubrió la cara, estaba completamente petrificado, estaba viendo a su padre –No... –Negó con la cabeza entre llantos –“¿Qué me está pasando...?” –Se quiso levantar para escapar, pero fue aprisionado desde la cadera por el brazo de Zoro -¡Ah...!  
-¡Ya déjate de tonterías...! –Mientras emanaba el molesto humo, Zoro estaba por explotar en cualquier momento. Sanji recobró el sentido común y miró con gran temor a su rival -¿Y bien...? –Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa o hiciera algo contra el cocinero, este lo abrazó.  
-Regrésame a mi nakama... –Zoro no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo –Este no eres tu... –Puso su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli verde -¡Si es cierto que puedes cortar cualquier cosa...! ¡Entonces...! ¡Quítame este horrible sentimiento...!  
-... –Algo comenzaba a arder en su pecho, pero no le dio gran importancia, apartando a su compañero se levantó y se retiró del lugar.  
-¿...? –Se levantó con miedo del suelo y vio como el peli verde se iba de la cocina –Ya no quiero sentir este dolor... Ya no... –Se abrazó llorando desconsoladamente.  
**************************************************************************  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Muy bien... Es hora de irnos... –Yuko estaba lista para abrir el portal que los llevaría con la tripulación.  
-¡Yuko-san! ¡Mira! –Dijo Watanuki viendo lo que estaba pasando al otro lado del pequeño portal.  
-... –Miró de reojo al portal.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Llegó a la cocina y se dirigió al congelador, sacó un poco de hielo para su moretón en el pómulo. Se fue a sentar a la barra y comenzó a recordar todo lo sucedido. La pelea que había tenido contra el zorro, sus discusiones, pero sobre todo lo que este le dijo con respecto al humo -... -Apoyó sus codos sobre la barra y por casualidad miró la alacena y pudo ver una parte que se lograba ver de una caja de color negro -¿...? -Se levantó del banco y fue a abrir el vitral. Sacó la alargada cajita y se sentó esta vez a la mesa. Colocó la caja sobre la barra. Seguido de esto la abrió y fue tal su sorpresa al ver lo que llevaba en su interior -Una espada... -Sacó el arma y pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el dibujo del tigre -¿Y esto? -Abajo de la espada se encontraba una pequeña carta. Abrió el sobre y desplegó con cuidado la hoja que tenia escrito lo siguiente:  
Oye, brújula sin rumbo te escribo esto para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí durante este pequeño tiempo que llevamos viajando. Estoy feliz de que no te haya pasado algo mucho peor contra la pelea que tuviste con ese robot, sé que esto no es nada comparado con el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotros. Espero te guste y te sirva de mucho. Descuida, esto quedará entre tú y yo, te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie. Así que puedes confiar en mí y si algún día deseas que hablemos del tema o simplemente quieras desahogarte o charlar con tranquilidad... Yo estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte en lo que pueda.  
Aun las caídas que has tenido, te servirán para tener mayor fuerza y expectativas. Yo confío en que te convertirás en el más grande espadachín y yo como tu nakama estaré allí para apoyarte.  
Sanji.  
-Cocinero... -Puso su mano sobre su frente y comenzó a recapitular lo acontecido durante estos tormentosos días –No puedo creerlo... –Sintió por fin la gran culpa quemando su corazón –El...   
<>  
-Tu... –Se apretó los labios.  
<>  
-...  
<>  
-... –Cerró con fuerza sus ojos al recordar por fin los terribles momentos.  
<>  
<<¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?!>>  
-... –Abrió de golpe los ojos al recordar las palabras de su nakama... Al ver su cara llena de dolor y desolación –Cocinero...   
<>  
<>  
<<¡Me duele mucho...! ¡Lo siento mucho...!>>  
-... –Apretó con gran fuerza la espada –Yo...  
<>  
-... –Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en la cara del espadachín –S-S-Sanji... –Se cubrió sus ojos con su mano –Yo... Al fin lo entiendo todo... ¡¡YO SOY QUIEN DEBERIA IRSE...!! ¡¡YO NO MEREZCO TU CARIÑO Y MUCHO MENOS TU PERDÓN...! –Lloró desconsoladamente sintiendo el remordimiento, se sentía una completa basura. Por fin comprendió que tan equivocado estaba al haber tratado de esa forma a su camarada. Abrazó el obsequio y continuó desbordando enormes cascadas de lágrimas –Debo... Debo ir por el... –Dejó el obsequio en la mesa y salió con mucha prisa de la cocina. Saltó del barco y cayó mal, logrando lastimarse un poco, se levantó sin importarle el dolor y fue en busca de su nakama –“El... Estuvo tratando de ayudarme y yo...” –Había tomado una decisión, la decisión de su corazón. El humo por fin se hizo presente ante sus ojos haciendo que se detuviera en seco –Esto... Esto es... –Por fin estaba recapitulando todo –Cuando todo esto acabe... Le exigiré una buena explicación a esa mujer... –Y con ello dio comienzo a su búsqueda para encontrar a su nakama.


	44. Capítulo 44.- Oso.

-Por favor... No me hagas daño... –Sanji se encontraba solo con esa persona que lo miraba con gran indiferencia, o bueno eso es lo que se alcanzaba a ver en su semblante ya que su sombrero lo tapaba -¿Quién eres tú...?  
-Me sorprende que digas eso... Tal vez tú y yo congeniamos un poco, pero no me olvido de una cara... Kuroashi Sanji...  
-... –Sanji retrocedió con mucho miedo ocultándose con su cola.  
-No sabía que eras usuario de una Akuma no Mi...  
-¿...?  
-... –Antes de prepararse para la batalla...  
-¡No por favor! –Suplicó con lágrimas -¡Ya no por favor...!  
-... –Se detuvo para ver con atención a Sanji. Pronto se percató que el pirata no tenía intenciones de pelear contra el.  
-Por favor... –Se arrinconó ocultando su rostro.  
-Te veo muy diferente... –Hizo a un lado por lo que vino a hacer y le ofreció de nuevo el pañuelo –Ten...  
-... –Sanji lo miró con inseguridad -¿Quién eres tu...?  
-Mi nombre es Bartolomew Kuma... Parece que no recuerdas nada...  
-... –Miró el sombrero de Kuma y vio que llevaba unas orejas de oso -¿También eres como yo...? –Dijo con curiosidad.  
-¿A qué te refieres...?  
-Tus orejas... –Dijo comenzando a calmarse un poco –Tienes las orejas de un oso...  
-...  
-También... Mis orejas son reales... –Movió un poco sus afelpadas orejas –Y también mi cola es real...  
-Eso lo puedo notar... –Ofreció el pañuelo y el cocinero recibió el pedazo de tela -¿Qué pasa contigo? –Dijo esto haciendo entrar en confianza al cocinero.  
-¿...?  
-Parece como si no me conocieras... Espero y esto no sea una especie de broma... Aunque... –analizó a Sanji y se percató que estaba diciendo la verdad ante su comportamiento -Eres como un pequeño perdido...  
-... –Inclinó un poco la mirada sintiéndose mal –Lamento haber sido grosero contigo... Es solo que...   
-...  
-Al verte sentí algo que me dio mucho miedo...  
-...  
-No soy como me conociste... Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... –Dijo algo apenado mientras juntaba sus manos.  
-Tal vez puedo entenderlo... Supongo que no habrá necesidad de pelear... –Se sentó para charlar mejor con Sanji.  
-Lamento haberte molestado... Pero por favor...  
-No estás haciendo nada... Sería muy cobarde de mi parte aprovecharme de algún inocente...  
-Si te hice algo malo antes... Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas... –Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-... –Kuma sacó los carteles de recompensa de la tripulación –Ten... –El cocinero tomó las hojas y empezó a ver a cada uno –El hecho de que tengamos una especie de tregua, no significa que te dejaré libre...  
-... –Sanji se avergonzó un poco al escuchar eso –Creo que no debo tomarlo a la ligera... –En eso vio el cartel de Robin –Robin se ve bien en esta foto... ¡Franky! –Movió la cola en señal de alegría –Todos se ven bien... ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja...! ¿Ese soy yo...?  
-Al parecer si... –Dijo con seriedad el cyborg.  
-Es un dibujo muy gracioso... Me habría gustado que me sacaran una buena fotografía... Jajajajajaja... –Pero al pasar al siguiente cartel, sus ánimos volvieron a caer al ver la fotografía del peli verde –Zoro... –Las lágrimas cayeron sobre el cartel –Zoro...  
-... –Sin expresión alguna, Kuma acarició con cuidado la cabeza de Sanji para calmarlo -...  
-... –Se sonrojó un poco al recibir este gesto –Ah, yo... Lo siento mucho... –Se secó las lágrimas y trató de contenerse para no volver a llorar.  
-Está bien...   
-No... No está bien... –Se secó sus lágrimas con el pañuelo.  
-...  
-Yo... Debo irme... –Se levantó para marcharse, pero Kuma lo retuvo con la palma de su mano -... –Retrocedió con las orejas abajo y la cola erizada mirando con temor al shichibukai -...  
-No sé que esté pasando contigo... Pero me queda claro que eres muy vulnerable... Prometo que no te haré daño...  
-... –Se giró rápidamente a otro lado y se fue corriendo entre los arbustos.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-¡Nnn...! –Estaban caminando por el portal que llevaba para los mundos alternos –Pudimos hacer otra cosa... Pudiste usar tu magia... –El peli negro caminaba con trabajos.  
-No, no, no... No debo gastar mis energías en esas cosas... Además creé este portal para ahorrar tiempo...   
-¿Cuánto tiempo se tardó en crear este portal...? –Dijo Doumeki mientras caminaba con total calma.  
-Aprende de Doumeki-kun... No está mareado ni nada... Me tomó alrededor de 2 meses... Y ya lleva muchos años conmigo...  
-Ya veo...  
-¡Pudiste haberlo hecho menos confuso!  
Tranquilízate... Dentro de poco te acostumbrarás a el y ya no sentirás nada... Muy bien... Parece que llegamos –Se detuvieron para escuchar las indicaciones de la bruja dimensional –Vamos a separarnos... Yo iré a buscar a Sanji-san... Ustedes irán a hablar con la tripulación...  
-¿Estás segura de que no nos harán nada cuando sepan de nosotros? Nos los vi muy contentos cuando Sanji-san y Zoro-san platicaron de su situación...  
-No te van a comer...   
-Tengo un poco de miedo por ese chico de sombrero...  
-Descuida... Todo estará bajo control... –En esos momentos, Watanuki comenzó a hacer una danza muy extraña. Al notar esto, Doumeki metió su mano por debajo del abrigo del peli negro sacando a... -¡Kurokitsune...!  
-Lo ves... Doumeki-kun y tu estarán muy bien...  
-Eres un llorón... –Comentó el peli castaño sosteniendo con indiferencia al pequeño zorro de tubo   
-¡Ya basta!  
-Bien... Recuerden es el barco con la cabeza de un león... Así que... –Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a los muchachos fuera del portal –Buena suerte...  
-¡¡¡Waaaaahhh!!! –Cayeron de sentón en la nieve –Ayayayay...  
-Creo que ya estamos cerca... –A unos cuantos metros estaba el Sunny –Andando... –Se levantó con suma calma y ayudó a Watanuki a levantarse.  
-Gracias... ¿Estás listo?  
-Supongo...  
-Bueno... Si algo sale mal... Corremos...  
-Descuida, no pasará nada... Hasta donde pude ver, no son malas personas...  
Mientras tanto en el portal:  
-Bien... La primera fase del plan está hecha... Ahora... –Con un pañuelo invocó de nueva cuenta su guía esta vez con la forma de una golondrina –Parece que está un poco retirado... Bien... Vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas... Aun así el portal me ayudará a llegar más rápido y para que no haya ninguna intervención...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bien, hora de separarnos... –Nami comenzó a formar los equipos de búsqueda, pero justo cuando estaba por organizarlos, vieron como Zoro saltaba del barco y corrió adentrándose en el bosque –Zoro...  
-¡Oi, Zoro! –Gritó Luffy, pero este no respondió ni regresó –Tal vez...  
-Tal vez fue a buscar a Sanji-kun...  
-Se veía distinto... –Comentó Robin.  
-Espero y Franky lo haya encontrado... –Dijo Chopper cabizbajo.  
-Tranquilo, Chopper. Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás... –Dijo Usopp reanimando al renito.  
-Está bien...  
-Bien... Luffy y yo iremos por aquí, Robin, Usopp y Chopper, ustedes irán por esa dirección...  
-¡Es hora de arreglar esto! –Dijo con decisión Luffy. Watanuki y Doumeki estaban por llegar a donde se encontraban ellos.  
-No sé cómo explicarles esto... Sobre todo el decirles que no lo vayan a buscar...  
-Si quieres yo lo hago...  
-No es tan fácil...  
-Solo les decimos lo que pasa...  
-No creo que ellos lo entiendan... Pero haremos lo posible por explicárselos con claridad... No creo que estén muy involucrados con la magia...  
-Llegamos...  
-¡Agh! –Comenzó a hacer un diálogo mental.  
-Ya basta... No creo que nos maten...  
-¡¡Lo dices con mucha naturalidad!! –Con ese escándalo logró llamar la atención de los mugiwara -...  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Preguntó con indiferencia Luffy.  
-¡¡Yaaaaaaaiiii...!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sanji corría a todo lo que daba, pero era inútil. Kuma era muy rápido, se llevaban casi igual en velocidad –“Debo perderlo... No puedo djar que me atrape... Debo resistir...” –Pero al correr otros metros mas, Kuma ya estaba en frente suyo –No... –Se derrapó y corrió a otra dirección, pero Kuma lo atrapó y lo agarró como si se tratase de un muñeco -¡Por favor! ¡No me lastimes! ¡Por favor...!  
-Descuida... Eso no pasará... Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente...  
-...  
Mientras tanto, Franky estaba buscando a Sanji por cada rincón. Al ver los peluches en el banco del estanque, los recogió y miró con tristeza el zorro de peluche –Sanji... ¿Esto era lo qué querías en verdad? ¿Esa mujer será realmente tu amiga? Sanji... –Caminó con los peluches en brazos y continuó con su búsqueda –Debo encontrarlo...  
-... –Zoro estaba buscando con desesperación, y con el humo rodeándolo, le costaba mucho concentrarse –Maldito humo... Es difícil buscarlo con esto... –Se detuvo para lograr concentrarse -... –Apenas logró disminuir un poco la cortina del humo y continuó su búsqueda hasta que...  
-¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor...! –Escuchó la voz de Sanji a lo lejos.  
-“Cocinero... Pronto estaré contigo...”  
-¡Por favor! ¡Noooo! –Intentó forcejear contra la mano de Kuma, pero fue inútil -¡Por favor...! Te lo pido...   
-...   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Bue-Bue-Bueno... Yo... –Watanuki trató de articular sus palabras para poder explicar estaba pasando –Yo...  
-¿Son de la marina...? –Preguntó con la guardia en alto Usopp –Si... Si es así... No dudaré en llamar a todo mi ejército de 1000 hombres...  
-¡¿Qué...?! ¿Tienes un ejército? –Preguntó Chopper con mucha emoción.  
-Claro que no... Es una de sus mentiras baratas... –Respondió Nami.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde?! –Preguntó Luffy con mucha emoción también.  
-¡Concéntrate...! –Le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
-... –Watanuki no sabía qué hacer, si hablar con ellos o reírse.  
-Vinimos de a hablar con ustedes de algo... –Interrumpió el peli castaño –Es acerca de sus amigos...  
-¿Sabes algo de Sanji...? –Preguntó con una mirada seria el capitán.  
-Tal vez...   
-Primero, creo que lo bueno sería presentarnos... Yo soy Kimihiro... Watanuki Kimihiro...  
-Shizuka... Doumeki Shizuka... –Ambos hicieron reverencia en frente de los muchachos.  
-Oh, ya veo... Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy... –Imitó el saludo –Futuro Rey de los Piratas...  
-No creo que sea necesario decirles eso... –Replicó la navegante.  
-Verás, nosotros somos los ayudantes de la señorita Yuko... Y...  
-¡Ustedes! ¡Por ustedes Sanji está triste! –Gritó el capitán. Se acercó a ellos para confrontarlos, pero al dar un paso más Kurokitsune Salió y se transformó en su forma original -¡¡Oooooowww...!! ¡¡Que increíble...!! –Luffy había olvidado su enojo y se enfocó en la presencia del zorro de fuego -¡¡¡Es genial!!!  
-¿Cambió de humor repentinamente? –Preguntó incrédulo el peli negro.  
-Parece que si... ¿Ese es su capitán...? –Dijo con tranquilidad Doumeki.  
-Aunque no lo creas si... –Respondió Nami a la pregunta de Doumeki -¿Mmm...? Tu voz me suena a la de Zoro...   
-De hecho se parece a Zoro... –Comentó divertido Usopp.  
-¿Zoro eres tu? –Dijo Chopper acercándose a Doumeki.  
-No pensé que aquí los renos hablaran... –Comentó el mencionado.  
-Por lo visto no es tonto... –Comentó algo picara la peli naranja.  
-Así que ustedes son amigos de esa chica... –Dijo Robin acercándose al círculo –Tengo muchas cosas por preguntarles...  
-Bueno, nosotros estamos aquí para hablar de lo ocurrido... –Comentó Watanuki con algo de nervios -¿Eh? ¿Yuko-san...? –Preguntó sorprendido al ver a Robin.  
-Puede ser su yo alterno... –Dijo Doumeki mientras jugaba un poco con Chopper.  
-Tan rápido te adaptaste... –Dijo el peli negro con algo de cansancio –En fin... Nosotros... La verdad no estamos aquí para pelear ni nada. Estamos aquí para ayudar a Sanji-san y a Zoro-san...  
-Puedes explicarnos todo mientras buscamos a Sanji y a los demás... –Luffy caminó hacía el bosque, pero fue retenido por una barrera invisible -¿Pero qué...? ¡Déjenme entrar...! –Al golpear la barrera, se pudo ver el círculo mágico de Yuko -¿Pero qué es esto...?  
-Eso era lo que queríamos explicarles... –Watanuki detuvo a Luffy con mucha cautela –No será muy fácil decírselos, pero... Es algo que deben saber... Y esto involucra tanto con lo que pidió Sanji-san como también está involucrado Zoro-san...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
No tardó mucho para que Sanji por fin fuera capturado-¡Noo...! ¡Déjame ir...! -imploró el joven cocinero mientras seguía preso ante las manos de Kuma. Algunos recuerdos llegaron en una especie de flash en el momento en el que tanto el, como Zoro enfrentaban al shichibukai -"¿Qué es lo que estoy...? Zoro..."  
-Necesito que estés quieto... Dime... ¿Deseas conocer un lugar en especial...? –Dijo esto intentando inmovilizar a su prisionero con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba quitarse su guante con los dientes. Sanji se limitó a cerrar los ojos esperando por su destino. A pocos segundos de su condena...  
-Por favor... –Mordió con miedo la mano de Kuma, pero este no sintió ningún dolor.  
-Lo siento... Pero es mi deber...  
-... –Cerró los ojos esperando su destino. Pero...  
-Nintoryu... -El sonido del acero chocando con el brazo metálico de Kuma hizo que por fin soltara al cocinero, este cayó de sentón a la nieve y al recuperarse, levantó su vista. Al ver de quien se trataba, quedó tan sorprendido. -¡¡YA DÉJALO...!! –Gritó el espadachín quedando en medio –¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! –Guardó rápidamente sus espadas y sostuvo la mano de Sanji ayudándolo a levantarse y sin más contratiempos, corrieron.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Franky por su parte continuaba buscando a Sanji. No sabía qué camino tomar, a lo lejos, una pequeña golondrina de tela pasó a su lado. Quedó sorprendido al ver a la pequeña y extraña ave que sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguirla, pero antes de poder avanzar más, chocó contra una especie de barrera invisible en su camino -¿Qué rayos...? –Volvió a avanzar y sintió la extraña energía impidiéndole avanzar –¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí...? –Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la barrera, pero no hubo resultado alguno.  
Mientras tanto, Zoro y Sanji perdieron por un momento a Kuma. Durante su escape, encontraron una cueva; Zoro optó en entrar a esta para refugiarse –Aquí no nos molestará... –Comentó el espadachín mientras entraba a la cueva –Debemos ser cuidadosos... –Al voltear a ver a ver a sus nakama, vio como este estaba temeroso, mostrando sus hombros levantados, la cola entre las piernas, sus orejas caídas junto con la mirada abajo y abrazándose a si mismo –Cocinero... –Se acercó a su nakama, pero al posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sanji, este retrocedió con mucho miedo –No voy a hacerte daño... –Se acercó mas a el, pero Sanji se apartó entrando por fin a la cueva. Se fue a un pequeño rincón –Cocinero, yo...  
-No... Por favor... Ya basta... –Tenía mucho miedo de volver a ser maltratado por Zoro y mas al ver que seguía emanando el terrible humo -¡No, por favor! –Retrocedió con mucho temor al ver como el espadachín se acercaba mas a el. Seguido de esto, el cocinero se limitó al taparse la cara con las manos esperando por su destino  
-... –Llegó con Sanji y se arrodilló. Con total calma poso su mano sobre la nuca del cocinero, esto hizo que Sanji descubriera poco a poco su rostro para mirarlo. Zoro acercó a Sanji a su pecho -...  
-...   
-Fui un gran idiota... –Dijo con su voz quebrada aprisionando aun mas al cocinero con aquel sincero abrazo –...  
-... –Sanji estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Zoro. El humo seguía presente, pero... ¿Por qué Zoro no lo atacaba? Todavía quedaba una parte de su soberbia en el, pero lo que importaba ahora era que por fin recapacitó por todo lo que le había hecho antes –Zo... Zoro... –Poco a poco correspondió al abrazo de su nakama.  
-Tenías razón... Soy un gran tonto...   
-... –Se separó un poco para verlo –Zoro... –El mencionado tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, por mas que trató de controlarse, no pudo retenerlas –Por favor... No llores... –Se sentía culpable al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el espadachín. Con ello, no dudó en acariciar cu cabeza como si se tratase de un pequeño –Zoro, yo...  
-No, está bien... No te preocupes por mi... –Mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver la acción de su compañero –Siempre preocupándote por los demás... –Nuevamente abrazó al rubio –Yo... No merezco tu perdón... No comprendí el daño que te causé, pero ahora... Por fin entiendo muchas cosas... Pediste esto solo para olvidar esos horribles momentos... Yo soy quien debería irse...  
-No digas eso... –Le habló con total serenidad mientras se aferraba mas al abrazo –Si te vas...   
-Todo sería mejor para ti...  
-No, claro que no...   
-Te hice daño... Una vez que regresemos al barco, me iré...  
-Si tú te vas... No lo soportaría... Eres importante para mi...  
-Cocinero... –Se separó para ver a Sanji.  
-Yo te quiero mucho y sé que lo que te pasaba era algo que te tenia controlado...  
-Pero es algo que yo mismo provoqué...  
-Zoro... No quiero que te vayas...  
-Tampoco quiero que tú te vayas... Escucha... –Se apartó de Sanji y se levantó de su lugar –Debes regresar al barco... Yo me encargaré de ese sujeto...  
-Pero... –Se levantó y fue a tomar el brazo de Zoro –Te va a lastimar...   
-Tranquilo... –Le dedicó una sonrisa –Estaré bien, no te preocupes... Anda... –Le dio unos pequeños empujoncitos dirigiéndose a la salida –Iré a ver si no anda por aquí... Cuando te llame, debes irte de aquí...  
-¡No...! –Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -¡No quiero que te lastime...! ¡Zoro!  
-Oye... –Se separó de Sanji y tomó con delicadeza su rostro –No te preocupes por mi...  
-... –Zoro salió de la cueva con gran sigilo. Vio a todas las direcciones para ver si no estaba Kuma. Sin encontrar rastros de el, llamó a Sanji y este salió con temor. Zoro le hizo un ademan de que se fuera, pero Sanji lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo-  
-No, yo me quedaré aquí... –Dijo en un susurro –Anda, vete... Mientras yo lo distraigo ustedes aprovechen para irse de la isla...  
-No... –Lo jaló para intentar llevárselo, pero Zoro se aferró a su decisión.  
-Por favor, debes irte...  
-Nooo...  
-Cocinero... –Le llamó con firmeza mientras iba de camino a buscar a Kuma dándole la espalda –Lo siento... –Siguió su camino.  
-No te vayas, por favor... ¡Eeh! –Pero antes de que alguno pudiera avanzar mas, Kuma hizo acto de presencia -¡Zoro...! –Corrió hasta el.  
-No... –Zoro se puso en frente de Sanji para protegerlo –Lo que sea que quieras, no lo metas en esto... –Dijo con autoridad dirigiéndose a Kuma.  
-Descuida, también vengo por ti...  
-¡Dije que no lo metas en esto...!   
-Roronoa Zoro... Parece ser que ya estás mejor de tus heridas...  
-... –Zoro se colocó su mascada para dar por inicio la pelea que había quedado pendiente –No permitiré que te acerques a mis nakamas... Cocinero...  
-...  
-Debes irte...   
-¡No!  
-... –Se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de su nakama.  
-Me voy a quedar a ayudarte... –Dijo esto acercándose a Zoro –Tampoco dejaré que lastimen a los que quiero...  
-Cocinero... –Se miraron cara a cara.  
-...  
-Está bien... -¡Cuidado! –Se apartaron tan rápido como pudieron ya que Kuma lanzó una de sus burbujas -¡Maldito...!  
-Ya que ustedes están dispuestos a pelear... No voy a tener piedad con ninguno... –Se preparó para atacar de nuevo y lanzó otra burbuja. Zoro empujó a Sanji para no ser tocado por la habilidad de Kuma.  
-¡¡Aghh...!! –Zoro recibió un fuerte ataque a causa de la burbuja dejándolo un poco aturdido.  
-¡Zoro...!  
-¡Debes irte...!  
-Dije que me quedaré y eso es lo que haré...  
-¡Ayúdame yéndote de aquí...!   
-... –Kuma comenzó a quitarse sus guantes de piel  
-¡Debes ir a alertar a los muchachos...! –Sacó sus espadas para atacar a Kuma. Corrió hacia donde estaba su rival y trató de atacarlo, pero al dar el primer golpe, las manos de Kuma anularon el ataque y le dio de lleno con otra burbuja -¡¡¡Aaahhh...!!! –Zoro cayó al suelo.  
-¡Zoro...!   
-Esta vez no los dejaré ir... -Comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Zoro, pero antes de llegar, fue retenido del pie por Sanji -... –Fijó su vista al zorro.  
-¡No, déjalo! –Estaba abrazando su pierna -¡Ya basta...!  
-No sé qué es lo que está pasando contigo, pero no puedo desaprovechar que ahora seas un blanco muy fácil...  
-¡Si le tocas aunque sea un solo cabello, te mato...! –Zoro atacó de nueva cuenta esta vez logrando herir un poco al shichibukai -¡Vete de aquí, ahora!  
-¡No! ¡Dije que me quedaré a ayudarte y eso haré...! ¡Agh...! –Sanji fue apaleado por un gran puñetazo de parte de Kuma, arrojándolo lo más lejos. Quedando aturdido por el golpe.  
-¡Cocinero...! ¡Aaagghhh...! –Zoro recibió otro ataque dejándolo muy mal herido.  
-No era de esperarse de ti, Roronoa Zoro... Dije que esta vez no tendría piedad contigo...  
-No necesito... Tu compasión... –Se levantó con trabajos –Nitoryu... –Preparó sus dos espadas –Iai... ¡¡Rashoumon...!! –Ejecutó su ataque partiendo algunos árboles, pero Kuma fue mas rápido esquivando el ataque, cuando menos lo esperaba, el cyborg ya se encontraba en frente del espadachín quien apenas se reincorporó –No... –Kuma preparó una de sus manos para lanzarle un gran golpe, Zoro lo pudo esquivar a tiempo –Maldición... –Dijo con fastidio. Kuma lo volteó a ver y le lanzó una burbuja un poco mas grande que las anteriores. Zoro apenas si logró quitarse, pero a burbuja pudo rosarle un lado de su cuerpo, así llegando a herirlo -¡Nnnn...! –Cayó al suelo rodando y se sentó de rodillas sobándose un poco la cara –No otra vez... –Lanzó un gran corte, pero Kuma logró esquivarlo con las palmas de sus manos. Después de esto, Kuma se preparó para lanzar un rayo, con esto hirió al espadachín dejándolo semi inconsciente. Estaba jadeando por el fuerte ataque, pero antes de poder moverse, Kuma ya se encontraba detrás suyo para lanzarle otra burbuja -... –Pero antes de recibir el último golpe...  
-¡¡Noooo...!! –Sanji se lanzó al brazo de Kuma haciendo que el ataque fuera desviado a otro lado -¡Ya déjalo...! ¡Es a mí a quien buscas...! –Dijo mostrando una mirada retadora -...  
-De acuerdo... –Preparó otro ataque sacando una gran burbuja para lanzarla contra el cocinero, pero...  
-¡...! –Zoro se interpuso para recibir el ataque dejándolo muy mal herido al grado d que este sacara un poco de sangre de su boca -¡Zoro! –El mencionado cayó al suelo. Sanji se acercó para poner su cabeza sobre sus piernas -¡Zoro, por favor, despierta...! –Zoro abrió con trabajos los ojos. Vio a un preocupado zorro.  
-Te ves muy gracioso con esas orejas...  
-¡Zoro, yo...! ¡Pudiste haber muerto...! –Dijo entre pequeños sollozos -¡Es mi culpa...! ¡Tienes razón, soy muy débil...! –Inclinó su cabeza mientras colocaba su mano sobre su rostro para secar sus lágrimas.   
-Oye... No digas eso... –Posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Sanji –Debes irte... No puedo dejar que te haga daño... –Se intentó levantar, pero el dolor no se los permitió –Agh...  
-¡No...!  
-Estaré bien... Debes irte ahora...  
-Es hora de terminar con mi trabajo... –Kuma los interrumpió mostrando una calma mientras iba caminando hacia ellos  
-¡Vete, ahora...! –Zoro empujó a Sanji para intentar alejarlo del peligro que se aproximaba a ellos.  
-¡No te dejaré...! ¡Eres mi nakama y no permitiré que te haga más daño...! -Antes de poder levantarse, el espadachín lo retuvo jalando su abrigo.  
-¡Es muy fuerte...! ¡No podremos con el...! Ya lo enfrentamos una vez y casi perdemos la vida...   
-Pero...  
-Vete...  
-... –El cocinero abrazó a su nakama -...  
-Co... Cocinero... No... Por favor...  
-No puedo dejarte así... –Dijo esto en un susurro.  
-Y yo no puedo dejar... Que sufras mas... No quiero que... No quiero ver sufrir más a la persona que es muy importante... Para mi...  
-Zoro...  
-Perdóname... Todo esto fue por mi culpa... En verdad me importas mucho... Eres mi nakama... –Volteó a ver a Kuma -¡Oye...!  
-...  
-¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima al cocinerucho...! ¡No permitiré...! –Se separó de Sanji para levantarse, y como pudo lo logró -¡El es muy importante para mi...! –El humo fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta ya no quedar rastro alguno de este.  
-Supongo que no se rendirán... Si es así como lo quieren... Entonces pagaran con su vida... –Dijo el cyborg preparando sus manos para lanzar el ataque que daría fin a las vidas de Zoro y Sanji. El espadachín no aguantó mas y cayó al suelo. Sanji se acercó a el para ayudarlo.  
-Estoy bien, no te preocupes... –Dijo con una sonrisa –Lo siento... –Su sonrisa desapareció para mostrar una que dejaba ver la culpa.  
-No importa... Sabes que yo te quiero... –Zoro abrazó con trabajos a su nakama –Perdóname tu a mi...  
-No... Tu nunca hiciste nada malo... –Se aferraron al abrazo para esperar su final.  
-Hasta nunca... –Lanzó por fin el ataque...  
-...  
-...

 

 

-¡Kekkai...! –Una extraña figura apareció justo en el momento preciso protegiendo a los dos piratas.  
-... –Zoro vio con detenimiento la figura –Esa cosa... ¿Podrá ser...?  
-... –Kuma quedó algo impresionado por ver la extraña barrera. Seguido de esto, se escucharon unos ligeros pasos entre las sombras del bosque.


	45. Capítulo 45.- Salvación.

-En este mundo hay muchas cosas misteriosas... Sin embargo, por muy extrañas o estrambóticas que sean... Si no hay nadie ahí, si nadie está para verlas, una ilusión no sería algo inusual... –Se oían los pasos de unos tacones y se escuchaban cada vez más cerca por un paso adelante que daba –Solo es algo que pasa... –Entre las sombras que producían los oscuros arbustos se asomaba una figura familiar -Se debe a que las personas son lo más raro en este mundo –Dijo esto último dejándose al fin ver la dueña de aquella enigmática y sensual voz. Era nada más y nada menos que...  
♪♫ (fin de la música)  
-Yuko-san... –Dijo con gran alivio el cocinero –Eres tu...  
-Lamento mucho la tardanza... –Dijo con una sonrisa la peli negra.  
-Ya... Era hora... –Dijo el espadachín tratando de levantarse para ver a Yuko –No puedo creer... Lo que voy a decir... Pero me alegra mucho verte... –Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.  
-Aunque suene extraño, también me alegra verte, Roronoa-kun... –Respondió sin desaparecer aquella sincera sonrisa –Ahora... –Fijó su vista hacia Kuma -¿Qué es lo que exactamente buscas con molestarlos...?  
-¿Tú fuiste quien hizo esa barrera? –Preguntó con indiferencia el cyborg.  
-Probablemente...   
-¿Quién eres tú?  
-Yuko... Ichihara Yuko... Por supuesto este es solo un nombre falso...  
-¿Intentas burlarte de mí?  
-Protejo mi identidad, eso es todo... Por lo visto... Hay algo muy interesante en ti... Primero atacas a estas personas y después los dejas ir... Pero ahora deseas matarlos... Ahora, ¿a dónde exactamente quieres mandarlos? ¿Qué es lo que buscas de ellos...?  
-¿Cómo es que sabes esto? –Preguntó con total calma el shichibukai.  
-Digamos que alguien muy descuidado me contó todo con tan solo decirme su cumpleaños... –Dijo esto mirando de reojo a Zoro, mientras que este solo se limitó a fulminarla con la mirada.  
-No entiendo nada de lo que dices... Pero no permitiré que intervengas en mi plan...  
-Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es el momento para ejecutarlo... No ahora... Chicos... –Los muchachos prestaron atención a la bruja dimensional –Váyanse ahora...  
-¡No! –Respondió el cocinero –No te vamos a dejar con el... No quiero que te pase nada...  
-Sanji-san... Esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... –Dijo con un tranquilo semblante –Lamento haberte metido en problemas...  
-... –Zoro se limitó a analizar la situación.  
-Supongo que no me dejarás hacer mi trabajo, ¿verdad? –Dijo Kuma mientras escaneaba a la chica de cabeza a pies y guardando algunos datos.  
-... –No contestó.  
-Oye... –Yuko miró a Zoro –Vete de aquí... –Se levantó por fin y se preparó para proteger tanto al cocinero como a la chica –Tu y el cocinero deben irse ahora... Yo me encargaré de el...  
-...  
-En cuanto bajes de nuevo la guardia... Acabaré con mi trabajo... –En esos momentos, Kuma volvió a preparar otro de sus ataques sacando una pequeña burbuja.  
-... –Yuko se acercó sin prisa alguna a Zoro –Ya es suficiente... Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer...   
-No me subestimes, mujer... –En eso, la bruja dimensional lo empujó con solo usar el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Esto hizo que Zoro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo -¡Gh!  
-Sanji-san... Deben irse ahora... En un rato los alcanzaré... –Dijo dándole la espalda al rubio.  
-Pero...  
-Yo estaré bien... –Y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia donde estaba Kuma -...  
-No tendré piedad... –Arrojó la primera burbuja contra Yuko y al llegar a ella, la esquivó haciéndose a un lado y con ello provocó una gran explosión. El ataque no tuvo efecto contra Sanji y Zoro ya que la barrera los protegía. Arrojó una segunda burbuja y apenas si logró rosarle, pero esto no la detuvo.   
-Esos ataques... Son muy peligrosos... ¿Cómo es que no le hacen daño? –Dijo Zoro con gran sorpresa.  
-... –Apenas unos recuerdos llegaron a Sanji en una especie de flashes -¡...! –Se inclinó un poco sosteniendo su cabeza -...  
-¡Cocinero! –Zoro lo zarandeó un poco.  
-Estoy bien... Debemos... Debemos ayudarla... No permitiré que una dama... Se sacrifique de esa forma... Es mi deber protegerla...

-Tú... ¿Acaso...? –Zoro miró con atención el semblante del cocinero. Yuko seguía camino hacia Kuma, este por su parte continuaba lanzando ataques con su habilidad, ninguna de las burbujas lograba dañar ni siquiera un poco a la chica –Ella... ¿Usa alguna especie de barrera...? No...   
-... –Kuma pensó en ejecutar el ataque Ursus Shock. Levantó las manos para prepararlo, pero...  
-No sería justo para este pueblo... –Dijo la peli negra sin bajar aun la guardia -...  
-...  
-Esto solo es entre tu y yo...  
-No sé quien seas realmente, pero no permitiré que frustres mi manda...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-Ah, por fin... –La barrera desapareció dejándole el paso libre a Franky –Debo ver que es lo que está pasando por allá... Espero que el chico esté bien...  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
-... –Ignoró las palabras del sujeto y continuó su camino.  
-... –Arrojó de nueva cuenta las burbujas, pero cada vez que una llegaba a la sacerdotisa, eran desviadas de su blanco, otras desaparecían mientras que las pocas que lograban llegar solo rosaban sin hacerle ningún rasguño, apenas una hizo despeinar un poco su cabello. Esto hizo desesperar un poco al cyborg. Lo único que lograba era hacer destrozo y medio en el lugar. A lo lejos, Franky apenas estaba por llegar con ellos. Logró encontrarlos gracias al alboroto que se estaba haciendo.  
-Allí están... ¿Y esa mujer...? ¡...! –Al ver mejor el escenario, se impresionó al ver de nuevo a Kuma –Deben irse ahora... ¡Sanji!  
-¡Franky...! –Sanji se alegró al ver a su nakama -¡Ayúdanos por favor...! –El peli azul corrió hacia ellos para auxiliarlos –Por favor, ayúdame con Zoro... –Franky sin esperar, cargó al espadachín como si fuera una princesa.  
-¡Oye no es para tanto...! –Dijo apenado.  
-No quiero escucharte ahora, mocoso... Esto lo hago porque me lo pidió el muchacho.  
-Regresen al barco... Yo ayudaré a Yuko-san... –Se preparó para ir a ayudar a Yuko.  
-Yuko... ¿Acaso ella...? –Dijo impresionado el carpintero.  
-Sí, es esa extraña mujer... –Dijo con trabajos el espadachín tratando de soportar el dolor.  
-¿Estás bromeando? Ese tipo es muy fuerte... Debemos escapar... Ve por tu amiga y huyamos... –Respondió el carpintero con preocupación y al ver como las burbujas no tocaban a la chica se sorprendió, pero fue mayor su sorpresa al ver como las restantes burbujas que iban en dirección a ellos eran retenidas por la barrera mágica –Esa es la misma barrera que me detuvo cuando te estaba buscando... ¿Quién rayos es ella?  
-¡Es mi amiga...! –Dijo con furia el cocinero –Y mi salvadora... Ustedes creyeron que ella solo nos causó problemas... Pero no es así... –Fue en dirección a la pelea y al toparse con la barrera, no dudó en traspasarla –Es mi deber protegerla... Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de haberme ayudado... Me ayudó a entender muchas cosas...  
-Esa cara... El está...  
-Está volviendo a ser... El de antes... –Respondió Zoro.  
-Tu verdadera forma es la que está atrapada en ese cuerpo artificial... Apenas si logras recordar tu nombre... Aun no entiendo tu propósito y que es lo que quieres hacer realmente con ellos... –Dijo con gran seriedad la peli negra mirando con desafío a Kuma –Pero eso hará que tu personalidad desaparezca dentro de poco... Lo que vas a hacer es un favor para alguien, pero aun no es el momento...  
-... –Kuma comenzaba a impacientarse, pero se sintió algo intimidado ante las palabras de su rival.  
-Y no permitiré que arruines más las cosas... No me importa que tan fuerte seas...   
-Eres una chica muy obstinada...  
-No importa a cuantos hayas capturado ó la fuerza que tienes como para destruir a un país entero... Eso no logrará que recuperes quien eres realmente... Qué pena... –Esto hizo que Kuma lanzara su potente rayo contra ella sin lograr nada.  
-¡SANJI! –Franky fue a detener a su nakama, pero la barrera no lo dejó pasar -¡Que diablos! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡No me deja salir!  
-¿Por qué ese idiota pudo salir de la barrera...? –Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver la amenazante burbuja yendo hasta la chica. Al llegar con ella hizo una explosión y esto produjo un gran polvo de tierra y nieve, entre el humo, salió la sacerdotisa con un semblante intimidante. Kuma no dudó en arrojar otra lluvia de burbujas provocando de nueva cuenta el polvo. Yuko salió de esa molesta cortina de humo y corrió para llegar con el cyborg -¡...! No le hizo nada...  
-... –El resto del humo se fue haciendo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a la chica –¡Con esto el juego termina aquí y ahora...! –Pero antes de preparar su magia, Kuma desapareció en un parpadeo dejando un poco desorientada a Yuko y cuando menos lo esperó, el ya se encontraba detrás de ella. Levantó una de sus manos para efectuar el ataque de tele transportación.  
-¿Si tuvieras la oportunidad de viajar? ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –Dijo esto llamando la atención de la peli negra, esta volteó a verlo sin alarmarse –Con esto ya no podrás atrasarme... –Pero a unos centímetros de tocarla, recibió una patada de lleno en su cara. Y retrocedió un poco. El dueño del golpe cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio. Ya que el golpe le provocó un terrible dolor en su pierna.  
-¡No permitiré que la toques, robot de mierda! –Gritó con gran rabia el cocinero sobándose su pierna.  
-Sanji-san... Tú... –Yuko estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de presenciar.  
-¿Qué? Eso sólo significa que... –Dijo escéptico el cyborg.  
-Qué por fin volvió a ser el de antes... –Dijo con una sonrisa ladina el espadachín –Ese es cocinero que yo conozco...  
-Sanji-san... Gracias... –Dijo aliviada la sacerdotisa.  
-¡¡¡Yuko-swaaaannn...!!! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Respondió con gran alegría el cocinero ignorando por un momento su estado.  
-Si... Todo te lo debo a ti, mi querido Sanji-san. –Le mostró una bella sonrisa.  
-¡¡Eres tan hermosa y tan valiente, mi dulce mariposa!!  
-¡¡Oye, tarado!! ¡¡Concéntrate en lo que haces!! –Gritó Zoro a lo lejos para interrumpirlos.  
-¡¡Tú no sabes cómo tratar a una dulce chica como Yuko-san, marimo con patas!! ¡Ayayayay...! –Se cohibió por el dolor –Debo ser mas cuidadoso... Pero todo sea por mi querida mariposa... –Se tocó la cabeza y se percató de sus orejas -¡¡¡Qué es esto...!!!  
-Tu inocencia... –Dijo divertida la bruja dimensional.  
-¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! –Gritaron con gran sorpresa Zoro y Franky al escuchar la respuesta de la chica -¡¡CUIDADO, MUCHACHOS!! –Gritó el peli azul a ver que Kuma se recuperó del golpe. Yuko y Sanji voltearon a ver a su rival.  
-¡Debemos irnos...! –Sostuvo la mano de la chica mientras intentaba ponerse de pie-¡Este hombre...!  
-Lo sé... –Preparó su magia concentrándola en su mano libre –Señor robot... Usted no es el único que tiene esa habilidad... –Kuma se preparó para efectuar la tele transportación contra Yuko y Sanji.  
-Señorita, usted me ha causado muchos contratiempos...  
-¿Sólo eso...?  
-¡Yuko-san, vámonos ahora! ¡El es...!  
-Sólo una pérdida de tiempo para mi... –Dijo con tranquilidad la chica.  
-Yuko-san...  
-Sanji-san, déjame esto en mis manos, no te preocupes... Yo estaré bien... –Debajo de ellos salió el círculo mágico, Kuma al efectuar el ataque este se anuló gracias a la barrera psíquica -...  
-... –Admiró el poder de su amiga –Eres increíble...  
-¡Yo soy la Bruja Dimensional...! ¡Ichihara Yuko...! Tu propósito aun no debe ser cumplido... Y no dejaré que intervengas con nuestro trato... –La barrera se expandió aun mas y mas, causando un deslumbrante brillo. Levantó su mano atrayendo consigo algo de viento que produjo con el un remolino mágico -¡Regresa al último sitio que pisaste antes de este! –El viento y la nieve formaron un gran torbellino que aprisionó al cyborg. Por más que pudo, no logró romper el poder acumulado de la bruja –¡Por los poderes que nos confiaron al mago Clow y a mi...! ¡Regresa!  
-... –Los chicos se quedaron sin palabras al ver la magnitud del poder de la bruja dimensional. El torbellino se hizo más grande. Poco a poco fue perdiendo tamaño hasta desaparecer completamente junto con Kuma –Ella... –Dijo el carpintero con total asombro.  
-Lo logró... –A completó la oración el espadachín.  
-Ya no está... –Dijo con sorpresa el cocinero.  
-Listo... Cuando un oponente no es tu rival mortal, es ahí cuando puedes deshacerte de él con facilidad... Si fuera mi enemigo a muerte habría sido el fin...  
-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Eres la mejor mi amada Yuko-swaaaannn! –El cocinero alababa con fervor a su salvadora mostrando sus ojos en forma de corazón –Ahora que todo acabó mi querida Yuko-swan... –Sostuvo con cariño las manos de su amiga –Yo... –Pero antes de decir mas, sintió el movimiento de la esponjosa cola -¡¿Qué demonios?!  
-Si... Ese es Sanji... –Dijo Franky acercándose a ellos mientras aun cargaba a Zoro.  
-¡Bájame ahora mismo!  
-¿Eh...?  
-Te ves muy tierno siendo cargado de esa forma, Roronoa-kun... –comentó divertida la sacerdotisa.  
-Un marimo tierno... Eso es imposible...  
-Tu eres un completo ridículo, roñoso... –Dijo con sarna el espadachín.  
-¡Y tu una brújula sin rumbo!  
-¿Qué dijiste, tu...?  
-Grrrhh... ¿Mmm? Zoro tu... –Sanji se detuvo para ver con mayor detenimiento a Zoro.  
-¿Ahora que, torpe?  
-Dime... ¿Quién es el vice capitán?  
-Que pregunta es esa... No hay nadie con ese cargo... Luffy es quien dirige toda la tripulación.  
-... –Miró con felicidad a su nakama y se levantó por fin ignorando el dolor-¡Zoro...! –Se lanzó contra Zoro y con Franky de paso para darles un fuerte abrazo -¡Regresaste! ¡En verdad eres tu!  
-... –Zoro estaba apenado por la reacción de su nakama –Comienzo a dudar que hayas regresado, cocinero...  
-¡Jajajajajaja...! Parece que no... –Dijo con alegría el peli azul aprisionando a Sanji junto con el espadachín con un abrazo –En verdad volviste... Tu... –Dijo esto mirando a la bruja dimensional –Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte...  
-Supongo que no tengo otra alternativa... Fuiste muy paciente y dulce con Sanji-san...  
-¡Ngh! –Se crispó por la pena el carpintero –Bueno, yo... ¡No cambies el tema!  
-Gracias... –En eso, escuchó las palabras de Sanji mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su nakama –Por fin estoy recordando todo... Franky... Eres el mejor...  
-Sanji... –Salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas del cyborg -¡Sigues siendo el mismo tierno e inocente zorrito...! ¡Buaaaa...! –Aprisionó mas a los muchachos.  
-¡Me están lastimando...! ¡Franky...! –Zoro no podía soportar mas el abrazo.  
-Ah, lo siento... –Se separó de ellos –Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta...  
-¿Viniste sola, Yuko-san? –Preguntó Sanji tratando de volver con la chica.  
-No, Watanuki y Doumeki-kun están con tus amigos...  
-Supongo que hay que regresar antes de que Luffy pierda la paciencia... –Comentó el cocinero –Pero antes...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Podrías...? –Jaló con miedo la manga del abrigo de Yuko -¿Si podrías...? –Sus orejas estaban caídas de la pena y apenas se asomaba un ligero rubor en sus mejillas –Bueno... Yo...  
-¡Pero eres tan tierno! ¡Por mi déjate esas lindas orejitas! –Dijo la peli negra con un tono dulce y con una cara llena de ilusión y felicidad –Son tan lindas...  
-¡Nooo! –Estaba muy avergonzado que sin querer abrazó su cola -¡Ah, espera! –Soltó su cola -¡Sólo quiero dejar de ser tierno...  
-Es tu inocencia, mi querido Sanji-san... Si conservas las orejas y la cola, me harías muy feliz...  
-Pero yo...  
-Desaparecerán cuando hayas estado con alguien si sabes a lo que me refiero... –Franky y Zoro rieron al entender el comentario de la chica.  
-¡Eres un niño aun! ¡Eres muy tierno! –Dijo embelesado el carpintero.  
-Que tierno eres, pulgoso... –Dijo entre risas el espadachín.  
-¡Ya cállate! ¡Quiero que sea especial! –Gritó con gran enojo y vergüenza.  
Bueno, ya que el trato llegó a su fin... –Interrumpió Yuko tomando el hombro de Sanji –Es hora de ocultar esas orejas y cola... –Dijo con una sonrisa -¿Estás listo?  
-Si... –Respondió con su divertida sonrisa.  
-... –Franky miró con atención a su nakama antes de regresar a la normalidad.  
-Descuida...  
-...  
-Seguirá siendo el mismo... Aunque no lo creas... Solo que sin esas cosas... –Dijo el espadachín animando a su nakama.  
-No es eso... Yo...  
-En verdad te encariñaste con el...  
-Roronoa...  
-... –Lo miró con una sonrisa sincera.  
-Muy bien... –Yuko posó sus manos en la cara de Sanji. Con esto, poco a poco las orejas regresaron a su estado normal y la cola despareció por completo –Listo... –Se acercó a Zoro –Y tu... –Le dio de nueva cuenta un zape en la cabeza -...  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso, tu...? –Se mostró enojado.  
-Hiciste exactamente lo que te pedí que no hicieras... –Respondió con autoridad.  
-Oye... –Pero antes de decir más, la peli negra le indicó con la mirada señalando a Sanji –Ah, bueno yo...  
-... –Solo lo miraba con seriedad.  
-Entiendo, entiendo...  
-Parece que no entendiste nada...  
-... –No sabía a que se refería la sacerdotisa.  
-Bueno, es hora de regresar al barco... –Dijo el carpintero mientras ayudaba a Sanji a caminar –Espero y el golpe no haya sido tan fuerte.  
-¡Ah, Franky! ¡De verdad, no es necesario...!  
-No aceptaré un “no” como respuesta... Andando...   
-El que necesita ayuda es Zoro... Miralo, ni siquiera puede mantenerse de pie... –Dijo con diversión el cocinero.  
-Oh, cállate...  
-Puedo caminar no te preocupes... –Dijo el cocinero a Franky  
-Está bien... –Franky fue con Zoro y lo cargó de nuevo como a una doncella –No quiero escuchar mas quejas tuyas... –Comentó esto con algo de desdén.  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Bájame...! –Protestó el marimo. Se adelantaron un poco dejando atrás a Sanji y a Yuko.  
-Jajajajajaja... En verdad es muy divertido Roronoa-kun...   
-... –Sanj miraba con un poco de desilusión a su nakama y son esto iba a perder de nuevo el equilibrio ya que el dolor regresó, pero antes de caer, Yuko lo atrapó y después poso su brazo sobre su espalda –Ah, Yuko-san...  
-Ven, necesitarás atención...  
-Perdón por las molestias... –Dijo sonrojado.  
-Descuida... Anda debemos regresar cuanto antes al barco... Me pregunto cómo estarán mis muchachos... –Comentó pensativa la peli negra.

Mientras tanto en el barco:  
-¡Aaaaaaahhhh...! ¡Con todo esto hizo que me diera una jaqueca...! –Gritó con desesperación el capitán sobándose sus sienes -¡Esto es un desorden total!  
-Así que lo que supuso Robin es verdad, no se trataba de un deseo... Si no de un trato... ¿Pero por qué habrá quedado con ella para que olvidara quien era y sobre todo que tenía que ver Zoro con esto...? –Comentó Nami. Los chicos estaban sentados formando un círculo. Watanuki les explicó todo lo ocurrido con respecto al trato que tuvieron Sanji y Yuko.  
-Ese trato iba a ayudar a hacer que Zoro-san regresara a ser el mismo... Bueno, eso es lo que pude saber del trato... –Comentó Watanuki y continuó –También a mi me resulta algo confuso esto...  
-Lo qu mencionas solo fue una parte del trato... –Comentó Doumeki...  
-... –Robin solo se dispuso a escuchar todo lo que los chicos les platicaron. Tanto ella como Franky, sabían la otra razón del trato. Y es algo que solo lo platicaría con Sanji una vez que estuvieran solos, pero sobre todo, estaba guardando sus preguntas para Yuko.  
-¿Entonces no son nuestros enemigos...? –Preguntó con seriedad Luffy.  
-¡No, te equivocas! –Dijo con miedo el peli negro.  
-¡Miren, ahí vienen...! –Gritó chopper al ver que los muchachos regresaban. El resto se levantó para recibirlos y el primero en correr hacia ellos fue el capitán.  
-¡Muchachos...! ¡Me alegra mucho que estén bien...! ¿Eh...? –Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos al ver a la bruja dimensional -¿Robin? ¿No estabas con nosotros?  
-¡Ella no es Robin, tarado! –Nami se acercó a el para darle un zape.  
-Entonces debe ser...  
-¿Tu eres quien hizo el trato con Cocinero-san, no es así...? –Preguntó Robin acercándose a Yuko.  
-Así es... –Respondió con tranquilidad.  
-... –Robin la miró con algo de enojo –Por lo visto... –Vio a Sanji –Ya terminó todo...  
-Por el momento si... Pero tu querías hablar conmigo de algo, ¿No es así...?  
-Escuchaste mi petición...  
-Por supuesto...   
-Si... Tu amigo nos comentó sobre el portal... –Las dos se miraron a los ojos. Se había hecho un silencio incomodo. Al presencias esto, Watanuki intervino para no dejar que pasara algún pleito.  
-¡En verdad estamos muy arrepentidos por lo que les hicimos pasar...! –Hizo una reverencia y al notar que Yuko no dijo nada la zarandeó del brazo –Di algo, no te quedes callada... –Los nervios lo estaban invadiendo aun mas.  
-Ella nos ayudó con un problema... –Intervino por fin Franky –Descuiden, todo está bien...  
-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó...? –Preguntó Usopp.  
-Señorita... –En esos momentos apareció Brook con total tranquilidad acercándose a Yuko. Se hincó y tomó con gentileza su mano -¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas...?  
-¡Eres un completo pervertido, esqueleto de...! –Gritó con gran cólera Sanji –Aun cuando estoy a su lado te atreves a...  
-Pervertido... Mira quién lo dice... –Comentó Zoro entre susurro.  
-¡¡Te oí, marimo idiota!!  
-De acuerdo... –Respondió la peli negra.  
-¡¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH...!!!!! –Todos a excepción de Robin y Doumeki, gritaron al escuchar semejante respuesta de la peli negra  
-¡¿De verdad...?! –Sanji estaba completamente sorprendido por la respuesta de la sacerdotisa -¡Pero...!  
-Si ese es tu deseo...  
-¡¡Siiiii...!! –Gritó con felicidad el músico  
-Entonces... Tendrás que darme tu alma primero... –Dijo con una sonrisa sombría  
-¡Ah...! –Se quedó petrificado al escuchar lo que le había dicho, tanto que su alma salió de su boca y Yuko la tomó con total diversión creando así otro silencio incomodo -¡¡¡¡¡¡YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH...!!!!!! –Brook retrocedió del gran terror chocando contra el barco.  
-¡Jajajajajaja...! Nunca falla –Dijo con victoria la bruja dimensional.  
-¡Jajajajajjajaja...! ¡Eres divertida! Vengan a acompañarnos un rato... –Dijo con confianza Luffy dirigiéndose a Yuko –Monkey D. Luffy –Le tendió la mano a su ahora invitada.  
-Yuko, Ichihara Yuko... –Estrechó la mano del capitán –Ellos son mi asistentes, Watanuki y Doumeki-kun –Dijo señalando a cada uno.  
-Un gran gusto... –Hizo reverencia el peli negro seguido de su compañero.  
-Sí, ya nos presentamos, el se parece mucho a Zoro... Shishishishi...  
-De hecho hasta tienen la misma voz... –Dijo Usopp analizando mas de cerca a Doumeki.  
-¡Son idénticos...! Excepto por el cabello... –Agregó Chopper.  
-Y el marimo no tiene cerebro... Eso los hace muy diferentes... –Dijo con intensiones de molestar a Zoro nuestro querido cocinero.  
-¡Eres un...! –Zoro arrastró a Sanji con el para encararlo -¡Vuelve a decirlo, cocinerucho...!  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo logró captar tu cerebro de musgo...?  
-Si, son los mismos de siempre... –Dijo con resigno Nami.  
-Vengan, vamos a festejar... Sanji. ¿Podrías hacernos un gran festín...?  
-Tu no sabes decir por favor, ¿Cierto...? –Dijo con cansancio –Tardaré un poco... ¡Ayayayay...! –El punzante dolor volvió –O creo que tardaré bastante...  
-Yo te ayudo... –Dijo Watanuki llamando la atención de todos –Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.  
-¡Ese es mi asistente! –Dijo alegre Yuko y continuó –Esto no se llamaría festín si no hay sake...  
-¡¿Otra vez con eso?! –Dijo molesto el mencionado.  
-¡¡¡Si, sake!!! –Gritaron al unísono los mugiwara al escuchar tan gran maravillosa propuesta.  
-Ay, no...  
-¡Vamos por el sake...! –Alzó la mano en señal de victoria la peli negra.


End file.
